


Starlight (PL)

by KillerGirlFuria



Series: Starlight Ficlets [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGirlFuria/pseuds/KillerGirlFuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original, Polish version of my Starlight story.</p><p>Natalie O'Correl to najzwyklejsza na świecie dziewczyna, w której życiu namieszał pewien bardzo nieoczekiwany incydent. Zachowała się tak, a nie inaczej, to powiedziała, z tymi się zaznajomiła, i tak znalazła się w sytuacji niemalże bez wyjścia. Szkopuł tkwi w tym, że jej to wcale nie przeszkadza. Pomijając to, że ludzie nagle chcą się z nią zaprzyjaźniać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział Pierwszy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY|  
> |Zdarzenie całkiem niespodziewane|

      Czerwiec, miesiąc tak wyczekiwany przez wszystkich, szczególnie uczniów. Tak uwielbiany; czas końca przeklętych szkolnych obowiązków, zwiastujący nadchodzące szybkimi krokami, dwumiesięczne zbawienie, wakacje. Jednocześnie przez niektórych miesiąc szczerze znienawidzony; pełen stresu, hektycznych prób dokończenia niedokończonych spraw. Czas, w którym wszelkie zadania, dotychczas przekładane ‘na później’ teraz uległy kumulacji i musiały wszystkie zostać rozwiązane. Na raz. Z jednej strony wakacje dwa kroki za progiem, ale z drugiej już nie było wcale tak kolorowo. W szczególności dla wszelkiej maści uczęszcza czy wszelkich maści szkół, od podstawowej począwszy.

      Zacznijmy może od tego, że uczniów zazwyczaj dzieli się na trzy grupy. Grupa pierwsza to osoby w pełni zadowolone ze swoich końcowych ocen. Oni mogą się odprężyć, nie myśleć o szkole i już żyć wakacjami, tudzież zdawać ostatnie egzaminy. Do drugiej grupy zaliczają się ci, którzy nie są zagrożeni, ale chcą koniecznie poprawić swoje oceny, gdyż nie są z nich do końca zadowoleni, i gonią jeszcze ostatnie terminy. Tu zaczyna się stres i wazeliniarstwo; włażenie w tyłki nauczycielom, które nierzadko kończy się fiaskiem. Najgorzej zawsze ma jednak bez wątpienia grupa trzecia, czyli ci, którzy są zmuszeni do poprawiania swoich ocen (no chyba, że nie chcą się dostać do klasy wyższej).

      Ale w niedużym Jasper – mieście umiejscowionym w pustynnym stanie Nevada znajdowała się nieco specyficzna pod tym względem placówka; Liceum imienia Franklina Roosevelta. Zdecydowana większość uczniów już od dawna podejrzewała, że dyrektor i pedagogowie placówki mają mocno zwichrowane miedzy uszami; nie dość, że system nauczania był wręcz nieudolny, to od lat nie zdarzyło się tak, aby ktoś nie zdał. O dziwo jednak, była to zła rzecz; w szkole bowiem panowały tak zwane ‘referaty’ – prace na dany temat, które wystarczyło zaliczyć na dwóję żeby zdać, a za samo posiadanie go dostawało się dwóję.

      Ale czy sami zainteresowani robili ów referaty? No oczywiście, że nie.

      A co na to nauczyciele w takim razie? W niektórych przypadkach to oni wyszukiwali i prosili lepszych uczniów o zrobienie referatów swoim słabszym pupilom. I na tym właśnie, bardzo często, cierpiała grupa najlepszych uczniów.

      Natalie O’Correl, pierwszoklasistka w Liceum Franklina Roosevelta była właśnie, na swoje nieszczęście, jednym z asów; plasowała się bowiem w najlepszej piątce uczniów (których, na marginesie, i tak nie było wielu, a jeszcze mniej interesowała nauka). I to właśnie dlatego teraz, po skończonych zajęciach, ubrana zdecydowanie zbyt grubo i w zdecydowanie zbyt ciemne kolory jak na pustynne lato, szła szkolnym korytarzem i emanowała nienawistną aurą; ów uczucie było tak gęste i przytłaczające, że niemal dało się je zobaczyć. A Natalie w złym humorze była zjawiskiem, którego przez ten krótki rok ów nieduże liceum nauczyło się obawiać. Jej krok był szybki, nerwowy, odgłos metalowej podeszwy glanów, sięgających jej prawie do kolan, niemalże grzmiał, skutecznie odstraszając każdego, kto był w zasięgu wzroku.

      Parę osób przebiegło obok niej, szybko i nerwowo, jakby spłoszone ptactwo uciekające przed drapieżnikiem; nikt nie chciał stać się przedmiotem ataku szału tej chuderlawej, z pozoru niegroźnej dziewczyny w okularach, z wiecznie zmierzwioną grzywką.

      Dziś rano przyszła do szkoły w niezłym humorze (przecież był piątek, i do tego jeszcze czerwiec!). Oczywiście, ów humor został niemalże z miejsca brutalnie zamordowany, kiedy praktycznie dopadła ją wuefistka i oznajmiła, że Natalie wprost **musi** pomóc jej ulubieńcom wyjść z tarapatów jedynkowych. Bo oczywiście, wystawiając tę naciąganą czwórkę nauczycielka miała gdzieś średnią dziewczyny; ale kiedy jej pupilki znalazły się w nie lada kłopocie, przypomniała sobie o tym, że Natalie to jedna z najlepszych, jeśli nie najlepsza uczennica w szkole! Ale cóż poradzisz, skoro życie jest, jakie jest? Ludzie zwracają uwagę na ciebie dopiero wtedy, kiedy czegoś chcą. Tak więc, ku niezmiernej wręcz irytacji dziewczyny, z miejsca została wrobiona w poprawianie ocen trójce uczniów; i to nawet nie została zapytana o zdanie, tak na marginesie. Po prostu zostało jej to oznajmione i, jeśli miała by być szczera, najchętniej po prostu rzuciłaby to w jasną cholerę i poszła do domu jak stała stwierdzając, ze pierdoli taką szkołę. Jednakże, to była Natalie, tak więc po otrząśnięciu się z wstępnego szoku, stojąc samotnie w progu, z karteczką z wypisanymi trzema imionami, na które i tak nie zwracała uwagi i luźną, zieloną torbą w czarne koty, machinalnie wręcz ruszyła do wnętrza budynku a nie, jak powinna była, hen-hen daleko i do domu, zapomnieć o sprawie. W końcu był czerwiec.

      I to właśnie ta akcja sprawiła, że nieintencjonalnie wdepnęła w to bagno nie po kolana, ale po pas. Tym razem niemalże z własnej woli, jeśliby tego było mało.

      Już mijając pokój nauczycielski i swoją ulubioną nauczycielkę od fizyki – panią Collinson -  Natalie poczuła nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku, kiedy kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej o wiele zbyt słodko, przerywając przez to swoja rozmowę z profesorem chemii. To wystarczyło, żeby dziewczyna bardzo szczerze pożałowała tego, że jak głupia owieczka na rzeź weszła dalej w paszczę lwa, zamiast dać nogi za pas kiedy jeszcze miała szansę.

      Wszelakie czarne myśli dziewczyny ziściły się dwie przerwy dalej, kiedy siedziała sobie spokojnie na parapecie, jedząc babcinej roboty ciasto i przeglądając Internet przez telefon, wygodnie włożony w czarny futerał z logiem Skyrim. Wtedy właśnie pani Collinson podeszła do niej, dość niepewnie, niemalże jak drapieżnik krążący wokół ofiary, tylko, że odczuć się dało, że było właśnie na odwrót; to drapieżnik siedział znudzony, a potencjalna ofiara kluczyła wokoło sprawdzając, czy grunt jest bezpieczny. Natalie po prostu, kompletnie zrezygnowana, poinformowała ją o ‘spędzie jedynkowców’, jak to ujęła, w Sali 36 po lekcjach.

      Dziewczyna była pewna, że żadna z osób, z którymi miała… Nazwijmy to ‘pracować’, nie była absolutnie wcale zadowolona z ów faktu; przecież to była Natalie O’Correl – co z tego, że jedna z najlepszych uczennic, skoro też jedna z najbardziej przerażających person w szkole? Czasem nawet bardziej niż niektórzy nauczyciele; niemalże szkolna legenda, mimo jednego krótkiego roku uczęszczania do liceum. Każdy doskonale znał historię z początku roku, jeszcze z września, kiedy to właśnie Natalie wyrobiła sobie opinię osoby tak przerażającej, że nawet niektórzy dręczyciele z wyższych klas drżeli na wspomnienie o niej. A było to właśnie przez jednego z czwartoklasistów, niejakiego Jamesa Allena, który to stwierdził, że fajnie będzie podokuczać chuderlawej, niepozornej, wiecznie samej pierwszoklasistce. Powinien był się wycofać już wtedy, kiedy Natalie zaczęło bardzo źle patrzeć z oczu; naprawdę, powinien był. Ale się nie wycofał i dręczył ją dalej (choć sama zainteresowana wydawała się mieć to w głębokim poważaniu) i zorientował się, że cos jest bardzo nie tak dopiero, kiedy posłała mu bardzo nieprzyjemny, paskudnie miły uśmieszek.

      To było na dzień przed tym, co uczniowie zwykli teraz nazywać ‘Małą Apokalipsa’ – niewiadomo nawet do końca czemu; licealiści są dziwni. Następnego dnia bowiem James zaczął dostawać bardzo nieprzyjemne telefony; a dzień po tym, niemalże wszelkie jego przewinienia i absolutnie wszystko, co miał do ukrycia, zostało wywleczone na wierzch. Natychmiast zrobił się niemożliwie potulny; a przed Natalie przez następne pół roku uciekał z przerażeniem.

      Oczywiście, nikt nigdy nie wyśledził osoby, która to zrobiła; bynajmniej nie oficjalnie, bo każdy wiedział, że to była robota właśnie Natalie, a sama dziewczyna niespecjalnie się z tym kryła, ani też się jakoś nie chwaliła. Po prostu zrobiła, co miała zrobić, koniec.

      A teraz, rok szkolny później, Natalie szła korytarzem i szukała tej nieszczęsnej trzydziestki szóstki; Sali historycznej. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale zawsze lubiła tę klasę – uspokajała ją, poniekąd, i być może Natalie po prostu miała nadzieję, że będąc w ulubionej klasie nie dokona mordu z zimną krwią. Szczególnie, że jedno z imion na liście wuefistki bardzo, ale to bardzo się jej nie spodobało.

      Wzrok wręcz kocich, oliwkowych oczu dziewczyny prześlizgiwał się po drzwiach, szukając dwucyfrowej liczby wynoszącej trzydzieści sześć; i choć Natalie żywiła bardzo szczerą nadzieję, że ją po prostu, kolokwialnie mówiąc, oleją to jednak wiedziała, że wcale tak nie będzie.

      Do klasy wręcz wpadła, z impetem otwierając drzwi, które uderzyły o ścianę, a drewno (lite drewno, o dziwo, nie sklejka czy papier) jęknęło w proteście. Właśnie to tak lubiła w tej klasie; fakt, że było to jedyne pomieszczenie (dostępne uczniom, to jest), które było porządnie urządzone, a nie na ‘odwal się’ jak cała reszta klas – tu nie było ławek, tylko stoły i normalne, raczej wygodne krzesła. Jedna ze ścian została niemalże przeobrażona w regał, którego półki uginały się pod książkami i wszystkim innym, co było związane z historią. Na drugiej ścianie wisiały obrazy i mapy, a na ścianie za biurkiem, oczywiście, znajdowała się tablica. Ostatnia ze ścian była cała przeznaczona na okna ale, dziwnym trafem, Natalie to jakoś nie przeszkadzało. Możliwe, że głównym powodem, dla którego tak lubiła tę klasę był fakt, że okna skierowane były na północ; czyli nigdy nie świeciło przez nie słońce.

      Mimo to na chwilę obecną niemal wszystkie rolety były opuszczone, a pomieszczenie tonęło w półmroku, który jednak nie miał szans na ukrycie smutnego faktu; wszystkie cztery osoby zapisane na poprawę siedziały grzecznie w ławkach, z czego dwie patrzyły na Natalie jak na zło wcielone, a drugie dwie miały cały świat w głębokim poważaniu. Wszyscy delikwenci, żeby było ciekawiej, chodzili z Natalie do tej samej klasy.

       Amadi Martin, czarnoskóry chłopak o spłoszonych, czarnych oczach sarenki spoglądał na Natalie jakby lada moment miała się co najmniej przemienić w hydrę i go pożreć, co było dla dziewczyny przezabawne, gdyż chłopak był niemalże dwumetrowym kapitanem drużyny siatkówki; potrafił też niezwykle szybko biegać, a jego podania były na tyle mocne, że potrafił zwalić podobnego sobie posturą kolegę na kolana, jeśliby piłka takowego uderzyła.

       Mike Lowel zaś, blondyn o nieco rozmarzonych, jasnobłękitnych oczach, był bramkarzem, a jego posturę można było najtrafniej określić jako szafę. Po prostu szafę; wzrostem dorównywał Amadiemu, przy czym był sporo szerszy w barach, a bicepsy miał sporo grubsze, niż Natalie uda. I był, po Amadim, jedną z dwóch osób, które natychmiast pobladły na jej widok.

      Yusuf El-Amin był tym, w którego poprawianie wrobiła Natalie pani Collinson; wydawał się spać, niemalże leżąc na ławce przy oknie i nie przejmował się niczym. On był dość ciekawym przypadkiem; też zazwyczaj trzymał się sam, dziwny arab w hipisowskich ubraniach, z dredami niemal do pasa i o wiecznie rozmarzonym wzroku. Natalie nie dała się jednak zwieść – chłopak miał bowiem jeszcze lepsze oceny z przedmiotów ścisłych, niż ona. Dlaczego więc tutaj był? Dlatego, że w szkole, oprócz przedmiotów ścisłych, były i przedmioty humanistyczne.

      Niestety, nie ma róży bez kolców, prawda? Bowiem czwarta osoba była właśnie tą osobą, której Natalie nie chciała spotkać najbardziej ze wszystkich; tą, której zaczynała się bać, że zrobi krzywdę za samo przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu. Czwartą osobą bowiem, i zarazem jedyną dziewczyną w gronie delikwentów była niejaka Lisa Gaarland; blondwłosa piękność, za którą biegała co najmniej połowa facetów ze szkoły i z poza niej. Przy jej urodzie Natalie, która zazwyczaj uchodziła za zupełnie normalną, może z poniekąd szlacheckimi rysami, wydawała się niespecjalnie ładna, żeby nie powiedzieć brzydka. Piękna z zewnątrz; ale od wewnątrz… Cóż, czasami Lisa potrafiła sprawić, że nawet Natalie poczuła ukłucie zazdrości widząc, jaką ta delikatna, nieduża blondyneczka potrafi być wredna suką. Jednakże, to był też główny problem; Lisa bowiem żyła w przeświadczeniu, że każdy ma być jej uniżonym sługusem i robić wszystko, czego sobie ona tylko zażyczy.

      - No nareszcie! Ileż można czekać? – odezwała się pogardliwym tonem piękność. Natalie zmemła przekleństwo usilnie cisnące się na język, odgarnęła pasmo ciemnobrązowych, prawie czarnych włosów za ucho i westchnęła ciężko, powtarzając sobie w myślach jak mantrę byleby tylko nie dać się zdenerwować.

      - Zależy na co czekasz – odezwała się Natalie pozornie grzecznym tonem – Jeśli chodzi ci o mnie, nie musiałaś wcale czekać. To nie tak, że mam ochotę pomagać bandzie idiotów, tak więc wiesz – uśmiechnęła się krzywo, z wielkim trudem. Lisa, czego można było się spodziewać, z początku nie zaskoczyła, że ciemnowłosa najzwyklej na świecie sobie z niej, prosto w oczy, zakpiła. Natalie zdążyła w tym czasie podejść do praktycznie leżącego na blacie, bardzo zainteresowanego żaluzją Yusufa, który wydawał się już odpływać, gdyż widocznie toczył bardzo ciężki bój ze sobą; czy zamknąć oczy, czy jednak nie. To do niego postanowiła podejść, bo wydawał się najmniej zainteresowany sprawą, ale jednocześnie najmniej problematyczny.

      Zdążyła podnieść rękę, żeby go szturchnąć, ale samej czynności już się jej nie udało wykonać, gdyż właśnie w tamtej chwili zdarzył się cud; Lisa zaskoczyła. Lisa naprawdę zaskoczyła.

      Krzesło (chyba krzesło, ale Natalie nie mogła być pewna, bo stała odwrócona tyłem do źródła dźwięku) upadło na ziemię z głośnym trzaskiem, i niemal w tym samym momencie dało się usłyszeć odgłos obcasów uderzających o podłogę. Natalie po bardzo krótkim czasie poczuła, jak coś wbija jej się w ramię i nietrudno było zgadnąć, że były to paznokcie (pazury!) Lisy. Syknęła, odwracając się i spojrzała na dół, na blondynkę. Wściekłą blondynkę, w której wielkich, dziecięcych wręcz, brązowych oczach tańczyła wściekłość. Lisa już otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili Natalie przyłożyła jej dłoń do szyi, na co blondynka pisnęła i odskoczyła, wpadając na plecy przerażonego Amadiego.

      Dłonie Natalie były bowiem, jak zwykle zresztą, lodowate.

      - Z-zimne… - jęknęła głucho blondynka, patrząc na drugą wielkimi oczami, trzymając się za miejsce na szyi, do którego chwilę temu palce przykładała Natalie.

      - No nie powiesz? – parsknęła kociooka, poprawiając okulary i patrząc na blondynkę z politowaniem. Podświadomie zaczęła rozmasowywać sobie dłonie by je nieco rozgrzać.

      - Jak u upiora! – pisnęła Lisa, wstając na równe nogi, wspierając się przy tym na plecach sztywnego ze strachu koszykarza.

      - Jak u upiora – zgodziła się Natalie, a na jej wąskie usta wpełzł nieprzyjemny uśmieszek, na którego widok Amadi odsunął się szybko, tym samym niemalże wytrącając Lisę z równowagi.

      - Ale… Czemu?

      - Mam poniekąd spaczony krwioobieg; chociaż nie oczekuję, żebyś zrozumiała, co do ciebie mówię – westchnęła Natalie, wzruszając ramionami. Lisa w ogóle mało co rozumiała i była jedyną osobą w klasie, której nie dziwiła się wcale, że ma zagrożenia; była powiem przysłowiową blondynką, którą myślenie zwyczajnie bolało.

      Czasem wręcz dosłownie.

      - Dobra – westchnęła, wymijając oniemiałą, wciąż trawiącą podane informacje Lisę. – W poniedziałek mamy sześć lekcji, więc chcę tu, w tej klasie widzieć wszystkich z waszej czwórki zainteresowanych poprawą ocen na przerwie po lekcjach – odpowiedział jej zduszony jęk zarówno koszykarza, jak i piłkarza – Wiem, że macie trening. Przecież nie musicie przychodzić, tracić czasu ani pieniędzy. Ale kto chce, to mówię; od jednej jedynki biorę dwie dychy. To tyle, bo nie chce mi się piątku marnować.

      Poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i skierowała się szybkim krokiem ku drzwiom, zostawiając czwórkę osób w sali historycznej. Za szkolnym progiem czekała wolność, dwa dni upojnego weekendu; nie potrzebowała absolutnie niczego więcej ponad spokój i odpoczynek przed komputerem, wcinając specjały babci, od rana do… Cóż, rana. Co reszta miała zamiar zrobić już ją, bynajmniej do poniedziałku po lekcjach, absolutnie nie obchodziło.

      Natalie O’Correl przekroczyła próg liceum imienia Franklina Roosevelta w Jasper niemalże z piskiem radości, powstrzymując się tylko dla tego, że przed szkołą były dwie inne osoby z jej klasy, których również szczerze nie znosiła; Jack Darby, szara masa bez absolutnie żadnej osobowości i Miko Nakadai, nadaktywna, przygłupia japonka. Natalie lubiła Japonię i wszystko co z nią związane (w szczególności anime i gry), ale tej idiotki z wymiany nie potrafiła znieść; po prostu działała jej na nerwy swoich zachowaniem ‘bo ja to zza morza i w ogóle’.

      Mimo to jednak zamiast do domu skierowała się, jak w sumie co piątek (i nie tylko piątek) do kanionu, za miasto. Bardzo często spędzała tam czas, miała nawet swoje własne wypatrzone miejsce, z dość trudno dostępne i jeszcze ciężej zauważalne; pomijając oczywiście fakt, że już od dawna miała przymocowany tam łańcuch, ukryty między kamieniami. Bardzo często spędzała tam czas, mimo, że było to na powietrzu; ta półka skalna, jej półka skalna, była usytuowana od północy, wiecznie zacieniona i na wysokości, gdzie zazwyczaj wiał chłodniejszy wiatr. I zawsze był tak zasięg; i to taki niczego sobie. No i było to miejsce praktycznie nieuczęszczane; droga daleko, i nikt raczej nie kwapił się łazić po pustyni bez celu.

       Jednakże nic nie mogło ją przygotować na to, czego świadkiem się stała w drodze tam; czegoś, co sprawiło, że stanęła jak wryta, rozwierając usta i oczy jak wyciągnięta z wody ryba i niemalże zupełnie niezdolna do ruchu. Dopiero, kiedy tuż koło niej śmignął błękitny, skrzący się jak błyskawica pocisk dotarło do niej, że może bezpieczniej byłoby się gdzieś schować.

      W kanionie walczyły ogromne roboty.


	2. Rozdział Drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI|  
> |Zapowiedź czegoś nowego|

      To wydawało się tak nieprawdopodobne, niemal jak sen na jawie, lub jakaś mara.

      Ale było to prawdziwe. Bardzo prawdziwe oraz, jak się Natalie niedługo przekonała na własnej skórze, nieco niebezpieczne dla postronnych; kiedy jeden z pocisków przeleciał jej tuż koło ucha, uderzając w skałę kilka metrów za nią. Odpryski skały uderzające w plecy nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych odczuć. Wcale, a wcale nie, a to były te mniejsze, bo te duże, na całe szczęście, nie przeleciały nawet połowy drogi. I dopiero to uświadomiło dziewczynie, że może jednak lepiej byłoby się ukryć. Szczególnie, jeżeli chciałaby uniknąć możliwych obrażeń; Si to szybko się ukryć. Nadal nieco zdrętwiała po niedawnym szoku przemknęła, potykając się nieco, za skałę; ale i tak co chwila wyglądała, by popatrzeć sobie na to bardzo niecodzienne zdarzenie. Co z tego, że mogła oberwać naprawdę czymkolwiek? To było, bynajmniej dla nie, o wiele zbyt ciekawe doświadczenie, żeby uciec w trosce o własne życie.  Mogłaby to niby nagrać, fakt, ale po co? Przecież nikomu nie pokaże walki czterech gigantycznych maszyn; a nawet jeśli, wiązałoby się to z wysoce nieprzyjemnymi i jeszcze wyżej niepożądanymi konsekwencjami. Co by się stało, gdyby ten hipotetyczny film dostał się w ręce jakiejś organizacji wyższej? Wszyscy przecież wiedzą, że instancje wyższe są bardzo, ale to bardzo niewygodne. I lubią zadawać niewygodne pytania. Ale na szczęście w tej chwili w tym kanionie nie było żadnych instancji wyższych; i dobrze. Za to były tam cztery wielkie, zacięcie walczące ze sobą roboty.

      Pierwsza para robotów klasycznie obijała się po pyskach, trywialnie ujmując. Jeden był zgniłozielony, niskawy i bardzo szeroki, a drugi, niebieski z czerwoną twarzą, nieco wyższy, węższy był bardziej muskularny, o ile można tak powiedzieć o robocie. Druga para za to odstawiała jakiś dziwny połamaniec; bo o ile żółto-czarny robot, uparcie przywodzący na myśl pszczołę, próbował dorwać drugiego, o tyle czerwony tylko odskakiwał z wrzaskiem i sypał przekleństwami nie gorzej, niż pijany szewc.

      Po pewnym czasie przyglądania się robotom, czego wcale nie ułatwiał fakt, że były w ciągłym ruchu, wywnioskowała, że zapewne należeli do dwóch różnych frakcji, i to dla tego wywiązała się miedzy nimi walka. Po czym to poznała? Otóż mieli na sobie emblematy, które poniekąd przypominały twarze; jedna była bardziej kwadratowa, jakby szersza, a druga, najwidoczniej robiona na bazie trójkąta, zwężała się znacznie ku dołowi i poniekąd przypominała w wyglądzie łeb lisa. I zapewne kwadratowi byli w konflikcie z trójkątnymi, i vice versa, bo na przyjacielski sparring to wcale nie wyglądało; nie z żółtym robotem(kwadratowym), który praktycznie próbował zastrzelić czerwonego (trójkątnego). Zielony robot też miał kwadratowy emblemat, a niebieski – trójkątny. W każdym razie, nie było możliwe dla Natalie, aby dostrzec więcej szczegółów przy takiej odległości i ruchliwości celów.

      Na szczęście nie zauważył jej nikt, i się na to nie zanosiło; nawet, gdyby zaczęła biegać im pod nogami z wrzaskiem zapewne (czego nie miała zamiaru robić, należy zaznaczyć). Najlepiej, to wcale nie chciała ściągać na siebie uwagi chyba, że byłaby to absolutna konieczność. Coś podejrzewała, że gdyby to zrobiła, oberwałaby jakimś ślicznym, popękanym głazem gabarytów co najmniej małego samochodu. Zdążyła sobie nawet wyobrazić dość makabryczną scenkę swojej randki z nadlatującą skałą; zostałaby rozbryzgana na podłożu, Happy End. I, choć czasem mogło się wydawać zupełnie inaczej, to jednak niezbyt się jej śpieszyło do grobu. Po dziadku, fakt, ale przed babcią i rodzicami. Wycieczka na tamten świat trochę bardzo kolidowała z jej planami na przyszłość, więc po prostu się tam nie wybierała.

      Kolidowała z nimi też ciekawość Natalie, mogąca ją z tego świata szybko wykopać, i to nie raz bardziej widowiskowo, niż poprzez randkę ze zbitą grudą ziemi. Dziewczyna, można by powiedzieć, zawsze balansowała na linie rozpiętej nad lasem ostrzy, jeśli by się to chciało ująć poetycko. Jeden zły ruch, nie krok, ruch, i, często-gęsto, życie w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Ale cóż, trudno się wyzbyć starych nawyków. Natalie zawsze była ciekawska, taki swoisty tester otoczenia. Pierwsza, która wsadzała rękę w ogień; pierwsza, która brała łyk gorącej herbaty; pierwsza, która rozpędzała się na bardzo nierównym terenie, czy nawet podchodziła do - nie raz dzikich i wściekłych - zwierząt. I zadawała cały ogrom pytań, na które się zdarzało, że dorośli nie potrafili odpowiedzieć. Zawsze łaknęła wiedzy; i to często wiedzy praktycznej. Nie ufała niczemu póki nie dostała niezbitego dowodu, dajmy na to takiej blizny na lewej dłoni. Od tamtej pory już wie, że dotykanie ognia nie kończy się dobrze. Ostrożność jakąś zachowywała, i umiar w swej ciekawości, by nie graniczyła z szaleństwem.

      Czasami.

      Mogła równie dobrze zacząć się drzeć i wbiec pomiędzy roboty? Mogła. Ale to byłoby oznaką kompletnego braku hamulców, wyobraźni i zdrowego rozsądku. Co jak co, ale to ciemnowłosa posiadała. Śladowe ilości hamulców, niemal nieskończoną, nieraz makabryczną wyobraźnię i sporo zdrowego rozsądku, który czasem (często) był po prostu wyłączany, kiedy Natalie zostało zaserwowane coś kompletnie nowego, ale zdarzały się wyjątki. Cztery wielkie, walczące ze sobą i zrobione z metalu wyjątki, ściślej mówiąc.

      Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie, szczególnie tego typu widowiska. Owo zakończyło się dość ciekawie. Dwóch większych, ku niezmiernemu zdziwieniu Natalie po prostu... Przetransformowało się w auta i urządziło rajd przez kanion, szybko znikając z pola widzenia w tumanach kurzu, które za sobą wzbijali. Żółtemu robotowi w końcu udało się trafić w czerwonego, w jego prawą łydkę, po czym pobiegł w przeciwną stronę, wbiegając w wirującą, zielono-niebieską zorzę polarną, która pojawiła się zupełnie nagle, i znikając razem z nią sekundy później. Czerwony wrzasnął rozdzierająco i upadł z głośnym tąpnięciem na ziemię, łapiąc się za prawą łydkę i mamrocząc coś w języku, którego Natalie nie znała. Zewnętrzna strona jego nogi była bardzo brzydko poszarpana i nieco osmalona na końcach, ale rana na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądała tak bardzo poważnie, ciekła z niej tylko cienka stróżka niebieskiego płynu. Czerwony zaklął jeszcze raz, tym razem bardzo po ludzku, używając zdania idealnie wręcz opisującego jego pozycję, czemu kociooka się wcale, a wcale nie dziwiła. Gdyby była na jego miejscu, na tylko tym zdaniu zapewne by się nie skończyło.

      Po chwili, dosłownie paru minutach, może pięciu, czerwony chwiejnie wstał, krzywiąc się widocznie i kurczowo zaciskając dłoń na ranie , po czym pokuśtykał powoli w stronę skalnej ściany. Dobre posunięcie, pomyślała Natalie, uniknąć możliwego odkrycia przez osoby, które nie zachowają tajemnicy dla siebie. Kiedy robot wszedł między skały, szatynka z głośnym westchnięciem uniosła swoje jestestwo na nogi i powoli, najciszej jak mogła, podążyła za nim; klucząc i chowając się w skalnych pęknięciach czuła się jak jakiś skrytobójca z gry komputerowej, czerwony robot miał bowiem widocznie wyczulony słuch. Omsknęła się jej noga, kamyki narobiły lekkiego łoskotu - już się obracał, patrzył, niemalże węszył. Parę razy ledwo uniknęła odkrycia, bo po dwóch takich omsknięciach odwracał się już bez alarmu, co chwila. Uczucie bycia śledzonym zawsze wzmagało czujność, więc kociooka musiała już całkiem unikać narażania się na jego wzrok. A, że była małych rozmiarów, nie było to takie trudne, utrudniane jedynie przez ciemne odcienie zieleni na złotopomarańczowej scenerii, oraz jej niezgrabność, która postanowiła się ujawnić właśnie w tej chwili.

      W końcu czerwony robot znalazł jamę w ścianie, która najpewniej była jaskinią i wpełzł, dosłownie wpełzł do niej, znikając z pola widzenia dziewczyny. Nie na długo, oczywiście. Po odczekaniu chwili, kilku minut, niby komandos na misji w Afganistanie, skacząc od skały do skały jak jakiś wariat dostała się przed wejście. Im dalej w głąb, tym mniej światła słonecznego docierało do jaskini i cięższe było nawigowanie się po niej, a nie była mała. Ponadto, z ziemi wystawało sporo głazów przeplatanych stalagmitami. Parę stalaktytów zwisało z górnej ściany, a nieliczne stalagnaty tworzyły coś w rodzaju przedziwnie wykrzywionych kolumn; wszelkie te urozmaicenia wcale nie ułatwiały poruszania się.

      Natalie przykleiła się do ściany i powoli posuwała wzdłuż niej, mrugając zawzięcie, by jak najszybciej przyzwyczaić się do panującego półmroku. Zadanie odnalezienia robota bardzo ułatwiała jej fluoryzująca, niebieska maź pochodząca z jego rany; miała bardzo specyficzny, chemiczny zapach, którego Natalie nie potrafiła dokładnie nazwać, a wąchanie jej oparów dawało takie samo uczucie, jak wąchanie środków czyszczących do rur. Natalie naprawdę powinna przestać, bo mogła to być (i zapewne była) substancja trująca. Niewielkie kropki co kilka, może kilkanaście metrów bezbłędnie wskazywały drogę; jęki bólu oraz ciche przekleństwa też nie utrudniały poszukiwań. Natalie jednak nie była zbyt uważna szukając swojej "zguby", co zalicza się do błędów. Nieuwaga, dwa kroki za daleko. Zauważył ją, bo czemu nie. I do w chwili, kiedy zorientowała się, że weszła w jego pole widzenia i wycofała się, by zniknąć za głazem. Ale czy los byłby sobą, gdyby pozwolił jej umknąć? Nie.

      - Wyłaź! – krzyknął robot, nieco wystraszony, na co potknęła się i z głośną kurwą, przeciągając ostatnią literę, upadła na ziemię. Spotkanie pierwszego stopnia tyłka Natalie z gruntem nie można było zaliczyć do przyjemnych. Warcząc cicho podniosła się i wypełzła zza skały, mierząc robota wzrokiem. Siedział wsparty plecami o ścianę, a jego twarz była wykrzywiona w bólu, ale poza tym raczej nic mu nie dolegało. Na widok dziewczyny jego ekspresja twarzy uległa przeobrażeniu w kolejno skrajnie zdziwioną, zdziwioną i w końcu - poirytowaną. W końcu przestraszyła go istota zbudowana z tkanek miękkich, nie metalu.

      - Kim jesteś? - zapytał, krzywiąc się, i spojrzał na dziewczynę wyczekująco. Jego oczy były niezwykłe; czarne białka, a na nich czerwone pierścienie, jakby tęczówki. Innych może by urzekły, a jeszcze innych przeraziły. Innych, czyli nie Natalie.

      - Etykieta zobowiązuje mężczyzn do przedstawiania się pierwszych. Chyba, ze się za takowego nie uważasz...? - stwierdziła, z tą swoją typową arogancją, opierając się bokiem o skałę, za którą chwilę temu się cofała. _Tak, świetny pomysł Nat_ , skarciła się w myślach. _Odzywaj się nonszalancko to wielkich robotów dalej._

      - KnockOut - warknął, by po sekundzie odwrócić głowę z prychnięciem, kryjąc zmieszanie.

      - Natalie - odburknęła dziewczyna. Uznała po chwili, że prócz obecnie niewykonalnego dla robota zgniecenia raczej jej nic nie zagraża; był uziemiony, grzebiąc sobie w ranie zupełnie jakby wiedział dokładnie, co robi. Ponadto, nie zaobserwowała z jego strony ani jednego strzału podczas walki, ale i tak zachowała bezpieczny dystans dobrych kilku metrów. Tak, na wszelki wypadek. Siedzieli tak oboje przez bite pięć minut, gapiąc się na siebie wzajemnie. Natalie prawie nie mrugała, co zdawało się irytować robota; zapewne zachowywała się jak dotąd nikt w jego towarzystwie, lustrując go wzrokiem i starając się wyłapać każdy szczegół. Już nawet przestał sobie grzebać w nodze, ale dziewczyna zauważyła, że przestał mu wyciekać niebieski płyn; czyli najpewniej sam to zatamował.

      - Co tu robisz? – syknął, odsuwając się nie co.

      - Siedzę – prychnęła Natalie, wzruszając ramionami.

      - Nie o to mi chodzi. Jak mnie znalazłaś? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy.

      - Byłam już wcześniej, tylko ani ty, ani twoi koledzy nie raczyliście mnie zauważyć, zbyt pochłonięci obijaniem się po mordach - wzruszyła ramionami, jakby oglądanie walki czterech przerośniętych robotów było czymś całkowicie normalnym. KnockOut tylko warknął, po czym przestał się do niej odzywać; nie znaczyło to jednak, że postanowił siedzieć cicho, bo w zamian za to zaczął próbować uruchomić coś, grzebiąc sobie przy Chełmie tam, gdzie ludzie mieli uszy. Nie było cieżko wywnioskować, że próbuje się skontaktować z bazą; niestety, bezskutecznie. Po kilku kolejnych próbach, zupełnie zrezygnowany, dał sobie spokój, i spojrzał na Natalie. Niemal się przestraszył widząc, że nadal siedziała w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji jak wcześniej.

      - Czego się gapisz? – zawarczał, otrząsnąwszy się w końcu. Natalie nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wyciągnęła z torby w kocie łapki swój wiecznie uruchomiony laptop i coś przypominającego krótkofalówkę, po czym zaczęła coś zawzięcie stukać na klawiaturze.

      - Co robisz? - Zapytał, już normalnym głosem, doprawionym nutą zaciekawienia. Natalie nawet nie rzuciła mu przelotnego spojrzenia, więc postanowił siedzieć cicho; po prostu patrzył, co ta dziwna ludzka dziewczyna majstruje, a to coś klikając na laptopie, a to kręcąc pokrętłami na niby-krótkofalówce, co jakiś czas uzyskując przez to różne dźwięki. Po czasie, który KnockOutowi wydawał się niemal wiecznością, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, zeskoczyła ze skały, na której siedziała i podeszła do niego. Robot, zupełnie nie spodziewając się tak nagłej reakcji, pisnął przerażony i odsunął się nieco, jakby dziewczyna stanowiła dla niego jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. Natalie w odpowiedzi tylko pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem; po czym wyciągnęła niby-krótkofalówkę w jego stronę i nacisnęła któryś z przycisków, a z urządzenia dobiegł szeleszczący dźwięk.

      - Gdziekolwiek się chciałeś dodzwonić, masz – odparła, uśmiechając się w niezbyt przyjemny sposób. – Nie udało mi się złapać kanału o tej samej częstotliwości, co się chciałeś dostać, ale znalazłam drugą, niemal identyczną.

      - Nie sądzę, żeby to...

      - KnockOut, to ty? Gdzie jesteś? - rozbrzmiało z głośników. - I co to za drugi głos? – i wtedy KnockOut rozwarł usta i otworzył szeroko oczy, wpatrując się w Natalie jakby to ona była wielkim robotem a on zwykłym człowiekiem, który przypadkiem natknął się na takie zjawisko. Pomijajac już fakt, ze patrzył na nią z absolutnym niedowierzaniem.

      - Jakim cudem w ogóle dzwonisz z tajnego kanału? – głos odezwał się ponownie, a Natalie uśmiechnęła się szerzej, kiedy z jej ust uciekło ciche ‘ups’, wypowiedziane bez krzty winy.

      - Cóż, to śmieszna historia, Lordzie Megatronie... - zaczął. Powoli wyjaśnił swoją sytuację (a Natalie musiała parę razt zmienić rękę, w której trzymała urządzenie), pomijając niektóre fakty; chociażby tego, że otrzymał pomoc od ludzkiej dziewczyny. I choć owy Lord Megatron uparcie wypytywał się o tajemniczy ‘drugi głos’, KnockOut zręcznie wymigiwał sie od odpowiedzi (‘wszystko wyjaśnię, jak tylko zaaplikuję sobie coś przeciwbólowego’), i Natalie miała przy tym mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony cieszyła się z chwilowej dyskrecji, ale z drugiej naprawdę chciała usłyszeć reakcję ktosia po drugiej stronie.

      - Tak więc, ten – westchnął w końcu KnockOut. – Poproszę o most prosto do skrzydła medycznego.

      - Soundwave, słyszałeś – odezwał się ponownie Lord Megatron, po czym, tak zupełnie po prostu i bez ostrzeżenia, rozłączył się.

      - No nareszcie – westchnął w końcu czerwony robot, i to z wyraźną ulgą, po czym spojrzał na Natalie i pokręcił głową. – Dzięki. Wydajesz się być całkiem spoko, jak na człowieka.

      - A ty jak na wielkiego robota –dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

      Właśnie w tym momencie zieleń, fiolet i błękit zawirowały w powietrzu, i niemal natychmiast z wiru wyłonil się ten sam niebieski robot, który wcześniej walczył w kanionie. Widząc swojego kolegę tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem i bez słowa wziął go na ręce, a KnockOut nawet nie zaprotestował; wydawać by się mogło, że takie przypadki, kiedy jeden musiał wracać po drugiego, nie były wcale rzadkie. Na Natalie niemal nie zwrócił uwagi (lubiła sobie potem wmawiać, że to przez ubranie się tak dobrze zakamuflowała), a KnockOut rzucił jej ostanie spojrzenie, po czym obaj zniknęli w wirującej zorzy, a zorza zarz po tym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, nie zostawiając po sobie śladu.

      Natalie tylko pokręciła głową stwierdzając, że ma dość wrażeń jak na jeden piątek i trzeba iść do domu. Odpocznie, i będzie już dobrze; i spokojnie.

      Gdyby tylko wiedziała, jakie cuda będą ją spotykać od tego momentu, to przeklęła by swoje istnienie gdzie stała; i zapewne i tak zrobiła dokładnie to samo.


	3. Rozdział Trzeci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI|  
> |Malinka|

      Natalie szła powoli, powłóczając nogami; zresztą, i tak się jej nigdzie nie śpieszyło. Nie, żeby była smutna, czy coś takiego; po prostu bardziej, niż drogą, którą i tak szła poniekąd automatycznie, zajęła się rozkładaniem wydarzeń minionych godzin z kanionu na części pierwsze, starając się zapamiętać każdy, nawet najmniejszy i najmniej istotny detal; czyli zwykłym dumaniem nad tym, co się stało. Nigdy nie propagowała fizycznego uwieczniania wspomnień – zdjęć czy „przelewania swoich frustracji na papier”, to jest zapisywania tego w pamiętnikach. Twierdziła, że jak rodzice chcą robić dzieciom zdjęcia, to niech robią, a pamiętniki są dla głupich dziewczynek z okresu przed-licealnego, nie mogących dać sobie rady ze swoimi „ _wielkimi problemami_ ”, które ani nie są wielkie, ani nikogo nie obchodzą. Nie, Natalie wolała pamiętać. I pamiętała, ale tylko to, co uważała za ważne lub ciekawe; o ile za ciekawe można uważać swoje pierwsze w życiu złamanie otwarte, tudzież bycie ugryzioną przez wielkiego szczura, znaczy się. Tak, zawsze pamiętała te bardziej makabryczne wydarzenia, które zwykli ludzie za wszelką cenę starali się z pamięci wyprzeć. Dodatkowo pamiętała nawet, choć tylko zdawkowe urywki, swój pobyt w łonie matki (dlaczego, skąd i po co; to pozostawało wielką tajemnicą, nawet, albo szczególnie, dla niej samej). Dlatego też, przypominając sobie po kilka razy dane fragmenty i porządkując je, uczyła się ich na pamięć. Czegoś takiego nie chciała zapomnieć, i nie zanosiło się na to; nie, kiedy była zdeterminowana.

      Cały ten proces intensywnego rozmyślania wydłużył jej drogę do domu z około siedmiu do może tak dwudziestu minut, a i tak gdy omal nie uderzyła czołem w jeden z piaskowcowych filarów na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. Odsunęła się od zdradzieckiej, dwumetrowej, grubej kolumny, i podeszła do metalowej, malowanej na biało bramy, którą przekroczyła, jak zwykle, dość opornie, krytycznie mierząc wzrokiem ogród. Nigdy jej się nie podobał; był o wiele zbyt nienaturalny jak na pustynny krajobraz Jasper, i Natalie najchętniej przejechałaby po nim dwa razy kosiarką.

      Bujna, cotygodniowo strzyżona trawa, równiutkie rabaty kolorowych kwiatów, krzaki róż i ozdobne drzewka odcinały się niezbyt pasującym, zielonym kwadratem na tle ciepłego, żółtopomarańczowego, pustynnego otoczenia stanu Nevada. Zawsze niesamowicie irytował ja ten ogród, uparcie utrzymywany przez jej matkę, która i tak odwiedzała dom raz czy dwa do roku. To nie było jednak najgorsze; najgorsza była okropna, według Natalie, trzypiętrowa willa z najjaśniejszej odmiany piaskowca o horrendalnej wręcz liczbie okien. Czyli po prostu miejsce, w którym mieszkała; absolutne bezguście, jeśli chodziło o jej opinię.

      A potem się jej pytali, dlaczego okupuje piwnicę, a jej pokój się kurzy. Śmiechu warte. Istniały dwie rzeczy, które niesamowicie działały dziewczynie na nerwy, a były to światło słoneczne i ciepło, których w domu było pełno na okrągło (pomijając, oczywiście, dzieci i komary, ale one tam nie występowały). Za to w piwnicy zawsze panował przyjemny chłód, który po gorącym dniu działał kojąco i rozluźniający oczy półmrok. Co z tego, że przez niezbyt dobre oświetlenie psuł się jej wzrok? Natalie nie dbała o takie rzeczy, w imię zasady „wygoda ponad wszystko”. Niezbyt interesowały ja późniejsze problemy zdrowotne.

      Jednakże nawet to nie było prawdziwym cierniem w oku siedemnastolatki, tylko fakt, że mimo tego, iż rodzice ją ‘kochali’ (a w każdym razie tak utrzymywali), wyraz swojej miłości dawali za pomocą zielonych papierków, kupując córce wszystko, czego tylko chciała. Nie, żeby Natalie było żal, że nie spędzają z nią świąt i nawet nie wiedzą, kiedy tak naprawdę ma urodziny. Już nie.

      Kiedyś, jak była małą dziewczynką, to potrafiło być irytujące, ale z czasem zapadła na znieczulicę emocjonalną. Zresztą, czemu miałaby się przejmować kimś, kogo niemalże nie zna, i kto praktycznie nie zna jej? Rodzice, nie rodzice, kochają, nie kochają – powinni być przy niej, a nie latać po świecie, pilnując swoich interesów; choć każdy i tak wiedział, że tak naprawdę, to byli na wiecznych wakacjach, podróżując po świecie dla przyjemności, zostawiając córkę samą sobie.

      Natalie szła powoli między irytująco zielonymi rabatami, irytująco równiutkim chodnikiem, do irytująco równiutkich trzech schodków. Skoro chcieli zieleni, mogli chociaż postawić na naturalność, żeby zielone rosło, gdzie chciało. Ale nie! Żadne, najmniejsze ździebełko trawy nie miało prawa wystawać przed, poza lub ponad szereg, i gdy jednak wystawało – było niemalże natychmiast ścinane. Wszystko było symetryczne, od linijki, i choćby to był najpiękniejszy z kwiatów – nie miał prawa w żaden sposób odstawać czy wystawać. Róże, głównie herbaciane, były bardzo słabe i mizerne, choć ogółem należały do silnej odmiany. Wiązało się to z faktem, że co trzy miesiące były pozbawiane kolców i ‘niepasujących’ liści. Natalie dlatego nienawidziła tego miejsca; choć było ładne i zadbane, to jednak zbyt zadbane, pełne smutku i przygnębienia maltretowanych w zamyśle jakiegoś spaczonego zmysłu estetycznego roślin. Może i inni się tym zachwycali, ale Natalie gardziła czymś takim. Zresztą, nigdy nie przepadała za porządkiem. Zawsze znacznie, ale to naprawdę o wiele bardziej odnajdowała się wśród nieposkromionego bajzlu. Nie było rzeczy, która by się mogła przed nią w nim ukryć, o ile wiedziała, czego szuka. Gdy coś było uporządkowane, strasznie się denerwowała, nie mogąc znaleźć niczego; dlatego nigdy nie trzymała porządku u siebie, i strasznie denerwowała się na wszystkich, którzy świętość jej bałaganu próbowali zakłócić, a takie wypadki się zdarzały; rzadko, bo tylko wtedy, kiedy wracała matka, ale się zdarzały.

      Zrezygnowana swoimi myślami pchnęła spore, dwuskrzydłowe, mocno przeszklone drzwi. Właściwie, to okna robiące za drzwi. Tyle dobrze, że były przyciemniane, i to, co się działo w domu widać było dopiero z odległości dwóch metrów od szyby. Westchnęła ciężko, wkraczając do czegoś pomiędzy gankiem, salonem, a „pokojem rodzinnym”. Tak rodzinny był, że nikt w nim nie siedział. Zresztą, nie był wcale a wcale przytulny. Twarde, obite zimną, białą skórą kanapy, niski stolik do kawy, wielki, nieużywany telewizor i jasne, mające daleko do słowa „puchaty” dywany. To miejsce, zamiast być przytulną ostoją dla całej rodziny, było zimną i nieprzyjemną placówką dla kurzu. Natalie nawet nie siliła się na zdjęcie butów, zostawiając piasek i kurz na podłodze. Nigdy się na to nie siliła. Szybkim krokiem podążyła do kuchni, idąc przez jadalnię. Duże, zimne, błękitne pomieszczenie z ogromnym stołem na dwadzieścia osób. Od czasu zakupu, czyli od jakichś siedmiu lat, użyte tylko raz. Nie zaszczyciła tego miejsca zbędnym spojrzeniem, przyśpieszając w stronę dębowych, kuchennych drzwi.

     Gdy tylko je uchyliła, natychmiast została owiana wyjątkowo przyjemnym zapachem pieczonego mięsa. Uśmiechnęła się wesoło, całkowicie odrzucając ponure myśli i dziarsko wkroczyła do pomieszczenia, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Pomieszczenie to, o dziwo, było nawet przytulne, tonące w przyjemnym dla oka zestawieniu odcieni brązów. Boazeria i podłoga w kolorze mocnej kawy i sufit w karmelowo-beżowe „paćki”, do tego meble w kolorze mlecznej czekolady. W tym wszystkim zimnym srebrem odcinały się tylko metalowe części kuchenki gazowej, zmywarki i paru innych. Na tym brązowym pejzażyku widocznie odcinała się postać ubranej w zwiewną, seledynową sukienkę kobiety. Owa kobieta nuciła coś, wydając się całkowicie zajętą pilnowaniem zawartości patelni.

      - Wróciłam – mruknęła Natalie, rzucając torbę w kąt, mając gdzieś znajdujący się w niej sprzęt i usiadła na jednym z czterech krzeseł, ustawionych dookoła niewielkiego stolika.

      - Trudno nie zauważyć – odparła po chwili kobieta, wyłączając palniki i nakładając jedzenie na dwa talerze. – Jak tam było w szkole?

      - Kijowo, żeby nie użyć cięższego, ale bardziej dosadnego sformułowania.

      - Znowu kazali ci kogoś wyciągać z jedynkowego bagna?

      - Tak. Chłopaki nawet-nawet. Totalne tępaki, ale chcą się poprawić. Najgorszy jest ten… Ten jebany różowy pokemon.

      - Lisa Gaarland? Ojej. Moja kochana wnuczka wlazła w bagno po pas.

      - Została siłą wepchnięta, babciu.

      Natalie nie była sama – zawsze mogła liczyć na swoją babkę, Marabeth O’Correl. Dzięki babci pierwsze lata nieobecności rodziców nie były ani tak złe, ani się tak nie dłużyły. Zresztą, zawsze była z Marabeth związana bardziej, niż z protoplastami. Ta sześćdziesięciodwuletnia kobieta była wizualnie bardzo podobna do wnuczki - wysoka, może nawet nieco wyższa, o jasnej karnacji, trochę szarawej, smukłej, chłopięcej sylwetce, ciemnobrązowych, teraz poprzeplatanych pasmami srebra włosach. Jednakże ani to, ani naprawdę podobne rysy twarzy nie było tym, co tak naprawdę, bardzo widocznie łączyło obie kobiety. Były to oczy. Złotozielone, kocie, dzikie i inteligentne. W tej rodzinie kobiety zawsze miały takie. Nieważne, ile męskich pokoleń przeminęło – zawsze każda żeńska dziedziczka mierzyła świat oliwkowym wzrokiem kota.

       - No tak, ma idiotka niesamowitego farta, nie powiem. Rodzina zobowiązuje nauczycieli do zmuszania cię pomagać tej laleczce. I ani inteligencją jej nie pobijesz, a za łeb i o ścianę niezbyt wypada. A szczeniackie żarty nie są w twoim typie, choć wątpię, że i one by zadziałały – westchnęła ciężko kobieta, stawiając talerze na stół. Piersi kurczaka panierowane w płatkach zbożowych i cieście naleśnikowym, plus sos czosnkowy i surówka.

      - Ta. Walnięcie jej w ścianę i sprawdzenie, czy czasem jakichś szczątkowych strzępków mózgu nie ma to naprawdę kusząca opcja. Niestety, nie jest to warte wylądowania za kratkami – Natalie wzruszyła ramionami zrezygnowana, czym bardzo rozbawiła Marabeth. Obie miały to samo czarne poczucie humoru, z lekka doprawione makabryczna nutą. Jednakże kiedy kobieta już opanowała atak śmiechu, spojrzała na wnuczkę wyczekująco.

      - Stało się coś jeszcze, prawda? Znam ten błysk w oku, choć bardzo dawno go nie widziałam. Coś się stało. Coś co cię bardzo zainteresowało – na świecie istniała tylko jedna osoba, mogąca w jakimkolwiek stopniu odgadnąć myśli i uczucia Natalie, i była to właśnie jej babcia. Z tym, że to nie był jakikolwiek stopień; Marabeth bezproblemowo czytała z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Nie miały też sensu żadne kłamstwa, czy unikanie odpowiedzi. Kobieta potrafiła wyczuć już po pierwszym słowie, czy kłamie, czy nie, oraz wyciągnąć pożądaną informację. Po prostu doskonale znała swoją wnuczkę; czasem Natalie miała wrażenie, że lepiej, niż ona sama.

      - Nie wiem, czy mi uwierzysz, ale skoro unikanie odpowiedz nie ma sensu tak czy siak… Tylko nie uznaj mnie za wariatkę, nie przerywaj i się nie śmiej– Natalie uniosła wzrok z nad talerza, wbijając zęby w uprzednio nabity na widelec kawałek mięsa. Gdy już go przeżuła i przełknęła, zaczynając od ciężkiego westchnienia, streściła wydarzenia mające miejsce w kanionie, szczędząc jednak babci szczegółów, bo inaczej zajęłoby to chwilę.

       - Czyli mówisz, że na twoich oczach obijały się po mordach ogromne mechy, potem lalusiowaty oberwał i mu zadzwoniłaś do szefa? – podsumowała kobieta, kiedy opowieść dobiegła końca.

       - No tak w skrócie… Ej, ty se jaja robisz czy mi na serio wierzysz? – Natalie uniosła brew, wbijając dość sceptyczne spojrzenie w Marabeth. O ile babcia mogła jednym spojrzeniem ocenić jak Natalie się czuje i o czym myśli, to na odwrót już to nie działało, ku niezmiernej irytacji dziewczyny.

       - Brzmi to cholernie nieprawdopodobnie, ale nie mam powodów ci nie wierzyć. Na pewno nic nie brałaś, na pewno nie masz zwidów z wyczerpania, a do osoby niestabilnej psychicznie też ci daleko. – Marabeth tylko wzruszyła ramionami, zabierając osłupiałej dziewczynie pusty już talerz. – I wiesz co? Zazdroszczę ci tych eskapad i nowego znajomego. Młodzi to mają życie…

      - A co ty niby, stara? – przerwała babce Natalie, krzywiąc się.

      - A co ja niby, młoda? – zaśmiała się kobieta.

      - Jak bym nie wiedziała, ile masz lat naprawdę, to bym ci dała maksymalnie czterdzieści i plusa za te zajebiste, białe pasemka – burknęła dziewczyna, powodując u kobiety kolejną salwę śmiechu. Tak, to było rodzinne – i te kocie oczy i fakt, że dojrzewały szybciej a starzały się znacznie wolniej.

       - Dobra, to ja się idę zaszyć w swoim sanktuarium. Jak coś chcesz, to dzwoń – Natalie przeciągnęła się na krześle i po chwili wstała, łapiąc torbę i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do salonu. Będąc już tam, zamiast iść na górę, otworzyła drzwi klatki pod schodami, ukazując kolejne schody, dużo schodów, biegnące prosto pod dom. Ze środka chłodem ziały betonowe ściany i zwykła, sklejkowa podłoga. Bardzo miła odmiana po całym dniu spędzonym w okropnym skwarze. Natalie minęła średniej wielkości garaż, w którym stały tylko dwa samochody. Ot tak, babcia dla kaprysu zażądała tylu, ni mniej, ni więcej; jednego czarnego monster-trucka malowanego w niebieskie płomienie, na wielkich kołach, gdyż była fanką taranowania bogu ducha winnych skał oraz zwyczajnego, malowanego na bladozielono mercedesa, który służył bardziej ‘cywilizowanym’ wyjazdom; na przykład do innego miasta na większe zakupy ubraniowo-sprzętowe.

 

       Natalie jednak szybko minęła drzwi do garażu, idąc słabo oświetlonym korytarzem rodem z indyjskich horrorów. W końcu skręciła gwałtownie, popychając grube, dębowe drzwi, wkroczyła do pomieszczenia różniącego się, dość znacznie od korytarza. Ściany pokryte zieloną papeterią, oczywiście w koty i kocie łapki, panelowa podłoga ( _z podgrzewaniem, oczywiście_ ), pokryta prawie całkiem puchatymi, zielonymi i czarnymi dywanami bez wzorów. Meble były wszystkie czarne, czasem obramowane srebrnym metalem. Dwa duże biurka, na których stały komputery oraz walało się mnóstwo różnych technologicznych gadżetów i części, oraz dużo papieru, dalej regał zajmujący prawie całą ścianę ( _z pominięciem drzwi_ ), niemal uginający się od książek o wszystkim. W kącie, dotykając dwóch ścian, stało gigantyczne wręcz łóżko, zdolne pomieścić co najmniej cztery osoby, zajmujące dużą część pokoju, a na nim mnóstwo poduszek, kołdra i dwa pluszowe koce. Wszystko, oczywiście, zielono-czarne i w koty. Szafa, stojąca przy drugich drzwiach, które prowadziły do wielkiej łazienki, nie była zbyt duża, za to stojąca pomiędzy nią i drzwiami komoda mieściła na sobie jeszcze więcej książek, zeszytów i papierów, choć te były już do szkoły.

      Najbardziej jednak uwagę zwracał wszechobecny bajzel; właściwie to mało powiedziane, bo pokój wyglądał, jakby chwilę temu rozpętał się w nim tajfun. Różnorakie części garderoby walały się dosłownie wszędzie, zupełnie jak wszelka elektronika – kable, nie kable, sprzęty, o papierach i książkach nie wspominająć. Na szczęście obyło się bez jedzenia, pominąwszy paczkę chipsów.

      Natalie była bowiem nie tylko hackerem, ale i poniekąd technikiem. Zawsze lubiła sobie w czymś pogrzebać, a jak się coś zepsuło to Marabeth nigdy nie wzywała mechanika bez uprzedniego pozwolenia Natalie na ‘zabawę’ z zepsutym sprzętem. Przy czym, cześciej niż rzadziej, wzywanie fachowca okazywało się potem zbędne; zupełnie jakby Natalie była z elektroniką w zmowie. Prawie wszystko potrafiła naprawić ( _choć to raczej był efekt praktycznie dekady zabaw z zepsutym sprzętem_ ), czasem lepiej i sprawniej, niż fachowiec.

      Natalie westchnęła ciężko, rzucając torbę gdzieś w kąt, uprzednio wyjmując z niej laptop, i podeszła do jednego z biurek, na którym było mniej bałaganu, stawiając na nim przedmiot, który, wiecznie włączony, wystarczyło tylko otworzyć. Szybko podłączyła go do zasilania z mocnym postanowieniem niemal dosłownego przetrzepania bezbrzeżnej otchłani, jaką są Internety, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek o wielkich robotach; zdjęć, relacji ze spotkań, absolutnie czegokolwiek. Ewentualnie, jeśli będzie bardzo zdesperowana, włamie się do wojskowej bazy danych ( _nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz)_. Oni zawsze coś mają.

      Po jakichś dwóch godzinach i absolutnym braku wyników, Natalie postanowiła, że jednak jest bardzo zdesperowana. I właśnie wtedy pod papierami coś zaczęło się trząść i wyć w typowo telefoniczny sposób. Natalie westchnęła, zrzucając papiery niedbale na podłogę i odbierając wyjący telefon. To było banalnie proste rozwiązanie, na jakie wpadły z Marabeth już dawno temu; jeśli babcia coś od niej chciała, po prostu dzwoniła, a jako, że telefon zamontowany w jej pokoju był stacjonarny, nie dało się go nijak wyciszyć.

      ~ _Bo przed domem stoi auto i się o ciebie pyta_ ~ rozbrzmiał w słuchawce głos Marabeth niemalże w tym samym momencie, w którym Natalie ją podniosła.

      - Auto się pyta? – zdziwiła się Natalie, odchylając na krześle.

      ~ _Nikt bynajmniej nie wychodzi._

      - A jak wygląda?

      ~ _Ja się nie znam, ale chyba sportowe. Czerwone, z płomieniami po bokach. Całkiem zgrabne._

      - Brzmi jak ciota?

      ~ _Zupełnie._

      - To powiedz, że zaraz przypełznę – Natalie westchnęła ciężko, zamknęła laptop, bardzo niechętnie ruszyła się po torbę, z której po prostu wysypała książki i włożyła do torby laptop. Szybko założyła buty, które jakoś tak się zdjęły podczas wyszukiwania i ruszyła, dość mozolnie, na górę. Zresztą, kto lubił wchodzić po schodach?

      - Czy ty jest to, o czym mi mówiłaś? – zapytała Marabeth, kiedy Natalie, już na górze, stanęła przy oknie i zmierzyła samochód wzrokiem.

      - Wygląda jak on, więc to chyba on. Cóż, komu w drogę. Pa, babcia, nie wiem, kiedy wrócę – mruknęła Natalie, machając kobiecie, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszła z domu i na ulicę.

      - Dłużej się nie dało? – zapytało auto, odpalając silniki, choć z takiej odległości było doskonale widoczne, że nikt w nim nie siedzi.

      - Ja się mogę wrócić, wiesz…

      - Nie! Czekaj!

      - Czekam, czekam. Nie bulwersuj się tak, Malinko.

      - Ja… Ej, weź mnie nie nazywaj malinką może, co?

      - Nah, Malinka to fajne przezwisko dla takiego pedała, **Malinko**.

      - Jestem wielkim robotem z kosmosu. Trochę szacunku!

      - E tam, szacunku od razu. Może jeszcze frytki do tego? – prychnęła Natalie, wywracając oczami.

      - A idź ty mi stąd… Znaczy, nie, nie, nigdzie nie idź! – mruknął samochód, natychmiast się poprawiając, kiedy dziewczyna już się odwracała, żeby wrócić do domu.

      - To się weź zdecyduj, Malinko. Gorzej z tobą, jak z babą.

      - Sama jesteś baba.


	4. Rozdział Czwarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY|  
> |Szacunkiem za szacunek|

      Natalie powinna coś zrobić. **Coś.** Teoretycznie.

      Pozostaje tylko jedno ważne pytanie: Co? No, oprócz bezmyślnego gapienia się na auto, znaczy się. Nigdy nie interesowała się żadnymi tego typu pojazdami, w sumie nigdy nie interesowała się pojazdami w ogóle, mając je w najgłębszym poważaniu, ale teraz… Przecież to nie był taki zwykły samochód, prawda? W teoretycznie, to nawet wcale nie był samochód, szczególnie zważając na fakt, że w każdej chwili mógł się przetransformować w przerośniętego robota. Ale jako auto też się wyjątkowo oku podobał, jak i zmysłom estetycznym. Fakt faktem, był trochę zbyt wypolerowany; ale po prostu widocznie bardzo o siebie dbał. W każdym razie, o swój wygląd. Autem był sportowym, o opływowym kształcie, którego marki Natalie, oczywiście, nie znała. Nie powinno to jednak dziwić, skoro auta potrafiła podzielić tylko na osobowe, przewoźnicze i transportowe. Jej zdolność nazywania aut kończyła się tam, gdzie zaczynały się znaczki na maskach. KnockOut miał opływowy kształt, zbliżony do najnowszych samochodów wyścigowych, jednak bez żadnych zbędnych dodatków. Lakier miał czerwony, szkarłatny wręcz, trochę zbyt wypolerowany, dodatkowo z motywem płomieni na bokach. Felgi, jak i klamkę miał żółte, a przez przyciemniane szyby niewiele dało się dojrzeć. Mimo to, Natalie była zdolna się założyć, że siedzenia ma obite skórą.

      Takie auta zawsze miały siedzenia obite skórą.

      - Podobam ci się? – zapytał KnockOut. Można było go podziwiać, a i owszem, i to przez długi czas. Jednakże wątpił, że cokolwiek zostanie do podziwiania, jeżeli swoim spóźnieniem rozsierdzi Megatrona; ten robot był nieprzewidywalny.

      - Nie ty. Twój wygląd – sprostowała Natalie.

      - Aha. Dobra, możemy już jechać?

      - A jedźcie sobie gdzie tylko chcecie, kimkolwiek jesteście.

      - Ej…!

      Natalie spojrzała na niego kątem oka, wkładając ręce do kieszeni, po czym spojrzała w niebo. Półpełny księżyc świecił dosyć słabo, słońce jeszcze całkiem nie zaszło, w ogrodzie błyszczały się dziesiątki lampek nieudolnie udających świetliki. Ogólnie świat był teraz niezbyt ładną mieszaniną żółtego, czerwonego, niebieskiego i zielonego. Westchnęła, znów spoglądając na samochód. Wyglądał na zupełnie wyłączony, ale ona wiedziała doskonale, że tak nie jest. Pokiwała głową, mamrocząc coś pod nosem o zbyt dużej ciekawości, i podeszła do samochodu.

      - Nie mogę obiecać, ze nie rozpętam wam tam chaosu, wiesz.

      - A co może ktoś taki, jak…

      - Halo, Ziemia do Malinki. Byłam zdolna dorwać się do waszej tajnej linii komunikacyjnej nie wiedząc o was i waszych zabezpieczeniach **nic** , i zajęło mi to krócej od mojego pierwszego włamu do wojskowej bazy danych. Choć w sumie można to tłumaczyć wcześniejszym brakiem doświadczenia. Co ja mogę zrobić? Otóż, w ostateczności, mogę przejąć kontrolę nad waszą bazą, w czymkolwiek tam jesteście zapuszkowani, a wy przy dobrych układach się nawet nie kapniecie. Rozumiesz już?

      - Ech… Nie jestem informatykiem, ale podsumowując: Jesteś niebezpieczna. Tak?

      - Może nie tyle niebezpieczna, co cholernie ciekawska.

      - Czyli jedziesz?

      - A mam jakiś większy wybór?

      - No… Niezbyt właściwie.

      - Właśnie. A końcu zawsze możesz mnie złapać w garść i wynieść.

      - O, nie pomyślałem.

      W tym momencie Natalie z głośnym jękiem uderzyła się z otwartej dłoni w czoło, kręcąc głową. Spojrzała na samochód niedowierzając. Przecież to ona powinna się go bać, że ją zmiażdży czy coś, a tym czasem praktycznie kontrolowała sytuację! Czy gdyby powiedziała, że nie jedzie i koniec tematu, odpuściłby? Bardzo prawdopodobne. Ale Natalie tylko się z nim bawiła. Z każdą mijającą chwilą coraz bardziej chciała się znaleźć tam, skąd przyszedł; zobaczyć wszystko, zasypać ich gradem pytań. Wiedziała doskonale, że wkroczy tym na terytorium robotów, u których pięć metrów było uznawane za niski wzrost; sama Natalie mając ledwo metr siedemdziesiąt pięć zapewne poczuje się tam jak krasnoludek. Niby górowała nad większością osób w szkole, szczególnie nad dziewczynami, fakt, ale przy tych robotach czuła się maleńka. I bardzo, bardzo miękka, zważywszy na różniący ich budulec; mogli ją rozdeptać gdyby chcieli, nawet nie zauważając faktu. Westchnęła, zupełnie zrezygnowana, kręcąc głową i bez słowa wsiadła od strony kierowcy, rzucając torbę na siedzenie pasażera.

      Skóra. Czarna skóra. Wszędzie czarna skóra. Obicia foteli, obicie kierownicy, sufit, obicia drzwi. Wszystko, co tylko się dało, mieniło się połyskującą, zimną czernią. Ale mimo wszystko skóra, jak poprawnie zgadywała, w imię zasady „takie auta zawsze mają fotele ze skóry”. To nigdy nie zawodziło.

      KnockOut ruszył niemalże natychmiast, jakby bojąc się, że dziewczynie przejdzie chęć na prawdopodobne samobójstwo, to jest spotkanie oko w oko z Megatronem i resztą wesołej gromadki Decepticonów próbujących przejąć władzę nad światem. I wydawała się nawet zdawać z tego sprawę. Z włażenia prosto w paszczę głodnego lwa. Czy ludzka ciekawość była aż tak groźna, pchając te istoty z miękkich tkanek w miejsca, w których mogli bardzo łatwo i bardzo szybko stracić życie? KnockOut nie wiedział. I chyba nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Ludzkie umysły, gdyby się tak w nie wgłębiać, były niebezpieczne. Bardzo niebezpieczne. Szczególnie takie, jak jej. Nie żeby była w jakiś sposób bardzo różniąca się od jej pobratymców, nie, w każdym razie nie na pierwszy rzut oka. Tylko te **_oczy_**. Te dzikie, a jednocześnie pełne inteligencji oczy, przypominały mu bestie z ludzkich baśni, które czytywał dla zabicia czasu. Bardzo mądre i śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. I sam już nie wiedział, co ma myśleć.

      - KnockOut do bazy, misja wykonana, most proszę – robot, a właściwie w tej chwili auto, nadało przekaz przez radio. Coś trzasnęło, coś pisnęło, a potem przyszło niemrawe potwierdzenie. Ktoś, kto stał po drugiej stronie był bardzo małomówną osobą, bo chorobę u robotów chyba można było wykluczyć; szczególnie ludzką chorobę, jaką było zapalenie gardła. Natalie zasyczała wściekle i głośno, kiedy kierownica przekręciła się gwałtownie, gdy tylko pogładziła ją palcami.

      – To ja tu kieruję – Odfuknął czerwony mech, na co w odpowiedzi kociooka wygięła usta w brzydkim grymasie i szybko docisnęła hamulec do samiutkiego końca, powodując nagłe zatrzymanie się pojazdu. Samochód, tak na marginesie, niemalże stanął dęba, i tylko pasy zapięte wokoło jej piersi powstrzymały ją przed zderzeniem z przednią szybą. To był niebezpieczny manewr. Bardzo niebezpieczny.

      - To ja tu siedzę za kierownicą. Mógłbyś tak nie reagować na oglądanie? – odpowiedziała Natalie o wiele zbyt spokojnym, niemal mechanicznym tonem.

      - POJEBAŁO CIĘ?! – ryknął KnockOut, trzęsąc się tak, że Natalie miała wrażenie, że zaraz się przetransformuje. – Czy ty chcesz się zabić? I zedrzeć mi lakier?!

      Oczywiście, chodziło o lakier.

      - Przecież i tak byśmy się nie pozabijali – wzruszyła ramionami, nadal dociskając gaz.

      - Ty mała…! Puszczaj, musimy jechać!

      - Nie.

      - Śpieszy mi się!

      - Nie.

      - Ty… Dobra, sorry, że skręciłem. Już nie będę. Pasuje?

      Pasowało.

      Natalie puściła, tak samo gwałtownie, jak nacisnęła. Jednocześnie nie mogła uwierzyć, jakim cudem nie wpadł na to, by faktycznie zmienić się w robota i złapać ją za kołnierz jak szmacianą kukłę. Jednakże swoją myśl zachowała dla siebie, nie chcąc dalej prowokować czerwonego. Jeszcze by to zrobił, i co wtedy? Tego dziewczyna wolała nie wiedzieć. Zaś puszczenie pedału zaowocowało nagłym ruszeniem wozu i głośnym przekleństwem. Chyba przekleństwem. Słowo, które wypowiedział było w jakimś dziwnym dialekcie, którego Natalie nie potrafiła przypasować do żadnego z mniej lub bardziej znanych jej języków. Może jego rodzimy? To było bardzo prawdopodobne. Chciał coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, ale przed nimi nagle znikąd zawirował błękit, zieleń i biel, w owalnej zorzy polarnej, którą Natalie widziała już parę razy. Aż ciężko jej było uwierzyć, że te roboty praktycznie posiadały teleport, co w sumie zakrawało o magię. Technologia, jednak, nie miała do magii zbyt daleko, jeśli by się nad tym zastanowić.

      KnockOut przyśpieszył, widząc potral, i wpadł w niego z dużym impetem. Nie był to jednak dobry pomysł, gdyż od razu po wyjechaniu musiał bardzo ostro hamować, by nie rozbić się dość malowniczo o ścianę. O ile to była ściana, znaczy się. Była to powierzchnia, której w żaden sposób nie dało się nazwać gładką – wgłębienia i wypukłości, przypominające żebra, a korytarze, jeśli też były takiej faktury, zapewne kojarzyły się z niesamowicie pofałdowanym jelitem.

      Nie tracąc czasu, Natalie wręcz wyskoczyła przez drzwi pasażera, łapiąc przy okazji torbę, gdyż od strony kierowcy jakimś sposobem były zablokowane, i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. I omal nie zaczęła piszczeć z zachwytu. Jednakże powstrzymała się, bo obce miejsce to obce miejsce, więc nie wypada się zachowywać jak na swoim. Nie tyczy się to oczywiście oglądania i macania wszystkiego w zasięgu. Wielkie pulpity były niemal wszędzie, wszystko zagracone dobrze znanym, wszechmocnym bajzlem; części, szkło, plastiki. Czyjaś głowa. Jednakże nie to, a sama technologia zwracała uwagę, gdyż widocznie, i to bardzo widocznie, była o wiele bardziej zaawansowana od tej ludzkiej. O takie… Dwa tysiące lat? Może. Podłoga była gładka, też metalowa. W sumie, wszystko było z metalu. Ściany z metalu, sufit z metalu, podłoga z metalu, mieszkańcy z metalu. Szyba ze szkła. Albo czegoś szkło-podobnego w każdym razie. Wielki tron na tle tej szyby na pewno był z metalu.

      Zaraz. Tron? Mieli jakiegoś króla? W sumie możliwe, przecież to zupełnie inna cywilizacja.

      Natalie, choć starała się być cicha i opanowana, nie mogła powstrzymać zaskoczonego pisku, kiedy wielka, smukła dłoń zaopatrzona w cztery niezwykle długie i smukłe palce złapała ja w pasie i uniosła do góry. Nie słyszała kroków. A może to oglądanie tak ją pochłonęło? Albo to coś się tak dobrze skradało. Właśnie, „to coś”, bo inaczej nie mogła tego nazwać. Chyba. Nie widziała twarzy – tylko płaską, czarną, błyszczącą maskę, przywodzącą na myśl monitor. Sam robot, bo na pewno był to robot, miał pancerz w kolorach fioletu i granatu niemalże wpadającego w czerń. Jednakże oprócz tego oraz faktu, że miał niesamowicie smukłe ręce o długich, ostro zakończonych palcach wiele więcej nie mogła stwierdzić. Wiązało się to z tym, że czarny ekran zasłaniający jego twarz, o ile ją miał, zajmował większość pola jej widzenia poprzez odległość, w jakiej była trzymana. Wolała nie ryzykować spuszczania wzroku. Gdzieś tam w końcu ustały przekleństwa KnockOuta i słychać było dziwny, metaliczny odgłos, taki sam jak przy przemianie dwóch dużych w kanionie w samochody; Natalie wywnioskowała więc, że teraz zapewne znów był w swojej humanoidalnej formie. Jej przypuszczenia sprawdziły się, gdy usłyszała kroki, a po chwili została odsunięta od twarzy nowoprzybyłego by zobaczyć, że czerwony położył mu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się jak idiota. Tak na oko był jakieś pół metra niższy od fioletowego.

      - Widzę, Soundwave, że zainteresował cię nasz gość? – zaśmiał się czerwony. _A więc nazywa się Soundwave, co?_ , pomyślała Natalie, uśmiechając się lekko

      _~ Zainteresował ~_ Fioletowy robot odtworzył słowo wypowiedziane przez KnockOuta; widocznie nie tylko chował twarz, ale i głos. O ile, oczywiście, w ogóle je miał.

      - Natalie jestem – Odparła, oczywiście niepytana, machając wesoło. Praktycznie wcale nie przeszkadzało jej wiszenie w garści mecha, a strach znów skutecznie stłumiła ciekawość. Robot, jak się można było tego spodziewać, nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął głową. KnockOut zaczął o czymś wesoło mówić, Natalie jednak skutecznie go ignorowała. Jednakże gdy po korytarzu rozbrzmiały ciężkie i jednocześnie nerwowe kroki, oboje natychmiast struchleli. O ile ci dwaj byli jej względnie przyjaźni, to ten, który kierował się w stronę… Centrali? Tak. Robot kierujący się w stronę centrali na pewno nie był zbyt szczęśliwy na wieść o niej. A na jej widok mogło być tylko gorzej. Ponadto, były to bardzo ciężkie kroki, co mogło świadczyć tylko o jego rozmiarze i ekwipunku. Na pewno górował nad resztą. I na pewno mógł ją zgnieść w dwóch palcach.

      Najgorsze jednak było to, że gdy wielkie drzwi się rozsunęły, ukazały dokładne odzwierciedlenie obaw kociookiej. Ten robot był bardzo duży i bardzo zły.

      Pierwszym co rzucało się w oczy, był jego rozmiar. Był on bowiem zdecydowanie większy od Soundwave’a, co dało się stwierdzić nawet z dość dużej odległości, dzielącej drzwi od miejsca, w którym Soundwave stał. Ponadto, wyglądał, jakby praktycznie cały składał się ze srebrno-szarej zbroi. Dosłownie. Z tym, że ta zbroja wcale nie lśniła i w paru miejscach była nieźle pokiereszowana. Natalie chyba wolała nie wiedzieć, co mogło pokiereszować tego dziesięciometrowego terminatora.

      Figurę miał jak naprawdę dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna; Szerokie bary, wąskie biodra, do tego mocne nogi i ręce. Na prawej ręce miał coś w rodzaju działa, albo bazooki. Natalie wolała nie prowokować go do użycia jej. Jakby sama jego postura nie wystarczała, ale nie! Musi mieć jeszcze jakieś wielkie działko na łapie! Zapewne strzelające laserami, żeby było bardziej wesoło. Miał też naramienniki, przywodzące na myśl rogi, czy coś w tym stylu. Dwa nałożone na siebie płaty, ostro zakończone na końcach. Faktycznie, wyglądał jak rycerz. Ale nie jak rycerz na białym koniu w lśniącej zbroi, szykujący się do ocalenia księżniczki. O, co to, to nie. Bardziej przypominał jakiegoś złego lorda z mrocznej wersji bajki, który szykował się do urwania komuś łba, gdzie w tym przypadku bardzo prawdopodobną ofiarą wydawała się Natalie. Zbyt prawdopodobną, jak na jej gust.

      Jego twarz nie była straszna, ale mocna. Twarz wojownika. I nawet mimo tych wściekłych, jarzących się na czerwono oczu i strachu, który budziła, budziła też podziw i szacunek. Lekko pomarszczona, naznaczona bliznami. Zęby miał trójkątne, jak u rekina, a teraz szczerzył je, zapewne w celu wystraszenia dziewczyny. Na jego głowie zaś znajdowało się coś, co przywodziło na myśl hełm, tudzież wiadro lub kubeł. Albo wszystkie trzy na raz? Elementy, których zbroja nie okrywała, były czarnofioletowe. Zaliczały się do nich między innymi zgięcia w kolanach i łokciach, boki dolnej części brzucha i owo nieprzyjemnie wyglądające działko. Dłonie miał duże, jednakże wcale nie smukłe, zwieńczone dość długimi palcami… Nie. Szponami. To były szpony. W sumie jakby tak na to teraz spojrzeć, oni wszyscy mieli szpony. Ale ten nie tylko miał szpony, ale i był wściekły. Mając na uwadze również fakt, że był terminatorem uzbrojonym w laserową bazookę. Jaka była jego forma pojazdu niby? Czołg? Tak, to byłoby na miejscu, i nawet pasowało. Ale kto go tam wiedział? Tacy lubią zaskakiwać. Jeszcze się okaże być czymś latającym zapewne. Czołgolotem? Głupia nazwa.

      - Co to jest? – zapytał Duży i Zły, wskazując Natalie szponem. Głos miał głęboki, słyszalnie męski i jakby lekko ochrypnięty.

      _~ Natalie ~_ Soundwave odtworzył nagranie jej głosu. Duży i Zły tylko uniósł brew.

      - To ta, o której ci mówiłem. Co nam się do komunikacji włamała – poratował kolegę KnockOut. Zamaskowany albo nie chciał, albo zwyczajnie nie potrafił mówić.

      - Oh. Zwykły, słaby, nic nie wart tkankowiec – mruknął.

      - Powiedziała wielka gadająca kupa złomu! – fuknęła dziewczyna, co spowodowało, że Duży i Zły zawarczał wściekle, w kilku krokach przemierzając dzielący ich dystans. Jednakże zamiast odebrać dziewczynę fioletowemu, złapał jego chudą, płaską rękę i przyciągnął do twarzy.

      - Wiesz kim jestem? – zapytał, wściekły.

      - Nie – wzruszyła ramionami Natalie, niezbyt przejmując się jego gniewem.

      - Jestem Lord Megatron! Dowódca Decepticonów!

      - A ja jestem hrabianką i się nie chwalę! Wąty?

      - Traktuj mnie z szacunkiem, jeśli chcesz przeżyć.

      - Traktuj mnie z szacunkiem, jeśli chcesz otrzymać szacunek. Najmocniej przepraszam, wasza Lordowska mość, że znam swoją wartość i nie pozwolę sobą pomiatać nawet chodzącej kupie złomu, która może mnie złamać w dwóch palcach! – wysyczała wściekle Natalie, uderzając pięścią w policzek robota. Oczywiście, nic nie poczuł.

      - Ty mała…!

      - Ty duży! Jakim cudem jeszcze cie nie obalili, skoro nie masz szacunku dla gości, ani zapewne nikogo innego, hę? Jakim cudem, ja się pytam, a w cuda nie wierzę!

      - Bo jestem od nich silniejszy i mądrzejszy?

      - Bądź se i święty, by się grupą rzucili toś trup! – wysyczała wściekle dziewczyna, nie bacząc ani na reakcję już obecnych, ani na zbierający się tłumek gapiów w postaci paru identycznych niemal dronów, a za nimi niebieskiego partnera KnockOuta. Gdyby zaś spojrzała na czerwonego robota, parsknęłaby śmiechem, gdyż ów miał minę porównywalną do lemura cierpiącego na zatwardzenie. Jednakże nie patrzyła po gapiach, tylko w czerwone oczy rozmówcy, nadal znajdując się w ręce Soundwave, który zwyczajnie bał się cofnąć. I, możliwie, był zainteresowany. W swoim życiu jeszcze nie widział nikogo, kto by nie dość, że nie okazywał strachu przed Megatronem, to jeszcze podnosił na niego głos. Nagle jednak stało się coś, czego nikt, absolutnie nikt, a przynajmniej nie osoby znające wielkiego, szarego robota by się spodziewały. Bo on po prostu się zaśmiał. I to szczerze.

      - Podobasz mi się – stwierdził.

      - Ale ja czy jego ręka? – zapytała Natalie, susząc zęby i jednocześnie rozbawiając Megatrona jeszcze bardziej. Teraz zdziwienie gapiów sięgnęło apogeum. Rozbawienie ich przywódcy graniczyło z cudem, a już szczególnie takim zachowaniem.

      Jednakże, czego nie wiedzieli, srebrnego robota zainteresowała ta mała istota z ciała i krwi. Zwyczajnie nimi gardził, ale ona miała w sobie coś, co odróżniało ją od innyc;, nie potrafił jednakże powiedzieć, co to było dokładnie. A może po prostu nie potrafił ubrać tego w słowa? I tak na jedno wychodziło. Inni krzyczeli i uciekali przed nim, kiedy ona się z nim kłóciła. W oczach innych widział tylko strach, przerażenie, kiedy u niej emanowały wręcz chorą ciekawością i inteligencją. Oraz jakimś dziwnym hartem ducha, którego jeszcze nigdy nie widział, ani u ludzi, ani u podobnych sobie. Może to dla tego, że nigdy nie interesował się ludźmi? Nieważne, bo nie chciał tego zmieniać. Nie interesował się ludźmi.

      Z jednym małym kociookim wyjątkiem.

      - Jak nigdy, zainteresował mnie tkankowiec. To bardzo dziwne, nie powiem.

      - Wiesz, jak zawsze zainteresowało mnie coś nowego, w tym przypadku gadająca kupa złomu.

      - Mówiłem coś na ten temat – zawarczał ostrzegawczo.

      - Ja też mówiłam. I jak fioletowy kolega ci podpowiedział, mam na imię Natalie. Przeliteruję ci nawet; N-a-t-a-l-i-e. Powtórz.

      - Natalie – powtórzył, krzywiąc się. – Na co się gapicie? Nie macie własnej roboty? – ryknął na pokaźną grupkę podobnych robotów stojącą w drzwiach, a ci niemal natychmiast rozpierzchli się we wszystkie strony. Został tylko duży niebieski, Breakdown, który wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia przyszedł po KnockOuta, kiedy ten siedział w jaskini. Być może teraz też.

      - Ja po doktorka, przecież się niedokładnie załatał – wyjaśnił. Więc jednak.

      - Załatałem się całkiem dobrze! – zaprotestował czerwony.

      - Tak, tak, ledwo stoisz – wymruczał niebieski, po prostu biorąc kolegę pod pachę, mimo jego bardzo wyraźnych protestów. Natalie nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu, bo był to widok wcale komiczny.

      - Fajne se zebrałeś stadko – wyszczerzyła się.

      - Fajne, fajne, tylko nieraz upierdliwe. Czasem mi się wydaje, że tylko Soundwave umie coś poza piszczeniem… - westchnął ciężko Megatron.

      - Przyjmując, że w ogóle umie piszczeć – parsknęła dziewczyna. Lord spojrzał na nią kątem oka i uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową.

      - Umie, umie. Tylko tego nie robi.

      - Czemu?

      - Nie wiem, choć muszę przyznać, że mnie to frapuje.

      - Ej, czemu nie gadasz? – zapytała Natalie, patrząc na fioletowego robota. Ten tylko pokręcił głową, widocznie nie mając zamiaru udzielić odpowiedzi.

      - Myślisz, że nie pytałem? – parsknął Megatron, który niewiadomo kiedy się oddalił, teraz rozsiadając wygodnie na swoim tronie. Już nie wyglądał jak jakiś rycerz, wyglądał jak król.

      - Soundwave, możesz mnie gdzieś postawić? Tylko nie na ziemi, bo czuję się jak mrówka jakaś – powiedziała kociooka, machając nogami i przypominając robotowi bez twarzy, że nadal znajdowała się w jego dłoni. Przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na siedzącego na tronie, po czym ruszył w jego stronę. Chód miał miękki, niesamowicie cichy – jak szpieg albo zabójca. Albo, jeszcze lepiej, ninja; mimo tego, że mając taki rozmiar i będąc z metalu nie było możliwym, by poruszał się tak cicho. Cholerny magik. Ale przynajmniej mogła mu się teraz przyjrzeć nieco lepiej. Misiałą przyznać, ze był naprawdę interesujący, nawet na tle swoich pobratymców.

      Jego ręce były zupełnie płaskie, przywodząc na myśl skrzydła, i sięgały niemalże do ziemi. Ciało miał raczej smukłe, ale ramiona i tak dość szerokie, do tego mocne nogi. I one właśnie były interesujące, bo wcale nie takie normalne. Pierwsze skojarzenie, jakie przyszło do głowy Natalie, to tylne nogi kota, bo właśnie tak wyglądały ich łączenia. Może to dla tego poruszał się tak cicho? I te niebieskawe elementy okazywały się faktycznie nie ciemnogranatowe, ale szaroniebieskie, choć nadal w ciemnym odcieniu. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że robot ma po cztery palce, nie pięć. Dziwne, bo Megatron i KnockOut miał normalne dłonie. Ale skoro ma innej budowy ręce i nogi, palce nie były jakimś wielkim zaskoczeniem.

      Postawił Natalie, pewnie mając w tym jakiś cel, tuż pod ręką Lorda, na jakimś pseudo-stoliku wysokości budki telefonicznej i powierzchni średniego pokoju, po czym odszedł w stronę monitorów, zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Dziewczyna przez chwilę śledziła jego postać swoimi kocimi oczami, by zwrócić się w końcu do srebrnego robota.

      - Po co mnie tu sprowadziłeś tak w ogóle? No bo na pewno nie żeby się pośmiać.

      - Faktycznie, nie. Po tym, jak zademonstrowałaś swoje umiejętności myślę, że możesz mi w pewien sposób pomóc… A ta pomoc bardzo mi się przyda.

      - Co dostanę w zamian?

      - Najpierw posłuchaj o co chodzi.


	5. Rozdział Piąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY|  
> |Starscream i Orion Pax|

      Natalie westchnęła ciężko, powolnymi ruchami masując skronie. Paranoja. To była jakaś paranoja totalna, ni mniej, ni więcej, amen. Podczas tej niezbyt długiej rozmowy odkryła, że te wielkie roboty nie różniły się wiele od ludzi. No, w każdym razie – nie pod względem zachowania. Drony, jak to je nazywała, zdążyła w ciągu dwudziestu minut przerwać gadanie Megatrona sześć razy, na co srebrny strasznie się wpienił i postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Ogólnie, Natalie nie dowiedziała się od niego praktycznie nic. Po co im ona; czy raczej, co wymyślili dla niej na poczekaniu? Do czego w ogóle mógłby się im mały, miękki, głupi człowieczek przydać tak w ogóle?

      Na całe szczęście był jeszcze Soundwave; poczciwy, cichy, dziwno-nogi ninja, do którego Natalie z miejsca zdążyła poczuć nić sympatii. Bo tak. Zresztą, nic dziwnego – zawsze jeśli już coś sympatyzowała, to było to coś niemówiące, zazwyczaj też głupie. Soundwave głupi nie był, ale za to cichy i raczej miły. W każdym razie nie darł się jak pawian i nie gestykulował jak taki gdy się go poprosiło o pomoc. Nie to, co drony, widocznie uważające się za lepszych. Natalie odnotowała w pamięci, by uprzykrzyć im potem życie. KnockOut razem z Breakdownem zaszyli się Bóg jeden wie gdzie i ani widu, ani słuchu po nich, wpieniony Megatron gdzieś poszedł, więc i tak robot bez twarzy był jedyną w sumie alternatywą.

      Czy przypominający kształtem i rozmiarem wielkiego kota, leżący w kącie mech obserwujący ją fioletowymi ślepiami bez ustanku i machający ogonem był alternatywą, wolała nie sprawdzać.

      Podróżowanie na ramieniu granatowego robota było przyjemne, o ile się dobrze usiadło. Budowa jego nóg sprawiała, że praktycznie wcale nie trzęsło, tylko lekko bujało, kiedy kiwał się na boki, co było wręcz usypiające. Jednakże droga od tronu do kokpitu zajęła robotowi kilkanaście szybkich kroków, więc nie dało się tego odczuć praktycznie wcale. Westchnęła, kiedy postawił ją na kokpicie dopiero teraz uzmysławiając sobie, że robot wcale nie był zimny. Był z metalu, ale jego temperatura była porównywalna do ludzkiej. Biomechanika? Możliwe.

      - Dobra, panie fioletowy, co chcecie? Wiesz, ja bym chciała w domu przed drugą w nocy być. Wolne, nie wolne, człowiek się chce wyspać – powiedziała, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Mech odwrócił na chwilę głowę w jej stronę, ale trwało to nie dłużej, niż dziesięć sekund. Potem ją zignorował. Olał. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, aż nie pojawił się przed nią holograficzny panel z tekstem. Więc Natalie, z braku innych opcji wzruszyła ramionami i zajęła się czytaniem. Było tam o niezdradzaniu ich tajemnicy ( _głupie, jakby to nie było oczywiste_ ) i, o dziwo, coś o integrowaniu się ich z ludźmi. Żeby mogli poznać ich gatunek, bla, bla, bla. Nie, żeby chcieli żyć z nimi w pokoju. Natalie wiedziała, że to ta zła frakcja. Widziała po oczach. Po tych złych, czerwonych oczach. Mogli starać się ukryć ten zły błysk, ale nie przed Natalie. Bo Natalie potrafiła poznać osoby sobie podobne.

      - W tak serio z tą integracją chcecie mnie bujać? Mnie? Jedno spojrzenie i się wie, że wy nie aniołki. W drugą stronę zresztą to też powinno działać – zachichotała, będąc w połowie strony, zwracając uwagę Soundwave. Robot przekrzywił głowę i stał tak chwilę, po czym po prostu wzruszył ramionami i zajął się znowu swoją robotą. Nie czekając na inną reakcję, kociooka wróciła do czytania.

       _Przez wzgląd na umiejętności przekraczające ludzkie, proszona jest o, w miarę możliwości, pomoc z zakresu technologiczno-informatycznego._

      Już i tak duże ego Natalie zostało podkarmione i pogłaskane. Ona mogąca zrobić coś, by wspomóc te wielkie roboty, technicznie wyprzedzające ludzi o setki, jak nie tysiące lat… To było naprawdę miłe do czytania, jakkolwiek wyssane z palca by nie było. Ciemnowłosa uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. Ten punkt w sumie był ostatnim, ale nie łudziła się, że nie było haczyków. Były, z całą pewnością były, ale na wierzch, jak to haczyki, wyleźć mogły nawet za parę lat.

      _Wlazłaś w bagno po pas, Natalie, po pas,_ pomyślała z delikatnym uśmiechem. _I brniesz dalej, głupia idiotko._

Hologram zniknął z jej ręki dokładnie w chwili, gdy wielkie drzwi rozsunęły się, ukazując nikogo innego, jak Srebrnego. To znaczy, Megatrona. Na szczęście, już mniej wpienionego, choć nadal jeszcze trochę. Dziewczyna postanowiła więc, by go nie drażnić.

      - I jak? – zapytał. Głos miał spokojny.

      - Normalnie – wzruszyła ramionami Natalie. – Choć fragment o integrowaniu się był śmieszny.

      - Czemu?

      - Bo ci źle z oczu patrzy.

      - Skąd wiesz, że akurat źle?

      - Mam w domu lustro. Wiem, jak wygląda złe patrzenie.

      - Och? A to ci ciekawe.

      - Przyznaj to, nie jesteś aniołem. Ja też nie jestem. Właściwie, obojgu nam bliżej do diabłów, jeśli się bawić w poetów i poetyki. Z tą różnicą, że mnie zadowala to, co mam i nie chce podbić Ziemi – powiedziała, patrząc z przyjemnością jak mimika Megatrona się zmienia, jak wykrzywia spękane usta w paskudnym wyrazie, odsłaniając trójkątne zęby. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a ona nawet nie mrugnęła. Była z siebie za to dumna.

      Oczy, przecież, miał czerwone i złe.

      - Skąd wiesz? Jeśli się włama…

      - Nie. Zgadywałam. Jak się okazało, czemu się w sumie dziwię, trafnie – ciemnowłosa uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, szczerząc białe, proste zęby. W duchu podziękowała, że już nie straszy aparatem zdjętym jakieś pół roku temu. Z drugiej strony dziwne, że nikt w szkole nie zorientował się, że takowy posiadała. Ale cóż się dziwić tej bandzie idiotów?

      Szczególnie, że byli zbyt zajęci uciekaniem przed nią w podskokach niż oglądaniem jej zębów.

      - No, no. Ciekawie się nasza znajomość zapowiada – uśmiechnął się, wcale nie szyderczo czy ironicznie. Po prostu się uśmiechnął, niemalże przyjaźnie. I był to uśmiech nawet ładny. Nagle jednak coś huknęło, aż potrząsnęło statkiem, gdzieś za drzwiami dało się słyszeć odgłosy strzałów, szybkich kroków i stłumionych przekleństw.

      - Co, do jasnej cholery, się tam wyprawia?! – ryknęła zupełnie zdezorientowana i lekko wystraszona Natalie, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Miast tego w mgnieniu oka znalazła się na ramieniu fioletowego, a oba mechy pognały w stronę źródła dźwięku. Granatowo-fioletowa puma w mechanicznym, sporo większym wydaniu od organicznej kuzynki przemknęła im pod nogami, sadząc pokaźne susy przez korytarz i nie oglądając się za siebie, bezbłędnie wprost do źródła dźwięków. Natalie rozejrzała się dookoła na tyle, na ile pozwalało jej tempo. Ściany i sufit tworzyły coś w rodzaju półokręgu i były wysokie, dwukrotnie wysokości Megatrona. Przypominały budową żebra i były szare. Ciemnoszare. I zimne.

       Nagle zza zakrętu wypadł dron. Z jego klatki piersiowej, rozerwanej i nadpalonej, unosił się dym, a błękitny blask pomiędzy poszarpanymi kablami gasł. Silnik dało się słyszeć od jakiegoś czasu, i słusznie – zaraz za dronem z odgałęzienia wypadł wojskowy odrzutowiec i poleciał w przeciwną stronę od nich, manewrując zgrabnie pomiędzy wszelkimi przeszkodami w korytarzu. Natalie była zdziwiona.

      - Starscream! – ryknął za odrzutowcem Megatron. Natalie odnotowała później o niego zapytać. – Ten cholernik. Śmieć…! Co on tu robił?! – ryknął po raz kolejny. Był wściekły.

      - W sumie to jeszcze rob… - podjęła Natalie, ale o wiele głośniejszy wybuch niż poprzednie, trzęsący statkiem i ucichnięcie silnika zmusiło ją do konkluzji. – Dobra, cofam. Ale mnie bardziej i tak interesuje, co to za samolocik – prychnęła. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział, ale to może i lepiej. Nagle zza zakrętu wypadł kolejny dron, tym razem w większości nieuszkodzony. Wypadł z takim impetem, że uderzył w pierś Megatrona, odbił się od niej i upadł na zadek z głośnym „och”. Sam Lord zacisnął pieści, widocznie starając się nie rzucić na klona i nie rozerwać go na strzępy, nim ten nie streści, co się właściwie stało.

      - Lordzie Megatronie, kazali mi przekazać, że Starscream wkradł się na Nemezis i trafił na Oriona! – powiedział, prostując się. I natychmiast prawy sierpowy Megatrona w lewą stronę szczęki posłał go znów na ziemię.

      - Jeszcze czego! Cholerny, pechowy dzień! – zawarczał wściekle, ale cicho. Dron z cichym piskiem uciekł najszybciej, jak mógł, niemal rozbijając się na ścianach i wywracając. Megatron zaś nie tracił czasu – szybkim, widocznie zdenerwowanym krokiem ruszył w odgałęzienie, mijając leżącego na ziemi drona (lub raczej to, co z niego zostało), tego ze zniszczoną klatką piersiową. Dron nawet nie drgnął. Soundwave, a z nim i Natalie, podążył za Lordem, bez trudu dotrzymując mu kroku. Kociooka nawet nie trudziła się z zapamiętywaniem drogi. Wszystkie korytarze były, przynajmniej dla niej, identyczne. Roboty dla odmiany wiedziały dokładnie, dokąd idą, kiedy weszły w odnogę, na której niedalekim końcu drogę dalej zastawiały drzwi. Megatron już szykował się do otwarcia ich, ale przeszkodziło mu głośne i dość znaczące chrząknięcie, zwracając jego uwagę na Natalie. Dziewczyna stała na ramieniu Soundwave, wyciągając w stronę Lorda ręce, z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy. Zrozumiał przekaz od razu i nawet nie miał obiekcji, wyciągając dłoń w jej stronę. Po krótkiej chwili sadowiła się już na jego ramieniu. Było szersze niż Soundwave’a, a co za tym idzie – ździebko wygodniejsze. Usiadła bliżej krawędzi, łapiąc się za sterczące części naramiennika. Uśmiechnęła się do Lorda, na co ten tylko wywrócił oczami i nacisnął przycisk w ścianie. Drzwi rozsunęły się, ukazując stojącego za holograficznym ekranem, czerwono-niebieskiego robota.

      - Orionie – podjął Megatron. – Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi to zamieszanie – powiedział, prawie przyjaznym tonem. Drugi odwrócił się, uśmiechając lekko. Natalie nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy.

      Jego oczy były niebieskie, pełne poczciwości, szczerości i dobra.

      - Nikt cię nie uszkodził, prawda? – zapytał Srebrny.

      - Nie, nikt, Lordzie Megatronie. Tylko… Tylko czemu powiedziałeś mi, że Starscream nie żyje? – Natalie przekrzywiła głowę, łypiąc na większego podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

      - Bo dla mojej sprawy jest martwy. Był niegdyś jednym z moich najbardziej zaufanych pomocników, moją prawą ręką. Ale mnie zdradził. W najgorszy z możliwych sposobów.

      _Próbował cię zabić_ , pomyślała Natalie. _I to nie raz._

      - Jeszcze przylezie po łaskę, nie martw się – Kociooka poklepała Megatrona po ramieniu, na którym siedziała. Zignorował ją. Ona za to uparcie ignorowała ciekawskie spojrzenie Oriona.

      - Czy Starscream powiedział coś niepokojącego? – zapytał nagle Srebrny.

      - Nie… Nie powiedział nic takiego – odparł Orion. Jego ton głosu się zmienił, zadrżała mu powieka. Natalie zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego, jak drapieżca na ofiarę. Megatron mógł tego nie zauważyć, ale ona nie była Megatronem. Czytała jak z otwartej księgi z każdego za wyjątkiem Marabeth. Bo Marabeth była zbyt nieprzewidywalna i tajemnicza, i mogła nawet stwierdzić, że niebo jest różowe, a chmury to pierdy jednorożców - a ludzie by jej uwierzyli.

      A Orion kłamał, choć kłamać nie umiał.

      Srebrny tylko kiwnął głową, dość niemrawo, odwrócił się i wyszedł. W odróżnieniu od stojącego na korytarzu Soundwave, jego chód wcale a wcale nie był miękki i cichy. Głośne kroki słyszalne były chyba na całym statku, i dodatkowo przy każdym z nich Natalie podskakiwała tylko po to, by boleśnie na ramię robota opaść. Już po tych kilku metrach miała serdecznie dość, więc gdy tylko nadarzyła się taka sposobność  przeskoczyła na ramię szpiega. Mogłaby wtedy ręcz przysiąc, że pod maską kryje się uśmiech. Wręcz czuła jego wesołość. Nagle przyłapała się na tym, że sama się uśmiecha, zupełnie zdziwiona zaistnieniem takiego faktu. Na jej twarzy zazwyczaj gościły obojętność lub ironia, i nigdy nic więcej. Tylko Marabeth potrafiła zmusić ją do serdecznego uśmiechu sama przyjmując taką mimikę, a tym wypadku nawet nie była pewna, czy zamaskowany w ogóle to robi. Ale czuła, że jest wesoły, sama tą wesołość podzielając. Ninja, choć bardzo tajemniczy, był sympatyczny, i nic nie dało się na ów fakt poradzić. W sumie to nawet Megatrona, jeśli nie był wpieniony, dało się lubić. Względnie.

      Znaczy, miał problemy. Ale, z drugiej strony, kto problemów nie miał?

      Westchnęła ciężko, rozglądając się w trakcie marszu, choć i tak niewiele to dawało. Korytarze były takie same, zupełnie identyczne i nie dało się ich nijak rozróżnić. W każdym razie według Natalie, która zawsze chwaliła się dobrą pamięcią do szczegółów.

      - Ej, jakim cudem wy się tu nie gubicie? Wszystko wygląda identycznie.

      - Jakbyś tu żyła, też byś się nie gubiła. To tak jak u siebie w domu po pewnym czasie umie się trafić gdzie się chce z zamkniętymi oczyma. Nemezis to nasz dom.

      - Duży dom.

      - Tak. Nawet jak na nas. W sumie to całkiem zabawne, jak nowi rekruci ciągle się tu gubią.

      Wtedy weszli na mostek, bo inaczej się tego nazwać nie dało. Nemezis to był widocznie kilkupoziomowy statek, a mostek faktycznie był… Cóż, mostkiem. Dość szerokim, na jakieś dziesięć metrów, trzy roboty mogły spokojnie iść obok siebie, i dalej nic. Bo to faktycznie był most, wiszący w powietrzu, jedyna droga do położonego dalej stałego gruntu, na którym to mieścił się kokpit i komputery, ale większe niż w sali tronowej. Natalie spojrzała w dół. Sala tronowa była pod nimi.

      - Czy to jakieś centrum dowodzenia?

      - To miejsce, w którym Soundwave może pracować w spokoju od Vehiconów i innego dziadostwa. Tylko nieliczni są upoważnieni tutaj wchodzić.

      - Zgaduję, że ty, KnockOut i Breakdown.

      - I Airachnid, ale nie mówmy o tej parszywej wiedźmie.

      - O, a czemu?

      - Bo mnie coś bierze, jak o niej wspominam. Soundwave, ocenzuruj dane, które mogłyby wywołać jakieś kontrowersje lub niebezpieczne myśli u Oriona. Nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą, chyba o tym też zapomniał – Natalie mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem na to stwierdzenie.

      - Też się skapnąłeś, że kłamie? – zapytała, przeskakując na blat.

      - Ciężko było nie. A ty – tu wskazał na nią – masz go monitorować. Tak, na wszelki wypadek.

      - Dobra. Ale jest warunek. Mam mieć wszystko po angielsku, nie sajgonkami – prychnęła, wskazując na monitory, na których przewijały się znaki łudząco podobne do pisma klinowego.

      - Się przetłumaczy, prawda? – Megatron bardziej powiedział, niż zapytał, a Soundwave tylko kiwnął głową. – Prawda. Oriona trzeba zatrzymać na statku za wszelką cenę, musi doprowadzić projekt Akta Jakońskie do końca. A teraz mam swoją robotę, poradźcie sobie sami.

      - Pa! – pomachała mu Natalie. Była niemal pewna, że nie odmacha. Był przecież wielkim, strasznym i potężnym Megatronem, dowódcą Decepticonów.

      Odmachał.

      Te wielkie roboty różniły się od ludzi. Ale czym jest budulec, długość życia i zaawansowanie techniczne, skoro myśleli i czuli w sumie tak samo? Co prawda byli zupełnie inną  rasą, Obcymi, UFO, ale Natalie czuła się wśród nich pewnie, na miejscu. Choć była tylko maleńkim człowieczkiem wśród wielkich robotów, nie czuła się jak jakiś dziwoląg, odstępca, nie tak, jak w szkole. Nikt dziwnie na nią nie patrzył, szepcąc coś między sobą. Nikt nie wytykał jej palcami, tylko po to by mdleć ze strachu, gdy się zorientował, że wszystko doskonale słyszy. Czuła się niemal jak w domu.

 _Ogarnij się, idiotko,_ pomyślała Natalie _. To nie czas ani miejsce na sentymenty._

      Jej rozmyślania przerwało wtargnięcie na mostek zupełnie nowej osoby, o ile to była osoba. Wielka, granatowo-fioletowa pantera przemknęła pod nogami Srebrnego i w kilku susach usadowiła się na biurku, patrząc na Natalie fioletowymi ślepiami. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego ani strasznego… Gdyby nie fakt, że mechaniczny drapieżca położył się nie więcej, niż dwa metry od dziewczyny, i to zanim zdążyła zareagować. Zastygła w bezruchu. Tak, bała się, bo i jak tu się nie bać wielkiej pantery z nieznanego stopu metali, mającej jakieś dwa metry w kłębie, szczerzącej dwa rzędy ostro wyglądających kłów?

      Jak tu się niby nie bać?

      ~ _Howlback: Nie straszyć_ ~ rozległ się nagle mechaniczny głos. Soundwave. Ale to nie był jego głos, tylko sztuczny gnerator. I to taki, którego sama czasem używała dla zabawy.

      - Howlback? To jego imię? – zapytała drżącym głosem, blada jak papier. Soundwave kiwnął głową. – Fajnego masz kotka. Tylko taki straszny trochę – prychnęła, patrząc podejrzliwie na wielkiego, mechanicznego kota. Wielki mechaniczny kot patrzył na nią. Nagle, na co zareagowała głośnym wrzaskiem, ruszył w jej stronę. Przez chwilę myślała, że ją zje, ale na całe szczęście, na myślach się skończyło. W zamian wielki, granatowo-fioletowy łeb spoczął na jej kolanach, a Howlback miauknął. Normalnie, po kociemu, miauknął. Patrzył wyczekująco, pieszczoch jeden. Strach nagle uleciał zupełnie, a Natalie uśmiechnęła się, drapiąc kota za uchem. Zamruczał głośno, wyraźnie zadowolony. Czyli jednak czuł doskonale przez ten swój pancerz. Zresztą, to był tylko duży kot. Duży, uwielbiający pieszczoty kot.

      ( _A jeśli czuła się zupełnie głupio przez fakt, że się go bała, i czuła nawet, że uszy i policzki ma gorące z zażenowania… Cóż, Soundwave nie skomentował, i chwałą mu za to._ )

      - I właśnie, Meg jakoś tak nie chciał gadać o tej całej Airachnid. Co to za jedna?

      ~ _Airachnid: Należy trzymać pod nadzorem_ ~ odpowiedział jej wygenerowany głos.

      - No tak, bo mi do dużo mówi, naprawdę… - wywróciła oczami, przed którymi w tym samym momencie pojawił się holograficzny ekran a obok holograficzny model postaci. Widocznie żeńskiej postaci z czterema odnóżami wystającymi z pleców, bardzo uparcie przywodzącymi na myśl pająka, zupełnie jak jej imię. Trzeba było przyznać jedno – ta cała Airachnid była w każdym centymetrze swojej, jak się okazało, ponad pięciometrowej osobie kobietą. Kobieca, delikatna porównując do reszty sylwetka w kształcie klepsydry, długie, szczupłe nogi i spory… ‘Biust’? Była, porównując do męskich przedstawicieli, mała i wyglądała względnie niegroźnie. Natalie jednak na własne oczy przekonała się już parę razy, jakie małe i niegroźnie wyglądające potrafi być zabójcze. I przede wszystkim szybkie. Zjechała wzrokiem niżej na kartę. Zawód: zabójca, specjalista od tortur.

      Cóż. To tyle w kwestii niegroźnego wyglądu. Hobby – kolekcjonowanie trofeów. Jakich trofeów? Chyba nie… A jednak. Kiedy Natalie niechcący dotknęła tej zakładki, włączyła inną stronę, z modelami owych trofeów. Głowy. Wszędzie głowy. Głównie były to bestie, których nie da się ani wyobrazić, ani opisać, ale zdarzały się też podobne do znanych jej zwierząt. Jedna nawet była podobna do ludzkiej. W sumie, to całkiem ludzka. Tknięta palcem okazała się kolejnym linko-podobnym czymś, prowadząc do charakterystyki owego humanoida, wraz z modelem. Żeńskim i męskim. Jak na gust Natalie, byli do ludzi zbyt podobni. Zaginieni kosmiczni kuzyni? Albo, nie daj borze sosnowy, stwórcy? Zdziwiona, ale i zainteresowana, zaczęła czytać.

      Mala’kak, zwani też Ossainami byli, jak się okazało, jedną z starszych ras we wszechświecie, ale nadal sporo młodszych od cybertronian. Humanoidami byli, i to sporymi – mierzyli od dwóch metrów u kobiet do ponad dwóch i pół metra u mężczyzn, a budowy byli co najmniej atletycznej. Wyróżniali się wśród ras bardzo wysoką inteligencją, którą oczywiście i tak nie pobijali wielkich robotów, jak i zaawansowaniem technicznym. Fakt, że we wszystkim byli lepsi od ludzi, ale gorsi od wielkich mechów wcale, a wcale nie zdziwił Natalie.

      W sumie to i tak raczej mało rzeczy ją dziwiło. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami, czytając dalej. Zainteresowały ją cechy fizyczne. Na hologramach z wyglądu są podobni do ludzi, a może jeszcze coś? Wyczytała, że ich skóra jest zupełnie biała, a krew ma fioletową barwę. Dodatkowo brak u nich jakiegokolwiek owłosienia. _To dla tego ci na hologramach są łysi_ , pomyślała. Oczy mieli zupełnie czarne, nie dało się wyróżnić białka, tęczówki czy źrenicy. Przynajmniej na hologramie, który przecież mógł być niedokładny zważywszy, że modele były wielkości lalki. Jedną ręką drapała Howlbacka za uchem, drugą przewijając tekst, nie odrywając od niego oczu, wertując wszystko dokładnie. Gdzieś tam w środku, za dużą sprawą chorej ciekawości dziewczyny zrodziła się chęć spotkania z nimi. Kto wie, może nawet możliwa? Szczególnie zważywszy na zdarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia. Może Megatron zarządzi kiedyś jakąś wycieczkę, na którą by się mogła załapać? Zawsze chciała polecieć w kosmos. Zobaczyć, co tak naprawdę tam jest.

      ( _Poirytować inne rasy. Tak, w irytowaniu innych była naprawdę dobra_.)

      - Widać cię wciągnęło – zapytał nagle ktoś. Wystraszona Natalie podskoczyła z piskiem, a po chwili obróciła się, patrząc na właściciela głosu. Złote lewe oko, na drugim nakładka, czerwona twarz otoczona niebieskimi i szarymi częściami hełmu. Breakdown.

      - No, trochę. Byłbyś łaskawy mnie nie straszyć następnym razem?

      - Mowy nie ma. Nigdy bym takiej okazji nie przepuścił – wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny szeroko. Prychnęła, odwracając się, ale uśmiechu nie mogła powstrzymać. Po chwili pokręciła głową i parsknęła śmiechem, masując czoło. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji zaczęłaby się dąsać, fochać, drzeć i tupać nogą. Normalnie. Dziś było nienormalnie, więc musiało się obejść bez dąsów i fochów. Nawet jej to nie przeszkadzało za bardzo.

      - Dobra, mniejsza – machnęła ręką. – Lepiej powiedz, po co przypełzłeś tu swoim żelaznym jestestwem – mruknęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

      - Raport – wzruszył ramionami, kładąc sporych rozmiarów dyskietkę na biurku, obok Soundwave. Granatowo-fioletowy robot tylko kiwnął głową. – A ten co robi? – zapytał niebieski, wskazując na niego. Skoro ninja nie był skory do interesowania się bodźcami zewnętrznymi, to tylko Natalie mogła udzielić odpowiedzi na to jakże ważne pytanie.

      - Pisze dla mnie program tłumaczący te wasze sajgonki. Kazali mi monitorować poczynania tego całego Oriona Paxa, czy jakkolwiek się inaczej zwie – wzruszyła ramionami, głaszcząc panterę po wielkim łbie. – Tak w ogóle to która godzina? – zapytała, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na wschodzące słońce. Niemożliwe, żeby straciła poczucie czasu, według jej obliczeń powinno teraz być około dwudziestej drugiej, a na pewno nie świt. Przynajmniej w Nevadzie. A jeśli…

      - Szósta dwadzieścia dwa, ale jesteśmy nad Pacyfikiem – odparł Niebieski, jakby nigdy nic. Kociooka w mig połączyła fakty, brak statku na niebie i portale. Ale była też pewna, że nie stoją w miejscu. Statek, choć powoli, parł przed siebie.

      Witaj wśród Decepticonów, Natalie.

      Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, zacierając ręce.

_Zaczynamy zabawę._


	6. Rozdział Szósty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY|  
> |Różne bywają początki|

_“_ _It's the nature of time_ __  
That the old ways must give in  
It's the nature of time  
That the new ways comes in sin  
When the new meets the old  
It always end the ancient ways  
And as history told  
The old ways go out in a blaze  
Encircled by a vulture  
The end of ancient culture  
The dawn of destiny draws near

_Imperial force defied, facing 500 samurai_ __  
Surrounded and outnumbered  
60 to 1 the sword face the gun  
Bushido dignified  
It's the last stand of the samurai  
Surrounded and outnumbered  
  
As a new age begins  
The way of the warrior comes to an end  
As a new age begins  
The ways of the old must apprehend  
It's the nature of time  
That the old ways must give in  
It's the nature of time  
That the new ways comes in sin  
An offer of surrender  
Saigo ignore contender  
The dawn of destiny is here”

      Natalie cicho nuciła sobie  razem z piosenką rozbrzmiewającą w jej słuchawkach, wystukując palcami rytm na kolanie. Doskonale znała słowa, choć piosenka zaliczała się raczej do nowych. Bo, szczerze mówiąc, przy tym, jak się nosiła, bardzo łatwo można było ją posądzić o słuchanie metalu; co właśnie w tej chwili robiła. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, za metalem jako tak nie przepadała, to jednak Sabaton lubiła, i to bardzo. Śpiewali o fajnych rzeczach i nie zdarzało im się używać przekleństw w tekstach. Znaczy, Natalie sama klęła jak szewc, i to dużo, ale taki język w sztuce był, według niej, absolutnie nie do zaakceptowania.

      Dlatego też nienawidziła rapu szczerze i z całego serca.

      Ale pomijając Sabaton, Natalie skłaniała się bardziej ku piosenkom z kategorii pop, ale broń borze sosnowy przed takimi „gwiazdeczkami” jak Justin Bieber. Natalie należała to tej grupy osób, które najchętniej rozszarpałyby go na strzępy, tudzież ugotowały żywcem. Albo oba. Naraz. Kilkukrotnie. Rihanny jako osoby nie trawiła szczerze, choć lubiła niektóre jej piosenki. Chociażby chwytliwe i wbijające się w pamięć „ _We fund love_ ” czy „ _Diamonds_ ”. Do Nicki Minaj była nastawiona raczej średnio, a parę piosenek czarnoskórej wokalistki przypadło jej do gustu, choć była sceptyczna do jej roznegliżowanych wystąpień. W sumie to była jedyna piosenkarka, której była w stanie wybaczyć zarówno rap jak i przekleństwa. Lubiła też Creature Feature i Voltaire, a z czystego popu to Taylor Swift i Demi Lovato.

       Czasem słuchała dubstepu i rocka, ale to już rzadziej i raczej starała się tych gatunków unikać. Bardzo lubiła słuchać ścieżek dźwiękowych ze wszelkiego rodzaju produkcji jak i instrumentalnych przeróbek piosenek, co pomagało jej się skupić i odprężyć.

      Klasycznej muzyki za to nie słuchała wcale, szczerze jej nie znosząc. Beethovena, Chopina… Nic nie miała do tych, jak i innych kompozytorów, ale do ich twórczości żywiła urazę dość sporą. A może wynikało to z faktu, że kobieta uważająca się za jej matkę tak uwielbiała klasyczne utwory? I opery. Natalie nienawidziła oper z całego swojego czarnego serca. Nie rozumiała, jak można zachwycać się tym „bezpodstawnym i nic nie wnoszącym do życia darciem ryja”. Zdzierali sobie tylko gardła. I innym uszy.

 

_„_ _Imperial force defied, facing 500 samurai_ _  
Surrounded and outnumbered  
60 to 1 the sword face the gun  
Bushido dignified  
It's the last stand of the samurai  
Surrounded and outnumbered  
  
Until the dawn they hold on  
Only 40 are left at the end  
None alive, none survive  
**Shiroyama!!**  
  
Imperial force defied, facing 500 samurai  
Surrounded and outnumbered  
60 to 1 the sword face the gun  
Bushido dignified  
It's the last stand of the samurai  
Surrounded and outnumbered  
60 to 1, facing the gun  
60 to 1, culture undone_ _”_

      Kończąc “ _Shiroyamę_ ” zaczęła nucić angielską wersję “ _Gott mit uns_ ”, cicho, rytmicznie. Nie potrzebowała już nawet muzyki ani niczego, by móc zanucić te piosenki bez względnego fałszowania. Gdyby tylko jeszcze umiała śpiewać. Natalie mogła lubić piosenki i wykonawców, i lubiła je. Niektóre nawet bardzo, szczególnie te z filmów Disneya i Pixara, przy których z zamiłowaniem zdzierała sobie gardło od dziecka. Bardzo lubiła także Ellie Goulding, często słuchając jej piosenek, ale mimo wszystko zawsze i wszędzie przodowali Avicii i Sabaton – jedynie ich  piosenki były puszczane z taką częstotliwością. Potrafiła zacząć śpiewać ( _chyba śpiewać, choć skrzeczeć było bardziej trafnym określeniem_ ) bez podkładu i nie fałszować, co w przypadku Natalie było naprawdę nie lada wyczynem.

      - Co ty tam mruczysz pod nosem? – zapytał nagle Breakdown, widocznie zbierając się do wyjścia.

      - Piosenki.

      - Jakie?

      - Fajne.

      - Aha.

      - Kiedyś posłuchamy razem, co ty na to? – zapytała, sama szczerze zdziwiona propozycją.

      - Czemu nie? Jak będę miał trochę wolnego. Tymczasem teraz wracam do roboty. Ktoś musi pilnować te młoty, Vehicony, żeby nie zrypały nic w Moście Kosmicznym.

      - Zapytałabym, co to, ale nie masz czasu. Już, już, do roboty.

      - Tak, tak – zaśmiał się niebieski robot i wyszedł, pogwizdując cicho. Natalie podrapała się po karku z bardzo głupim wyrazem twarzy. **Ona** zaproponowała coś przyjacielskiego _komuś innemu_. Wielki robot, bo wielki robot, ale ciągle ktoś. Kiedy od ludzi stroniła, do tych wielkich robotów ją coś ciągnęło, czego nie mogła nazwać. Może fakt, że byli mądrzejsi od ludzi, mieli wiele wspólnych zainteresowań? Możliwe. Młodzieży z liceum unikała jak ognia – dla nich liczyły się głupoty; ploteczki typu „ _kto, z kim, gdzie i kiedy_ ”, ubrania, makijaże, serie narzekań typu „ _ale moi starzy są okropni_ ”. Oraz to, że uważali się za dorosłych. Natalie, o wiele doroślejsza od nich się za taką nie uważała, a oni mieli prawo? Zresztą, wiek o dorosłości nie świadczy. O dorosłości świadczą rozum, odpowiedzialność i zdolność do samodzielnego funkcjonowania, uniezależnienia się od rodzicieli. Hołota z liceum nie miała żadnej z tych trzech rzeczy, a w szczególności brakowało im pierwszego. Natalie brakowało do dorosłości tylko półtora roku, by mogła prawnie zacząć pracę, choć naprawdę tego nie chciała. Według niej samej nie nadawała się zupełnie na odpowiedzialnego, dorosłego człowieka. Szczególnie, jeśli miała żyć w społeczeństwie. Natalie bała się tylko kilku rzeczy, ale wśród tych kilku samodzielność i dorosłość wiodły niepodważalny prym ( _w sumie, przy nich wszystkie inne lęki jakie miała stawały się ledwie niechęcią_ ). Natalie nie chciała być dorosłą, a najchętniej cofnęłaby się do przedszkola, kiedy to miała pięć lub sześć lat, nie przejmowała się zupełnie niczym i nie wiedziała zupełnie nic. Tak, to były czasy, iście utopijne należy dodać. Natalie może i rozmyślałaby jeszcze dłużej, ale coś jej w tym skutecznie przeszkodziło. Duże, metalowe coś tykające ją w ramię.

      - Czy ty naprawdę nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć? – zapytała z naburmuszoną miną, masując ramię. Będzie siniak, zapewne. Soundwave pukał najdelikatniej jak mógł, ale dla niej było to jak średniej siłą uderzenie pięścią. Albo raczej szponem.

      ~ _Nie możesz_ ~ odpowiedział jej własny głos.

      - Ale czemu? Nie chcesz? Nie umiesz? Coś ci się stało z… tym czymś, czym wy mówicie? Albo nie wiem, obraziłeś się na kogoś, czy masz jakieś zatargi? Albo nie wiem, protest przeciw czemuś? Serio, powód może być każdy, ale jakiś jest na pewno.

      ~ _Protest_ ~ usłyszała część swojej własnej wypowiedzi wbijający się jej między słowa.

      - Och, a to ciekawe… - zaczęła, ale nie dane było jej skończyć. Ninja, widocznie nie mając zamiaru kontynuować podjętego przez nią tematu podsunął jej pod nos coś przypominające dyskietkę i wrócił do swoich czynności. Kociooka już chciała zapytać, co ma z owym czymś zrobić, ale odpowiedź się znalazła sama – usłyszała za sobą szczęk formującego się metalu, jak w przypadku transformacji Decepticonów w pojazdy, i kiedy się odwróciła za sobą zobaczyła kokpit łudząco podobny do tego, na którym pracował Soundwave. Jedyną różnicą było to, że wielkość była dopasowana do niej, za co szczerze w duchu podziękowała. Praca na normalnej wielkości komputerze mogłaby się równać się skakaniem po tych wielkich, laserowych przyciskach. Teraz praca równała się rozgryzieniu, co dane laserowe przyciski robią. I gdzie wsadzić tę niby-dyskietkę?

      - Dobra, różne cuda umiecie, rozumiem – westchnęła. – Ale co ja mam robić… Z tym? A jak zepsuję? – odpowiedziało jej tylko zrezygnowane, skrzypliwe westchnięcie. I nic więcej. – Rozumiem więc, że mam się za to zabrać sama?

      ~ _…_ ~

      - Wezmę to za tak. A więc co by tu zrobić, żeby nie zabić siebie i tego czegoś… Jej, a ja chcę jeszcze wrócić do domu i się jakoś wyspać w swojej norze – prychnęła, tykając jeden z przycisków jak gdyby co najmniej parzył. Oczywiście, mówiąc „nora” miała na myśli swój pokój w piwnicy. Tyle przygód w ciągu tej krótkiej połowy dnia, a zgodnie z ze swoim zegarkiem na statku Decepticonów była nieco ponad godzinę. I znając życie, nieco ponad godzinę zajmie jej opanowanie cybertrońskiego komputera w stopniu minimalnie podstawowym.

      - E, można to jakoś na normalny komputer zgrać? – zwróciła się znów do Soundwave, machając dyskietką. Ninja spojrzał tylko na nią i wzruszył ramionami, po czym machnął ręką dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma czasu. Tak, Natalie, radź sobie sama. Oczywiście. Może frytki do tego? Zrezygnowana dziewczyna wyjęła laptopa, otwierając wiecznie włączone urządzenie i zaczęła oglądać dyskietkę. Nienawidziła tego. Nienawidziła, kiedy miała się za coś zabrać nie mając o tym czymś zielonego pojęcia, jak to było w tym przypadku. Podłączyć się pod ich system nie powinno być ciężko, szczególnie, że wiedziała, za co się zabrać. Ale jak podłączyć to coś do laptopa? Powinno wyjść w praniu. Z naciskiem na powinno. Najpierw, podłączyć się do ich sieci komputerów. Skoro była zdolna to zrobić z linią komunikacyjną, teraz też się powinno udać.

      - Soundwave, podłączam się. Albo raczej próbuję – poinformowała, nie oczekując odpowiedzi, gdyż ninja był zajęty swoją robotą. Bóg jeden wie czym i raczej nie chciał, by mu przeszkadzano. Natalie z westchnieniem strzeliła palcami i zabrała się za swoją magię. Zalążki sztuki hackerstwa poznała mając osiem lat. Zawsze była bardziej inteligentna, niż większość dzieci w jej wieku, zawsze interesowała się czymś innym, niż powinna. Lalek nie miała, nie lubiła ich i wszystkie, które dostała, oddawała innym. Po prostu. Za to uwielbiała samochodziki, szczególnie takie na baterie, choć długo nie żyły – na pewno nie, kiedy miała dostęp do różnych ciekawych narzędzi. W starym i zepsutym sprzęcie też lubiła majstrować. Właśnie wtedy do jej komputera podłączono Internet. Był to jakiś swego rodzaju stopień, granica, bariera, która w tamtym momencie została po prostu zerwana. Na swoją pierwszą stronę włamała się podświadomie. Dopiero później babcia powiedziała jej, co tak naprawdę zrobiła, a małej Natalie bardzo się to spodobało i szybko włamywała się na coraz to „lepiej chronione” strony. Książki-poradniki hackerskie, z których się uczyła nadal leżały gdzieś w odmętach jej przepełnionej fantastyką, thrillerami i horrorami biblioteczce. No może nie tak przepełnioną, horrorów i thrillerów nie miała tam zbyt wiele, szczególnie w porównaniu z fantastyką. Zawsze raczej skłaniała się ku tego typu książkom. Thrillery lubiły ją zaskakiwać, kiedy ona nie lubiła być zaskakiwana, a po horrorach nie mogła spać, w szczególności po książkowych. Jej wyobraźnia była o wiele zbyt wybujała. Czasami. Włam na serwery Decepticonów, niesamowicie podobnych do ludzkich, nie potrwał długo. Natalie już miała przełamać ostatnie bariery, kiedy nagle coś ją zablokowało.

      Albo raczej: ktoś.

      - Soundwave! – krzyknęła naburmuszona. Tego się nie spodziewała szczególnie, że była łaskawa uprzedzić, co zamierza; właśnie po to, żeby uniknąć takich sytuacji. Robot odwrócił się w jej stronę a na jego wyświetlaczu pojawiła się uśmiechnięta buźka. Tego uśmiechu, choć graficznego, nie dało się nie odwzajemnić. Kociooka pokręciła głową i przetarła oczy. Robiła się powoli śpiąca, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – w Nevadzie wybiła północ. Za dwie godziny najpóźniej będzie musiała wracać. Oczywistym więc było, że musi te dwie godziny jak najlepiej wykorzystać. Choćby to ‘najlepiej’ miało być przepełnione wzajemnymi zaczepkami.

      - Ej, mam nadzieje, że kopiujecie wszystko, co ten cały Orion odkrył, nie? – zapytała, nadal rozbawiona. Soundwave tylko pokiwał głową, nawet nie odwracając wyświetlacza w jej stronę. Zresztą, to było głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że kopiują! Sami go kontrolują, a ją chcą tylko sprawdzić, czy może być przydatna. Skoro była zdolna się włamać do ich komunikacji, to może. Westchnęła, przedzierając się przez kolejne zabezpieczenia, tym razem założone przez granatowego robota w ramach koleżeńskiego żartu, ale nie było to nic trudnego, i po chwili znów myślała, co zrobić z dziwną dyskietką. Wymacała przedmiot bardzo dokładnie, ale jednak nic to nie dało. A może po prostu przedmiot zmieni swój kształt w zbliżeniu do laptopa?

      Zminiaturyzowany kokpit się pojawił, więc to też może się zmienić. Powinno, bynajmniej. Natalie przygryzła dolną wargę, przykładając dyskietkę do otworu na pendrive i niemal pisnęła, kiedy przedmiot zaczął zmieniać jej się w ręce. Znała się na technologii i lubiła ją, ale na ludzkiej, nie wielkich robotów z kosmosu! Technologia wielkich robotów z kosmosu to nie coś, na co ludzie są gotowi, nawet tacy, jak Natalie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek w ogóle mają szansę być, co jest bardzo wątpliwe. Nie, żeby ona była gotowa, i raczej nie uśmiechało się jej pracować z techniką tak zaawansowaną, ale raczej większego wyboru nie było, choć jednocześnie jej ( _już i tak wybujałe_ ) ego było w pardzo miły sposób podkarmiane. Mogli czuć do niej sympatię, i to wzajemną, ale to byli „Ci Źli” – mogli ją równie dobrze po prostu rozdeptać, gdyby im się coś nie spodobało. Gdy już wreszcie udało się jej podłączyć program do komputera, niemal odetchnęła z ulgi – pliki były w takim formacie, w jakim powinny być, z wyjątkiem paru, ale to łatwo było poprawić, i wreszcie, po godzinie, mogła się zająć tym, co jej powierzono. Nawet nie patrzyła na klawiaturę, znała rozmieszczenie przycisków na pamięć, śledząc tylko monitor. Po chwili jednak twarz dziewczyny wygięła się w paskudnym wyrazie.

      - Ten cholernik, Orion, próbuje się włamać do plików z Optimusem – poinformowała. – Blokować? – zapytała, odwracając się w stronę Soundwave. Z drugiej strony zaś, nie była pewna, czy podoła. To był robot, który praktycznie jako jedyny mógł złamać szyfr do Akt Jakońskich, czymkolwiek by one nie były, choć pewnie czymś ważnym i trudnym do odkodowania. Natalie miała wątpliwości, czy byłaby zdolna do powstrzymania go. A nawet jeśli, to na kilka minut, ale to było kompletne maksimum. Istniała też szansa, że w ogóle nic nie zdziała. Jednakże, ku jej zdziwieniu, robot bez twarzy kiwnął głową, więc zaczęła najszybciej jak mogła stawiać blokady. Nagle zrobiło się jej zimno i gorąco zarazem, palce zaczęły drętwieć i drżeć. Czy to był… Stres? Tak, chyba tak. Już zapomniała, czym jest to uczucie. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i zaklęła szpetnie widząc, że co zablokowała jakiś element, był on odblokowywany chwilę później. Walka była zażarta, a ciche, syczące przekleństwa Natalie szybko przerodziły się w głośne wiązanki pod adresem wspominanego pseudo-decepticona. Wyprzedzał ją o lata świetlne, a jedyne co robiła to irytowała go, a to irytowało ją. Przywykła raczej do bycia najlepszą w większości dziedzin, w szczególności w hackerstwie. Co prawda był to kosmita z cywilizacji o lata świetlne wyprzedzającej ziemską technologię, ale jeśli było coś, czego Natalie szczerze nienawidziła, było to przegrywanie. A właśnie przegrała.

      - Wybacz, kija to dało, tylko pięć minut opóźnienia – wymruczała, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Cholera, jak ja nienawidzę przegrywać… Ale czego innego było się spodziewać? – zasyczała, a takiego syku nie powstydziłaby się zapewne żadna przyzwoita żmija. Usłyszała szczęk odsuwanych drzwi i ciężkie, szybkie kroki. Megatron. To na pewno był Megatron. Uniosła wzrok i westchnęła. Stał przed nią, wielki, srebrny i straszny. Wymienił z Soundwave parę słów w języku, którego nie znała, wymienił parę kiwnięć głową i spojrzał na nią, trochę zdziwiony ale całkiem zadowolony.

      - Byłaś zdolna blokować Oriona? – zapytał.

      - Taaaa. Ale cóż daje pięć minut? – prychnęła, zamykając laptop.

      - A uwierz mi, że dużo. Na jego poziomie stoi tylko Soundwave, więc się spisałaś – lord wyszczerzył swoje trójkątne zęby, co o dziwo podniosło dziewczynę na duchu. Spojrzała na zegarek i westchnęła.

      - Ja chcę do domu. Albo raczej, do łóżka. Słyszę, jak mnie biedne mentalnie woła, jak tęskni – ziewnęła, wyciągając się. – A może tylko mi się wydaje, bo od tych emocji mi się zachciało spać?

      - Może. Chodź, odstawię cię do domu – powiedział Srebrny, a Natalie tylko wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy w niedowierzaniu. Wielki Megatron, pan i władca Decepticonów, chciał ją odwieźć do domu? – No co się tak gapisz, optyki ci wypadną. Jakoś nie mam chwilowo nic do roboty.

      - A Orion?

      - Obicie mu mordy może poczekać, właź – wzruszył szerokimi ramionami, kładąc rękę na blacie, na którym siedziała. Uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, pakując laptop do torby i wdrapała się na nią, balansując powoli, aż wreszcie dotarła do ramienia, na którym się usadowiła i ciężko westchnęła.

      - Chciałam dziś trochę pograć w Skyrima, ale pal to licho. Może jeszcze trochę poszperam, ale za duże emocje jak na dziś. O wiele za duże. Padnę i nie wstanę do jutra.

      - A co to ten Skyrim? – zapytał ni stąd, ni zowąd Megatron.

      - A taka gra z gatunku RPG. Jedyna jej wada to paskudne tekstury postaci, ale od czego są modyfikacje, hę? Ostrzegam, uzależnia.

      - Lepiej nie wspominaj o niej KnockOutowi. Już mi wystarczy, że maniaczy i po nocach filmy ogląda, zamiast zająć się czymś pożytecznym – prychnął Srebrny, kręcąc głową. Ciemnowłosa, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, parsknęła śmiechem. – No co?

      - No nic. Ale uwierz, wszystkich filmów nie obejrzy. Niektóre są warte oglądania, inne nie. Są dziesiątki gatunków i podgatunków, każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie, ale uwierz, nikomu nie spodoba się wszystko – powiedziała, bujając się w rytm kroków robota.

      - Mam nadzieję. To dziwak i idiota, ale niezastąpiony w swoim fachu. Z drugiej strony zaś, nie da się go nie lubić – Megatron wzruszył ramionami, na co Natalie odpowiedziała głośnym, świszczącym sykiem. O nie, tyłka jej nie obijać. Jak będzie ślęczeć jutro szesnaście godzin przy komputerze, jeśli będzie bolał ją tyłek? Chyba na poduszce.

      - Wygląda jak pedał, brzmi jak pedał i jest zajebisty. Cóż, taki typ i nic na to nie poradzisz – wzruszyła ramionami, rozglądając się raz po raz. Wszystko takie samo. Identyczne.

      - Nie bój się tak, już prawie jesteśmy – wyszczerzył trójkątne zęby, wchodząc do sporego pomieszczenia z pseudo-podium pośrodku czymś. – Soundwave, most – wydał rozkaz, a Natalie zadarła głowę w górę, spoglądając na ściany. Tak, jak się tego spodziewała, tuż przy suficie znajdowała się jakaś szyba, lub szybo-podobne coś, za którym widniał znajomy jej kokpit i całkiem sympatyczny ninja-robot. Coś gdzieś kliknął, za coś pociągnął i po kilku sekundach, znikąd, pojawił się przed nimi ten sam, zielono-niebiesko-biały, przypominający zorzę polarną, portal. Megatron bez zastanowienia ruszył w stronę, jak oni to zwali, mostu, choć Natalie miała wątpliwości. Z drugiej strony, oni korzystali z tego od lat, jeśli nie od wieków, więc postanowiła zaufać jeszcze-nie-całkiem-nemezis ziemi. Zacisnęła mocno powieki, uczepiając się kurczowo sterczących z ramienia robota segmentów i tak siedziała, jakby za chwilę miało ją coś porwać, albo coś. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało, a po chwili poczuła drażniące skórę, gorące i suche powietrze pustyni.

      Otworzyła oczy, zamrugała. Nevada, dom. Niemożliwym było dla Natalie nie poznać domu, nawet nocą. Westchnęła, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że temperatura na statku była sporo niższa, niż tu. Mniej-więcej taka, jak u niej w pokoju, czyli optymalnie dwadzieścia pięć stopni. W Nevadzie w letnią noc było około trzydziestu, za dnia zdarzało się dobić czterdziestki. W cieniu. Bywało, że odwoływano wtedy zajęcia, bo jak nie, to co słabsi uczniowie ( _czyli większa połowa_ ) mdlała. Natalie nie mdlała, choć była na dobrej drodze do tego, czując się w okropnym zaduchu bardzo źle. Raczej nie urywała się z lekcji, chyba, że temperatura przebijała jej normy wytrzymałości ( _które w sumie były naprawdę wysokie jak na nią_ ), a bezduszni nauczyciele zmuszali ich do siedzenia i wkuwania w tak nieludzkich warunkach, kiedy wręcz gotowali się żywcem. Szczególnie kociooka, której od siedmiu lat nie widziano w żadnego typu krótkich spodniach. Zawsze, nieważne jaka pogoda, Natalie zawsze w bojówkach do kostek, najczęściej moro, ciemnoszarych lub zielonych, rzadziej brązowych. I nie, nie miała zamiaru tego zmieniać. Niech pogoda dostosuje się do niej, to wtedy pogadają.

      Westchnęła, wyłapując wśród mroku wywołujące u niej drgawki oświetlenia znienawidzonego, nienaturalnego ogródka. W końcu kiedyś się weźmie i coś z tym dziadostwem zrobi, a kwiatki sprzeda. Natalie starała się zarabiać swoje pieniądze na swoje potrzeby, jak najbardziej się tylko dało odcinając od rodziców i ich kieszeni. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak ciągnąć od nich nawet po kilka tysięcy miesięcznie na „sprawy wagi wyższej” – nową grę, części wymienne, sprzęt, rzadziej jakieś ubrania.

      - No, jesteśmy – przerwał cisze Megatron. Jego ochrypły, głęboki głos wyrwał dziewczynę z zamyślenia jak kubeł zimnej wody kota.

      - Co? A, tak, już. Chyba nawet trochę mi się przysnęło – ziewnęła szeroko, przeciągając się, i zaraz z piskiem dopadła wystających segmentów; niemalże spadła przez ziewająco-wyciągany manewr. Co jak co, ale nie uśmiechało jej się lecieć tych dziewięciu metrów na twardą drogę, gdzie jedynym amortyzatorem był milimetr pyłu. Megatron na to odpowiedział tylko śmiechem, kręcąc głową, na co uczepiła się mocniej jego ramienia z głośnym sykiem.

      - Ciekawa z ciebie istota, tak w ogóle. Jak dotąd nie spotkałem nikogo z twojej rasy, z kim można by się normalnie porozumieć. Aż do teraz.

      - Musisz nadrobić spotkanie z moją babcią, to jest wyższy poziom zajebistości, ja jej do pięt nie dorastam – zaśmiała się, kiedy srebrny robot złapał ją za bluzę i względnie ostrożnie odstawił na ziemię, tuż przed ogrodzenie. Westchnęła, wchodząc na parcelę i zmierzyła ogród pogardliwym spojrzeniem, prychając z niesmakiem.

      - Naprawdę nie podoba ci się ta kupa zielska, prawda?

      - Prawda. Czy to tu w ogóle pasuje?

      - Ani to ładne, ani to żółte. Nie-e. Nie pasuje.

      - Ha, widzisz! Jesteś robot z planety robotów, a gust kwiatkowy masz lepszy, niż moi starzy!

      - To miał być komplement?

      - Ta. Chyba. Nie wiem. Cóż, mniejsza. Do widzenia, Meg – uśmiechnęła się i pomachała wielkiemu robotowi, kierując się w stronę drzwi garażowych. Lord tylko pokręcił głową, ale odmachał. Normalnie po prostu zgniótłby tą maleńką, miękką istotę, ale nawet ani razu o tym nie pomyślał. Była inteligentna i cwana, dało się z nią porozmawiać… Nie używała wobec niego tytułów, nie próbowała mu się na każdy możliwy sposób podlizać, nic. Po prostu zachowywała się, jakby byli na równi. On, wielki i straszny przywódca robotów i ona, mała i niewiele znacząca ludzka istota. Tak ogromna przepaść, a jednak ona ignorowała ją z taką łatwością, jakby tego w ogóle nie było. Megatron zaś szczerze to doceniał. Od wielu lat wszyscy kłaniali się przed nim w pas i albo próbowali się na wszelkie sposoby przymilić, albo próbowali go wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami wyłączyć. Nie było półśrodków. Aż wreszcie przyszła Natalie, dla której nie był wielkim i strasznym robotem, ani nawet lordem czy generałem. Nie, dla niej był po prostu kolejnym znajomym, którego w ciągu tych kilkunastu minut przebywania razem zdążyła nawet trochę polubić.

      Ostatnią osobą, która tak się wobec niego zachowywała, był Soundwave. Co tu dużo mówić, ninja do teraz był najbardziej zaufaną osobą, jaką Megatron miał przy sobie, jednocześnie będąc jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Nawet lepszym, niż niegdyś Orion, nim stał się Optimusem.


	7. Rozdział Siódmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY|  
> |Zakręcony Weekend|  
> •Część Pierwsza: Sobota pełna niespodzianek•

      _Ciemność. Nieprzenikniona, ciepła, otulająca niby matka kocem, obecna każdej nocy…_

_Więc gdzie się podziała ta ciemność? Dlaczego zastąpiona została dziwnymi wizjami wielkich robotów i innych, zupełnie niewyobrażalnych rzeczy?_

_Przecież nie śniła. Nie śniła od bardzo, bardzo dawna…_

      Natalie może i śniłaby dalej, gdyby nie pewien mały, drobny szczegół – jej kołdra najwyraźniej postanowiła dostać nóżek i zwiać, albo po prostu została z niej brutalnie ściągnięta. Jeżeli by obstawiać drugą opcję, w tym domu żyła tylko jedna osoba, która mogłaby to zrobić. Dziewczyna z początku zaklęła i spróbowała się skulić i spać dalej, ale ze względu na niską, nieco powyżej dwudziestostopniowa temperaturę pokoju, było to absolutnie niemożliwe. Gęsia skórka pojawiła się niemal natychmiast, a ciemnowłosa już po chwili trzęsła się na całym ciele z powodu kontaktu zimnego, wilgotnego powietrza ze swoją skórą – zazwyczaj było to przyjemne uczucie, ale nie zaraz po przebudzeniu!

      - Natalie, nie czas na to! Wstawaj, już! – po pokoju rozległ się głos, kłując boleśnie wyostrzone, będącej jeszcze w półśnie, zmysły Natalie. Czyli jednak druga opcja, a głos Marabeth, bliski i daleki, głośny i cichy zarazem kłuł w bardzo irytujący sposób. Natalie z głośnym westchnieniem potarła oczy, przewaliła się na plecy i zamrugała. Jej pokój, jej kochana, ciemna nora była… Jasna. Za jasna.  Wszystko było jasne. I bardzo, bardzo niewyraźne, a mimo tego nie dało się pomylić owego pomieszczenia z niczym innym.

      - Jezuuu… - Jęknęła cierpiętniczo, mrużąc oczy.

      - Nie „Jezuuu” tylko „Babciu” jak coś. Nie ten rodzaj, nie to imię – prychnęła Marabeth, bardzo słyszalnie podenerwowana. Natalie spojrzała na nią ciekawsko i sięgnęła pod poduszkę, po telefon. Włączyła go, spojrzała na wyświetlacz i po chwili myślenia, co tam pisze – zaklęła o wiele, wiele szpetniej niż wcześniej. Siódma dwadzieścia dziewięć.

      Siódma. Dwadzieścia. Dziewięć.

      - Za jakie, do cholery, ja się pytam, grzechy!? – zawyła jak ranione zwierzę, rzucając wściekle telefonem. Spojrzała na babcię już nie tak bardzo zaspanym wzrokiem, z pytaniem i wyrzutem w oliwkowych oczach.

      - Gdy budziłabym cię, gdyby nie było ku temu ważnego powodu? – syknęła Marabeth. Natalie dopiero teraz zauważyła, że kobieta jest w swojej pomiętej, brązowej koszulinie nocnej w niezapominajki, a jej ciemnobrązowe, poprzeplatane szarymi pasemkami włosy znajdują się w malowniczym nieporządku, zupełni jakby były ze szczotką na bakier. Jak zawsze zresztą rano tuż po przebudzeniu.

      - O co chodzi?

      - Jakiś chłopak siedzi pod bramą, zapewne od dłuższego czasu.

      - Co to do cholery jest?! – wysyczała głośno dziewczyna, momentalnie wstając. – Jakiś wysyp pechowych zdarzeń? Wiem, napiszę książkę. Zatytułuję ją „Pechowe przypadki Natalie O’Correl”! Co niby, wielkie mechy to za dużo? Za jakie grzechy ja się pytam? Za jakie!? – krzyknęła, zwieszając nogi z łóżka i chowając twarz w dłonie, po czym westchnęła ciężko. Przeczesała włosy, wzięła dwa głębsze oddechy i szybko wcisnęła nogi w zielone kapcie z króliczymi uszkami, niemal w tej samej chwili ruszając słyszalnie podenerwowanym krokiem z piwnicy na powierzchnię. Jeśli korytarz łączący jej pokój byłby scenerią z Indyjskiego horroru i mieściłby się w nim jakiś potwór, owa maszkara zapewne uciekałaby w tej chwili szybciej, niż jakby goniło ją stado wściekłych, głodnych wilków. Wąskie usta wygięte w paskudnym wyrazie, zmarszczone brwi i nos, pałające wręcz furią oczy – Natalie w tej chwili, nawet bez charakteryzacji, mogłaby robić za istotę z piekła rodem. Budzić ją o tak nieboskiej godzinie? Natalie? I to w weekend? Przecież to wołało o pomstę do nieba i wszystkie dziesięć plag! Ktokolwiek był tego powodem, powinien się bać. Dwoma susami przemierzyła schody i trzasnęła drzwiami, poprawiając nieco za duże, czarne spodnie dresowe. Przemierzyła szybko salon i wypadła przez oszklone drzwi, tupiąc kapciami po schodach. Pod bramą, a właściwie za nią, faktycznie ktoś leżał. Jakiś skulony, niebiesko-brązowy kształt. Bez okularów z odległości tych kilkunastu metrów praktycznie nie widziała zarysów metalowego ogrodzenia, tylko kolumny z piaskowca. Dopóki nie podejdzie bliżej, na ma opcji, by mogła powiedzieć, kto to. Zaszurała wściekle kapciami po ścieżce i kilkoma krokami dotarła do bramy, otwierając ją gwałtownie. Dopiero wtedy, patrząc na skuloną masę ubrań, mogła się zorientować, kto to w ogóle był.

      I wtedy zamarła, blednąc momentalnie i nie ważąc się nawet ruszyć.

      Spoglądająca na nią masa hipisowskich ubrań i dredów mogła być tylko jedną osobą. Spoglądająca na nią podbitym okiem, w którym czaił się ból i strach. Gniew, złość i resztki snu uleciały z Natalie jak sen złoty, bo to oto przed nią siedział Yusuf El-Amin w całej swojej mizernej osobie, widocznie pokiereszowanej.

      Lewy rękawek miał poszarpany, a cała ręka była ubabrana w skrzepniętej krwi.

      - Jasna cholera… Co ci się stało? – wyszeptała, padając na kolana tuż przy chłopaku. Wyciągnęła ręce, ale nie ważyła się niczego dotknąć. Dodatkowo, sam chłopak odsunął się, spoglądając na nią ze strachem. Nie przypominał teraz człowieka, ale bardziej zmaltretowane, przerażone zwierzę. – Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię – powiedziała na tyle miłym głosem, na ile było ją stać, czyli wcale niezbyt miłym. Jednakże, o dziwo, poskutkowało. Yusuf powoli uniósł głowę, co sprawiło, że ciemnowłosa zaklęła w sposób bardzo nieprzystający damie, którą zresztą i tak nie była. Podbite oko nie było wszystkim – zabarwiony na brzydkie połączenie fioletu i żółci policzek nie prezentował się najlepiej, ale i tak o wiele lepiej, niż dosłownie rozorana dolna warga chłopaka – może to były tylko dwa, bardzo paskudne, rozcięcia, ale cały podbródek w krwi mówił sam za siebie. Dodatkowo, Yusuf był blady, co zapewne było skutkiem sporego ubytku krwi.

      - Chodź, muszę cie podnieść. Nie, nie lewą, z prawej – powiedziała cicho Natalie, nadal nie całkiem kontaktująca z rzeczywistością. W Jasper… Nie, w całej Nevadzie nie żyło dziko stworzenie, które mogłoby pokiereszować tak człowieka – ale z drugiej strony, to na pewno była robota zwierzęcia. Zwierzęcia zwanego potocznie człowiekiem. Dziewczyna w tej chwili czuła naprawdę ogromną odrazę do rodzaju ludzkiego. Nie była aniołem, ani tym bardziej wzorem do naśladowania, to fakt, ale coś takiego było dla niej nie do pomyślenia. Może dla tego, że propagowała nękanie ludzi na płaszczyźnie psychologicznej, nie fizycznej? Z głośnym westchnięciem dźwignęła chłopaka, który jęknął boleśnie i zacisnął oczy, wczepiając się palcami w brudnozieloną koszulkę dziewczyny. Syknęła, choć chłopak nie ważył wiele, to jednak Natalie nie była przyzwyczajona do dźwigania czegokolwiek, co miało ponad dwadzieścia kilogramów. Jakimś cudem udało jej się dociągnąć chłopaka do domu, i już na progu ryknęła:

      - Babcia, apteczka! Tylko ruchy! – stojąca przy przejściu z klatki do pokoju dziennego kobieta tylko odwróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem skierowała się do łazienki umiejscowionej obok kuchni. Natalie w międzyczasie dotarła do jasnej, twardej sofy i usadziła chłopaka na niej.

      - Moja… Torba… - jęknął cicho, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

      - Jesteś w takim stanie i martwisz się o torbę? – syknęła kociooka, na co Yusuf niemrawo skinął głową. Zawarczała głośno i niemalże biegiem skierowała się po owy pakunek. Torba, jak to torba – duża i nieco nieporęczna, nosząca ślady dość sporej liczby lat i częstego użytkowania. Niedoprana, cała w łatach. Natalie złapała lekki pakunek i jakimś cudem zdążyła wrócić tuż przed babcią. Rzuciła torbę na dywan, a sama przysiadła z lewej strony chłopaka. Marabeth, która dopiero teraz mogła się przyjrzeć chłopakowi, już po pierwszej chwili zaklęła cicho, co było dość niezwykłe – Marabeth nie przeklinała. Na tym jednakże się nie skończyło – gdy tak oglądała jego rany, odkrywała coraz to nowe i nie pytając o niczyje zdanie, pozbawiając chłopaka górnych części garderoby, już po minucie rzucała soczystymi wiązkami przekleństw na lewo i prawo. Była jednocześnie wściekła i przerażona. Jej oczy, niemal identyczne, jak oczy Natalie, pałały nienaturalnym dla tej zazwyczaj spokojnej, ciepłej i dobrodusznej kobiety, złym blaskiem. Teraz już nie była Dobrą Wróżką Chrzestną z kopciuszka, o nie – teraz bardziej przypominała Macochę Śnieżki. Była po prostu przerażająca.

      - Kto. To. Zrobił? – zapytała twardym głosem, spoglądając wściekłym wzrokiem na klatkę piersiową chłopaka. Praktycznie całą pokrytą szaro-fioletowymi siniakami, a plecy chłopaka wcale nie prezentowały się lepiej. Lewy rękaw błękitnej koszuli musiała odciąć, gdyż był przyschnięty do otwartej rany, a usunięcie go zajmie chwilę.

       - Też się nad tym zastanawiam. Najbardziej prawdopodobna opcja nie jest zbyt przyjemna bynajmniej.

      - Uśpić – wycharczała Marabeth. – Połowę populacji, kurwa, uśpić! – złapała wazon i cisnęła nim o ścianę. Natalie mieszkała z babcią praktycznie całe życie, ale nieważne, jak by próbowała – nie potrafiła sobie jej przypomnieć w takim stanie. Yusuf siedział ze spuszczoną głową, nie ważąc się nawet pisnąć.

      - Ty nic złego nie zrobiłeś – powiedziała Natalie, delikatnie dźgając go w czoło. Zwrócił na nią uwagę, a tym razem w jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się też ulga. – Co to myślałeś? Że ci poprawię? Albo, że wywalę na drugie pobocze? – prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

      -Natalie, nie gadaj. Opatruj – syknęła Marabeth. Dziewczyna, nie chcąc w żaden sposób zadzierać z babcią w tym stanie, bez słowa ruszyła do kuchni, wracając po chwili z miską ciepłej wody i dwoma szmatkami. Marabeth w tym czasie zdążyła zaopatrzyć się w gazę zamoczoną w jodynie i powoli przemywała siniaki i otarcia, nie bacząc na bolesne syki Yusufa, który starał się siedzieć w miarę spokojnie.

      - Masz pęsetę, spróbuj odkleić rękaw od rany. DELIKATNIE – poinstruowała kobieta, kładąc znaczący nacisk na ostatnie słowo, nawet nie uraczając wnuczki spojrzeniem, która od razu zabrała się za zleconą pracę. Z drugiej strony zaśmiała się w duchu. Natalie i delikatność to antonimy. Złapała w pęsetę kawałek gazy i zaczęła powoli obmywać okolicę wokoło przyklejonych skrawków.

      - Babcia… - jęknęła nagle głucho, odsuwając się z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma.

      - Tak?

      - Z tego sterczy szkło. On ma szkło w ręce – powiedziała całkiem normalnym głosem, blednąc bardzo widocznie i spojrzała na chłopaka czując, jak zaciska dłoń w pięść. Marabeth puściła kilka kolejnych wiązanek.

      - Nie mdleć.

      - Nie mdleję. Przeżywam kryzys – odparła Natalie pusto, nienaturalnie delikatnie odklejając materiał od skóry i ran. Marabeth wiedziała co robi, to było pewne – w końcu była lekarzem, i to dyplomowanym. Dziewczyna więc postanowiła zaufać babci w tej sprawie. Kiedy już pozbyła się całego rękawa, a jej babcia skończyła obmywać siniaki chłopaka jodyną, zasyczała. Kilkanaście ran, i to nie kłutych czy ciętych – żywcem szarpanych, w niektórych nadal tkwiło szkło. Natalie potarła oczy przedramieniem.

       - Nie na to się pisałam. To trzeba odkażyć i zszyć. I przydało by mu się tyłek skłóć zastrzykami przeciwtężcowymi.

      - Przepraszam – wychrypiał Yusuf.

      - Pacjent nie gada – warknęła starsza. – Ja się zajmę ramieniem, ty wyczyść mu twarz. Cholera, jak żyję i pracuję w Jasper trzydzieści lat, tak jeszcze nie widziałam takiego przypadku. Były pobicia, a i owszem. Ale nigdy coś takiego, bynajmniej nie zdziałane przez ręce człowieka… O ile coś, co robi takie rzeczy, można nazwać człowiekiem.

      Całe to opatrywanie ran musiało zająć dość długo, sądząc po bolących stawach Natalie. Najpierw całkiem oczyściła podbródek chłopaka i zgodnie z instrukcjami babci natarła maścią wspomagającą gojenie, potem jeszcze odkażyła policzek i siniec wokół oka jodyną, a kiedy już specyfik wysechł, wtarła w sińce dość mocno maść na stłuczenia, nawet zajęła się niewielką ilością siniaków na nogach. Marabeth w tym czasie zdążyła naszprycować chłopaka różnymi lekami tak, że ledwo kontaktował i oczyścić ranę ze szkła. Dochodziła dziewiąta, kiedy kończyła szycie. Wyprostowała się, strzeliła palcami i westchnęła.

      - Natalie, weź przynieś trochę swoich ubrań. Nie będzie latał po domu w samej bieliźnie – powiedziała Marabeth, owijając ramię chłopaka bandażem. Podniósł głowę, patrząc na nią pytająco, po czym pokręcił nią.

      - Mam swoje… W torbie… - zaczął, ale ostre spojrzenie kobiety natychmiast zamknęło mu usta. Ścisnął je w wąską linię i spuścił wzrok.

      - Myślisz, że będą dobre?

      - Raczej tak. Widzisz przecież, jaka to chudzina.

      - Tak, tak.

      Natalie wstała z niemrawą miną i szybkim krokiem skierowała się do swojego pokoju. Jej Królestwo, jej Nora – zagracona jak tylko się da, wiecznie tonąca w bajzlu, w którym tylko Natalie może się odnaleźć i nie zabić przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Pokój o dość dużej powierzchni, i ani jednego względnie czystego kąta. Dziewczyna szybko wskoczyła w grafitowe, workowate jeansy i jasnozieloną koszulkę z logiem Alice: Madness Returns oraz uczesała się i związała włosy w kucyk, po czym wybrała jakieś pierwsze-lepsze, większe ubrania, którymi okazały się czarna koszulka do kompletu ze spodniami moro i szybko wróciła powrotem na górę, do pokoju dziennego. Marabeth siedziała na szklanym stoliku do kawy, naprzeciwko Yusufa, i patrzyła na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem, jakby usiłowała z niego wyczytać, co się stało. Chłopak tylko siedział na kanapie ze spuszczoną głową i zapewne modlił się, by mógł zniknąć lub zapaść się pod ziemię.

      - Masz go wypytać o to, co się stało – odezwała się nagle w pustkę, ale pewnym było, że kierowała słowa do wnuczki. – Pójdziecie sobie na spacer i wszystkiego się dowiesz.

      - No chyba nie! Weekend jest od relaksu, nie łażenia po dworze!

      - Łażenie po dworze to też relaks.

      - A ja ci powiem, że się mylisz.

      - Natalie, proszę.

      - …Dobra.

      Pokonana dziewczyna zwiesiła głowę i rzuciła ubrania obok chłopaka. Spojrzał najpierw na nie, a potem na nią, potem znowu na ubrania i niepewnie wziął koszulkę.

      - Tak, masz to ubrać, jeśli jeszcze nie rozkminiłeś. Kuchnia jest w tylniej części jadalni, jadalnia na wprost. Jak się już przebierzesz, to przyjdź… A jak nie dasz rady przyjść, to wołaj – powiedziała, po czym sama skierowała się we wskazaną stronę. Marabeth, nie czekając na nic, skierowała się w stronę schodów i schodami w górę, by wreszcie doprowadzić swoją osobę do jako-takiego porządku. Natalie tym czasem buszowała po kuchni w poszukiwaniu składników do potrawy, która jako jedyna jej jako tako wychodziła – kanapek. Była w kwestii kulinarnej tak bardzo uzdolniona, że raz nawet udało się jej przypalić wodę, ale to było dawno temu. Wyciągnęła cały bochenek chleba, masło i wszystko, co tylko mogło się przydać – ser topiony, ogórki, pomidory, wędlinę i mnóstwo innych składników. Uzbrojona w duży, kuchenny, wręcz rzeźniczy nóż (innym nie potrafiła kanapek robić, albo raczej – smarować ich) zaczęła czynić swoją magię. Po nieco dłuższej chwili do kuchni wtoczył się przebrany już Yusuf, rozglądając ciekawie po pomieszczeniu.

      - Czajnik – powiedziała Natalie, wskazując ostrzem na owe urządzenie. – Kran i woda – przeniosła wskazówkę na zlew i spojrzała na chłopaka znacząco. Widać nie był taki głupi, jak wyglądał, ani znowu tak bardzo otępiony, jak by się wydawało.

      - Nie obraź się, ale salon i jadalnię masz okropne – odezwał się nagle, nastawiając wodę.

      - No co ty nie powiesz – prychnęła, tnąc pomidora. – Mam oczy. Wiesz, takie narządy receptorowe, umożliwiające widzenie i ocenianie. W moim przypadku zielone. W szafce nad zlewem są leki przeciwbólowe jak coś.

      - Twoja babcia naszprycowała mnie zastrzykami i ledwo rękę czuję. Hm… Nie obnosisz się jakoś wielce ze swoim bogactwem, jeśli mam być szczery – Yusuf okręcił się szybko na pięcie i zajął jedno z wolnych krzeseł, wlepiając orzechowy wzrok w Natalie.

      - Bo to nie ja jestem bogata, tylko moi starzy. Swojej własnej kasy pilnuję jak oka w głowie, ale nie mam skrupułów przed wydawaniem ich pieniędzy. W końcu nie moje i nie ja zarobiłam. Lubisz ser topiony? – prychnęła, oblizując palce z soku. Dredziarz tylko kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

      - Dobrze ci pewnie. Dziani starzy, fajna chata, wszystko pod ręką…

      - Hola, hola, nie zapędzaj się. Starzy może i dziani, ale… Szkoda słów. Fajna chata? Fajna chata?! Koleś, ja mieszkam w piwnicy i wychodzę garażem, żeby jej nie oglądać! I wszystko pod ręką? Proszę cię, na gorszym zadupiu już jej nie mogli postawić. I widziałeś ty ten ogródek? Okropność!

      - Czyli ci się nie podoba? – zapytał zdziwiony chłopak. – A rodzice?

      - Chcą, żebym była pokemonem pokroju Gaarland, stałą bywalczynią salonów kosmetycznych, bezmózgą tlenioną plotkarą. Och bardzo przepraszam, że ja – wyrodna córka! – znam swoją wartość, jestem inteligentna i preferuję naturalność – fuknęła, składając wszystkie składniki razem. Właśnie w tej chwili do kuchni wkroczyła Marabeth i wyjaśniło się, czemuż to tak długo jej nie było – prócz prostej, stylizowanej na chińską sukienki w kolorze szaro-zielonym elementem jej stroju był niebieski, frotowy ręcznik owinięty wokół głowy. Szybko wyjęła dwie szklanki, w których zaparzyła herbaty i kubek, do którego nalała mleka. Yusuf już się szykował wstać i zapewne jej pomóc, ale jedno ostre spojrzenie kobiety natychmiastowo usadziło go nam miejscu. Marabeth postawiła przed nim jedną z herbat, sama zajmując drugie krzesło ze swoim naparem. Natalie zostało jedynie oparcie się o blat, na co jednak znalazła sposób – po prostu siadła na szafce.

      - Damie nie przystoi siedzieć na meblach – mruknęła Marabeth z ironicznym uśmiechem – doskonale wiedziała, co dziewczyna na to odpowie. I nie myliła się.

      - Najpierw musiałabym być w jakiś sposób damą. A nawet jeśli jestem… Cóż, chrzanić zasady Savoir’u – wzruszyła ramionami, siorpiąc mleko z kubka.

      - Tak, tak. Po śniadaniu idziecie na spacer. OBOJE – powiedziała kobieta, mrużąc oczy.

      - To nie jest śmieszne. Przecież wiesz, w jakim on jest stanie…!

      - Wiem, widzę, mam oczy. I, jako dyplomowany lekarz, śmiem twierdzić, iż spacer na świerzym  powietrzu zrobi mu lepiej niż kiszenie się w twojej norze.

      - Ta, jasne. Łażenie po pustyni w czterdziestostopniowy upał uważasz za zdrowsze od siedzenia w chłodnej, wilgotnej Norze? Proszę cię.

      - Chcę po prostu, żebyś cię dziś nie było w domu – skwitowała swoja wypowiedź Marabeth, odbierając dziewczynie wszelkie argumenty. – Damy mu parasolkę, weźmiecie kilka litrów picia i jakieś przekąski i wam zleci do wieczora – machnęła ręką.

      - Jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć… - odezwał się Yusuf.

      - Nie! – niemal krzyknęły jednocześnie obie kobiety. Brązowooki tylko skulił się na krześle i udawał, że go wcale tam nie ma. W końcu i Natalie się poddała, podsumowując przegraną głośnym, łacińskim słowem. Po skończonym śniadaniu Natalie stwierdziła, że zabiera Yusufa do Nory na chwilę, a Marabeth ma przygotować prowiant. Kociooka zaś musiała zająć się sprawami ważniejszymi – sprawdzeniem poziomu baterii w laptopie, czy wszystko dobrze działa i czyszczeniem okularów. Yusuf, miało się wrażenie, wyglądał, jakby walczył wewnętrznie z ochotą piszczenia i skakania po całym pokoju. Miast tego stawiał stopy pośród WSZYSTKIEGO, co tylko mogło się walać po podłodze, oglądając całe pomieszczenie.

      - Nie jesteś zbyt schludna – stwierdził odkrywczo.

      - Och, nie powiedziałabym – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, pakując sprzęt do torby.

      - Czemu chodzisz ubrana jak chłopak? – zapytał.

      - A co, nie wolno? – mruknęła, łapiąc przy okazji jedną z wielu książek. Te, jako jedyne, stały na półce na swoich miejscach, w idealnie równym porządku. Padło akurat na Hobbita, którego czytała już dwa razy… Ale dobre książki się nie nudzą. Yusuf, po swoim ostatnim pytaniu pozostał cicho do końca wycieczki po Norze, ale widocznie mu się spodobało i pokój opuszczał dość niechętnie. Przy okazji został uzbrojony w jasnozieloną, dużą bluzę z kapturem i parasol, i zauważył, że Natalie zniknęła w łazience na pięć minut z pełną butelką kremu przeciwsłonecznego, najmocniejszego, a kiedy wróciła, to wyrzuciła puste opakowanie do kosza. Dodatkowo wygrzebała nawet skądś czapkę z daszkiem.

      - Boisz się opalić? – zapytał, nie mogąc już wytrzymać.

      - Nie tyle się boję, co nie lubię. Zdecydowanie wolę swoją nienaturalną, trupią cerę – wzruszyła ramionami, wreszcie opuszczając piwnicę. Gdy wyszli na górę, Marabeth już na nich czekała z torbą przy nodze, wypakowaną po brzegi różnymi smakołykami.

      - Natalie, Bóg cię opuścił? – zapytała, mierząc dziewczynę krytycznym wzrokiem.

      - A to, to już dawno – wyszczerzyła się dziewczyna, dając torbę ze sprzętem Yusufowi, gdyż na pewno była lżejsza od tej z jedzeniem, a mając na uwadze jego stan Natalie postanowiła raz w życiu się poświęcić. Pierwszy i ostatni. Kiedy wreszcie udało im się wyjść z domu, pora nie była zbyt przyjemna – niewiele przed południem. Wspólnie postanowili – to jest Natalie zarządziła, a Yusuf, nie mogąc nic więcej, zgodził się potulnie – dotrzeć do jakiejś jaskini i tam przeczekać „godziny szczytu”. W samo południe dotarli do miejsca, w którym to dziewczyna zeszłego dnia natknęła się na wielkie roboty, i instynktownie skierowała się do jaskini, w której zapoznała się z KnockOutem. Tak jak zapamiętałą, było tam przyjemnie chłodno. Nie zauważyła też niebieskich plam, które zapewne wyparowały.

      - Fajna miejscówka – stwierdził Yusuf, rozglądając się po sporych rozmiarów pomieszczeniu. Natalie tylko kiwnęła głową i wdrapała się na głaz – ten sam, co wczoraj – i stanęła na nim, rozglądając się. I wtedy wyłapała coś, czego nie zauważyła wcześniej – otwór, inne wejście lub przejście do jakiejś innej jaskini.

      - E, Yusuf, tam coś dalej jest. Idziemy? – palnęła nim się zastanowiła. Ciekawość znów brała zdecydowaną górę i nie dało się jej stłumić.

      - Czemu nie? – stwierdził, wyjmując z torby ze sprzętem latarkę. Natalie nie przypominała sobie, żeby brała latarkę.

      - Skąd masz latarkę? – zapytała.

      - Była na twoim biurku, to wziąłem. A nuż się przydała. Idziesz?

      - Ta. Koleś, maniery. Panie przodem.

      - Ha ha.

      Nie wiedzieli, ile tak dokładnie szli, ale na pewno nie dłużej, niż dwadzieścia minut. Wejście, z początku dość wąskie i niskie, stopniowo i powoli powiększało się, w końcu przyjmując formę wysokiego na trzy metry i szerokiego na dwa korytarza. Nie licząc nierówności, stalaktytów, stalagmitów i stalagnatów szło się całkiem przyjemnie. Nie było też tak znowu ciemno – na ścianach i sufitach żył sobie spokojnie jakiś fluorescencyjny gatunek grzyba, którego żadne z nich nie potrafiło rozpoznać. Natalie, jak to Natalie, musiała iść pierwsza. Kiedy jednak wyszła zza zakrętu i –jak się okazało – przeszła do następnej jaskini, nie mogła zrobić nic, prócz wpatrywać się w obraz przed nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Stan Ahmeda nie różnił się wiele.

      - Jasna… - zaczęła dziewczyna.

      - Cholera – dokończył chłopak.

      To, co rozciągało się przed nimi nie mogło być prawdziwe.


	8. Rozdział Ósmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY|  
> |Zakręcony Weekend|  
> •Część Druga: Skarby Serca Pustyni•

      Natalie nie mogła – _nie śmiała_ – się ruszyć choćby o milimetr, a stojący obok ciemnowłosej Yusuf mógł być w tej chwili porównywalny do greckiego, marmurowego posągu. Nie mrugał, stał w prawie kompletnym bezruchu – jedyne, co mogło świadczyć o tym, iż to faktycznie istota żywa była delikatnie i szybko unosząca się klatka piersiowa oraz karmelowe tęczówki, które z niesamowitą prędkością przemykały w tę i powrotem po całym krajobrazie. Natalie z drugiej strony zaś starała się opanować drganie – ekscytacja dziewczyny sięgała zenitu i potrzeba było zaiste ogromnych pokładów siły psychicznej, by mogła ustać w miejscu. Niezbyt zwracała uwagę na otoczenie, wszystkie dźwięki docierały do niej jakby była pod wodą, obraz raz rozmazywał się by w następnej chwili wyostrzyć. Przełknęła cicho ślinę i zaczęła skubać dolną wargę, byleby nie zacząć wariować. Zaraz przejdzie, i będzie można spokojnie iść dalej. Chyba.

      - Ty też to widzisz? – szept Yusufa w tamtej chwili wydawał się potężnym grzmotem, rozbrzmiał w uszach tnąc i szarpiąc ciszę, która zapadła w jaskini w odpowiedzi na dwóch przybyszów.

      - Widzę – odszepnęła po chwili. – I oczom nie wierzę – przełknęła ślinę po raz kolejny i mrugnęła dwa razy. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle jest przytomna. Jednakże, kiedy zupełnie nagle zapach, dźwięki i kolory uderzyły, atakując niemiłosiernie uszy i oczy musiała zweryfikować ten pogląd. Stali po kostki w miękkiej, soczystej, pachnącej trawie upstrzonej gdzieniegdzie małymi kwiatuszkami w praktycznie każdym możliwym kolorze. Sklepienie było wysoko ponad nimi, na oko czterdzieści, może pięćdziesiąt metrów, a oprócz faktu, iż zwisały z niego dziwne porosty, podziurawione w wielu miejscach, a wpadające przez nie kaskadami promienie dostarczały jaskini światła. Panował tu przyjemny dla oka półmrok, a temperatura wahała się między chłodem a ciepłem. Panująca w całej jaskini wilgoć była miłą odmianą dla wymęczonych pustynnym klimatem płuc. Jednakże nie było to w najmniejszym stopniu rzeczą, która dosłownie wmurowała dwójkę w grunt. Była to wina rozciągającego się przed nimi krajobrazu.

      Bajka. Fatamorgana. Sen.

      Ale to było naprawdę, przed nimi, pełne kolorów, dźwięków i zapachów. Trawa pod ich nogami była bujna i miękka, zapach kwiatów niemal zawracał w głowie. Poniżej nich, gdyż stali na wzniesieniu, srebrzysto-błękitną wstęgą ciągła się mała, wąska, szumiąca cicho rzeczka, otoczona z obu stron sporej wielkości brązowymi kamieniami i masa kolorowych roślin. Jej dno zaś mieniło się jesiennymi barwami i nie rosło na nim praktycznie nic. Woda była krystalicznie czysta – nawet z odległości, w której stali, można było policzyć kamyczki na dnie. Pod powierzchnią w nurcie dało się dojrzeć przemykające co jakiś czas w tę i powrotem kolorowe, szybkie, małe rybki w celach znanych tylko im. Rzeczka mogła mieć co najwyżej metr szerokości, więc nie stanowiła przeszkody w przedostaniu się dalej. Za srebrzysto-błękitną wstęgą bowiem rozciągał się zielony, tropikalny las. Las jak z jakiegoś obrazka w książce z baśniami, ale żywy i zielony, w jaskini pośród pustynnych piasków.

      Za srebrzysto-błękitną, szumiącą wstęgą, kilka metrów od kamyków na brzegu, zaczynał się las. Z początku były to tylko małe, chude patyczki z jednym, może dwoma listkami wystające z trawy, ale im dalej, tym źdźbła były niższe, by dalej być tylko miękkim, zielonym dywanikiem.

       Obrazek iście bajkowy.  Drzewa były wysokie, o srebrzystej korze, pokrzywionych konarach i rozłożystych gałęziach, ukoronowane bujnym listowiem. Liście zaś w kształcie serc, zielone na wierzchniej warstwie i fioletowe na spodzie, przypominały nieco pokrzywy, ale były śliskie i błyszczące. Ich konary oplecione były bluszczopodobnymi roślinami o ciemnych liściach o owalnym kształcie, nakrapianych na czarno i upstrzonych maleńkimi, białymi kwiatuszkami. Spośród krótkich źdźbeł trawiastego dywaniku prężyły się mężnie na długich łodygach piękne kwiaty. Ich kielichy przypominały róże, miały praktycznie taką samą budowę z jedną różnicą – z każdego kwiatu wystawały po dwa, czasem trzy pręciki. Kwiaty te, w kępach po cztery, do sześciu sztuk, otoczone naturalnym murem liści nie posiadały kolców. Nie był to żaden z gatunków, jakie Natalie mogłaby rozróżnić. I była niemalże pewna, że żaden, który można znaleźć na kartach zielnika. Zapach róż unoszący się w powietrzu zapewne należał do nich. Kwiaty te, należy dodać, występowały w kolorach jesiennych – były złote, pomarańczowe, herbaciane i czerwone, o różnych stopniach jasności. Dziewczyna westchnęła, znów przystając i rozglądając się dookoła. Pomiędzy drzewami latały nieliczne świetliki, a światło wpadające przez szczeliny w suficie mieniło się kolorami tęczy. Przez chwilę miała nawet wrażenie, jakby spomiędzy drzew miał zaraz wyjść biały jednorożec.

      - Na Sithisa – westchnął nagle Yusuf, posługując się aż nazbyt znanym dla kociookiej sformułowaniem. Dziewczyna momentalnie przeniosła na niego zaciekawiony wzrok oliwkowych tęczówek. – To wygląda jak jaskinia wił ze Skyrima. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz jakaś na mnie wyskoczy. Ale, co ja gadam… - westchnął, drapiąc się po szyi.

      - Rasa, profesja, poziom – rzuciła Natalie ze słabym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

      - Altmer, mag, czterdziesty drugi. Ale zaraz, co? – zapytał arab, przekrzywiając głowę i robiąc tak zwaną „rybkę” – to jest otwierając usta i wybałuszając oczy. – Ale skąd ty…

      - Nie lubię wysokich elfów. U mnie Nord, sztylety plus łuk na sześćdziesiątym – dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę, tym razem z widocznym uśmiechem. Pomyśleć, że to właśnie Yusuf, podobnie jak ona, grywał w Skyrima.

      - Ej, zaraz. Też w to grasz? – zapytał, wybałuszając oczy jeszcze bardziej. Natalie w odpowiedzi tylko uderzyła się z otwartej dłoni w czoło.

      - Serio, koleś? Serio? Nie, nie gram w to, wcale – prychnęła sarkastycznie, mierzwiąc kosmyki, które były za krótkie, by dać się związać w kucyk.

      - Ano… - zaczął Yusuf, kiedy miała znów ruszyć. Wbił wzrok w ziemię i zaczął maltretować trawę butem. Po chwili jednak podniósł twarz, spoglądając na poirytowaną czekaniem dziewczynę – A miałabyś coś przeciwko żebyśmy pograli… No wiesz, jak wrócimy do ciebie? – zapytał i znów spuścił wzrok. Natalie uśmiechnęła się po swojemu, w końcu rozumiejąc, o co w tym chodziło. W jego zachowaniu. Yusuf, w odróżnieniu od niej, wcale się nie izolował – on był po prostu, najzwyczajniej na świecie nieśmiały i brakowało mu pewności siebie. Dziewczyna westchnęła, kręcąc głową.

      - A czemu by nie? Ale teraz chodź. Gra to gra, a teraz nie jesteśmy w grze – stwierdziła, odczekując chwilę, aż chłopak nie zrównał się z nią. Teraz mogła się mu nieco lepiej przyjrzeć, dostrzegając szczegóły, na które wcześniej nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi. Pewnym było, że jest wyższy od niej. Niewiele, ale jednak. Mimo to fakt, że Natalie jak zwykle szła prosta, z wysoko uniesioną głową, a Yusuf pochylony dawał mylne wrażenie, że to dziewczyna jest wyższa. Mając na uwadze swoje sto siedemdziesiąt cztery centymetry, dawała mu kredyt do stu osiemdziesięciu, może trochę więcej. Budowy był pośredniej – ani atleta, a do budowy Lowela czy Martina faktycznie było mu daleko, ale chucherkiem tez na pewno nie był. Ot, taki przeciętny, ale jednak zwracał uwagę. Szczególnie z tą swoją arabską urodą – przystojna, pociągła twarz o charakterystycznych rysach, nieco garbaty nos, pełne usta. I te oczy – takie niewinne i szczere, zupełnie niepasujące zarówno do niego, do jego przeżyć jak i do czasów, w których żyje. Dodać do tego włosy w kolorze czekolady, które gdzieś na wysokości ramion chłopaka skręcały się w długie dredy, sięgając mu prawie do pasa. Natalie zmarszczyła nos – wokoło Yusuf anadal unosił się zapach środków odkażająco-dezynfekujących, którymi został potraktowany rano. Środkami, które podziałały, na szczęście - inaczej chłopak zwijałby się w tej chwili z bólu, a to by strasznie utrudniało „wycieczkę”, w którą wkręciła ją babcia.

      Natalie westchnęła ciężko, stając dwa kroki przed rzeczką. Yusuf przykucnął bliżej, wodząc palcami po powierzchni. Natalie tymczasem nieco nachyliła się.

      - I jak? – zapytała.

      - Fajna. Chłodna – uśmiechnął się chłopak.

      - Spróbuj.

      - E?

      - Spróbuj. Jakby co, to tobie się coś stanie.

      - Wredna jesteś, wiesz? – fuknął chłopak.

      - Dziękujemy za stwierdzenie oczywistej oczywistości – prychnęła w odpowiedzi Natalie. Chłopak wygiął usta w dziwnym wyrazie i przysunął się bliżej rzeczki, niepewnie nabierając wody na dłoń. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić, ale skoro ciecz nie przeżarła mu dłoni w międzyczasie, postanowił jej spróbować. Oczywiście, najpierw jednak profilaktycznie powąchał, ale woda jak woda. W końcu po chwili stwierdził, że można spróbować i spróbował. Westchnął, przełykając ciecz i kiwnął głową parę razy.

      - Co? – zapytała Natalie, przekrzywiając głowę.

      - Dobre – stwierdził chłopak. – Czyste jak nic innego – powiedział, klękając przed strumykiem i obmywając twarz. Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła, zrzucając torbę na ziemię i sama przyklękła przy strumyczku. Mogła zobaczyć w płynącej wodzie swoje bardzo wyraźne odbicie, niemal jak w lustrze, widząc jednocześnie dno. Westchnęła ciężko, wpatrując się w taflę, obijającą widok jej twarzy. Ot, nic specjalnego – pociągła, trójkątna twarz o nieco zbyt ostrych, niekoniecznie dziewczęcych rysach, wąskie usta, nieco garbaty, przydługawy nos, nierówne, nieco zbyt bujne brwi. Razem jednak składało się to na dość ładny estetycznie obraz, czyniąc dziewczynę wcale niebrzydką – tylko nieco chłopięcą. I te oczy, prawie w kształcie migdałów, nieco azjatyckiego kształtu, otoczone dość długimi, smolisto czarnymi rzęsami. Oczy drapieżnika – spokojne, inteligentne i groźne zarazem, o oliwkowej barwie. Nie całkiem niezwykłe, nie jakieś widowiskowe, ale charakterystyczne, zupełnie jak jej babki.

      Westchnęła ciężko, wkładając palce do wody i uśmiechnęła się. Lekko ciepława, idealna. Do tego krystalicznie czysta tak, że mogła policzyć czerwone piaskowce na dnie. Ze względu na podłoże, w wodzie nie znajdowały się żadne rośliny, żyjątek też nie dostrzegała, żadnych rybek czy czegoś, nic. Jeśli coś w tej rzeczne żyło, to najprędzej mogło być znalezione tam, gdzie wodorosty.

       Powoli wyjęła dłoń z rzeczki i przyglądała się kroplom leniwie spływającym po jej palcach, a kiedy kropla spływała z jednego, łapała go na drugi, uśmiechając się lekko. W końcu jednak nabrała wody w dłoń i przystawiła do niej usta, pociągając łyk. Ta woda była słodka i jakoś dziwnie odświeżająca.

      - Nie sztachaj się – prychnął rozbawiony Yusuf. Natalie zmierzyła go wzrokiem i po dosłownie sekundzie ochlapała. – A! Za co?

      - Nie komentuj, sam się sztachnij. Widziałeś ty w ogóle kiedyś taką czystą wodę? – zapytała dziewczyna, wycierając dłonie o spodnie.

      - Tak. W książce – stwierdził chłopak, wstając powoli. – Idziemy dalej?

      - Tsa – westchnęła Natalie, również wstając. Rozejrzała się powoli dookoła, drapiąc po głowie, myśląc nad czymś, ale nie trwało to długo. Yusuf zwinnie, jak na swój stan, przeskoczył wąską wstęgę na drugą stronę, a dziewczyna, już nie tak zwinnie, podążyła za nim. Natalie nigdy nie była wysportowana, nigdy nie przywiązywała większej wagi do rozwoju fizycznego – zwyczajnie nie było jej to potrzebne. Chłopak zaś widocznie przywiązywał, gdyż mimo ran i nafaszerowania środkami przeciwbólowymi, szedł przed siebie jakby nigdy nic. Albo po prostu był przyzwyczajony.

      Natalie westchnęła głośno, patrząc na krajobraz przed nimi, jednocześnie wyciągając z torby tablet. Nigdy nie była zwolenniczką fotografii, ale coś takiego… Sfotografuje, choćby po to, żeby pokazać babci. Szczególnie te kwiaty, których nie potrafiła nazwać.

      - A ty co? – zapytał Yusuf, odwracając się na pięcie w jej stronę.

      - Robię zdjęcia, więc łaskawie się suń – powiedziała dziewczyna, nie siląc się nawet na ironiczny ton, zapatrzona w ekran, by ujęcia były jak najlepsze.

      - Nadajesz się na fotografa, wiesz? – stwierdził chłopak, zaglądając jej przez ramię. Natalie tylko syknęła i machnęła na niego ręką, dalej bawiąc się tabletem. Yusuf westchnął zrezygnowany, czekając cierpliwie, aż dziewczyna łaskawie skończy. Pokręcił głową i powoli ruszył w stronę lasu, rozglądając się. Wszędzie unosił się mocny, różany zapach – prawdziwy, jak szekspirowskich róż, mocny i wyraźny. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego, gdyż na przestrzeni lat róże pachniały coraz słabiej. Kora drzew była srebrzysta, gładka, a liście jak nic innego, co kiedykolwiek widział na drzewach. Bardziej przypominały liście pokrzywy, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru sprawdzać, czy mają podobne właściwości.

       Yusuf podskoczył nagle z piskiem, kiedy zimne ręce dotknęły jego szyi z obu stron i upadł na ziemię, ryjąc kolanami trawę, lecz w tej samej chwili też usłyszał za sobą głośny śmiech, bardzo charakterystyczny. Jeśli miałby to do czegoś porównać, to najprędzej do śmiechu hieny. Zawarczał, wstając i odwrócił się, mierząc roześmianą Natalie wzrokiem. Skorzystała z faktu, że był zajęty oglądaniem kwiatków i drzew, zaszła go od tyłu i złapała za szyję. Yusuf tylko słyszał plotki o tym, jak zimne, niezależnie od pogody i temperatury na zewnątrz, są jej palce. Teraz przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, i musiał przyznać, że faktycznie były bardzo zimne.

      - Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne. Już? – prychnął, wstając i krzyżując ręce na piersi z naburmuszoną miną.

      - Nie – parsknęła Natalie, stając prosto. Już się nie śmiała jak hiena na gazie rozweselającym, ale nadal miała usta rozciągnięte w uśmiechu, a w oczach rozbawione iskierki. Yusuf westchnął, mierzwiąc swoją grzywkę. Zobaczyć śmiejącą się Natalie, TĄ Natalie, gbura odizolowanego od wszystkich, warczącego na wszystkich o dwóch wyrazach twarzy – bezuczuciowym i ironicznym. A on widział ją uśmiechniętą, jak nigdy. I, choć to on był obiektem tego głupiego żartu, nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Zaczynał powoli nieco rozumieć dziewczynę, a w jego głowie, jeszcze bez jego wiedzy, powolutku formował się plan, który raczej nie mógł się jej spodobać. Nie z początku bynajmniej.

      Natalie schowała tablet do torby, ciągnąć chłopaka za rękaw w głąb lasu. Yusuf nie protestował, nawet mu to przez myśl nie przeszło – Natalie w dobrym humorze to nie coś, o czego utracie można by chociaż marzyć. W każdym razie nie, jeśli jest się względnie inteligentną osobą, choć wyglądało to co najmniej dziwnie, ale jednak lepsze to, niż Natalie ciskająca ironią i sarkazmem. Chcąc nie chcąc, chłopak mimowolnie sam się uśmiechnął, podążając za dziewczyną. Wkroczyli do lasu dość niepewnie, ostrożnie, o ile w przypadku Natalie można było mówić o ostrożności. Ta po prostu pruła przed siebie, choć tyle dobrze, że powoli, ale to tylko dla tego, że cały czas się rozglądała na wszystkie strony bardzo zainteresowanym wzrokiem. Ciekawska bestia.

      Natalie westchnęła ciężko, znów wyjmując tablet i zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle go schowała, z zamiarem dalszego robienia zdjęć. Yusuf w odpowiedzi tylko westchnął zrezygnowany, powoli podążając za nią. Dziewczyna mruknęła coś niewyraźnie, odgarniając z twarzy parę nitek, w które weszła, nie zwracając na nie uwagi. Szli tak przez chwilę, przedzierając się przez bajkowy las, Natalie przodem, a Yusuf parę metrów za nią, aż uwagę chłopaka zwrócił zupełnie nagły, głośny, mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ktokolwiek może się tak głośno drzeć. Bez zastanowienia popędził w stronę wrzeszczącej Natalie, ale to, co tam zobaczył, wcale nie było pokrzepiające. Dziewczyna bez zastanowienia skorzystała z pojawienia się chłopaka i z prędkością, której by się po sobie nie spodziewała schowała się za nim. Yusuf zaś patrzył zszokowanym wzrokiem na to, co było przed nimi.

       Pajęczyny. Wszędzie pajęczyny, wielkie i grube, oplatające calutkie drzewa.

      - M-myślisz… ż-że są tu ja-jakieś… P-pa-pająki? – pisnęła schowana za nim dziewczyna. Yusuf spojrzał na nią dziwnie, a zrozumienie spłynęło na niego jak łaska Boża.

      - Natalie, ty masz arachnofobię? – zapytał, zdziwiony tym, że kociooka czegokolwiek się boi.

      - T-Tak, mam! A-ale powie-edz… Są tu jakieś…? – dziewczyna zagryzła zęby, zaciskając swoje chude, zimne palce na jego zdrowym ramieniu tak mocno, że aż syknął z bólu. – P…Pająki?

      - Na pewno są – odparł chłopak nie wiedząc, czy to dobry pomysł.

      - Wracajmy – zarządziła dziewczyna. – Wracajmy NATYCHMIAST – wycharczała, wbijając paznokcie w skórę chłopaka. Zasyczał, patrząc na nią karcąco, ale nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła.

      - Weź, chodźmy trochę dalej. Nie powinno być tak strasznie – chłopak uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. W szkole, jak mieli na biologii lekcje o stawonogach takich, jak pająki, Natalie nie wykazywała przejawów arachnofobii, ale teraz… Teraz była po prostu przerażona.

      - Yusuf, cholera jasna, nie! Nie rozumiesz, że ja się boję? Ja do jasnej cholery ledwo stoję! – wysyczała dziewczyna. – A co jeśli one skaczą na ludzi z drzew?

      - Skaczące pająki to te małe – zaśmiał sie chłopak. - Takie pajęczyny to robią te szczekające pająki. Albo coś dużego… Ała! Natalie, do cholery! Przestań mi wbijać szpony w ramię! Szkło w jednym wystarczy, uwierz! – chłopak niemal krzyknął, spoglądając na Natalie zdenerwowany, ale wściekłość niemal natychmiast z niego uleciała, kiedy tylko ja zobaczył. Jej wielkie, oliwkowe oczy zaszły łzami.

     - Debil z ciebie. Imbecyl i kretyn! – wysyczała, szarpiąc go za ramię. – Mówię, że mam arachnofobię, a ten mi jeszcze o jakichś wielkich mutantach zaczyna gadać! Może jeszcze co, jak wrócimy to sobie horrory o wielkich pająkach pooglądamy?! – pseudo-zapłakany wyraz przerażonego pieska zniknął szybciej niż się pojawił, ustępując miejsca wściekłości. Yusuf westchnął zrezygnowany, kręcąc głową.

     - Jeszcze trochę – powiedział proszącym tonem. – A jak zemdlejesz to obiecuję, że będę cię nieść.

     - Nie będziesz miał jak, jak cię coś zeżre! – syknęła dziewczyna, spuszczając głowę. – Ale dobra. Tylko do półki skalnej, i ty przodem – westchnęła zrezygnowana. Paniczny strach przed pająkami walczył w niej z chorą ciekawością, i żadne nie mogło wygrać.

      Yusuf uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy dziewczyna przestała wbijać mu pazury w ramię i puściła, idąc powoli za nim, rozglądając się cały czas na wszystkie strony, w czystej paranoi. Szli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, bardzo powoli i nic na nich nie wyskoczyło, jednak to wcale nie uspokoiło Natalie. Wręcz przeciwnie, wzmogło jej czujność do wyższych granic paranoi. Yusuf zaczął się zastanawiać czy faktycznie podjął dobrą decyzję o pójściu dalej. Kiedy przekroczyli granicę lasu, spojrzał w górę na ścianę i zamarł w przerażeniu.

     - Natalie – wyszeptał.

     - Tak? – zapytała dziewczyna podejrzliwym tonem, patrząc na niego.

     - Odwróć się i idź tą samą drogą co przyszliśmy. I przede wszystkim, NIE patrz w górę pod żadnym pozorem – serce waliło mu w piersi jakby jakiś młot pneumatyczny. Natalie, był pewien, spojrzała w górę. Wrzask, jaki potem rozdarł na strzępy ciszę lasu niemal powalił go na kolana.

      Przed nimi na półce skalnej siedział ogromny, biały pająk.

      Cisza, która potem nastała była otumaniająca, ale słyszał, jak Natalie za nim upada, słyszał jej przyśpieszony, ciężki oddech. Mógł sobie wyobrazić te wielkie, rozszerzone w przerażeniu, kocie oczy i klął na siebie. Gdyby nie naciskał na dalszą drogę, nie doszłoby do tego. Stał tak, wryty w ziemię, aż stwór nie wykonał ruchu. Wyciągnął pierwszą parę odnóży, kładąc je poza półką, a Yusuf machinalnie cofnął się o krok. Poczuł, jak coś kurczowo łapie się jego nogawki, ale nie miał odwagi odwrócić wzroku od pająka by spojrzeć na przyczepioną do swojej nogi dziewczynę.

      - Zginiemy – powiedziała pustym głosem. – To cholerstwo nas zeżre – stwierdziła i zaśmiała się nerwowo. Chłopak zacisnął pięści, mierząc zaciętym wzrokiem stwora przed nimi.

      - Wstawaj – syknął.

      - E?

      - Wstawaj i wiej. Już!

      - Chciałabym, ale nie mogę się ruszyć.

      Natalie zacisnęła mocniej palce na nogawce spodni chłopaka i przygryzła wargę, patrząc horror przed nią. Horror ów był zupełnie biały, mógł mieć jakieś pół metra wysokości i mierzył ich wzrokiem sześciu czerwonych ślepi. Mimo, że wydawał się albinosem, nie sprawiał wrażenia ślepego, nawet z faktem, iż jego oczy były czerwone. Natalie chciała się obudzić z tego horrendalnego koszmaru w swoim ciepłym łóżku, w swojej Norze, ale nawet ból w dolnej wardze i cienka stróżka krwi płynąca z tego miejsca nie mogła jej obudzić, co znaczyło, że była całkiem przytomna. Nie podobało jej się to.

       To, co stało się później pamięta, jak przez mgłę. Pająk nagle ruszył ku nim, a Yusuf jakimś cudem dał radę podźwignąć ją z ziemi i zmusić do biegu. Nie pamięta, ile trwała ta szaleńcza gonitwa po lesie. Sekundy, minuty, godziny? Pamięta zaś jak chłopak niemiłosiernie ciągnął ja za rękę, zaciskając mocno dłoń na jej nadgarstku, jakby trzymał się drogiego życia. Pamięta ból w nadgarstku, szarpanie, jak zmusił ją do przeskoczenia rzeki, nie wie zaś, jak znaleźli się w tunelu, przez który droga, nawet bez latarki, była szybka i łatwa.

       Nie miała pojęcia jak znalazła się w jaskini, w której po raz pierwszy spotkała KnockOuta, siedząc na półce skalnej z Yusufem potrząsającym ją za ramiona.

      - Natalie, cholera jasna, obudź się! Wiem, że tam jesteś! – krzyknął jej do ucha, szarpiąc niemiłosiernie za ramiona. Nic. Przełknął ślinę, zrezygnowany, i zrobił to, czego nie chciał robić.

       Natalie zaklęła bardzo głośno i bardzo donośnie, kiedy chłopak wymierzył jej siarczysty policzek. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, czy nie rozsądniej byłoby uciec powrotem do pająka, czy nie byłoby to bezpieczniejsze, ale postanowił zostać.

      - Za co to było? – syknęła wściekle ciemnowłosa, mierząc go nienawistnym wzrokiem, przykładając dłoń do piekącego policzka.

      - Jak inaczej miałem cię niby obudzić? – syknął, wyciągając chusteczki ze swojej torby. – Masz, wytrzyj się, krew ci leci z gęby – prychnął, podając jej paczkę chusteczek.

      - Dzięki – westchnęła dziewczyna, wyciągając jedną i przykładając do brody. – Jeśli mogę zapytać, to co to do jasnej cholery było? – zapytała dość spokojnym tonem.

      - Wielki pająk – odparł po prostu Yusuf.

      - Tyle to i ja wiem! – krzyknęła.

      - Więcej ci nie powiem, zrozum – chłopak uniósł ręce w geście pokoju.

      Nagle oboje zamarli, słysząc głośne mruczenie dobiegające ze strony tunelu. Natalie nie miała pojęcia, czy chce się obracać. Wiedziała, co tam zobaczy. Yusuf zaś obrócił się i zaklął.

      Wielki, biały pająk siedział na ścianie tunelu, z którego wyszli.


	9. Rozdział Dziewiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY|  
> |Zakręcony Weekend|  
> •Część Trzecia: Przyjaciel•

      Natalie siedziała bez ruchu z rozszerzonymi oczyma, gardłem niezdolnym wydać jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, a Yusuf kucał obok. Wzrok obojga był skierowany w punkt, który nie tak dawno temu oboje minęli, w szaleńczej ucieczce przed wielkim, białym pająkiem, który teraz siedział niemal nieruchomo na chropowatej ścianie tunelu, przebierając szczękoczułkami niemal wyczekująco. W jaskini panowała ogłuszająca cisza, tak gęsta, że wydawało się, iż można jej dotknąć.

      A może to Natalie była znów otumaniona jak wtedy, cudownością jaskini? Tyle, że tym razem zmysłów nie odebrał jej zapierający dech w piersiach krajobraz, tylko strach. Czysty pierwotny strach, wywoływany przez najgłębsze instynkty – strach, który całkowicie opanował jej umysł, tamując i otępiając zmysły. I nagle słyszała, jak krew dudni jej w uszach rytmicznie i powoli – dobry znak, że jej serce nie przestało bić ze strachu. Jeszcze. Zwolniło, mocno, ale nadal biło. Złą wiadomością był fakt, że była na granicy utraty przytomności. Nie zmieniało to też wcale faktu, że miała trudności z mruganiem i prawie zapomniała, jak się oddycha. Nie mogła tego widzieć, nie mogła widzieć siebie. Ale Yusuf widział, i to aż za dobrze. Widział te oliwkowe, zamglone strachem oczy, który toczył zaciętą i wygraną walkę z rozsądkiem i przytomnością. Ale najbardziej przerażająca była twarz – bledsza niż zazwyczaj, trupioblada, zupełnie obojętna. Półotwarte, sine usta, skóra blada jak papier, jak ten wielki pająk na ścianie tunelu, a całym jej ciałem wstrząsały spazmatyczne dreszcze i raczej wątpliwym było, aby zdawała sobie sprawę z rzeczywistości. Niebezpiecznej rzeczywistości, zostawiając wszystko na barkach chłopaka.

      Ale Yusuf rozumiał – sam odczuwał paniczny lęk przed tym stworem, mimo, iż zazwyczaj nie miał najmniejszych problemów ze strachem przed pająkami. To on zawsze był pierwszy, jeśli chodziło o branie na ręce te najokropniej wyglądające, bawił się z nimi – nie bał się, wcale a wcale, podczas wycieczek do ZOO zawsze on szedł na ochotnika, a Natalie… Natalie w magiczny sposób znikała w łazience, dopóki klasa nie postanowiła, że już koniec oglądania robali – była względnie spokojna i nie odzywała się niepytana, wiec rzadko kiedy ktokolwiek cokolwiek zauważał. On zauważał, ale do teraz niezbyt go to interesowało. I nagle zrozumiał – zrozumiał, że Natalie nie jest wcale taka, za jaką się ją uważa, że wcale nikt ze szkoły nie wie o niej tyle, ile myśli, że wie. Zawsze postrzegano ją za opryskliwą, rozpieszczoną smarkulę z dzianymi rodzicami, wredną i mającą wszystkich gdzieś, nieprzyjemną dla wszystkich wokół, niezdolną do bezinteresownych czynów, bez strachu – jednym słowem, osobę bez żadnych pozytywnych cech, którą unika się jak tylko można. Ale teraz wiedział, że była po prostu niezrozumiana, że nie chciała być zrozumiana. Rano, kiedy leżał tak półprzytomny przed bramą, przyszła i wciągnęła go do domu, bez pytania opatrzyła rany. Jego wyobrażenia o rodzinie dziewczyny też różniły się od prawdy – mieszkała tylko z babcią, nawet nie wspomniały o jej rodzicach. Widział, że nie jest zadowolona ani z miejsca zamieszkania, ani ze sposobu życia, i przypominał sobie te niezliczone momenty, kiedy siedziała sama w odnodze korytarza na parapecie, zaczytana w książkę, ze słuchawkami w uszach. Niewidoczna. Nie wiedział o niej nic. Nikt nie wiedział o niej nic, ale osądzali ją i tak – bo była taka a nie inna, bo zachowywała się tak, a nie inaczej. Nadal nie wiedział o niej zupełnie nic, ale i tak o wiele więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny ze szkoły. I w pewien sposób czuł się z tego bardzo dumny. Jednakże, ta duma mogła nie przeżyć spotkania z pająkiem.

      Wolał nawet nie myśleć, jaką traumę przeżywa dziewczyna, bo i tak nie potrafiłby sobie tego wyobrazić, choć on sam ledwo trzeźwo myślał.

       Natalie czuła, jak kamień, na którym siedzi, osuwa się spod niej, jak cały świat zanika, a ona ma przed oczami kalejdoskopową grę światła i czarnych plam. Chciała zemdleć. Zostawić to wszystko w cholerę, niech ją nawet ten pająk zeżre. Nie obchodziło ją to. Już odpływała, już jej nie było, ale jednak była, już pochłaniała ją ciepła ciemność…

      Kiedy nagle po raz drugi tego dnia siarczysty policzek przywrócił jej resztki przytomności – bynajmniej na tyle, żeby syknęła coś gniewnie na chłopaka – jednocześnie była Yusufowi wdzięczna za to, że nie pozwolił jej odpłynąć, ale z drugiej strony sama miała ochotę strzelić go w twarz. Mocno. Najlepiej czymś twardym. I zrobiłaby to, gdyby mogła poruszyć choćby palcami – niestety, uderzenie przywróciło jej tylko zdawkową trzeźwość umysłu, nie czucie. Spojrzała w stronę korytarza i nagle westchnęła bezgłośnie, a przez wszystkie mięśnie w jej ciele przebiegł impuls, podobny do porażenia prądem, wyrywając z jej ust ni to pisk, ni to skrzek.

      Pająk ruszył.

      Najpierw powoli, przebierając w powietrzu szczękoczułkami i wyciągając odnóża i mrucząc, jakby ironicznie, wręcz pełzł po ścianie, potem po podłożu. Bawił się z nimi – w okrutnie wredny sposób bawił się z nimi. Nawet nie syknęła, kiedy palce Yusufa wbiły się mocno w jej ramiona, a sam chłopak struchlał. Nie ważyła się spuścić wzroku z kreatury, choć wszystko w niej darło się w niebogłosy by to zrobiła – nie potrafiła, bała się. A nawet gdyby się odwróciła, to jedynym, co by zobaczyła, była blada z przerażenia twarz chłopaka i zasnute mgiełką strachu, orzechowe oczy. Słyszała, jakby znajdowała się pod wodą – słyszała rytm swojej krwi, słyszała oddech, słyszała pomruki pająka, i jakby na chwilę zaczęła myśleć tak samo jak stwór, wpatrzona w czerwone ślepia. Kolejny impuls przeszedł przez jej ciało zupełnie znienacka, zmuszając do natychmiastowej reakcji – złapała Yusufa za ramiona, podparła się nogami o kamień i skoczyła z taką siłą, że oboje przeturlali się parę dobrych metrów w tył. W miejscu, w którym siedziała sekundę temu, teraz wylądował wielki, biały pająk, mierząc ją jakby zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

      Ale Natalie to nie obchodziło. Już nic jej nie obchodziło. Nagle zrobiło jej się ciepło i zimno zarazem, kalejdoskop barw i czerni zatańczył przed oczami. I już nie było jaskini, Yusufa i pająka. Nie było niebezpieczeństwa, twardej ziemi pod kolanami, zdartej skóry na ręce. Była tylko ta ciepła zimna ciemność, bezpieczna, nieprzebyta i ograniczona, w bycie i niebycie. A Natalie czuła wszystko, nie czując zupełnie nic.

        Yusuf niemal krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy został z brutalną siłą odepchnięty od kamienia. Odruchowo złapał się kurtki dziewczyny, turlając razem z nią kilka metrów dalej, przy czym nieco się poobijał, a niektóre rany na ręce zajarzyły się nowym bólem. Pająk siedział dokładnie w miejscu, w którym oni znajdowali się krótką chwilę temu, mierząc ich dzikim wzrokiem. Nie był to dobry moment dla Natalie by mdleć, ale Yusuf nie mógł zrobić zupełnie nic, kiedy ciało dziewczyny bezwładnie opadło na ziemię obok niego, jak szmaciana lalka, bez czucia. To, co nastąpiło potem, było czystym odruchem – złapał dziewczynę za kołnierz, wstając na równe nogi z szybkością, o którą by się nigdy nie posądził, ciągnąc bezwładne ciało w górę z jakąś dziwną siłą i nie zwracając uwagi na zawroty głowy odskoczył do tyłu. Pająk wylądował w miejscu, w którym leżał parę sekund temu.

      Yusuf zaklął. Głośno, wyraźnie i w czystej łacinie.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Długie, smukłe palce Soundwave, które wcześniej z zaciekłością wręcz wystukiwały komendy na hologramowej klawiaturze zatrzymały się zupełnie nagle, niespodziewanie. Ta zupełna cisza przyciągnęła uwagę siedzącego na swoim tronie Megatrona, gdyż pojawiła się zupełnie znikąd, zupełnie bez zapowiedzi. Jeśli Soundwave przestał, musiał mieć w tym dobry powód – bo jeśli kogokolwiek wśród Decepticonów można było nazwać pracoholikiem, to właśnie granatowego, cichego robota. Coś, co wywołało taką reakcję nie mogło być dobre.

      - Soundwave, co się stało? – zapytał, wstając. Ninja zacisnął pięści i odezwał się wygenerowanym głosem, prawie podenerwowany:

      ~ _Autoryzacja: Pozwolenie na opuszczenie bazy. Nagły alarm._ ~ ninja odwrócił wyświetlacz w stronę lorda, a ten był pewien, że patrzył błagalnie. Nie podobało mu się to, wcale a wcale.

      - Pozwolenie wydane, ale potem masz mi wszystko wyjaśnić – powiedział, jakby wręcz odruchowo, i znów usiadł. Wystarczyło, aby odwrócił się na chwilę, a granatowego robota już nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Most ziemny zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Megatron nie wiedział nawet, czemu się zgodził – mając na głowie Optimusa, któremu widać odzywały się idealistyczne odruchy i ludzkim dzieciakiem szukającym sektora Sigma nie mógł sobie pozwolić na coś takiego. A jednak, niemal odruchowo, pozwolił. Ufał cichemu robotowi jak nikomu innemu. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to Soundwave był jedynym, który nigdy go nie zdradził i nigdy nie knuł przeciw niemu. Megatron mógł nawet zaryzykować nazwanie szpiega swoim przyjacielem.

       Soundwave nie miał pojęcia, czym był ten zupełnie nagły impuls, to nagłe, zupełnie nieuzasadnione uczucie strachu, coś, co kazało mu wstać i lecieć na złamanie karku, nie wiedział nawet gdzie. Po prostu leciał, pomarańczowo-brązowy kanion rozciągał się pod nim. Co go tak napadło? Nie wiedział. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie obchodziło go to – nagle, niewiadomo skąd wiedział, że Natalie była w niebezpieczeństwie, i niczym jakiś durny rycerz w lśniącej zbroi leciał jej na pomoc, czując jakiś dziwny przymus. Nie rozumiał tego. Kompletnie nie rozumiał. I chyba nawet nie chciał rozumieć, czemu silniki same go niosły nad tym czerwono-pomarańczowym kanionem.

      Nagle przetransformował się w powietrzu, opadając ciężko i zarył stopami w ziemię, wbijając tumany kurzu, robiąc w podłożu dwie wyrwy, ale niezbyt go to obchodziło. Odwrócił się na pięcie, nie oglądając nawet dookoła i skierował, zupełnie odruchowo, w stronę sporej jaskini, której wejście znajdowało się pomiędzy skałami, wbiegając tam cicho i niezauważalnie. Z początku, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wiedział, jak zareagować na to, co widział. Ot, jakiś chłopak ciągnął widocznie nieprzytomną Natalie z dala od dziwnego, ośmionogiego, białego stwora. Przypominało pająka, ale było o wiele za duże. W oczach Soundwave było to stworzenie zwyczajnie nieklasyfikowane, kiedy zaś przymierzyło się do skoku, trzepnął je dłonią, odrzucając na drugi koniec jaskini. Wtedy właśnie został zauważony przez chłopaka. Ten przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi, przerażonymi oczyma, po czym pozwolił, by dziewczyna wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk. Zresztą, nie minęło wiele czasu, nim on upadł głucho obok, zupełnie bez czucia - widocznie to już było dla niego za wiele, choć okoliczności utraty przytomności dziewczyny pozostawały dla robota zagadką. Jednakże na chwilę obecną jego uwagę pochłonął wielki pająk, który w magiczny sposób znalazł się na jego nodze, pnąc się w górę. Stwór widocznie nic sobie nie robił z obecności wielkiego robota, gdyż po chwili przymierzył się do skoku z jego kolana, w stronę nieprzytomnych. Z widocznie nieprzyjemnymi zamiarami. Soundwave złapał stwora w locie i cisnął nim o ścianę, strzelając w niego. Pocisk z energonu przeszył stwora na wskroś, wbijając się w ścianę głęboko. Sam pająk zjechał powoli, opadając niemal bezgłośnie na ziemię, niemalże bez czucia, z ogromną dziurą ziejącą czernią na białym ciele.

      Soundwave miał teraz inne sprawy na głowie niż być może jedyny we wszechświecie egzemplarz nowego, nieklasyfikowanego gatunku.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Bolała ją głowa. I to nawet bardzo. Ale to chyba dobry znak, prawda? Znak, że pająk jeszcze jej nie pożarł. A może już ją pożarł? Albo wisi w jego sieci do góry nogami czekając na pożarcie?

      Przerażona tą myślą wystrzeliła do siadu, otwierając oczy i w momencie tego pożałowała, gdy uderzyła ją fala okropnego tępego bólu a świat zawirował tysiącem barw, których nie potrafiła nazwać. Jęknęła mimowolnie, łapiąc się za głowę i kuląc odruchowo, ale ból, jak naglę się pojawił, tak trzymał uparcie, odbierając dech. Pochyliła się, praktycznie dotykając czołem zimnej skały z dłońmi na skroniach, starając się brać głębokie wdechy aż w końcu po czasie, jaki wydał się jej wiecznością, uspokoiła oddech i ból minął na tyle, by mogła zorientować się w otoczeniu. Powoli podniosła głowę, nadal trzymając dłonie na skroniach i rozejrzała się, starając nie przekrzywiać głowy. Jaskinia, jak jaskinia, ta sama, w której jakiś czas temu przezywała spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z wielkim, białym pająkiem. O ile stwora nie było widać, o tyle zastąpiło go coś zgoła innego. To zgoła inne coś było duże, fioletowo-granatowe z wyświetlaczem-maską na twarzy i siedziało niedaleko po turecku.

      - Soundwave – Natalie nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Obok niej, niecały metr może, leżał Yusuf, również niekoniecznie przytomny. Mruknęła coś niezrozumiale, masując czoło i rozejrzała się ponownie, przytomniej. Soundwave jak siedział, tak siedział, ale teraz dostrzegła również coś innego – wielkiego białego pająka pod ścianą, albo raczej jego trupa, gdyż ze sporej dziury w jego tułowiu ziała pustka. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, odwracając się w stronę robota i omal nie krzyknęła z przerażenia. Wyświetlacz, niby monitor wyłączonego komputera, znajdował się tuż przed nią. Głos ugrzązł jej w gardle, a ona sama omal nie zemdlała po raz kolejny.

      - Jezu Chryste, Wave, nie strasz mnie tak! – fuknęła, odsuwając się nieco. – Tamto coś pod ścianą było zupełnie wystarczające! A propos, co się jemu stało? – zapytała, wskazując na Yusufa. Soundwave wzruszył tylko ramionami, przekrzywiając głowę.

     ~ _Status: Nieprzytomny_ ~ dziewczyna skrzywiła się nieco, słysząc mechaniczny głos robota.

     - No nie powiedziałabym – parsknęła z przekąsem. – Ale czemu nieprzytomny?

     ~ _Powód: Soundwave_ ~ Tym razem Natalie z głośnym jękiem uderzyła się w czoło. Czyli, że co? Jego też trzepnął w głowę, albo coś mu wstrzyknął?

     - Nie możesz mówić normalnie? Nie rozumiem! – powiedziała naburmuszona.

     ~ _Powód: Tkankowiec zobaczył Soundwave. Szok i strach. Efekt: Omdlenie_ ~ rozbrzmiał mechaniczny, bezuczuciowy, wygenerowany głos i Natalie westchnęła.

      - Nareszcie – mruknęła, odchylając się do tyłu. – Serio tak się ciebie wystraszył, że aż zemdlał? – zapytała niedowierzając, na co robot tylko pokiwał głową. Natalie wywróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

      - No to, panie Ninja, co pan to w ogóle robi?

 

~•(x)•~

 

_Ciemność. Wszechobecna, wszędobylska, ciemna i jasna, ciepła i zimna. A on był i nie był zarazem, dryfował pośród białych cieni, nieświadom własnej świadomości, patrząc i nie widząc. Dryfował tak w bezkresnej, ograniczonej przestrzeni-próżni, bez ciała rozproszony wszędzie i nigdzie._

_A potem wróciło._

_Światło._

_Głos._

_Chłód._

_Ból._

_Wspomnienia._

_Wróciły ostre kawałki szkła wżynające się w ciało, wróciły krzyki i wróciły łzy. Potem wróciła ciemność usiana tysiącem świateł, zimne oparcie i kocie oczy. Dwie pary kocich oczu, życzliwość tam, gdzie się jej nie spodziewał. I wróciła wędrówka, zimne ściany jaskini, cudowny ogród, wrócił wielki, biały kształt i wróciła ucieczka. A potem ten wielki, czarny stwór._

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Yusuf otworzył oczy szeroki, nabierając tyle powietrza w płuca, ile tylko zdołał, jakby właśnie nie odzyskał przytomności, tylko wynurzył się z wody. Nadal widział wszystko jak przez mgłę i słyszał, jakby był pod wodą. Widział zarys jaskini, w której znajdował się wcześniej, słyszał czyjś wesoły głos i drugi, jakby mechaniczny. Chciał wstać, zobaczyć, ale przez chwile po jego ciele przepływały tylko spazmatyczne impulsy i dopiero po dłuższym czasie mógł się podnieść, kiedy obraz się wyklarował i słyszał tak, jak powinien. Powoli usiadł i spojrzał w stronę głosów. I zamarł, a krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

      A potem krzyknął.

      Natalie bowiem siedziała sobie w najlepsze po turecku przed wielkim, ciemnogranatowym robotem i rozmawiał z nim jakby nigdy nic, śmiejąc się.

      Wystraszona krzykiem dziewczyna poderwała się w sekundzie na równe nogi, rozglądając gorączkowo za prawdopodobnym źródłem zagrożenia, a robot skierował swoją twarz w stronę chłopaka. Yusuf wzdrygnął się, odsuwając. Robot nie miał twarzy.

      - Yusuf, zamknij japę – prychnęła dziewczyna, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

      - Ale… Ale! – chłopak chciał zaprotestować, ale wyraz twarzy dziewczyny skutecznie go uciszył.

      - Żyjesz, ja żyję, pająk nie żyje. Czego chcieć na chwilę obecną więcej? I tak poza tym, ten koleś za mną nazywa się Soundwave. To on nas uratował – Yusuf nie mógł zrozumieć, jak Natalie mogła tak swobodnie mówić o tym wielkim robocie, ani jak mogła się tak swobodnie przy nim zachowywać. – No, ej, przywitaj się – syknęła, kopiąc go w nogę.

      ~ _Nastrój: Miło poznać_ ~ rozległo się ze strony Soundwave.

       - Ano... – chłopak widocznie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, tylko gapił się na robota z mieszanymi uczuciami – strachu i fascynacji. Uciekać czy lepiej nie? Czy stwarzał zagrożenie? Natalie wydawała się być do niego przyjaźnie nastawiona i vice versa, ale przecież jego nie musiał polubić, prawda? Prawda. Nie wiedział, co to było ani skąd to było. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co robić, ani – czego się spodziewać. Zupełnie, absolutnie nic. Tylko czemu się nie dziwił, że Natalie go zna? Ach. Bo była takim typem osoby przy którym zawsze miało się wrażenie, że coś ukrywa… A co jeśli zechce go uciszyć? Nie, żeby miał zamiar coś mówić komukolwiek, ale co jeśli…? Oprócz tego, że wiecznie miało się wrażenie, że coś ukrywa, miało się też wrażenie, że rzucenie się na kogoś i zabicie go nie sprawi jej większych problemów moralnych. A co, jeśli faktycznie tak było?

      - Ziemia do Yusufa, żyjesz? – niemal podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał głos Natalie tuż nad swoim uchem. Zamyślił się aż tak bardzo? W każdym razie na chwilę obecną nie wyglądała, jakby chciała mu wypruć flaki. Nie, teraz wyglądała na wręcz zadowoloną.

      - Ano… Chyba – mruknął, spuszczając głowę. – Mi też miło poznać – uśmiechnął się słabo i wzdrygnął, czując na siebie wzrok oliwkowych ślepi dziewczyny. Wyglądała, jakby czytała książkę. Książkę, którą był on sam. Miał złe przeczucia.

      - Nie zabiję cię, wiesz. Może pasuję do takiego profilu, ale nie jestem – odparła, jakby dosłownie czytając mu w myślach, na co zadrżał. – I nie trzęś tak zadkiem. On też cię nie zabije… Chyba – powiedziała, mrucząc pod nosem ostatnie słowo, sama słyszalnie nie do końca pewna jego prawdziwości, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń.

      - Bardzo pocieszające – odparł chłopak słabym głosem, przyjmując pomoc i już po chwili stał na nogach, jednakże nie na długo – po chwili bowiem runął powrotem na ziemie z głośnym jękiem, łapiąc się za rękę. – Co twojej babci odbiło, żeby mnie wysyłać na takie ‘spacerek’? – zapytał.

       - Zapytaj, bo ja nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna. – Jak źle? – Natalie kucnęła przy nim, pomagając mu zdjąć bluzę i syknęła, gdyż przez bandaż powoli przesiąkały mniejsze i większe czerwone plamy. Z westchnieniem podwinęła rękaw krótkiej koszulki chłopaka i zaczęła odwijać opatrunek, nieco niedelikatne, co zostało skwitowane wściekłym, bolesnym sykiem.

      -Może delikatniej? – prychnął, odwracając głowę, kiedy dziewczyna wyciągnęła z plecaka zapasowy opatrunek. Marabeth zapakowała wszystko do tego plecaka. Dosłownie wszystko.

      - To se znajdź kogoś delikatnego – wzruszyła ramionami Natalie. Mógł się spodziewać takiej odpowiedzi. Westchnął tylko zrezygnowany kiedy dziewczyna, nieco delikatniej, przetarła rany i znów opatrzyła, co nie zajęło jej zbyt wiele czasu.

      - Idziesz na medycynę? – wypalił ni stąd, ni zowąd Yusuf.

      - Co? Nie, nie. Na mechatronikę, może ewentualnie zrobię drugie studia, ale jeszcze nie wiem na co. A czemu pytasz? – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, siadając obok i podając mu butelkę wody. Dopiero po pierwszym łyku uzmysłowił sobie, jak spragniony jest, czemu dał wyraz wypijając całe pół litra na raz.

      - No bo się znasz – wzruszył ramionami opróżniwszy butelkę.

      - Znam się na wielu rzeczach – zaśmiała się i wstała. – Hej, Soundwave, podrzucisz nas? Nie chce mi się leźć taki kawał z powrotem – mruknęła dziewczyna.

      - Znasz się na byciu leniwą osobą – zaśmiał się Yusuf, wstając powoli. Dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami z uśmiechem, pomagając mu wstać, przy czym unikała dotykania jego ręki.

      - Na przykład. I wiesz, jestem w tym bardzo dobra – uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc do robota, ciągnąc chłopaka za kołnierz. Miał opory przed podejściem do Soundwave i w sumie nie dziwiła się mu, jednak ona wiedziała, że raczej nie było się czego bać – robot bowiem miał spokojne usposobienie. W każdym razie nie był kimś, kto by nagle zaczął w nich strzelać. Westchnęła ciężko, będąc niedaleko i nagle się zatrzymała, kiedy Soundwave przekręcił szybko głowę w inną stronę, podnosząc się lekko. W stronę tunelu. Natalie i Yusuf również spojrzeli w tamtą stronę spodziewając się, ale to, co zobaczyli nie było tym, czego oczekiwali. U wylotu stał drugi biały pająk, jednak dużo mniejszy od poprzedniego. Stworzenie, niewiele większe od tarantuli, wyciągnęło nóżki i powoli ruszyło w ich stronę. Nikt nie drgnął, każdy ciekawy, co to maleństwo chce zrobić, gdyż nie stanowiło dla nich żadnego zagrożenia –nie, będąc takiego rozmiaru. Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy stworzonko było nie dalej niż parę metrów, zatrzymało się. Natalie przez chwilę myślała, że po prostu się im przygląda i ocenia, ale ono zamknęło cztery pary niebieskich ślepi i upadło na ziemię. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zauważyła plamę czerwonego na plecach pająka. Przełknęła ślinę i puściła Yusufa, podchodząc do stworka i uklęknęła obok. Jej arachnofobia odezwała się, puszczając wzdłuż kręgosłupa dziewczyny nieprzyjemne drgawki, ale ta postanowiła je zignorować, sięgając w stronę pająka, który ani drgnął. Powoli, nie wiedząc ani czemu, ani po co, otoczyła zwierzę ręką, wzdrygając się mocno, i uniosła powoli, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, iż jest ono chłodne w dotyku.

      - A gdzie twoja arachnofobia? – zapytał Yusuf, podchodząc powoli.

      - Poszła popłakać w kąciku po ostatnim – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna, oglądając trzymanego w ręku pająka, który ledwo mieścił się na jej dłoni. Niepewnie dotknęła czerwonej plamy na jego grzbiecie i uniosła palec, na którym została ciecz. Krew, będąc bardziej precyzyjnym.

      - Yusuf, czy pająki mogą krwawić? – zapytała.

      - Mogą, ale na niebiesko, nie czerwono. Jest tam jakaś rana? – zapytał, nachylając się. Dziewczyna uniosła dłoń nieco wyżej, przyglądając się stworzonku, ale wydawało się w porządku.

      - Wątpię. Dobra, wracamy. Soundwave, podrzucisz nas? – zapytała, nakrywając zwierzę drugą ręką, a robot bez twarzy tylko kiwnął głową, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

      - Czy ty chcesz to zabrać? – wzdrygnął się chłopak.

      - No a czemu nie? – wzruszyła ramionami Natalie.

      - E… Bo masz arachnofobię? – prychnął.

      - Ja nawet nie wiem, czy to pająk – odparła dziewczyna, ruszając za robotem. Zrezygnowany chłopak podążył za nią, kręcąc głową, po chwili znajdując się już na zewnątrz, w kanionie. Z miejsca skrzywił się, czując nagłe uderzenie gorąca, a zachodzące słońce raziło po oczach. – Trochę nam się tam pobyło, nie ma co – zaśmiała się Natalie, podchodząc do stojącego niedaleko, dziwnego odrzutowca, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem.

      - A to skąd się tu wzięło? – zapytał Yusuf, rozglądając się i po chwili zorientował się, że po Soundwave ni widu, ni słychu. – Chyba że…

      - Tak. Wsiadać, linie lotnicze Soundwave tylko dla VIP’ów – zaśmiała się dziewczyna, usadawiając na miejscu. Choć wędrówka nie zajęłaby im nawet dziesięciu minut, ta uparła się na podwózkę, choć Yusuf nie był pewien, czy dotarłby tam o własnych siłach, więc był raczej wdzięczny za podwózkę. Ledwo udało mu się dojść do robota, nie mówiąc o domu Natalie. Dość niepewnie usiadł za nią, układając torbę na kolanach i aż pisnął, kiedy odrzutowiec bez słowa wystrzelił pionowo w górę i nim się spostrzegł, już lądowali. Gdy tylko dach się uniósł wyskoczył ze środka jak oparzony, znajdując zupełnie nowe pokłady siły, ale upadając boleśnie na zewnątrz na tyłek z głośnym „of”.

      - Co? Siadłeś na kolce? – zapytała Natalie nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu.

      - Tak. Po prostu nie jestem fanem latających środków transportu – mruknął chłopak, bez słowa kierując się do domu, mając widocznie dość przeżyć na dziś, albo i na dłużej. Natalie westchnęła, drapiąc się jedną ręką po karku, w drugiej nadal trzymając pająka i spojrzała na Soundwave, który, teraz już w normalnej formie, przykląkł obok.

      - Dzięki za dzisiaj, wiesz. Gdyby nie ty, byłoby z nami naprawdę krucho. Pewnie teraz to białe coś wysysałoby z jednego z nas rozpuszczone jadem wnętrzności – mruknęła dziewczyna, wzdrygając się na samą myśl o tym, jak mogłaby zostać chemicznie nadgniłym bufetem.

      ~ _Natalie: Zupełnie nieprzewidywalna. Soundwave: Nie rozumie_ ~ rozległ się mechaniczny głos a dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

      - Ludzi nie da się zrozumieć. Możesz wiedzieć o nas wszystko, ale nigdy nas nie zrozumiesz. Nie rozumiemy sami siebie – zaśmiała się, patrząc na pająka w ręce. – Wiesz, panicznie boję się takich stworzeń. A tu, trzymam tą w ręce. Bo jest wyjątkowa. Czuję to, choć nie mogę tego w żaden sposób opisać. Tak po prostu jest i nie rozumiem tego.

      ~ _Soundwave: Radość z poznania Natalie_ ~ dziewczyna zadarła głowę, patrząc w pustą twarz robota, jakby chcąc dojrzeć coś poza czarną maską, po czym uśmiechnęła się nagle.

      - Też się cieszę, że cię poznałam. Wiesz co? Zostańmy przyjaciółmi – wyciągnęła rękę, przechylając delikatnie głowę na lewo i znów uniosła wzrok na pusty monitor. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że za czarną szybką mignęło coś fioletowego, ale to wrażenie szybko uciekło.

       ~ _Status: Przyjaciele_ ~ odpowiedział robot, wkładając wskazujący palec w dłoń dziewczyny i potrząsnął nim lekko w typowo ludzkim geście. Dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się szerzej, nie mając pojęcia, czemu zaproponowała robotowi przyjaźń, ale nie sprawiało jej to dyskomfortu. Zawsze uważała przyjaciół za zbędnych, ale teraz… Chciała przyjaciela. Nie, źle. Nie chciała przyjaciela. Chciała, żeby Soundwave był jej przyjacielem. Po chwili pożegnała się z robotem i pobiegła w stronę wejścia do domu.

      Nigdy jakoś nie ciągnęło ją w stronę przyjaźni, a teraz sama ją komuś zaproponowała. Doprawdy, te wielkie roboty były problematyczne.


	10. Rozdział Dziesiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY|  
> |Weekend, Weekend i po Weekendzie|

      Czasami, kiedy dzień, który zaczął się źle i z minuty na minutę było coraz gorzej, kończył się dobrze. Kiedy czułeś się szczęśliwy, bo nareszcie ci się udało, spotkałeś się z bliskimi, stało się coś bardzo miłego. To podnosi na duchu. Wtedy człowiek ma wrażenie, że wszystko jest już dobrze, niczym nie trzeba się przejmować – że świat uszanuje twoje szczęście, nie ześle na ciebie już żadnych niemiłych przygód. Ale często to wrażenie jest co najmniej mylne.

       Natalie balansowała na granicy wręcz szczęścia – głównie, z powodu rozpoczęcia przyjaźni z Soundwave, ale także z dobrego zakończenia okropnej przygody. Cieszyła się nawet z tego małego, białego pająka, którego schowała do jednej z wielkich kieszeni swojej kurtki. Ale była realistką i wiedziała, że szczęście nigdy nie trwa długo, i zostanie ono prędzej czy później zniszczone. Sama twierdziła, że świat pokazuje bardzo dosadnie, że ludzie _nie mają prawa_ być szczęśliwi dłużej, niż kilka dni. Jednakże jej szczęście trwało zazwyczaj o wiele krócej.

      Na podjeździe, nieco schowane za domem tak, że z drogi nie dało się go dojrzeć, stało białe Volvo. Natalie, gdy tylko zauważyła ten jednocześnie znajomy i szczerze znienawidzony kształt zaklęła pod nosem i w kilku susach znalazła się przed drzwiami, z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej wściekła. I nagle stało się jasnym, dlaczego Marabeth nie przyjmowała żadnych argumentów przeciwko wycieczce, nawet stanu chłopaka. Wiedziała, że to wyjście wcale nie zależało od jego pojawienia się, że tak czy siak zostałaby z domu na ten dzień wyproszona. Nie było to dla niej w żaden sposób niemiłe, tylko była to forma troski, jaką ją otaczała babka. Niemiłym było to, co czekało na nią w tej paskudnej willi o horrendalnej liczbie okien, którą bardzo niechętnie nazywała domem.

      Wróciła za wcześnie, oni zostali za długo.

      Przeszklone drzwi uderzyły w przeszklone ściany z taką siłą, że mimo faktu, iż było to szkło hartowane, o wiele mocniejsze od normalnego, na obu, ścianie i drzwiach, pojawiły się pęknięcia. Po tym, co zrobili ostatnio, ośmielili się tu w tak krótkim czasie pojawić ponownie?

       Teraz, wściekła, przypominała rozjuszone zwierzę – jej oliwkowe oczy wydały się teraz dzikie, potworne, bez śladów wcześniejszej inteligencji czy opanowania. Nic, tylko ślepa wściekłość. Siedzieli tam, oboje, na tej paskudnej, twardej sofie w tym paskudnym pokoju dziennym. On, wysoki i chudy, o anemicznej postawie, ciemnobrązowych włosach, haczykowatym nosie i inteligentnych, szarych oczach. Ona, niewysoka blondynka o pełnych kształtach i dużych, błękitnych oczach w kształcie migdałów. Oliwer i Rachel O’Correl, jej rodzice. Albo raczej tych dwoje ludzi, którzy śmieli nazywać się jej rodzicami nie znając jej zupełnie wcale. Natalie nie czuła do nich nic, prócz niechęci. Te zielone papierki nie miały wartości sentymentalnej, którą miało przebywanie z protoplastami.

       Pamiętała doskonale, jak na ‘przyjęciu’ pół roku temu została tak przez nich rozsierdzona, że zaczęła wszystkich, ich i ich gości, wyklinać. Wściekła, Natalie była zdolna do bardzo wielu rzeczy. Wtedy, była zdolna wywrócić dwunastoosobowy, zastawiony potrawami, dębowy stół na bok, kiedy normalnie nie mogła podnieść pustego. Rodzice bowiem wtedy… zaaranżowali jej ślub jakimś idiotą, obok którego było przypisane jej miejsce przy stole. Już z początku ostentacyjnie manifestowała swoją ogromną niechęć, przychodząc do jadalni ubrana w swój strój codzienny, spocona i umęczona po joggingu, który urządziła sobie z babcią. Wywołało to obrzydzenie i oburzenie wśród ‘znamienitych’ gości jej rodziców, ale nie było to nic porównując z tym, co pokazała, gdy tylko dowiedziała się o swoim ‘ślubie’. Wtedy dopiero pokazała klasę – wstała, wywracając krzesło i z miejsca zaczęła wyzywać gości od najgorszych, rzucać we wszystkich obecnych  pokoju czym tylko miała pod ręką, a na końcu wywracając stół na bok. Wiedziała, że wtedy przegięła, i to bardzo, ale chciała pokazać, jak daleko jest się zdolna posunąć. Pokazała – goście uciekali w podskokach, zaręczyny odwołano jeszcze tego samego dnia. Z rodzicami kłóciła się potem dobre pół nocy, a gdy nie miała już sił i argumentów, kłóciła się z nimi Marabeth, wiecznie trzymająca stronę wnuczki. Nad ranem dosłownie wyrzuciły dwójkę z domu i kazały im się nie pokazywać ‘zanim nie wynajdą przeszczepu mózgu, bo wasze są już całkiem zepsute’. Zapewne uznali ją wtedy za psychopatkę, ale Natalie wręcz to odpowiadało.

        A teraz siedzieli tak na sofie oboje, zwróceni w jej stronę, z lekkim przerażeniem malującym się na ich twarzach. Dziewczyna mogła się założyć, że byli pewni, że ona już zapomniała o tamtym incydencie, albo chociaż, że nie będzie im tego wypominać. Tak bardzo się mylili.

      - Patrzcie kto wrócił – parsknęła z odrazą. Przysięgła sobie, że nie da się sprowokować, że pójdzie, zamknie się w piwnicy, gdzie zapewne uciekł Yusuf, włączy jakąś krwawą i brutalną grę i się wyżyje na konsoli. Jednakże, czy świat byłby światem, gdyby pozwolił jej uniknąć większego konfliktu?

      - Gdzie byłaś? – zapytała Rachel, wstając. Natalie, od kiedy tylko zaczęła liceum, nabrała maniery porównywania jej do Lisy Gaarland. Obie były niskimi, ślicznymi blondynkami. Obie były kompletnymi idiotkami. Obie uwielbiały mieć władzę. Niestety, źle trafiła – w tej rodzinie nie udało jej sie zdominować nawet męża, który, choć stosował wobec niej politykę ustępstw, nadal nie pozwalał jej kontrolować wszystkiego. Szczerze powiedziawszy to ta kobieta, która wżeniła się w jej rodzinę, najbardziej zachodziła jej za skórę i miewała najgłupsze pomysły.

      - W kanionie, zajęta byciem ratowaną przez wielkiego robota od wielkiego pająka – parsknęła sarkastycznie, z całą możliwą ironią mówiąc prawdę. Prawdą było bowiem, że w kanionie Soundwave, który był wielkim robotem, uratował ją od pająka mierzącego ponad pół metra w kłębie.

       - Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie! A tamten chłopak? – wysyczała kobieta, doskakując do niej. Była wzrostu Lisy, około dwadzieścia centymetrów niższa od Natalie. Za to jej ojciec mierzył prawie metr dziewięćdziesiąt i wyglądali razem komicznie.

      - Był zbyt zajęty mdleniem, żeby być ratowanym – odparła z wrednym uśmieszkiem dziewczyna. Twarz Rachel zrobiła się tak czerwona, że było to widać nawet pod powłoką podkładu, którym się wytapetowała. Natalie nagle zorientowała się, że wcale nie jest już wściekła, ale miała nastrój na utarcie komuś nosa. Czy jej winą było, że najbliżej była Rachel?

       - Wiesz, po twoim ostatnim wypadzie nikt jeszcze nie zgodził się z tobą ożenić. Zniszczyłaś sobie reputację! – wysyczała kobieta.

       - Wybacz, ale w odróżnieniu od ciebie, nie jestem idiotką, której rodzice muszą szukać męża. Jeśli stwierdzę, że w ogóle jakiegokolwiek chcę, to sobie znajdę. Sama – Natalie nie miała pojęcia, jaki wyraz twarzy właśnie przybrała, ale zmusił on Rachel do cofnięcia się. – A teraz wybacz, mam ciekawsze sprawy na głowie – parsknęła, wymijając kobietę. Ta jednak postanowiła nie dać za wygraną, łapiąc córkę za ramię, wbijając jej szpony w ramię do tego stopnia, że dziewczyna zasyczała z bólu. Nagle poczuła, że coś w jej kieszeni się porusza. I bardzo, bardzo paskudny uśmiech wpełzł jej na usta. Jeśli to, na co ona cierpiała, było arachnofobią, to jak nazywało się to, na co cierpi Rachel? Mega-arachnofobia?

      - Nie pozwoliłam ci nigdzie iść – już nawet tipsy w ramieniu jej nie przeszkadzały, kiedy sięgnęła do kieszeni a biały pająk natychmiast wskoczył jej do ręki.

       - W sumie, to mam coś dla ciebie – powiedziała, pozornie miłym tonem. Pająk lekko łaskotał ją po liniach papilarnych, gdy wyciągała go z kieszeni. – Proszę – odwróciła się, na wyciągniętej w stronę matki dłoni trzymając przerośniętą, białą tarantulę o niebieskich oczkach.

      Wrzask Rachel niemal ściął ją z nóg, Oliwer poderwał się jak poparzony z sofy, padając na dywan, a Marabeth wypadła zza drzwi do jadalni kilka sekund potem. Pająk jednak wydawał się niewiele sobie robić z wrzasku i wręcz czytał Natalie w myślach, gdyż po chwili skoczył z jej dłoni na twarz blondynki. Kolejny wrzask sprawił, że Yusuf wypadł zza drzwi na klatkę schodową, blady na twarzy. Rachel zaczęła biegać po pokoju na oślep, obijając się o wszystko, ale pająk już dawno piął się z powrotem dzielnie po nogawce Natalie. Ta zdjęła go z materiału i z triumfalnym uśmiechem pokazała babci kciuk w górę, która tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, i popchnęła Yusufa w głąb schodów.

      - O co poszło? Nie zabiłaś nikogo, mam nadzieję – spojrzała na chłopaka, na wyraz jego twarzy i wybuchła śmiechem. Wyglądał jakby faktycznie bał się, że kogoś zabije.

      - Ja nie, ale to maleństwo nastraszyło blondynę – powiedziała, kładąc sobie pająka na głowie. Stworek wydawał się być zadowolony ze swojej miejscówki.

      - Czy ona czasem nie była twoją matką? – zapytał nagle Yusuf, kiedy minął próg jej pokoju.

      - No, niby tak. Niby mnie urodziła, niby się mną cztery, może pięć lat pozajmowała, ale to wszystko. Potem zaczęły się wyjazdy i koniec sielanki. Zresztą, nigdy się mną jakoś wielce nie przejmowała. Szczerze mówiąc, to ona zaszła w ciążę tylko po to, żeby się wżenić w naszą rodzinę – westchnęła ciężko Natalie. Fakt faktem, Rachel była młoda, nie miała nawet czterdziestu lat, tylko trzydzieści sześć. Natalie często miała wrażenie, że jedyną rolą w życiu kobiety było osiągnięcie celu – wżenienie się w bogatą rodzinę. Do pewnego momentu rodzice byli obecni w jej życiu, ale matka o wiele bardziej wolała przyjęcia w śmietance towarzyskiej, a dzieckiem zajmowali się ojciec i babcia. Dziadek, od pasa w dół sparaliżowany w wypadku niestety nie mógł się nią opiekować, ale zapamiętała go bardzo dobrze, jako wesołego, pogodnego mężczyznę, który mimo swojego nieszczęścia nauczył się nie płakać nad tym, czego nie ma tylko cieszyć tym, co ma. Wiedziała też doskonale, że dziadek nie kochał Marabeth – łączyło ich coś o wiele silniejszego niż miłość, łączyła ich długoletnia przyjaźń. Przez czternaście lat swojego życia, do śmierci dziadka, nie pamiętała, by kłócił się z Marabeth chociażby jeden raz. To miało ogromny wpływ na jej system wartości, według którego miłość była niekoniecznie ważna, a przyjaźń liczyła się ponad wszystko. Przyjaźń była dla Natalie ogromną wartością, ale do tej pory nigdy nie miała przyjaciół. Ale teraz miała Soundwave.

      - To nie jest to, czego się spodziewałem – odparł Yusuf po chwili.

      - A co, myślałeś, że jestem skarbeczkiem dzianych rodziców, jedyną pociechą, więc zasypują mnie zielonymi papierkami i drogimi prezentami? Cóż, to nie mija się z prawdą, ale ponad to jestem z nimi jak pies z kotem – westchnęła, odkładając pająka na biurko i sama usiadła przy komputerze, włączając go. Yusuf coś majstrował przy swojej torbie, schylając się nad nią, kiedy dziewczyna włączyła Skyrima. W końcu to był jego pomysł, żeby pograć.

      - No to nie masz za ciekawie – westchnął chłopak, podnosząc się do siadu, a Natalie wywróciła oczami i spojrzała w jego ciemnoszare soczewki. Zaraz, ciemnoszare…?

      - Yusuf, czemu twoje oczy już nie są brązowe? – zapytała głupio, choć odpowiedź była oczywista.

      - Soczewki. Nie mam wady wzroku, ale noszę kolorowe czasami. Nie, żeby ktoś zwracał uwagę – wzruszył ramionami z głupkowatym uśmiechem. Nie tylko o Natalie ludzie bardzo mało wiedzieli, chłopak też raczej trzymał się na uboczu.

      - Gdzie zwiała twoja nieśmiałość? – zapytała nagle Natalie zauważając dopiero teraz, że Yusuf nie jąka się już od dłuższego czasu, wręcz jest swobodny.

      - Zwiała w kącik zawstydzona twoją śmiałością – wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, na co dziewczyna tylko parsknęła śmiechem rozbawiona.

       - Spoko – odparła. Biały pająk znów wspiął się na jej głowę i tam usiadł, mrucząc cichutko. Natalie westchnęła, zdejmując stworzonko z włosów. – A ciebie nazwę Śnieżka, bo jesteś cała biała – stwierdziła, drapiąc pająka delikatnie po grzbiecie. Postanowiła, że mimo futra i mruczenia, będzie nadal nazywać stworzenie pająkiem, gdyż to były jedyne różnice. Jak na razie.

       - Myślisz, że urośnie? – zapytał Yusuf, przyciągając sobie krzesło obok.

       - Raczej tak – odparła dziewczyna, pozwalając Śnieżce usadowić się na swoim ramieniu. – Myślę, że mnie lubi.

       - Myślę, że twierdzi, że jesteś jej mamą – zaśmiał się chłopak, za co natychmiast dostał z otwartej dłoni w tył głowy.

 

~•(x)•~

       Reszta soboty i cześć niedzieli minęła im na graniu i gadaniu, a Natalie ze zdziwieniem odkryła, jak wiele zainteresowań mieli zgodnych. Około północy Marabeth zajrzała do piwnicy, podzielić się dobrą wiadomością – Oliwer i Rachel, kiedy ta tylko ochłonęła, pojechali, nie zostając nawet na noc. Potem Natalie jeszcze ogarnęła nieco swój bajzel i rozłożyła materac, który sama zajęła, pozwalając Yusufowi spać we własnym łóżku, ‘żeby go żadne cholerstwo nie złapało’, gdyż oczywistym było, że chłopak zostaje na noc. Niedziela minęła dość spokojnie, bez żadnych eskapad po kanionie, nie licząc krótkiej wizyty KnockOuta i Breakdowna, których nieco zmartwił fakt następnej osoby o nich wiedzącej, ale Yusuf okazał się być również miłośnikiem motoryzacji i niemal natychmiast znalazł z obojgiem wspólny język. Język zupełnie obcy Natalie, ale część jej cieszyła się, że nie jest sama (nie licząc Marabeth) ze swoimi niezwykłymi znajomymi. Panowie zaznajomili się do tego stopnia, że KnockOut nawet zaprosił chłopaka na wspólny wyścig, ale jego zapal szybko ostudziła paroma trafnymi argumentami Natalie, jednakże czerwony robot uparł się, że kiedy chłopak będzie miał już osiemnaście lat, to go weźmie ze sobą. Reszta dnia minęła bez większych komplikacji czy niespodziewanych zdarzeń.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Kiedy w poniedziałkowe rano Natalie przekroczyła próg I LO w Jasper, przyciągnęła o wiele więcej spojrzeń i szeptów niż zazwyczaj. Uwarunkowane to jednak było faktem, że tuż za nią, nawet bliżej, niż na wyciągniecie ręki dreptał Yusuf. Było to dla całej rzeszy dzieciaków z liceum o tyle dziwne, gdyż nikt bez bardzo poważnego powodu nie podchodził do Natalie na dwa metry, wszyscy, nawet na korytarzu, mijali ją szerokim łukiem. Po prostu nie była kimś, z kim ktokolwiek chciałby się zadawać.

      Jednakże to jeszcze nie było nic. Kiedy na pierwszej lekcji, którą była fizyka, Yusuf usiadł obok Natalie w ławce, dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że wszystkim dwudziestu siedmiu osobom, wliczając nauczycielkę, oczy wypadną z oczodołów. Nagle ten niepozorny, lakoniczny arab zyskał w oczach jednych miano kompletnego idioty i masochisty, a w oczach drugich – osoby o ogromnej odwadze. Natalie zaś te reakcje niezmiernie bawiły, gdyż na przerwie ten usiadł obok niej na parapecie, co stało się swego rodzaju widowiskiem. Ktoś naruszał dwumetrową przestrzeń osobistą Natalie, **tej** Natalie, i żył. Ba, on z nią rozmawiał!

      Lisa, z czego Natalie cieszyła się jak głupia, trzymała się od niej z dala, otoczona swoimi ‘przyjaciółeczkami’ opłaconymi przez tatusia. Niska, brzydkawa Heike Koch, pół-niemka o tlenionych, niegdyś brązowych włosach i Susanne Johnson, wysoki rudzielec o figurze modelki i twarzy w piegi. O ile Susanne, lakoniczna, oschła młoda dziewczyna ubierała się dziewczęco, ale bardziej jak dorosła, tak Heike preferowała kuse, pastelowe sukieneczki. Lisa, jak zauważyła Natalie, najczęściej ubierała się na turkusowo, złoto, lub brązowo.

      - Wiesz co? – odezwał się nagle na trzeciej, najdłuższej przerwie Yusuf. Natalie naturalnie nie wiedziała, co. – Zapiszesz się ze mną na treningi kickboxingu? – w tym momencie dziewczyna zakrztusiła się powietrzem, niemal spadając z parapetu.

      - W głowie ci się od wczorajszego poprzestawiało? – syknęła. – Ja i sport. **JA** i sport! Dobry żart, naprawdę – parsknęła, wgryzając się w swoją kanapkę.

      - No ale nie zaboli spróbować, prawda? – wyszczerzył się Yusuf. Natalie spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, którym zresztą w jej oczach był.

      - Zakwasy, siniaki, zadrapania, obtarcia, ewentualne skręcenia czy nawet złamania. W najgorszym wypadku śmierć. Ta, próbowanie na pewno nie zaboli szczególnie, jak dostaniesz wpierdol na dzień dobry. Ta – fuknęła zirytowana kociooka.

      - No cóż, masz rację. Ale i tak spróbuj, będzie fajnie! – Natalie tylko uderzyła się z otwartej dłoni w czoło. – Proszę? – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek zrezygnowana.

       - Raz. Jeden jedyny raz, choć założę się, że sam instruktor mnie wyrzuci. Każdy, od kogo oberwę, sam oberwie co najmniej trzy razy mocniej, choćbym miała użyć chwytów poniżej pasa – ostrzegła Natalie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Yusuf jednak wydał się bardzo zadowolony z efektu.

      - Oj, przesadzasz – uśmiechnął się chłopak.

      - A zauważyłeś ty w ogóle że nie ma dziś Darby’ego? – zapytała Natalie.

      - Tego chudzielca bez osobowości? Ta. Tej japonki z paskudnym fryzem też nie ma – wzruszył ramionami chłopak. – Nie, żeby ktoś się przejmował, nie?

      - Ta. Co mamy następne? – zapytała Natalie, wpatrując się w okno.

      - Angielski. Pewnie znowu będzie analiza jakiegoś głupiego wiersza – jęknął Yusuf, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Dziewczyna tylko w odpowiedzi parsknęła.

      - Nie będzie tak źle.

      - Myślisz?

      - Nie.

      Yusuf posłał dziewczynie zirytowane spojrzenie, na co ta wyszczerzyła się tylko, nie odwracając nawet w jego kierunku. Wiedziała dobrze, że z angielskim miewał problemy, choć nie był to przedmiot, z którego musiał się poprawiać. Kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, oboje zwlekli się z parapetu i ruszyli w stronę klasy.


	11. Rozdział Jedenasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY|  
> |Nowe Kłopoty|

      Tylko uczeń naprawdę wie, jak bardzo nużące mogą być lekcje, szczególnie te ostatnie, kiedy od wydostania się z tego więzienia zwanego szkołą dzielą ich tylko minuty. I tylko uczeń wie, o ile bardziej nużące jest czekanie na ostatni dzwonek nie według normalnego, tygodniowego rytmu, tylko kiedy wakacje tuż-tuż za progiem, w zasięgu ręki, ale nadal o wiele za daleko.

      Natalie siedziała w ławce kompletnie znudzona i ostentacyjnie to znudzenie okazująca, półleżąc na blacie, wpijając w wiszący nad tablicą zegar wzrok w taki sposób, jakby chciała przyśpieszyć czas, który, jak na złość, wydawał się płynąć wolniej i wolniej. Nieregularny, wystukiwany długopisem o blat rytm zlewał się w jedno z trajkotaniem historyczki równie znudzonej, jak jej klasa. Zresztą, nikt nie zwracał na kobietę uwagi. Dla Natalie jednak dzwonek nie znaczył wybawienia. Najpierw musiała załatwić sprawę z matołami, potem Yusuf uparł się na ten nieszczęsny kickboxing. Natalie bardzo szczerze miała ochotę wybić część populacji Jasper, która składała się na jej nieszczęsny dzień – matołów, za ich głupotę, rodziny matołów, za nie robienie nic z tą głupotą, Yusufa po raz drugi za kickboxing i trenerów kickboxingu, którzy, co prawda, nic jej nie zawinili. Ale miała szczerą chęć to zrobić tak czy siak. Po prostu miała nieciekawy humor. Ona i kickboxing – bo to chyba gryzło ją najbardziej – wolne żarty! Choć nie chciała się do tego przyznać, to wracanie obolałej do domu ją nieco przerażało, a już na pewno nie było przyjemną perspektywą. Te wszystkie siniaki, zadrapania, zwichnięcia, nadciągnięcia i zakwasy – Natalie nie cierpiała fizycznej aktywności, fizyczna aktywność nie cierpiała Natalie. Proste jak budowa cepa.

      Dziewczyna prychnęła cicho, kiedy telefon w jej kieszeni ni stąd, ni zowąd zawibrował. Jednakże zadrgał tylko raz i ucichł, co oznaczało wiadomość, nie przychodzącą rozmowę. Natalie z trudem zwalczyła ogromną chęć ostentacyjnego wyciągnięcia komórki na ławkę i położyła telefon na swoim udzie, odsuwając się nieco od ławki i garbiąc, by lepiej widzieć ekran. Nie trudziła się nawet, by poświęcać jakąkolwiek uwagę mamroczącej historyczce, która i tak kompletnie ignorowała znudzoną klasę, mówiąc połowicznie do siebie, połowicznie do swojej książki. W każdym razie zero procent jej uwagi skierowany był na dwadzieścia cztery osoby znajdujące się w klasie.

       Brew dziewczyny powędrowała w górę, kiedy zamiast nazwy lub numeru nadawcy ową linijkę zajmował emotikon szeroko uśmiechniętej buźki „:D”, zupełnie jakby ktoś w ten sposób chciał powiedzieć „ha, mam twój numer choć mi go nie podałaś”. Natalie tylko uśmiechnęła się lekko, podejrzewając kto to mógł być.

 

_Mamy pewien problem, przydałabyś się. Kiedy będziesz wolna? Tu Soundwave._

 

      Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho, kiedy jej podejrzenia okazały się prawdziwe. Oczywiście, Soundwave był nadawcą tej wiadomości – zresztą, na tym świecie żył bardzo niewielki odsetek ludzi zdolnych obejść zabezpieczenia, które – po części z nudów, po części profilaktycznie – założyła na swój numer. Ale mieli problem. Jakiż znowu problem? Natalie westchnęła, odpisując.

 

_Jak bardzo pilne to jest?_

      Yusuf nachylił się, zaglądając jej ciekawsko przez ramię, ale chyba tylko po to, żeby dostać z łokcia w żebro, na co odpowiedział cichym sykiem, a sama dziewczyn odwarknęła coś kręcąc głowa. Spojrzała znużonym, oliwkowym wzrokiem na leniwo poruszające się wskazówki zegara jakby były winne całego zła świata. Jeszcze pięć minut. Jeszcze tylko pięć minut. Telefon zawibrował.

 

_Na tyle szybko, żebyś się pośpieszyła._

 

      Natalie westchnęła ciężko, w duchu niemal skacząc z radości – jeśli Soundwave kazał się jej pośpieszyć, to znaczyło nici z kickboxingu, bo miała bardzo mocny i bardzo niepodważalny argument w postaci fioletowego robota. I chociaż wiedziała, że Yusuf nie odpuści tak łatwo (jakby miał odpuścić w ogóle i prędzej czy później i tak ją to spotka, ale na chwilę obecną była bezpieczna od zadrapań, siniaków i zakwasów. Na chwilę obecną – chłopak nie odważyłby się sprzeciwić w takim wypadku.

 

_Za jakieś 20-30 min powinnam być wolna._

 

      Westchnęła ciężko, chowając telefon do kieszeni. Nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi, a dodatkowo zegar nagle przyśpieszył i dzwonek z pięciu minut od teraz nagle przeskoczył na mniej niż minutę od teraz. Natalie nachyliła się nieco, szturchając Yusufa w bok, tym razem delikatnie, by zwrócić jego uwagę na swoją niekoniecznie skromną osobę.

      - Z treningu dziś nici, mam ważną sprawę do załatwienia – wyszeptała, a chłopak podniósł na nią swój ciemnoszary, pytający wzrok.

      - To ma związek z robotami? – zapytał.

      - Ta, najwidoczniej jestem im do czegoś potrzebna – westchnęła, a oczy chłopaka zabłysły. Widocznie chciał o coś zapytać, już nabierał wdechu, ale zupełnie nagle zadzwonił dzwonek, oznajmiając koniec udręki. Niestety, tylko dla niektórych, a Natalie tym razem nie zaliczała się do tych niektórych. Wraz z rozbrzmieniem metalicznego dźwięku z ławek poderwali się niezwykle energicznie uczniowi, którzy jeszcze sekundę temu spali, wylegując się na ławkach i ruszyli biegiem w stronę drzwi, kultywując ten swój tradycyjny „wyścig szczurów” w stronę wyjścia. Natalie tylko westchnęła ciężko, powoli zbierając swoje jestestwo z ławki i odchyliła się na krześle. Pech chciał, że to właśnie była umówiona klasa. Tego Natalie wcześniej nie przewidziała, ale cóż, lepiej dla matołów.

      Widziała, jak zbijają się w te swoje ‘kółka wzajemnej adoracji’ bądź żegnają z kolegami, albo, jak w przypadku Lisy, z przydupasami. Po krótkiej chwili klasa opustoszała i zostali w niej tylko Amadi, Mike i Lisa. Lisa z paskudnym grymasem, należy dodać. Yusuf spakował szybko książki do torby – po które wstąpili rano – i usadowił się wygodniej na krześle.

      - Proszę, proszę, nasze papużki nierozłączki – cmoknęła Lisa nagle z wrednym uśmiechem.

      - Daruj sobie, Gaarland – prychnęła Natalie, nie poświęcając blondynie zbyt wiele uwagi.

      - Daruj co? Śliczna z was para!

      - To nie jest to… - zaczął Yusuf z lekkim rumieńcem.

      - Co ona myśli? – parsknęła Natalie, wstając. – Zacznijmy od tego, że ona NIE myśli. Nie moja głowa w tym, co sobie ta pusta laleczka ubzdurała – powiedziała. Jako, że Lisa przyszła dziś do szkoły w paskudnych, żółtych sandałkach, Natalie perfidnie skorzystała z faktu, że była o głowę wyższa od blondynki, stając przed nią lekko schylona z wrednym uśmiechem. Lisa poczerwieniała na twarzy jak pomidor i zacisnęła pięści.

      - O’Correl… - wysyczała, ale kociooka zdawała się nie poświęcać jej już żadnej uwagi.

      - Mnie się śpieszy, wam się śpieszy. Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym szybciej każdy będzie wolny jak dzika świnia i będzie mógł pędzić gdziekolwiek chce – zaczęła, odwracając się w stronę Amadiego i Mike. Dwóch rosłych, młodych mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali, jakby mogli rzucać samochodami zadrżało w tym samym momencie. – Wyjmijcie kartki, podpiszcie się, wypiszcie mi przedmioty, z których chcecie się poprawić, na jutro dam wam tematy prac. Zrobicie referaty do piątku, dacie mi, sprawdzę i w poniedziałek zaniesiecie nauczycielom. Dwie dychy za pałę.

      - Ździerstwo – prychnęła Lisa, posłusznie skrobiąc różowym długopisem z piórkiem na końcu w notesikiem z One Direction na okładce. Nie, żeby Natalie miała coś przeciwko One Direction jako zespołowi, ale jako wyciętemu zdjęciu na różowym tle, całemu w serduszkach przyprawiającym o mdłości i chęć rzygania tęczą i brokatem już tak.

      - Odezwała się jedna z najbogatszych osób nie tyle w Jasper, co w całej Nevadzie, jeśli nie w Stanach – parsknęła Natalie w odpowiedzi.

      - Czemu w ogóle mam się ciebie słuchać?

      - Bo sama nie umiesz myśleć.

      - Ej!

      - Nie mam całego dnia, panienki – Natalie zastukała nieco już przydługim, nieznającym czegoś takiego jak lakier paznokciem w blat patrząc na wyświetloną na ekranie komórki godzinę ze zniecierpliwieniem.  Po chwili obu drabów wstało, z czego to Mike wziął kartki z widocznym zamiarem podania ich Natalie, widocznie owym faktem przerażony. Dwumetrowy bramkarz postury trzydrzwiowej szafy wyglądający, jakby jego hobby było rzucanie samochodami bojący się chuderlawej, anemicznej, wiecznie niewyspanej gamerki, którą teoretycznie mógł złamać w dwóch palcach. Wyglądało to co najmniej śmiesznie.

      - Ona nie gryzie – uśmiechnął się Yusuf znad kartki sprawiając, że wyraz twarzy Mike na chwilę się rozjaśnił. – Ona pluje kwasem – blondyn o kwadratowej, poczciwie wyglądającej twarzy i dość małych, niebieskich oczach zerknął na dziewczynę, której wyraz twarzy w tej chwili przypominał mu najgorszy pomiot piekielny, potwierdzając wypowiedź araba, wcisnął jej kartki w ręce i pędem pobiegł w stronę drzwi, tupiąc głośno i łapiąc plecak w locie. Natalie parsknęła śmiechem.

      - Ty wcale nie jesteś straszna – odezwała się Lisa znad różowego notesika.

      - Teraz? Nie – przyznała brunetka. –Ale mogę być.

      - Grozisz mi? – syknęła, wstając i wciskając wyrwaną kartkę w ręce kociookiej.

      - Nie – zaprzeczyła Natalie. – Ostrzegam.

      Lisa parsknęła tylko i odwróciła się na pięcie, sprężystym, dumnym krokiem podążając w stronę drzwi. Teraz, kiedy nie miała obcasów, była bardzo mało słyszalna nawet, jeśli tupała w biedną podłogę bardziej zawzięcie, niż zwykle. I tak oto w klasie została tylko Natalie, półsiedząca na ławce i Yusuf, chowający długopis do torby.

      - Ej, chciałem się zapytać, ale dzwonek zadzwonił – zaczął arab.

      - No? – zapytała Natalie, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

      - Mogę iść z tobą? No wiesz, tam, do NICH.

      - A co innego mam niby z tobą zrobić? Jak cię puszczę w samopas to zaraz wylądujesz w jakimś łajnie, więc czeka cię zwiedzanie Nemezis.

      Oczy Yusufa zabłysły.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Ani uporczywie rażące w oczy jasnym światłem słońce, ani wszechobecny skwar czy suchość, ani tym bardziej wyciskający z ludzkiego organizmu resztki wody upał nigdy nie były za pan brat z Natalie. Dziewczyna, od kiedy tylko nauczyła się myśleć logicznie, zastanawiała się jakim cudem udało jej się wytrzymać siedemnaście lat życie w stanie Nevada bez przeprowadzki w jakiś wysunięty bardziej na północ, bardziej wietrzny i mokry, zimniejszy stan USA. Jakikolwiek. Ale nie, przez całe siedemnaście lat swojego życia uparcie i wytrwale trzymała się pustynnej Nevady. O wiele za jasnej, o wiele za gorącej, o wiele za suchej, o wiele za czerwonej, o wiele za piaszczystej, pustynnej Nevady.

      I teraz, jak wiele, wiele razy robiła to w przeszłości i jeszcze więcej razy będzie to robić w przyszłości, przeklinała się za to. Słońce sprawiało, że musiała nieustannie mrużyć oczy, ogólnie panujący upał nie zgrywał się zbyt dobrze z ciemnymi ubraniami, a w szczególności w długimi spodniami. Każdy krok wzbijał w powietrze kurz zalegający na drodze, którego część dostawała się do nosa, ust i oczu sprawiając, że Natalie miała ochotę kichać prawie tak wielką, jak kląć na czym tylko świat stoi w sposób wyjątkowo soczysty.

      Przy wychodzeniu ze szkoły Soundwave wysłał jej wiadomość, że ktoś już czeka na parkingu szkolnym, oraz, że przydałoby się jej nieco pośpieszyć. Więc pospieszyła się, kierując w stronę parkingu przed szkołą z Yusufem potulnie dreptają cym za nią, niczym jakieś kaczątko. Natalie miała pewne podejrzenia, kto mógł na nią czekać. I kiedy wyszła zza winkla, wszelkie podejrzenia okazały się najprawdziwszą prawdą.

      Na samiuteńkim środku parkingu, by każdy przechodzień mógł doskonale zobaczyć każdy, najmniejszy detal stał, mieniąc się ogniście w słońcu, czerwony Stryker-Z, zupełnie jakby krzyczał ‘patrzcie na mnie i podziwiajcie moją zajebistość’. Lakier, jeszcze bardziej wypolerowany i błyszczący niż ostatnio, nietknięte pyłem i kurzem, złote felgi z czarnymi wykończeniami, czarne i srebrne akcenty, przyciemnione szyby bez najmniejszej smugi. Żadnej rysy, ani pyłku kurzu. Idealny, o idealnie opływowym kształcie, jakby właśnie zjechał z taśmy produkcyjnej. To mogła być tylko jedna osoba.

      - Pieprzona primadonna – parsknęła Natalie z uśmiechem, a Yusuf przystanął, gapiąc się z szeroko otwartymi ustami na samochód, co zresztą robił też wcale nie mały tłumek uczniów i przechodniów, jakby zahipnotyzowanych perfekcją pojazdu.

      - Czy to jest… Jeden z nich? – zapytał arab.

      - W sumie to już go spotkałeś. Debil umówił się z tobą na wyścig, ale czym jest to nie pokazał – parsknęła, podchodząc do divy jakby nigdy nic i otwierając drzwi od strony kierowcy. – Yusuf, jedziesz czy nie? – krzyknęła, na co chłopak tylko pokiwał głową i pędem ruszył w stronę samochodu, siadając po stronie pasażera. Większość gapiów, którzy wcześniej wlepiali wełen podziwu wzrok w samochód, w chwili obecnej wbijało pełen zazdrości i bardzo nienawistny wzrok w dwójkę. Yusuf był zmieszany, ale Natalie zdawała się w ogóle nie interesować zainteresowaniem ze strony ‘szarej masy’.

      - Skóra. Czemu się nie dziwię, że to skóra? – zapytał Yusuf, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Nie panował w nim zaduch, czego się obawiał, tylko znośna temperatura.

      - Cześć, Malinko – odezwała się Natalie, rzucając swoja torbę na tylne siedzenie.

      - Oj weź, skończ z tą Malinką – radio zamrugało i na niewielkim ekraniku pojawił się symbol trójkątnej twarzy, którą Yusuf już widział. Tak samo jak ten głos był bardzo znajomy.

      - KnockOut? – zapytał, kładąc swoją torbę pod nogami. – To naprawdę ty?

      - No ba – odezwał się samochód. – Kiedy mówię, że jestem zajebisty to znaczy, że jestem super zajebisty! – Natalie parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową.

      - Zajebistą, waść, to ty masz samoocenę. Jedziemy?

      - Ile wyciągasz? – zapytał chłopak z lekkimi wypiekami na twarzy.

      - Sto w mniej niż cztery sekundy – padła odpowiedź.

      - Pierdzielisz – powiedziała Natalie. – W tyle to setkę wyciąga Ferrari.

      - Albo Biały Nietoperz – dodał Yusuf.

      - Co? – padło pytanie od Natalie i KnockOuta w tym samym czasie.

      - Lamborgini Mucielargo. Są malowane tylko na biało i…

      - Dobra, skończ, zawstydzasz mnie swoją wiedzą. A Pan Malinka nam pokaże, na ile go stać – zarządziła Natalie. Robot westchnął.

      - Mam was jak najszybciej odstawić na statek.

      - Więc dobrze, że się szybko rozpędzasz. No, wiśta wio – dziewczyna machnęła rękami i położyła ręce na kierownicę dla niepoznaki. Nawet przez przyciemnione szyby dało się coś zobaczyć, a widok auta jadącego samoistnie raczej nie byłby zbyt normalny. KnockOut westchnął w odpowiedzi i ruszył powoli, wyjeżdżając zgrabnie ze szkolnego parkingu. Przez miasto jechał przepisowo, wręcz powoli, mieniąc się w słońcu, chwaląc się karmazynową, lśniącą w słońcu barwą i idealnym, sportowym kształtem. Niektórzy ludzie aż przystawali by popatrzeć, co za cudo jedzie drogą w tym małym, niewiele znaczącym miasteczku. I to nie tylko męska część widowni, bo spory odsetek kobiet również przystawał, poprawiając włosy, unosząc przyciemniane okulary i mrugając niedowierzająco.

      - Pieprzony szpaner się znalazł – parsknęła Natalie.

      - Co ty chcesz? Jestem egocentrykiem żyjącym w przeświadczeniu o własnej cudowności – odparł robot, co wywołało tylko rozbawione parsknięcie.

      - Podbudować swoje ego. Wygląd to nie wszystko. Co tam w środku mruczy? Faktycznie wyciągnie setkę w mniej, niż cztery sekundy?

      - Przygotujcie się, że was wgniecie w siedzenia – odparł rozbawiony głos kiedy samochód wyjechał na jedną z wielu prostych, pustynnych dróg. – KnockOut do bazy. Soundwave, otwórz mi most za jakieś dwadzieścia sekund – powiedział robo, a Natalie i Yusuf w międzyczasie przezornie zapięli pasy. Dało się słyszeć ciężki wdech i wydech, silnik zamruczał głośniej, dwójka nastolatków wbijała wzrok w licznik, kiedy robot wystartował, zupełnie nagle, siła działająca na pojazd wgniotła oboje w fotele i wydarła oddech z płuc, kiedy strzałka w liczniku poleciała w górę z niesamowitą prędkością, a za KnockOutem wzbiły się tumany kurzu. Natalie była pewna, że strzałka przekroczyła setkę w mniej, niż cztery sekundy.

      - Pieprzony… - wysyczała Natalie.

      - Hy, hy. A nie mówiłem? – parsknął KnockOut. – Trzymajcie się, szarpnie – mruknął, hamując zupełnie nagle, nie dając im faktycznego czasu na ‘trzymnięcie się’. Dziewczyna wysyczała pod nosem przekleństwo skierowane do czerwonego robota, ale wątpliwe, by je usłyszał.

       Tuż przed nimi, zupełnie znikąd, pojawił się owalny, zielono-błękitny tunel uparcie przywodzący Natalie na myśl zorzę polarną za każdym razem, gdy tylko go widziała, a Knock Out, nadal rozpędzony, wjechał wprost w wir świateł wyrywając krzyk z gardła Yusufa. No tak, chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie przeżył czegoś takiego i użycie mostu ziemnego tak nagle mogło być dla niego niemałym szokiem.

      Natalie skłamałaby mówiąc, że ją to w jakimkolwiek stopniu przejmuje.

      Uśmiech wyjątkowo szybko wpełzł ja jej ramię, kiedy Knock Out z piskiem opon wyhamował tuż przed Megatronem, który wyglądał na nieco zniecierpliwionego. Cóż, jakkolwiek _miły_ by wobec niej nie był, nadal był wielkim przywódcą Decepticonów o bardzo ograniczonej cierpliwości – a Natalie nawet nie obiecała, że się zjawi! Chyba, że wiadomość o treści ‘ _Za jakieś 20-30 min powinnam być wolna._ ’ przetłumaczy się na ‘ _Już pędzę, będę za kilka minut_ ’, wtedy to nabierało sensu.

      - Cześć Meg – przywitała się, wychodząc z samochodu i łapiąc swoją torbę. – Jak źle jest?

      - Kto to? – zapytał Megatron, kompletnie ignorując przywitanie dziewczyny i wskazał szponem na wysiadającego z samochodu Yusufa. Yusuf w odpowiedzi zignorował Megatrona, rozglądając się dookoła wybałuszonymi wręcz oczyma, z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Natalie bez krępacji parsknęła śmiechem na ten widok, a kiedy chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę – wyglądem przypominając przerażonego lub zszokowanego, oblanego zimną wodą kota – dziewczyna zgięła się w pół, czerwieniąc na twarzy ze śmiechu. Megatron stał tuż obok, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i miną ‘ _mną się nie przejmujcie, ja tylko chciałem coś bardzo ważnego_ ’, kompletnie zignorowany zarówno przez brzmiącą jak spita hiena, tudzież osioł na kacu Natalie jak i Yusufa wyglądającego, jakby zobaczył ducha. KnockOut po części też go zignorował, transformując się powrotem, kiwając głową do niego, a potem przenosząc całą swoją uwagę na nastolatków.

      - Ona się zapowietrzy zaraz – stwierdził czerwony robot, patrząc na Natalie.

      - To jest ważna sprawa – syknął Megatron. – Primusie, dodaj mi cierpliwości.

      Nagle obok Megatrona, zupełnie znikąd pojawił się Soundwave, kucając przy Natalie. Po chwili cichego przyglądania się dziewczynie, wyciągnął palec i puknął ją w bok, co poskutkowało wytrąceniem jej z równowagi, a w efekcie – upadkiem z głośnym ‘EJ!’.

      - Nie tykaj mnie, ty! – niemal krzyknęła, podrywając się na równe nogi, nadal uśmiechnięta i czerwona na twarzy. – Meg, on mnie tyka! – krzyknęła, wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem na Soundwave, który, oczywiście, musiał wyświetlić buźkę „Trollface” i znowu ‘tyknąć’ Natalie palcem.

      - My tu mamy kryzys – westchnął ciężko lord, uderzając się z otwartej dłoni w czoło.

      - Jeśli mogę wtrącić… - zaczął KnockOut.

      - Nie możesz – uciął drugi. – Idź stąd zanim poleje się energon – medyk nie potrzebował ani słowa zachęty. W jednej chwili był, w drugiej pędził w stronę swojej „przychodni”. Megatron, zrezygnowany, spojrzał na podłogę, gdzie Soundwave, oderwany od swoich obowiązków w najlepsze irytował Natalie. Na szczęście – lub i nie – ten drugi chłopak wydawał się nieco ochłonąć.

      - Meg, powiedz mu coś! – wrzasnęła Natalie, chowając się za jego stopą. – Bo się skończy źle!

      - Soundwave, przestań. Nie po to tu jest – lord też wydawał się poirytowany, więc robot bez twarzy wstał powoli i złapał Natalie w rękę, unosząc. Megatron sam wyciągnął rękę po Yusufa, na co chłopak zbladł i skulił się, jakby robot chciał go zgnieść. W zamian jednak wylądował na jego dłoni, a drogę przez Nemezis w górę na mostek później, na kokpicie, obok Natalie.

      - Kiedy mi odpowiesz na moje cześć? – fuknęła dziewczyna, prostując się.

      - Cześć – rzucił Megatron, wskazując palcem na Yusufa. – Kto to jest?

      - To jest…

      - Yusuf ibn Tariq ibn Abd al-Aziz El Amin, miło mi – wyrecytował całkiem spokojny już chłopak. Wokół niego zapadła głucha wręcz cisza, kiedy to Natalie i Megatron wlepili w niego zszokowane wręcz spojrzenia, a Soundwave, jak to Soundwave, po prostu go zignorował, dalej pukając w hologramowo-dotykową klawiaturę wielkiego pokładowego komputera. Natalie mogłaby przysiąc, że w tej wymownej ciszy aż usłyszała odgłos wydawany przez świerszcza, tak filmowo nastrojowy.

      - Co – powiedziała w końcu, wcale nie pytając.

      - Czy to miało być imię? – szepnął do niej Megatron.

      - Em… Co? – Natalie rozłożyła ręce i wlepiła wzrok w Yusufa, który na chwilę obecną szczerzył się jak głupi kot, widocznie zadowolony z siebie.

      - Yusuf ibn Tariq ibn Abd al-Aziz El Amin. W skrócie Yusuf El Amin. To moje pełne imię. Yusuf syn Tariqa, syna Abda, et cetera – chłopak podparł się pod boki już bez śladu wcześniejszego szoku.

      - To jest… Ciekawe – przyznał Megatron.

      - Ciekawe? Ten idiota mnie zagiął! Ja się tak nie bawię, mnie nie wolno zaginać! To ja wszystkich zaginam! – zbulwersowała się Natalie, tupiąc noga jak obrażone, pięcioletnie dziecko. Nawet nadęła policzki dla wzmocnienia efektu.

      - W każdym razie miło mi. Megatron jak mniemam?

      - Przyprowadzanie tu ludzi to niebezpieczny pomysł, Natalie. Chociaż dobrze to przyjął.

      - Obwiniaj Soundwave, to on poleciał mnie ratować jak głupi przed wielkim pająkiem!

      - Erm… Soundwave, czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

      ~ _Natalie: Wredny mały zdrajca_ ~

      - Też cię kocham, Wave.

      - Mniejsza, mamy problem – westchnął Megatron.

      - Jaki? – zapytała Natalie, siadając na krawędzi kokpitu i spuszczając z niego nogi.

      - Obecnie budujemy most kosmiczny. To taki…

      - Most ziemny co sięga w kosmos? Zajebiście.

      - Tak. Niby wszystko dobrze, ładnie, ale tu Unicron pogrzebany. Nie dostajemy zwyczajowych raportów od Dronów. Powinny się pojawiać co trzydzieści cykli… Tymczasem cisza na linii już trzech megacykli. Najpewniej Autoboty postanowiły pobawić się w przejmowanie cudzej pracy.

      - Cykle? Megacykle? – zapytał Yusuf.

      - Cykl jest równy minucie, megacykl godzinie – odparła Natalie. – Czyli mamy rozumieć, że te niewdzięczne nieroby tylko polowały, aż wy w pocie czoła skończycie zabawę w Boba Budowniczego, żeby sobie przyjść i zgarnąć całą chwałę?

      - Mniej-więcej.

      - Czemu nie zaczęliście działać wcześniej?

      - Bo my, w odróżnieniu od Autobotów, nie jesteśmy tymi twoimi ‘nierobami’. Soundwave był na zwiadzie, więc musiałem go zastąpić, KnockOut łatał drony, Breakdown mu pomagał, reszta dronów rozlazła się po świecie… I w sumie to wszystko, co mamy.

      - Ale przecież macie od groma tych dronów.

      - Dwadzieścia do kopalni, dziesięć na zwiad, dziesięć było przy moście. Dziesięć tu, dwadzieścia tam i nie ma, przecież one są głupie.

      - Ale skoro Wave już wrócił to po co ci ja?

      - Bo Soundwave monitoruje Nemezis, Oriona i drony. Ty mi jesteś potrzebna do koordynowania moich własnych ruchów.

      Wtedy coś kliknęło, coś zabuczało i trzy duże ekrany, które pojawiły się znikąd zamrugały, a na nich po chwili pojawił się obraz. Z pozoru zwykła jaskinia, w której centrum znajdował się pokaźny piedestał, a na piedestale…

      - A niech ich Primus wyklnie – syknął Megatron. Na piedestale stały trzy roboty, których Natalie nie znała – jeden żółto-czarny, drugi zielony i, według niej, ‘gruby’ i trzeci, kolorystycznie uparcie przywodzący na myśl karetkę.

      - Żółtego i zielonego widziałam w kanionie, jak Malinka i Smerf dostawali od nich wciry – stwierdziła Natalie, a Yusuf parsknął śmiechem, wstając z krawędzi i pomagając wstać dziewczynie, która podeszła do ekranów. – Czyli Pszczółkę Maję i Bagiennego Potwora kojarzę, ale Papy Karetki już nie – westchnęła, wzruszając ramionami, a Yusuf padł na kolana i zaczął wyć ze śmiechu. Natalie uśmiechnęła się tylko lisio i zerknęła na Megatrona stojącego z ręką opartą na biodrze, który też się uśmiechał, szczerząc stożkowe zęby.

      - Ciekawe przydomki wymyślasz – stwierdził.

      - No cóż. Ty to ty, Wave to Wave, Malinka to Malinka, Smerf to Smerf. Tak samo jak Pszczółka Maja, Bagienny Potwór i Papa Karetka to Pszczółka Maja, Bagienny Potwór i Papa Karetka. Co tu niby jest ciekawego? – zapytała Natalie z udawanym zdziwieniem. Yusuf w odpowiedzi tylko zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, a Megatron uśmiechnął się szerzej.

      - Masz – powiedział robot, wyciągając w stronę Natalie rękę, na której znajdował się nieduży mikrofon z głośniczkiem, przypominający przecięte w połowie słuchawki. – _Wave_ , most – zwrócił się do Soundwave, używając przezwiska, a właściwie skrótu od Natalie, na co ta kiwnęła głową.

      - Halo, halo, czy mnie słychać? – zapytała wprost do mikrofonu.

      - Słychać, słychać – odparł Megatron, pukając się w bok hełmu i wszedł w portal.

      - Halo, halo, czy mnie nadal słychać? Jak tak to unieś rękę do góry – powiedziała Natalie do słuchawki. A Megatron faktycznie uniósł rękę w górę i zacisnął szpony w pięść. Wtedy też most się za nim zamknął, zostawiając jednego Megatrona i trzy Autoboty kompletnie samych.

      W tym samym momencie Yusuf wrzasnął i sprintem pobiegł na oślep, uderzając całą masą ciała w rękę Soundwave, którą ten wystawił. Natalie przez pierwsze sekundy w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała, dopóki coś dużego, zimnego i mruczącego nie otarło się o jej plecy, na co Yusuf niemal zemdlał, trzepiąc się jak wyciągnięta z wody ryba w palcach robota bez twarzy.

      - Cześć Howlback – mruknęła Natalie, odsuwając się nieco na bok i cofając, by móc spokojnie położyć dłoń między uszami kota. Spoglądała na ekrany wcale nie zaskoczona czy w zachwycie, ale zupełnie tak, jakby to, co się tam działo było rzeczą zupełnie spodziewaną. Megatron po prostu tam wszedł, powycierał Autobotami podłogę i stanął w kilkumetrowym oddaleniu od otwartego mostu. Yusuf nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca, siadając za klawiaturą Soundwave i nie spuszczając wzroku z kota.

      - Nie łatwiej byłoby to zamknąć? – zapytała Natalie. – Żeby coś, _cokolwiek tam jest_ , zostało tam na zawsze? – oparła się biodrem o kora, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

      - Nie. Zakończę linię Prime, raz na zawsze – wysyczał Megatron.

      - Łał, jakie oddanie – wywróciła oczami. Z początku nie zwróciła uwagi na odgłos otwieranych drzwi, ale już pierwsze dwa kroki osoby, która weszła na mostek zmusiły ją, by się odwrócić. Zupełnie nieznany jej typ chodu – Soundwave miał lekki, niemal niesłyszalny, Megatron zaś szedł jak czołg. W chodzi KnockOuta dało się wyczuć jego pedalskośc, a Breakdown chodził wolniej i głośniej.

      - Nat…? – zaczął Yusuf.

      - Wave, uważaj! – krzyknęła widząc biednego archiwistę, Oriona Paxa, z bronią wycelowaną w fioletowego robota, dając mu tym wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zasłonić się przed pociskiem. Siła uderzenie popchnęła go na kokpit i statek zatrząsł się niebezpiecznie i zaczął przechylać. Natalie przez chwilę nie zwracała uwagi na nic innego, prócz kokpit, aż krzyknęła: - Yusuf, stań na tym zielonym okręgu! – chłopak, nadal nieco roztrzęsiony, skoczył na równe nogi i na okręg, który zajaśniał i statek wyrównał lot.

     - _Natalie, co się dzieje?!_ – usłyszała w głośniku krzyk Megatrona.

     - To… Osz kurwa, Prime dobiera się do mostu! – wrzasnęła na tyle głośno, że Howlback aż przysiadł, a Prime rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie, otwierając sobie most. Biegnąc w jego stronę rzucił dziewczynie przepraszające spojrzenie, za co został pożegnany gradem wywrzeszczanych obelg w jego kierunku i czystą wściekłością w oczach Natalie. Speszony odwrócił wzrok i wbiegł w centrum światła, znikając, a most zaraz za nim.

      - Meg! Prime…!

      - _Widzę!_ – warknął Megatron i po krótkiej wymianie zdań doszło do walki, którą Prime jednak przegrał. Niestety, w momencie, kiedy Megatron miał zadać ostateczny cios, na jego plecy wskoczyła różowo-niebieska fembotka z okrzykiem bojowym. Wyraz twarzy i ogólne odczucie Natalie odnośnie tej sytuacji doskonale tłumaczył i określał angielski skrót ‘WTF’. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Soundwave się podnosi, a Yusuf szybko do niej podbiegł, wgapiając się w jeden z monitorów.

      - Co ci?

      - Patrz! Czy ta postać ci się nie wydaje znajoma? - powiedział, wskazując palcem na całkiem ludzką postać w kosmicznym kombinezonie. Widoczne przez szkło hełmu czarne włosy, nijakie oczy i nijaka twarz mogła należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

      - DARBY?! – krzyknęli nastolatkowe w tym samym momencie.


	12. Rozdział Dwunasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY|  
> |Maleńkie dobro|

      Niemal wcale nie zdarzało się, aby szok dla Natalie był tak ogromny, że cały świat stawał dla niej w miejscu. Że przestawała myśleć, zapamiętywać, rozumieć – że zapominała kim jest i jak się nazywa. Szok tak wielki, że znała wtedy tylko jedno słowo, i tylko to jedno słowo było zdolne krążyć po jej umyśle – jedno niby niepozorne, wypisane ogromną, czerwoną czcionką ‘ **CO** ’. Jednakże w tej chwili, tu i teraz właśnie tak się stało, a Natalie siedziała na swoich piętach, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w monitory, na których Megatron rzuca się na Oriona – Optimusa – ale jest już za późno. Rejestrowała to, ale nie potrafiła zareagować w żaden sposób. Jej mózg krzyczał: _Zrób coś!_

      Spotkanie z wielkimi robotami, ucieczka przed wielkim pająkiem, głupota jej własnych rodziców – żadne z tych nie wywołało tak wielkiego szoku. Żadne.

      Ale Darby nie był ani wielkim robotem, ani wielkim, białym pająkiem, ani nawet żadnym jej krewnym. Nie. To był Jackson Darby – ten sam chudy, strzelisty, do bólu pospolity, nudny chłopak bez charakteru czy zainteresowań, który nie potrafił nawet przypodobać się dziewczynie, którą lubił.

      - Co – wykrztusiła w końcu dziewczyna, kiedy Howlback trącił ją łbem w plecy. Ktoś – Yusuf, sądząc po jej ubraniach i długich dredach – stanął obok i wciągnął powietrze do płuc, jednakże odezwał się dopiero po chwili.

       - Co Darby tam robi? – padło pytanie z jego strony, kiedy most ziemny otworzył się za nimi i do środka wpadł wściekły Megatron.

      - Wy znacie tego robala!? – ryknął, opierając się ciężko o blat, na którym siedziała dwójka. Yusuf aż odskoczył, ale na Natalie ten wybuch nie zrobił najmniejszego wrażenia. Uderzyła się w policzki i pokręciła głową, po czym powoli wstała, wspierając się na mechanicznym kocie.

      - Niestety tak – odparła, zdejmując słuchawkę. – Na szczęście nie łączą nas z nim żadne relacje prócz faktu, że chodzimy razem do klasy.

      - Siedziałem z nim przez pierwszy miesiąc w jednej ławce – przyznał szczerze Yusuf, przez co wściekły, jarzący się czerwienią wzrok Megatrona przeniósł się na niego. Chłopak zbladł.

      - Kim. On. Jest. – Z każdym kolejnym słowem szpony robota coraz bardziej wbijały się w blat kokpitu. Nawet ślepy i głuchy byłby wstanie rozpoznać, że robot jest wściekły. Tego się nie widziało – to się _czuło_.

      - Szarą masą bez osobowości, z marnymi szansami na jakąś wartościową przyszłość – odparła Natalie, otrząsając się całkowicie z wcześniejszego szoku. – Powiedziałabym, żeby się nim nie przejmować, ale… Ale sami widzieliśmy.

      - Z drugiej strony też nie pomyśleliśmy w sumie – powiedział Yusuf, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Skoro my, dwójka ludzkich dzieciaków byliśmy zdolni teoretycznie zakumplować się z ‘tymi złymi’… Znaczy, ty się zakumplowałaś, ja nadal nad tym pracuję, to powinno być oczywiste, że ‘ta dobra’ frakcja też ma kilku zaprzyjaźnionych ludzi, prawda? – zapytał filozoficznie.

      - Ale Darby!? – krzyknęła Natalie. – Ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi na świecie, akurat ta bezwartościowa, szara masa!? Tu nawet nie chodzi o to, że on ma szczątki jakiejś osobowości czy zainteresowań, on ich nie ma wcale! – Yusuf widocznie wyczuł, ze w tej chwili przebywanie pod ręką wielkiego, wściekłego, złego robota jest bezpieczniejsze niż stanie obok szalejącej Natalie, gdyż już po pierwszym zdaniu podbiegł do Megatrona, częściowo chowając się za jego palcami.

      - Nie łączą waz z nim żadne przyjazne relacje? – zapytał Megatron, o dziwo spokojniejszy, jakby chcąc się upewnić.

      - Nie! – niemal krzyknął Yusuf.

      - Nigdy. W. Życiu. – Wysyczała Natalie, przygryzając dolną wargę.

      - Prime znów jest Primem, okazuje się, że współpracują z jakimś dzieciakiem… - Megatron zaczął wyliczać, odchodząc kilkanaście metrów, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się w półkroku. – On was widział. On musiał was widzieć, skoro tędy uciekł! – odwrócił się znów w stronę kokpitu.

       ~ _Stan: Pamięć kompletna. Okres: Pobyt na Nemezis. Status: Wątpliwe_ ~ odezwał się siedzący do tej pory cicho Soundwave. ~ _Prawdopodobieństwo: Amnezja z danego okresu. Status: Wysoce prawdopodobne_ ~

      - Myślisz, Wave? – zapytała Natalie, a robot kiwnął głową.

      - W sumie… Po zdobyciu rangi Prime, niewiele pamiętał z poprzedniego życia. Po stracie wspomnień, wrócił do dawnej osobowości, więc…

      - Więc najprawdopodobniej skoro znów stał się Optimusem Primem, nie będzie wiele pamiętał z pobytu na Nemezis – Natalie dokończyła, klaskając w dłonie.

      - Zawsze jest jakiś promil prawdopodobieństwa, wiecie– wtrącił Yusuf.

      ~ _Czynność: Chwalenie się byciem wyklinanym przez ludzkie dziecko. Status: Wysoce wątpliwy_ ~ podsumował Soundwave, a Megatron spojrzał na Natalie podejrzliwie.

      - Coś ty mu powiedziała?

      - Po prostu zaznajomiłam go z częścią podstawowego słownictwa typowego nastolatka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, błyskając zębami. – Ale chwila. Dlaczego od razu mnie podejrzewasz?

      - Chcę wiedzieć? – zapytał Megatron, kompletnie ignorując druga część pytania.

      - Status: Wysoce wątpliwe – parsknęła Natalie, parodiując mechaniczny ton Soundwave. Megatron tylko wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się blado. Przynajmniej jego humor nie zagrażał już w większym stopniu zdrowiu i życiu załogi statku. Oczywiście, ani nie zdołał zatrzymać Oriona na Nemezis, ani nie zakończył linii Prime… Natalie nie dziwiła się wcale, miał święte prawo się wściekać. Dopóty, dopóki ona nie była w żaden sposób zagrożona, oczywiście.

       - Jest źle – warknął Megatron. – Cholera, jest źle.

       - Patrz na pozytywy, Meg. Mamy odkodowaną część dziadostwa, nad którą Prime-nie-Pirme pracował, nie? – zapytała Natalie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – I dzięki temu mamy też wzór, jak się do tego zabrać, prawda?

       - My? – zapytał lord, spoglądając na dziewczynę.

      - No, mogę spróbować się za to zabrać. Znaczy, wiem, że nie znam waszego języka czy pisma, ale raczej nie macie dwóch takich samych liter, nie? Tak więc jeśli pokojarzę fakty, będę zdolna coś wam odkodować. Powoli, bo powoli, ale zawsze pójdzie szybciej, niż gdyby Wave musiał to sam robić, nie? Zawsze się coś znajdzie - Natalie usiadła na metalowej powierzchni kokpitu i gestykulowała rękami w trakcie mówienia.

      - Wydajesz się być pewna swoich możliwości – stwierdził, dość sceptycznie, Yusuf.

      - Mówiłam, że mogę spróbować, zakuta pało! – syknęła dziewczyna. – W każdym razie lepsze to niż ten twój przeklęty kickboxing.

      - I tak się nie wywiniesz!

      - Wiem, i strasznie mnie to irytuje!

      - To nie jest taki najgorszy pomysł. Zakładając, ze żadne z was się nikomu nie wygada – odparł Megatron, przerywając kłótnię na niby nastolatków. Natalie w odpowiedzi parsknęła sarkastycznym śmiechem, a Yusuf westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

      - Niby komu? I poza tym, kto by nam uwierzył? – zapytał chłopak. – Jesteśmy trochę jakby wyrzutkami społecznymi.

      - Ja z wyboru, spadaj – Natalie tylko w ostatniej sekundzie powstrzymała się od dania chłopkowi kuksańca w bok, przypominając sobie o jego nadal nieciekawym stanie. – Poza tym, bardzo mi się nie uśmiecha mieć jakichś niedorobionych psychicznie tajniaków na karku, którym się wydaje, że wszystko mogą, sorry.

       ~ _Pomoc… być przydatną…_ ~ rozbrzmiał nagle Soundwave, albo raczej zlepki różnych zdań mówionych przez różne osoby, które robot teraz odtwarzał, żeby wyrazić własne zdanie. ~ _To zawsze… Szybciej będzie jeśli… ktoś mi pomoże…(?)_ ~

      - Słyszysz? Wave popiera mój pomysł! – błysnęła zębami Natalie.

      - Niech stracę… Tak w ogóle Soundwave, czemu jeszcze nie poszedłeś do KnockOuta? – zapytał Megatron, podpierając się pod bok.

      ~ _Samopoczucie: Dobre_

      - Nie obchodzi mnie to, zostałeś postrzelony praktycznie rzecz biorąc w iskrę, nic, że się zasłoniłeś. Do skrzydła medycznego, to rozkaz! – warknął lord i w końcu ninja-szpieg musiał posłusznie ulec.

      - Troskliwy Meg, jakie to słodkie – parsknęła Natalie, w odpowiedzi na co Megatron posłał jej niekoniecznie przyjemne spojrzenie, na które dziewczyna tylko się zaśmiała. – Wiesz, nie ma nic złego w tym, że martwisz się o swoich podwładnych. Wręcz przeciwnie, to cecha prawdziwego przywódcy.

      - A cicho już bądź.

      - A czy ja mogę iść z nim? – zapytał Yusuf. – Bo wiecie, ten kotek jest całkiem miły i w ogóle, ale… No, może zgłodnieć…

      - Howlback to robot, nie je ludzi, tylko energon. Ale idź jak chcesz. To jest, jak cię Wave weźmie – Natalie tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

      Wave, na szczęście dla Yusufa, postanowił zlitować się nad chłopakiem i posadził go na swoim ramieniu, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, co zostawiło Megatrona i Natalie samych, nie licząc Howlbacka, który ewakuował się pod ścianę i widocznie uciął sobie drzemkę. ‘Srebrny Rycerz’ bez słowa zajął miejsce przy kokpicie, koordynując lot Nemezis i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na siedzącą niedaleko nastolatkę. Albo raczej, starał się nie zwracać na nią uwagi.

      - Meg? – padło ciche pytanie. Zero reakcji. –Megatron? – zapytała znów Natalie, wstając i podchodząc do lorda. Trzęsły mu się ręce.

      - Byłem szczęśliwy, wiesz – powiedział, a Natalie przystanęła w pół-kroku, absolutnie zszokowana tym, co usłyszała. Nie chodziło o samą treść wypowiedzi, chodziło o głos Megatrona; dziwnie miękki, a co najważniejsze… Roztrzęsiony. Jak u osoby, która lada moment się popłacze.

      - Szczę…śliwy? – wydusiła dziewczyna, nadal niezdolna do ruchu. W jej głowie jakby nagle zrobiło się całkowicie pusto, tylko jedno pytanie: „ _Dlaczego on mi to mówi?_ ” zdawało się kołatać w tej pustce, odbijając głuchym echem od nieistniejących ścian.

      - Bo wiesz, Orion był moim przyjacielem. I ja chyba nadal go za takiego uważam. Wiem, że to żałosne, ale… Byłem szczęśliwy, kiedy Orion wrócił. Bo znowu był moim przyjacielem, a nie tym przeklętym Primem… - Natalie skrzywiła się, kiedy szpony Megatrona przejechały po kokpicie, rysując go i wydając przy tym bardzo nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Kiedy dziewczyna decydowała się podejść jeszcze dwa kroki i spojrzeć robotowi w twarz stwierdziła, że faktycznie wyglądał jakby lada moment miał się po prostu rozpłakać. Ten moment wydał się dziewczynie bardzo, ale to bardzo surrealistyczny. Megatron, potężny i straszny przywódca Decepticonów, ‘tych złych’, twardziel pokroju Terminatora, właśnie znajdował się na skraju płaczu.

      I Natalie nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co mogłaby z tym zrobić. Raz, że Megatron miał ponad dziewięć metrów wzrostu i był zbudowany z metalu i dwa, że Natalie zawsze widząc kogoś płaczącego po prostu uśmiechała się sarkastycznie i szła dalej. Dziewczyna najzwyklej na świecie nie miała zielonego pojęcia jak zareagować, więc nie zareagowała wcale. Usiadła niedaleko robota i… po prostu siedziała. Była. Jeśli to mogło mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc.

      Pierwszy raz w życiu czuła się tak dziwnie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak może czuć się Megatron, nie miała pojęcia, jaki to ból stracić bliskiego przyjaciela – po raz kolejny – ale, co ją bardzo zastanawiało, chciała się dowiedzieć. I, co gorsza, chciała pomóc. Czy to była ta sławetna ‘empatia’, której brak wszyscy wiecznie jej zarzucali? Nie wiedziała, i nie podobało jej się to. Nie podobała jej się wizja siebie samej współczującej komukolwiek, nawet, jeśli tym kimkolwiek miały być wielkie roboty z kosmosu. Bo Natalie troszczyła się tylko i wyłącznie o siebie i swoją babcię…

      …prawda?

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Yusuf był onieśmielony. Co najmniej onieśmielony. Nawet w swoich najbardziej szalonych i futurystycznych snach nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się marzyć o sytuacji, w której znalazł się teraz, całkiem na żywo, całkiem na prawdę. On, zwykły  nastolatek zainteresowany wszelkiej maści pojazdami i technologią, nagle otoczony wielkimi robotami zmieniającymi się we wszelkiej maści pojazdy na ich niesamowicie zaawansowanym technologicznie statku. I tylko resztki samokontroli dzieliły go od tego, żeby nie zaczął piszczeć jak głupia nastolatka na widok swojego idola. O ile jednak jego głos – tudzież głosu brak – nie zdradzał nic, o tyle wyraz jego oczu mówił absolutnie wszystko o jego obecnych odczuciach. Dwa karmelowe krążki jaśniały czystym uwielbieniem za każdym razem, kiedy Yusuf zobaczył coś niezwykłego – a to zwykłego drona, jakiś sprzęt przy ścianie. Nawet głupie rozsuwane drzwi. Był pewien, ze gdyby Natalie go teraz widziała, śmiałaby się z niego na całe gardło. Ale Natalie tu nie było, a on mógł podziwiać statek bez przerażającego rechotu godnego głównego antagonisty filmów Disneya za plecami.

      W końcu Soundwave skręcił, wchodząc do skrzydła medycznego, a Yusuf natychmiast zaczął się rozglądać. Pomieszczenie przypominało mu futurystyczną, czarno-szarą wersję pokoju szkolnej pielęgniarki, tylko o niebo lepiej wyposażony. Zupełnie jakby był przeznaczony dla ludzi, tylko takie trzy lub cztery razy większy. Gdzieś dalej w tyle, przy metalowym bocie siedziały dwa boty, jeden czerwony i drugi niebieski, popijając fluorescencyjny, niebieski płyn. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co to jest, ale był pewien, że jakiś rodzaj pożywienia (paliwa?) robotów.

      - O, Soundwave – odezwał się nagle czerwony robot znad czegoś, co przypominało holograficzny tablet. Yusuf przyglądał się przez chwilę znajomej sylwetce, dopiero po chwili kojarząc, że to nikt inny, jak KnockOut. – Nie skradaj się tak, tylko wchodź.

      ~ _Rozkaz: Udać się do skrzydła medycznego. Powód: Możliwe uszkodzenia_ ~ odparł Soundwave, podchodząc do leżanki. Zdjął Yusufa ze swojego ramienia i postawił go na kozetce, sam siadając posłusznie na obiekcie.

      - A ty to kto? – zapytał niebieski robot, zwracając się do chłopaka.

      - Yusuf – odparł nastolatek, rozglądając się w zachwycie po otoczeniu.

      - A skąd ty tu? – dociekał robot.

      - Co Natalie przytargała – zaczął czerwony robot, wyciągając różny sprzęt, który z jednej strony przypominał ludzki, ale z drugiej strony był absolutnie inny. – To jest. Skąd indziej?

      - W sumie – wzruszył ramionami niebieski. – Jestem Breakdown, czerwony kolega to KnockOut.

      - On mnie już zna, a teraz bądźcie cicho – syknął KnockOut przez ramię i zamilkli. Breakdown wrócił do stołu, popijając niebieski płyn w ciszy, ale Yusuf nadal stał, gdzie został postawiony wpatrując się w prace doktora jak cielę w malowane wrota. Chłopak absolutnie nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od sztuki, którą czerwony robot kultywował tuż przed jego oczami. Z ręką na sercu przyznawał, że KnockOut zarówno wiedział co robi, jak i lubił swoją pracę. Ten egoistyczny, napuszony piękniś był naprawdę wykwalifikowanym lekarzem. Jeździł palcami po zbroi Soundwave, przyglądając się każdej nierówności, którą wyczuł, delikatnie opukując tu i ówdzie. Po chwili macania jednak wyprostował się, pokręcił głową i powiedział:

      - Niby nic, ale ja nie ryzykuję. Nie z ważniejszymi od naszych. Otwieramy.

      Yusuf nie wiedział, co otwierają, dopóki Knock out nie podważył pancerza w miejscu, gdzie człowiek miałby żebra, co sprawiło, że chłopak aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. Zbroja najpierw uniosła się w górę a potem rozwarła, jak drzwi, ukazując nieregularny, owalny kształt. Jarzący się bladobłękitnym blaskiem, widocznie pulsujący, jakby tego było mało.

      - Masz szczęście, że nie miałeś na sobie Laserbeak’a, jak to masz w zwyczaju, bo byłoby po nim – mruknął KnockOut, opukując wnętrze metalowych płatów. – Iskra wydaje się całą, Yusuf, pozbieraj szczękę z ziemi, blat mi zaślinisz – wymruczał medyk pomiędzy wyliczaniem obrażeń i ich braku.

      Dopiero wtedy dotarło do chłopaka, że przez cały czas wgapiał się w ten błękitny, pulsujący obiekt z rozwartymi ustami. Yusuf stwierdził, że to była ta ‘Iskra’, o której mówił KnockOut. Coś jak odpowiednik ludzkiego serca, zapewne. W tamtej chwili potrafił jednak tylko stać i się gapić.

      - Podoba się? – zapytał cicho robot, delikatnie sprawdzając przewody dookoła iskry, a chłopak nie potrafił nawet kiwnąć głową na tak. KnockOut tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, zamykając iskrę Soundwave z powrotem w jego piersi, pozwalając szpiegowi usiąść.

      ~ _Diagonoza_ ~ odezwał się robot wygenerowanym głosem.

      - Trochę cię potłukło, ale to nic poważnego. Rób co robisz, ale daruj sobie wypady na następny tydzień, odpocznij trochę i powinno być dobrze – powiedział czerwony robot, podpierając się rękami pod boki. Soundwave kiwnął tylko głową, spuszczając nogi z leżanki.

      - To ja się zbieram – odezwał się nagle Breakdown, wstając znad stołu. – Skoro z mostem sprawa załatwiona, trzeba znowu ogarnąć drony. Plus, miałem zrobić przegląd centrali – westchnął niebieski robot, niekoniecznie zadowolony ze swojej powinności.

      - Pójdę z tobą! – wypalił nagle Yusuf, niemal strasząc KnockOuta. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się ze swojego wybuchu i spuścił głowę, cały czerwony na twarzy, po czym dodał: - To jest, jeśli mogę.

      - Możesz, możesz – zaśmiał się Breakdown. – Rozmowne, inteligentne towarzystwo jest zawsze mile widziane przy monotonnej robocie, a drony nie zaliczają się do żadnej z grup.

      - A czemu się tak wyrywasz iść, co? – zapytał KnockOut, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

      - Bo właśnie trafiłem do swojego wymarzonego bajkolandu z wielkimi robotami z kosmosu zmieniającymi się w auta. Ciągle mam wrażenie, że śnię. A nawet jeśli, to nie chcę się budzić – przyznał szczerze chłopak, uśmiechając się delikatnie, nadal czerwony z zażenowania.

      - Normalny człowiek zacząłby wrzeszczeć i zwiał – powiedział Breakdown, łapiąc chłopaka w dłoń i sadzając sobie na ramieniu. – No ale nic, robota się sama nie zrobi. A gdzie Natalie?

      ~ _Miejsce pobytu: Mostek. Status: nieznany_ ~ odezwał się Soundwave.

      - Ej, czy ona tam nie została z wściekłym Megatronem? – zauważył nagle KnockOut.

     ~ _Interwencja: Nieproponowana, zbędna_ ~ odpowiedział szpieg.

      - Skoro tak uważasz – prychnął czerwony robot. – Breakdown, nie miałeś czegoś do roboty? Sio!

      - Jasne, jasne. Tylko nam szpiega nie zagadaj! – zaśmiał się niebieski, wybiegając ze skrzydła medycznego zanim rzucone w jego stronę pudełko zdążyło go dosięgnąć. Yusuf uśmiechnął się , przytrzymując naramiennika robota by nie spaść, kiedy ten dziarskim krokiem przemierzał identyczne korytarze. Chłopak zastanawiał się, jak roboty mogą się tak sprawnie poruszać przez ten labirynt, ale w końcu stwierdził, że to zapewne działa na takiej zasadzie, jak ludzie i ich domy. Jeśli żyje się w jednym miejscu wystarczająco długo, to można się potem po nim poruszać z zamkniętymi oczami.

       Yusuf powiercił się trochę, siadając na ramieniu Breakdowna. Oto przecież pora na przygodę! I to jeszcze jaką – wycieczką z wielkim robotem z kosmosu po wielkim statku z kosmosu.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Natalie nie miała absolutnie żadnego doświadczenia z płaczącymi ludźmi – z płaczącym czymkolwiek – które mogłaby wykorzystać w próbie uspokojenia robota. Nigdy nie przejmowała się płaczącymi ludźmi – po prostu kiedy ktoś zaczynał wyć, ona albo wychodziła, albo tę osobę ignorowała, albo zaczynała się drzeć, że jej przeszkadza i owa osoba sama musiała się eksmitować. Najczęściej były to dzieci, a Natalie przecież nienawidziła dzieci z całego swojego zepsutego serca. Sama Natalie zaś nie płakała nigdy, tylko manifestowała swoje niezadowolenie bardzo głośno i wyraźnie, ale bez żadnych łez – tych prawdziwych czy literacko ujętych ‘łez duszy’ – czy łamiącego się głosu, zawsze z poirytowanym, albo wręcz wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. Mówiła i robiła wtedy rzeczy, które, cytując słowa babci, ‘wchodziły innym w pięty’.

      Ale teraz, po raz pierwszy w swoim siedemnastoletnim życiu, Natalie nie chciała ignorować nieszczęścia kogoś innego, nie chciała nawet tego nieszczęścia wyśmiać. Chciała pomóc, jakoś, ale kompletnie nie wiedziała jak. Czy Megatron w ogóle płakał? Jak zareaguje na marne, nieumiejętne próby pocieszenia? I co, do jasnej cholery, Natalie ma w ogóle zrobić? Powiedzieć?

      Na szczęście – albo i nieszczęście – mózg dziewczyny zadziałał sam, zmuszając ciało do akcji.

      - Meg? – zapytał ktoś, kogo Natalie nie znała. Robot nie odezwał się, stojąc pochylony nad blatem, parę korków od niej, wsparty o ów blat rękami. Ktoś, kogo Natalie nie znała zaczął poruszać jej ciałem tak, że dziewczyna stanęła centralnie pod hełmem lorda, wpatrując się w jego – pełne mieszanych uczuć – czerwone oczy swoimi, zupełnie pustymi, które jakby straciły swój koci błysk.

      - Świat jest do dupy – wymruczał niespodziewanie Megatron. – I ten, i tamten, z którego tu przyszliśmy – westchnął jakby z goryczą, nie poruszając się nawet o milimetr.

      - Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem – parsknęła Natalie, a ktoś, kogo nie znała powrotem usunął się w czeluści jej świadomości. Jej oliwkowe oczy znów błysnęły po kociemu, źrenica wydała się jakby bardziej pionowa, mniej ludzka niż sekundy wcześniej. Bardziej jak Natalie. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłoń do góry, przykładając ją do czoła robota i uśmiechnęła się po swojemu, tak jakby wrednie, ale może jednak nie. Jakby wszystko wiedziała i wszystko mogła. Megatron nie potrafił nie oddać tego pseudo-wrednego uśmieszku. Ale niemo, bez słów, ów uśmiech przekazywał też inną wiadomość.

      _Nawet, jeśli Orion ma cię gdzieś, to ja jestem tu._

      A Natalie nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co dokładnie stało się chwilę temu. Czemu… Czemu próbowała być miła? Czemu w ogóle chciała być miła? Czemu chciała pocieszyć, czemu ją to w ogóle interesowało? I czym było to paskudnie ciepłe uczucie jakby radości, kiedy jej się udało sprawić, że Megatron się uśmiechnął? Bo przecież… Przecież nie mogła to być radość z pomocy innej osobie, prawda? Pal licho fakt, że Meg nie był człowiekiem, nadal był **osobą**. Tak więc czemu Natalie obchodziła inna osoba? Nie wiedziała. I nie chciała wiedzieć.

      - Dzięki – odezwał się w końcu Megatron, prostując się znad blatu.

      - Nie rycz więcej – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Nie pasuje ci to.

      - Nie ryczałem – żachnął się robot. – Poza tym, i tak pasuje mi to bardziej, niż tobie.

      - Wiem.

      - Ale jak na kogoś, kto nie przejmuje się problemami innych, a wręcz się cieszy z ich niedoli, byłaś wyjątkowo zatroskana – zauważył Megatron.

      - Co? Ja? Kiedy niby? – parsknęła dziewczyna, krzyżując ręce na piersi i nadymając policzki.

      - Oczywiście, jak sobie jaśnie panna życzy – zaśmiał się robot. – Mimo to twoja obecność mnie uspokoiła. Tak po prostu, uspokoiła.

      - W normalnych okolicznościach Malinka miałby sporo dronów do klepania, jak mniemam? – prychnęła dziewczyna, spuszczając ręce wzdłuż ciała.

      - Zapewne nie tylko on i zapewne nie tylko dronów – wzruszył ramionami Megatron.

      - Mogę to sobie wyobrazić – odparła Natalie wywracając oczyma. Bo faktycznie, wyobrażenie sobie tego wielkiego, groźnie wyglądającego robota postury Shwarzenegera szalejącego po Nemezis i niszczącego wszystko, co mu wpadnie w wielkie, szponiaste ręce wcale nie było trudnym zadaniem. Megatron szczególnie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto często i gęsto miewa problemy z opanowaniem gniewu, przez co Natalie szczerze cieszyła się – mimo tych nieprzyjemnych, pozytywnych uczuć – że go uspokoiła. A może cieszyło ją to, że to właśnie ona, a nie ktokolwiek inny to zrobił? Nieważne, przecież zawsze lubiła sobie przypisywać różne zasługi nawet, jeśli nie do końca czegoś dokonała.

      W końcu to była Natalie, ta sama, co zawsze, egoistyczna, arogancka snobka, wewnątrz której czaiło się coś, czego nie potrafiła nazwać. Coś, co dziś zmusiło ją do okazania tego maleńkiego dobra temu wielkiemu, złemu robotowi. Ale najgorsze było to, że nie zdusiła tego dobrego czegoś w zarodku.


	13. Rozdział Trzynasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY|  
> |Prawdziwe oblicze ludzi|

      Yusuf siedział po turecku na kokpicie, bujając się lekko na boki i bębniąc palcami o metalowy blat kokpitu, na którym się znajdował. Jasnobrązowe oczy chłopaka za to toczyły wzrokiem bo całym pomieszczeniu, w którym obecnie był, nie chcąc ominąć najmniejszego nawet detalu. Naprawdę czuł się teraz jak głupi dzieciak w wymarzonym bajkolandzie i, na chwilę obecną, nie wyrażał żadnych chęci ku zmianie tego stanu. Szczególnie, że praca Breakdowna polegała głównie na siedzeniu i od czasu do czasu krótkiej rozmowy z Vehiconami. Poza tym, niebieski robot musiał się straszliwie nudzić, co Yusuf doskonale rozumiał. Vehicony nie należały do najbardziej pożądanych partnerów do rozmów, jeśli należały do jakichkolwiek w ogóle.

      Breakdown naprawdę wyglądał na znudzonego, wpatrując się złotym wzrokiem w jakieś migające dane na ekranie bez większego zainteresowania. Zupełnie jakby Yusuf widział siebie, albo Natalie, podczas tych niemożliwie dłużących się lekcji przed wakacjami, kiedy nauczyciel tylko ględził a czas wydawał się płynąć dwa razy wolniej.

      - Czemu nie masz oka? – zapytał nagle Yusuf, kładąc łokcie na kolanach i podpierając podbródek dłońmi. Robot spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale potem znów wrócił do patrzenia w ekran. Kiedy chłopak był pewny, że już mu nie odpowie, Breakdown wreszcie sie odezwał:

      - To niezbyt przyjemna historia.

      - Straciłeś je w jakiejś epickiej walce czy co?

      - Nie – warknął niebieski robot, mrużąc zdrowe oko. – Wycieli mi je. Ludzie. Podstępem porwali kiedy straciłem przytomność po walce i urządzili piekło – powiedział, zaciskając pięści.

      - Jak to… Ludzie? Myślałem, że ludzie nie stanowią dla was zagrożenia! – krzyknął Yusuf.

      - Ja też, uwierz mi. Ja też. To taka organizacja, parszywe robale, które ciężko wyplenić –westchnął Breakdown, wstając powoli.

      - Coś jak komary? Albo karaluchy? Albo, co gorsza, jakaś hybryda?

      - Nie wiem w ogóle, o czym ty mówisz.

      - Komary to takie niesamowicie irytujące robale, a karaluchy bardzo ciężko wytępić.

      - W takim razie tak, to trafne porównanie.

      Yusuf nie odpowiedział, siadając po turecku i spuszczając głowę. On był raczej… Jakby to nazwać. Na pewno był bardzo prostą osobą, której zagadki i tajemnice ani nie w głowie, ani nie w smak. Charakteryzował się tez nieco taką jakby dziecinną naiwnością i zbytnią wiarą w niektóre rzeczy. No bo jak niby wielkie, potężne roboty z kosmosu mogły czuć się zagrożone od strony ludzi? Tego nie mógł pojąć – przecież ludzie byli mali, zbudowani z miękkich tkanek, w siedemdziesięciu procentach z wody, a technologicznie, to byli zacofani, szczególnie w porównaniu z przybyszami z Cybertronu.

      - Powiedz, długo znasz Natalie? – zapytał nagle Breakdown, zwracając uwagę chłopaka. – Bo wiesz, pewnego dnia przychodzi, rozwala system i się dzieją różne dziwne rzeczy. Soundwave wydaje się jakoś bardziej optymistyczny, Megatron uśmiecha się prawie miłym uśmiechem, Knock Out gada też o czymś innym niż tylko o sobie. A to wszystko przez nią.

      - No, nie mogę powiedzieć, że ją znam długo czy dobrze. Teoretycznie chodzimy razem do klasy, ale pierwszy raz słowo z nią zamieniłem jakieś trzy dni temu – westchnął chłopak, drapiąc się po głowie. Długie dredy mu przeszkadzały, musiał je niedługo ściąć i zakręcić sobie to, co odrosło. – Jest inna, to pewne. Trzyma się z dala, na dystans od ludzi, nie wiem czemu. Niby jest taka poważna, oschła, wredna i obojętna, niby nienawidzi ludzi, ale myślę, że mimo to wszystko, to ona jednak jest dobrą osobą. Na swój własny sposób, ale dobrą.

       - Co masz na myśli? – zaciekawił się Breakdown.

       - Wiesz, moja sytuacja w domu jest niezbyt ciekawa. Nie będę w chodził w szczegóły, ale powiem tyle; musiałem wiać. Jak najszybciej. Ale gdziekolwiek bym poszedł, tam od razu dzwoniliby do mojego ojca, bez słowa, nawet sprawdzać nie musiałem. A Natalie? Powyglądała sobie trochę groźnie, poirytowała się, a potem pozwoliła zostać. Znaczy, to bardziej jej babcia, ale jednak. Przybłędzie, którego praktycznie nie znała.

      - Czyli mimo wszystko jest dobrą osobą – podsumował Breakdown, na co Yusuf bezgłośnie pokiwał głową. – Jest wredna, ale przejmuje się ludźmi.

      - Chyba. Ale, mniej o niej, więcej o was! – zbulwersował się nagle chłopak. W końcu, przyszedł tu rozmawiać z wielkim robotem o wielkich robotach, a nie o koleżance z klasy. Breakdwon w odpowiedzi się tylko zaśmiał, głośno i szczerze, zwracając na siebie przelotnie uwagę kilku dronów, które szybko wróciły do pracy.

      - A co tam o nas wiele by opowiadać. Jesteśmy wielkimi robotami, które przyleciały z kosmosu, koniec bajki – odpowiedział Breakdown, wciąż się uśmiechając.

      - Wiesz, jak dla mnie to bardzo ciekawy temat – odparł Yusuf. – No bo w końcu coś takiego nie zdarza się na co dzień. Spotkanie z wami, znaczy się.

      - No cóż. Naszą planetę wyniszczyła wojna, a na Ziemi znajdują się duże źródła energii. Wiesz, ropa, węgiel, tego typu rzeczy. To wszystko może zostać zamienione na energon – podjął Breakdown, odsuwając się od ekranu, przy którym do tej pory siedział. – Wiesz, Cybertron to absolutna ruina, na której nie można żyć, a nam brakuje środków do odbudowy. Tak więc zbieramy zapasy, a jak uzbieramy wystarczająco, żeby móc myśleć o odbudowie choć jednego miasta, to się wyniesiemy.

      - Czyli nie planujecie… No wiesz, zawładnąć ziemią? – zapytał chłopak.

      - Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie z planem, to nie. Wszystko zależy od tego, czy uda nam się zbudować most kosmiczny oraz czy będziemy mieć na tyle zasobów, żeby choć marzyć o odbudowie czegokolwiek – odparł robot. – Bo wiesz, jeśli nie możemy odbudować swojego domu, to jednak trzeba będzie znaleźć nowy. A Megatron… Nie jest zbyt cierpliwy.

      - Jak dla mnie, to bym sie nawet cieszył, jakbyście zostali na stałe, odpukać – stwierdził Yusuf, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Bo wiesz, fajnie jest mieć pod ręką wielkiego, metalowego kumpla na którego już sam widok niektórzy mogą narobić w gacie.

      Breakdown w odpowiedzi tylko się zaśmiał, głośno i szczerze. Tak, że Yusuf miał wrażenie, że kokpit, na którym siedział aż zadrżał. I absolutnie, w żaden możliwy sposób nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Wiedział doskonale, że miał do czynienia z przedstawicielem ‘tej złej’ frakcji, ale absolutnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Dlaczego w ogóle decepticony były ‘tą złą’ frakcją, to go ciekawiło. Przecież Breakdown był prostolinijnym, może nie najmądrzejszym, ale poczciwym robotem. Nie próbował go zabić, nie patrzył jak na robala. KnockOut, tak, on był pedałem pełną parą, ale nie był zbyt irytujący. Soudwave był w ogóle całkowicie przyjemny, cichy i ułożony, szczególnie patrząc na jego relację z Natalie, a nawet Megatrona, choć potrafił być przerażający, dało się lubić. Yusuf nie dziwił się, że to właśnie srebrny robot został przywódcą, bo na pewno był charyzmatyczny, a poza tym otoczony autorytarną aurą. Urodzony lider.

      Czuł się przy Megatronie zupełnie tak, jak się czuł przy Natalie, jeśli miał być szczery. Charyzmatyczni, z autorytetem. Dwie wyraziste, potężne wręcz osobowości. Tak, Natalie i Megatron byli naprawdę podobni pod względem tych cech.

      - Mówiłeś, że masz niezbyt ciekawą sytuację w domu – odezwał się nagle Breakdown, wyrywając chłopaka z zamyślenia. – Znaczy, wiem, że jestem wścibski, ale…

      - Spoko – odparł chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie ma czego ukrywać, serio – westchnął, rozpinając bluzę, która po chwili wyładowała obok niego.

      - Nie naciskam – westchnął robot, unosząc ręce, ale Yusuf tylko wskazał na swoje lewe przedramię, na bandaże, którymi miał owiniętą rękę od łokcia w górę, gdzie opatrunek znikał za rękawem czarnej koszulki.

      - Widzisz ten opatrunek? – zapytał chłopak ,w odpowiedzi na co robot pokiwał głową. – To wina mojego ojca. Powiedzmy, że… Niekoniecznie pasuje mu moja logika. Bo wiesz, on jest takim typowo-typowy, stereotypowym wręcz muzułmaninem-islamistą, a ja… Cóż, niekoniecznie mam ochotę na zabawę w wiarę w bogów. Jakichkolwiek, serio. Nie mam ochoty na religię, przez którą muszę się modlić tysiąc razy dziennie, nie mogę zjeść wieprzowiny i inne te debilizmy. W prostych słowach; jestem ateistą i mam absolutnie gdzieś islam. Z tym, że on nie potrafi tego przyjąć do wiadomości.

      - To masz nieciekawie – westchnął Breakdown. – Ale co dokładnie stało ci się w rękę?

      - Ojciec stwierdził, że przejechanie po niej rozbitą butelką powinno mi ‘dodać trochę rozumu’ jak to ujął. Nie wspominając, że był pijany, a Koran ponoć zabrania spożywania alkoholu.

       - Czyli nie podoba mu się to, że nie masz ochoty wierzyć w to, w co on wierzy?

      - Nie podoba mu się to, że dopuszczam się apostazji, czyli odejścia od Islamu. Ponoć jest to przestępstwem, za które grozi kara śmierci, tak więc się bardzo cieszę, że nie mieszkam w żadnym państwie wyznającym islam, bo dopiero wtedy moja sytuacja byłaby mało fajna – westchnął Yusuf, delikatnie masując obandażowaną rękę. – Poza tym, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, ale o niej wolę nie mówić. Wiesz, delikatna sprawa.

      - Spoko, nie naciskam – odezwał się Breakdown. – Wiesz, teraz czuję się źle z tym, że pytałem.

      - Nie no, nie ma problemu – odparł chłopak, unosząc ręce w uspokajającym geście. – Poza tym, chyba mam coś wspólnego z Natalie, bo lubię gadać o sobie.

      - A skąd wiesz, że ona lubi gadać o sobie? – zapytał robot, słyszalnie zaciekawiony.

      - Bo aż czuć od niej egoizm, a tacy lubią gadać o sobie.

      - Aha, chyba rozumiem.

      - Dobra, mniejsza. Porozstawiajmy drony po kątach! W końcu po to tu jesteśmy, nie?

 

~•(x)•~

 

      To nie tak, że Natalie nie lubiła zwierząt. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet lubiła, a brak zwierząt w domu przypisywała tylko swojemu lenistwu. Zwierzęta nie kłamały, nie odwracały się do ciebie plecami, nie wbijały w owe plecy noża. Co prawda niszczyły różne rzeczy, często, ale nie robiły tego ze złej woli. Zawsze cieszyły się, kiedy ich właściciel wracał do domu po długim dniu. Znaczy, zazwyczaj.

      Z wyjątkiem kotów. Koty, małe i duże, stare i młode, białe, czarne, szare, pstrokate czy rude, koty były inne. Koty były majestatyczne, nadal jakby dzikie. Koty potrafiły być jak ludzie, potrafiły być po prostu wredne. Ale, w odróżnieniu od ludzi, koty były istotami idealnymi. Jeśli istniało jakieś kryterium idealności, był to właśnie kot, idealny pod każdym względem. Idealnych proporcji, wzroku prawdziwego arystokraty. W końcu, Bóg stworzył kota by człowiek mógł mu usługiwać.

      Howlback, mimo, że niekoniecznie miał futro i był prawie wielkości konia, nie był pod tym względem żadnym wyjątkiem. Był dumny jak kot, gibki jak kot, zwinny jak kot, mruczał jak kot, wyglądał jak pantera, która, przecież, też jest kotem. I, jak to koty zwyczajowo robiły, lepił się do Natalie, stale domagając pieszczot.

      Natalie często mówiono, że sama ma coś z kota. Może te oczy, oliwkowe, takie żółtozielone, których źrenice czasem wydawały się być pionowe, jeśli patrzyło się pod światło. Może jej osobowość. Jedno jednak było pewne – koty zawsze do niej lgnęły. Tak więc nie zdziwiła się wcale faktem, że gdy tylko Megatron stwierdził, że już czuje się lepiej i wrócił do zarządzania Nemezis, a ona sama przycupnęła obok, zaraz przytruchtał do niej Howlback, i wpakował jej swój trójkątny łeb na kolana, domagając się pieszczot.

      - Mam nadzieję, że z Wave wszystko w porządku – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyn, przerywając ciszę, a wielki, kot-robot tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi, jakby przytakując stwierdzeniu.

      - Też mam taka nadzieję – odpowiedział Megatron. – Soudwave to najkompetentniejszy członek mojej załogi i, tak naprawdę, najbardziej zaufana mi osoba.

      - Nie dziwię się, szczerze mówiąc. Jest bardzo sympatyczny – mruknęła dziewczyna, drapiąc Howlbacka z tyłu głowy, za uszami. – Choć nie wątpię, że potrafi się stać mniej sympatyczny na polu walki – dodała po chwili.

      - Pamiętam jak byłem gladiatorem, jeszcze przed ta całą zawieruchą z wojna i frakcjami – podjął Megatron, odrywając się od pracy przy kokpicie. – Byłem najlepszy, prawie niepokonany.

       - Prawie, mówisz. Więc pozwolę sobie zgadnąć, że jednym z niewielu, którzy cię pokonali był właśnie Wave? – zapytała Natalie.

       - Nie był jednym z niewielu – zaprzeczył robot. – Był jedynym, który mnie pokonał za czasów na arenie. W sumie to tak się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Zirytowałem go, obił mi mordę, następnego dnia poszliśmy się razem napić, a potem już rzadko widywano nas oddzielnie i zawsze staliśmy za sobą murem w razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów. Bo kto chciałby walczyć z dwoma najsilniejszymi gladiatorami, prawda? – na usta Megatrona wpełzł niewielki uśmiech, kiedy to mówił.

      - Jeśli przyjaźń zaczyna się od obicia mord to możesz być pewien, że jest szczera – stwierdziła Natalie. – Bo to jest taki kumpel, co się nie pierdoli, tylko ci obije mordę, żeby cię uspokoić.

      - Wiem, i to sobie w nim cenię – westchnął robot, pochmurniejąc lekko.

      - Tak właściwie, to czemu Wave nie mów? – zapytała w końcu Natalie.

      - Nie wiem. Wcześniej mówił, zdarzało mu się wręcz miewać napady gadulstwa… Aż pewnego dnia zamilkł, i do teraz nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Eony temu, niedługo po tym jak zaczęła się wojna. Dołączył do nas chyba wtedy Shockwave, ale to szczegół.

      - To naprawdę cholernie długo. Chyba.

      - Długo. Brakuje mi tego, szczerze mówiąc – westchnął Megatron jakby… Nostalgicznie?

      Natalie tylko pokiwała głową zastanawiając się, kim ów Shockwave może być, jednakże stwierdziła, że nie będzie się tym teraz zajmować. Owego Shockwave najpewniej nie było na pokładzie, ani nawet na ziemi, więc był tematem na zupełnie inną rozmowę. Może nawet na żadną, bo Natalie miała wrażenie, jakby Megatron nie wspominał go zbyt dobrze.

      - Gadatliwy Wave, mówisz? To mi raczej ciężko sobie wyobrazić – prychnęła dziewczyna. – Ale poczucie humoru raczej ma.

      - Gdybyś widziała, jakie żarty sobie robił przed wojną. I często jeszcze mnie w to wciągał – prychnął Megatron, kręcąc głową z bladym, ale jednak poniekąd łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.

      - Meg i psikusy. Tego jeszcze nie grali – roześmiała się dziewczyna, już na samą myśl o Megatronie robiącym zabawne rzeczy. – To bym chciała zobaczyć.

      - Może kiedyś. Jak się to wszystko ułoży.

      - A wy planujecie wracać na Cybertron? Bo podobno teraz to ruina – zapytała Natalie, nagle poważniejąc. Megatron odpowiedział dopiero po chwili ciszy;

       - To, co planujemy jest absolutnie zależne od naszej sytuacji. Na chwilę obecną są dwa wyjścia.

       - Jakie? – dociekała dziewczyna.

      - Jeśli będziemy mieć wystarczające zasoby i most kosmiczny, wrócimy, żeby odbudowywać co zniszczone. Jeśli nie, siłą rzeczy zostaniemy tutaj, ujawnimy się i te sprawy – odparł lord.

      - Ale rząd i inne zupełnie zbędne, bardzo irytujące organizacje pełne idiotów? Nie pójdzie wam tak łatwo, wiesz, oni nie będą zbyt przychylni. Delikatnie mówiąc – zauważyła Natalie, nieco zmartwiona.

       Megatron w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się bardzo, bardzo brzydko, szczerząc trójkątne zęby, po czym, po krótkiej chwili, odezwał się;

       - Dlatego zrobimy to siłą. Przejmiemy jakiś skrawek ziemi, postawimy ultimatum. Może i być nas tylko garstka, ale nie oszukujmy się; nawet, jeśli ludzie uszczknęli naszej technologii, to nadal są zacofanymi ludźmi z miękkiej tkanki, a my wielkimi, metalowymi robotami z zaawansowaną, kosmiczną technologią.

      - Ludzie mają po swojej stronie autoboty – westchnęła w odpowiedzi dziewczyna. – Przeciw którym też się zapewne zwrócą, bo są zacofanymi ludźmi.

      - Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia, Natalie. Jesteś logicznie myślącą realistką, co by nie było, i myślisz dobrze – Natalie rozpromieniła się nieco słysząc pochwałę.

      - No bo nie oszukujmy się. Jeśli autoboty przestaną być potrzebne albo zostaną uznane za zagrożenie, zostaną zlikwidowane bądź uwięzione. I nie oszukujmy się, te baranki chętnie pójdą na rzeź, choćby wiedziały, co je czeka – parsknęła w odpowiedzi, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Howlback, niekoniecznie zadowolony faktem, że ręka, którą z takim zapałem głaskał, mu uciekła, wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk pomiędzy warknięciem, mruknięciem i miauknięciem. Na szczęście to wystarczyło, żeby ręka wróciła, gdzie jej miejsce.

      Howlbacka niekoniecznie interesowało, o czym mówią Megatron i Natalie, ale samo słowo ‘autobot’ sprawiało, że miał ochotę rzucić się na cokolwiek. Autoboty były głupie i niemiłe, i tyle wystarczyło kociemu robotowi, żeby ich szczerze nie lubić.

      Bo tak było naprawdę. Autoboty były dobre i praworządne, zachowywały się zupełnie, jakby widziały tylko czarne i białe, a poza tym, były bardzo naiwne i bezgranicznie ufały ludziom. A Natalie, jako typowy przedstawiciel tej rasy, mogła z ręką na sercu powiedzieć, że były to błędy, które najpewniej wpędzą ich do grobu. Dobrzy ludzie się zdarzali, oczywiście, ale był to nieduży odsetek w porównaniu z tymi niezbyt przyjemnymi, o tych na wysokich stanowiskach nie mówiąc. Rząd, rządowe ale jednak pozarządowe organizacje, wojsko, różne tajne agencje. Choć, jak wszędzie, dawało się w nich znaleźć dobrych ludzi myślących o tym, o czym powinni myśleć na swoich stanowiskach, to jednak absolutna większość myślała tylko o pieniądzach i mocy.

      Mocy, którą mogli zdobyć od autobotów, i pieniędzy, które za ów moc mogli zarobić.

      - Ej, a tak właściwie, to czemu nie poczekacie po prostu, aż ludzie postanowią sie pozbyć autobotów? – zapytała w końcu Natalie.

      - Chcielibyśmy, ale potrzebujemy energonu, tak samo, jak i oni. Dlatego napadają na nasze kopalnie i nas okradają – wzruszył ramionami Megatron, jakby to było bardziej irytujące niż szkodliwe. – Ale my produkujemy energon na szeroką skalę, więc i tak to nam wiele nie szkodzi.

      - To ma sens. Chyba.

      - Wiesz, ta Akta Jakońskie, które Orion odkodowywał…

      - No, wiem. Co z nimi?

      - To lokacje potężnych Cybertrońskich artefaktów ukrytych tu na Ziemi na początku wojny. Podejrzewamy, że wśród nich jest parę takich które pozwoliłyby nam o wiele szybciej i lepiej zabrać się za odbudowę, a przede wszystkim odwrócić bieg tej wojny. – podjął Megatron, na co Natalie odpowiedziała tylko podekscytowanym ‘ooooh’. – Dlatego są tak ważne, i dlatego musimy je zdobyć pierwsi, i za wszelką cenę nie oddawać autobotom.

      - Chyba rozumiem. Gdyby miały je autoboty, to byłoby zupełnie tak samo, jakby oddać te artefakty ludziom, tak? – zapytała Natalie.

      - Dokładnie. A wśród nich, oprócz takich, które mogą tworzyć oraz takich, które nie wpływają na otoczenie, są też bronie masowej zagłady.

      - Wiesz, Meg – podjęła Natalie. – Jeśli miałabym wybierać, komu chcę dać jakąś broń, która może zniszczyć świat, a wybierać bym miała między ludźmi, a wielkimi, złymi robotami z kosmosu, natychmiast wybrałabym to drugie. Bo wiesz, ludzie tworzą tylko po to, żeby niszczyć to, co stworzyli czymś innym, co też stworzyli.

      Ziemię, naturę, wodę, klimat, samych siebie. Wkrótce może i kosmos. Ludzie, doprawdy, żyli tylko po to, by niszczyć, a po sobie nigdy nie zostawiali niczego innego, niż toksyczne zgliszcza.

      A Natalie, chcąc nie chcąc, była jednym z tych ludzi.


	14. Rozdział Czternasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY|  
> |Poradnik ujeżdżania kota|

      Soundwave nie lubił bezczynności, a jeśli ktoś się uparł to mógł go nazwać i pracoholikiem. Szczerze mówiąc jednak, można go było spokojnie nazwać pracoholikiem nawet bez upierania się; jego życie dzieliło się na pracę i odpoczynek w stosunku trzy do jednego. Zresztą, nigdy nie miał zbytnio wiele innych rzeczy do zrobienia; Ziemia i to, co na niej raczej go nie interesowało, a jedyną osobą, którą mógł nazwać przyjacielem, był Megatron.

      A potem, nie dalej, jak cztery dni temu, w jego życie z buciorami wlazła ta ludzka dziewczyna, Natalie. Tak naprawdę, to nie zrobiła niczego, to KnockOut ją przywlókł bo go zobaczyła, ale to wystarczyło. No i fakt, że różniła się od innych ludzi – nie bała się, ani nie udawała odważniejszej niż jest. Była po prostu ciekawa, a wiedzę chłonęła jak gąbka, ciekawa absolutnie wszystkiego.

      Soundwave westchnął, idąc powoli korytarzem Nemezis, kierując się w stronę mostka i kokpitu. Tylko cztery dni, a on już chciał nazywać ją przyjaciółką. Nie rozumiał tego i wydawało mu się to surrealistyczne, bo jego przyjaźń z Megatronem została wypracowana dopiero po wielu miesiącach. A Natalie? Po prostu przyszła, błysnęła zębami, a on następnego dnia leciał jak głupi ją ratować…

      Soundwave zatrzymał się zupełnie nagle i gwałtownie, w pół-kroku. Skąd on w ogóle wtedy wiedział gdzie była, oraz, że była w niebezpieczeństwie? Dotychczas o tym nie myślał, ale teraz, gdy sobie przypomniał co zaszło, wydało mu się to co najmniej dziwne i na pewno niewytłumaczalne, przynajmniej dla niego i na tę chwilę. Po prostu w tamtym momencie poczuł, że Natalie jest w niebezpieczeństwie oraz, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Resztę, wydawałoby się, zrobił za niego instynkt.

       Soundwave westchnął bezgłośnie, drapiąc się po podbródku, po czym poprawił wyświetlacz-maskę na swojej twarzy i wznowił swoją przerwaną drogę na mostek.

      Był pewien, że zrozumie ten fenomen w swoim czasie, w miarę przebywania z dziewczyną. Może było to związane z bajkami, które kiedyś słyszał, o relacjach nawiązywanych między Cybertronianami a Ziemianami, nie wiedział. Wiedział, że najpewniej sam się tego dowie z czasem. A jeśli było coś, z czego Soundwave słynął (nie licząc efektywności i lojalności), to była to cierpliwość. Nie wspominając już nawet, że interakcje z Natalie nie były złe.

      Soundwave wkroczył na mostek zastając tam widok, którego się nie spodziewał, ale który na pewno chciał, chociażby podświadomie, zobaczyć. Natalie, z łbem Howlbacka na kolanach, dogadująca się z Megatronem.

      ~ Status: _Powrót; Gotowy do powrotu do obowiązków_ ~ rozbrzmiał wygenerowanym głosem, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Howlback raz, leniwie machnął ogonem, Natalie uśmiechnęła się a Megatron tylko kiwnął głową.

      - Lepiej się czujesz? – zapytał lord, nie odrywając się od pracy, na co Soundwave tylko potwierdził kliknięciem.

      - Ty wiesz, że Meg mi się prawie popłakał, jak ciebie nie było? – dziewczyna wypaliła, zanim którykolwiek z nich miał szansę się odezwać, na co Megatron zawarczał, głośno i groźnie, co tylko poszerzyło jej uśmiech do poziomu, przy którym doskonale widać było jej wydłużone kły.

      - Bądź cicho przez chwilę – warknął na nią, ale dziewczyna wydała sobie absolutnie nic z tego nie robić. Soundwave nadal dziwił się, jak ktoś taki, i to po tak krótkim czasie znajomości, może odnosić się do Megatrona w tak beztroski sposób.

      ~ _Status: Radość. Powód: Relacje między; Natalie i Lord Megatron_.

      - Przejmij ster, ja mam swoje obowiązki – burknął Megatron, odchodząc od kokpitu. Zanim jednak poszedł dalej, położył dłoń na ramieniu Soundwave i westchnął; - cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Przez chwilę wyglądało to poważnie.

      - Och, Meg się przejmuje! – westchnęła Natalie, a jej uśmiech z zadowolonego niemal natychmiast przeobraził się w nieco bardziej wredny. – Taki dobry przyjaciel z niego. Prawda?

      Megatron zawarczał i szybkim krokiem opuścił mostek, odprowadzony wręcz hienim chichotem dziewczyny. Soundwave przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Megatron się uśmiecha.

      - Hej, Wave – Natalie odezwała się nagle, zanim nawet zdążył podejść do kokpitu. Schowana za ciemnym szkłem monitora twarz odwróciła się w jej stronę, by zobaczyć nieco komiczny widok; Natalie z szerokim, łobuzerskim uśmiechem i rękami wysoko w górze, oraz Howlbackiem, ‘bodącym’ ją w plecy. – Weź mnie naum Cybertrońskiego.

      ~ _Status czynności: Trudna_.

      - Boże, nie mówię teraz, zaraz, już natychmiast. W ogóle mnie naum –parsknęła dziewczyna, wywracając oczami. Robot w odpowiedzi nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, za to delikatnie pacnął ją palcem w głowę sprawiając, że Natalie parsknęła śmiechem.

      ~ _Obecny czas: piąta dwadzieścia trzy po południu_ ~ powiedział nagle robot, i Natalie niemal czuła, jak pyta się jej, czy nie powinna iść już do domu. W końcu był poniedziałek i jutro też musiała iść do szkoły. Znaczy, w teorii. Do końca i tak było niecałe trzy tygodnie, więc kogo to obchodziło, szczerze mówiąc?

      - Dzięki za troskę, odstawisz mnie i debila za trochę? – zapytała a Soundwave, po chwili namysłu, dość niepewnie kiwnął głową. Natalie westchnęła ciężko, siadając po turecku niedaleko jego ręki, od razu otoczona przez Howlbacka, który położył się za nią, owijając się wokół niej i, oczywiście, pakując swój trójkątny łeb na jej kolana. Natalie za to zaczęła się na poważnie zastanawiać, czemu jej szkoła jest aż tak idiotyczna.

      Bo przecież to nie miało sensu, żeby robiła zagrożonym debilom jakieś wypracowanka i dzięki temu mieliby zdać. Ale cóż poradzisz? I to nawet nie był poziom szkoły podstawowej, bo nawet tam takich cudów nie było. Ale cóż, każdy system był w jakiś sposób nienormalny, a Natalie, choć bardzo chciała, to jednak nie miała zamiaru się kłócić. Następnym razem najwyżej grzecznie pożegna zainteresowanych środkowym palcem; wtedy przynajmniej będzie już całkiem wiedziała, w co się pakuje. Nie ma opcji, żeby kiedykolwiek znów pomogła Lisie; blondynka działa na nią jak krwistoczerwona płachta na byka.

      Natalie westchnęła, obejmując kark Howlbacka rękami i przykładając czoło do czubka głowy wielkiego kota. Natalie konia widziała naprawdę tuż obok niewiele razy, ale zapamiętała ów stworzenia jako majestatycznie i duże, i jeśli miałaby porównywać, to Howlback był właśnie wielkości konia. Chciałaby kiedyś sobie pojeździć…

      Natalie spojrzała na Howlbacka, prostując się, a kot skierował na nią wzrok jednego z dwóch czerwonych ślepi. Patrzył na nią jakby wiedział dokładnie, o czym sobie pomyślała, kładąc swoją łapę na nodze dziewczyny. W końcu, po chwili wpatrywania się w siebie, robot wydał dźwięk, który brzmiał jak mechaniczne miauknięcie; zupełnie jakby ktoś odtwarzał dźwięki poprzez już nieco podstarzałe i niekoniecznie funkcjonalne radio.

      - Mogę sobie na tobie pojeździć? – zapytała Natalie, a Howlback tylko miauknął w odpowiedzi, choć szczerze, to dziewczyna i tak nie spodziewała się nic innego. Natalie wstała, otrzepując nieco pomarszczone ubrania i zaraz po tym siadła okrakiem robo tycznemu kotu na grzbiecie. Howlback dopiero wtedy poruszył się i wstał, a dziewczyna syknęła, zaciskając palce na wystających elementach zbroi robota bardziej w akcie paniki niż próbie zachowania równowagi. Była niemal pewna, że wygląda to bardzo, ale to bardzo głupio.

      Natalie O’Correl, profesjonalna ujeżdżaczka robo tycznych kotów.

      Howlback uniósł swój trójkątny łeb wysoko i powolnym, niemalże dostojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Soundwave. Natalie, nadal spięta, spojrzała na twarz robota u uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

      - Jadę na kocie – powiedziała z dumą, uderzając się prawą ręką w pierś. Soundwave przez chwilę patrzył na nią, po czym wykonał ruch jakby parskał śmiechem; kilkukrotnie wzruszył ramionami, opuścił głowę i pokręcił głową i Natalie była pewna, że faktycznie się śmiał. Po niedługiej chwili spojrzał na nią, a na jego twarzy wyświetlił się emotikon ‘ **XD** ’, co potwierdziło przypuszczania dziewczyny.

      Natalie wyszczerzyła się w odpowiedzi, czując się nieco pewniej na grzbiecie Howlbacka, i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Jednakże, metalowy grzbiet robota był dość śliski i dziewczyna niemalże zsunęła się po nim, dosłownie w ostatniej chwili przylegając do kota prawie całym ciałem; a zrobiła to z zaskoczonym piskiem.

      - Potrzebne mi siodło na tego kota – parsknęła. – Choć najpierw to przydałoby się w ogóle nauczyć jeździć w sumie.

      Soundwave tylko pokręcił głową, po czym wrócił do pracy. Dziewczynie nie umknęło jednak to, że na jego wyświetlaczu przez chwilę mignęła uśmiechnięta buźka.

      Następną godzinę Natalie spędziła praktycznie całą na grzbiecie kota, usilnie starając się utrzymać względną równowagę bez oplatania ciała robota całą sobą. I nawet zaczynało się jej to całkiem nieźle udawać. Właśnie w tym czasie na mostek wrócił Breakdown z Yusufem na ramieniu, wesoło o czymś rozmawiając z chłopakiem; jednakże niebieski robot zatrzymał się w około połowie drogi, przerywając rozmowę i spoglądając na dziwaczną scenkę. Sam chyba nie wiedział, jaki wyraz twarzy przybrać, gdyż co chwila go zmieniał; zdziwienie, zainteresowanie, rozbawienie, znowu zdziwienie. Jednakże, gdy tylko Yusuf zobaczył Natalie ujeżdżającą kota, niemalże natychmiast wybuchł śmiechem, i to tak mocno, że spadłby z ramienia robota, gdyby Breakdown go w porę nie złapał.

      - Co piejesz? – prychnęła Natalie, krzyżując ręce na piersi i robiąc minę, która miała być poirytowana. Słowo kluczowe: miała, bo ciężko wziąć na poważnie siedzącą okrakiem na kocie, widocznie zmęczoną nastolatkę.

      - Nic – parsknął chłopak, kiedy wreszcie opanował się po dłuższej chwili, jednak nadal chichocząc. – Po prostu to wygląda dość… Komicznie.

      - Może i wygląda – westchnęła Natalie, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale po godzinie zrobiło się strasznie męczące. Chcę do domu.

      ~ _Czynność: otwarcie mostu ziemnego. Czas wykonania: dwie minuty, trzydzieści siedem sekund_ ~ rozbrzmiał wygenerowany głos Soundwave’a.

      - Nie śpiesz się – Natalie tylko machnęła ręka, zsiadając z grzbietu kota i natychmiast syknęła, oplatając rękami kark robota, kiedy jej zastałe nogi nagle odmówiły posłuszeństwa po godzinie bezczynności. – Po prostu skończ, co masz zrobić – mruknęła, próbując zmusić nogi do ruchu. Po dłuższej chwili męczenia się z własnym ciałem i użyciu Yusufa jako drabinki (Breakdown postawił chłopaka obok niej, ale kiedy ten zaproponował pomoc, syknęła na niego i kazała mu stać w miejscu), Natalie wreszcie stanęła na nogi. Oczywiście, bez dziwnego mrowienia nie mogło się obejść, i koniec końców Yusuf z drabinki na krótką chwilę awansował też na podporę.

      W końcu Soundwave skończył, cokolwiek robił i otworzył most ziemny. Yusuf przez chwilę tylko wpatrywał się w wirującą w powietrzu, zielono-niebiesko-kolorową zorzę, dopóki Natalie, ubrawszy kurtkę, nie trzepnęła go w głowę.

      - A twoja babcia w ogóle to się nie będzie martwić? – zapytał w końcu chłopak, machając do Breakdowna na pożegnanie. Natalie tylko kiwnęła głową w stronę Soundwave, po czym westchnęła, wchodząc w wir.

      - Wątpię. To jest moja babcia, jej nie zrozumiesz – mruknęła dziewczyna, stając przed okropną, malowaną na biało bramą okropnej, przeszklonej willi. – Ugh, nienawidzę tego miejsca.

      - Przecież tu mieszkasz – zdziwił się Yusuf.

      - I co z tego? – prychnęła Natalie, po czym tak po prostu skierowała się w stronę domu. Yusuf, chcąc nie chcąc, poszedł za nią.

      W paskudnym salonie czekała na nią jednak miła niespodzianka. Na stoliku do kawy stało bowiem średniej wielkości terrarium, a w środku Śnieżka była bardzo zaaprobowana mordowaniem wrzuconego chwilę wcześniej przez Margaret świerszcza. Wydawała się też nieco większa, niż wcześniej.

      - Cześć, babcia – mruknęła Natalie, zdejmując szybko buty i delikatnie kładąc torbę na dywanie (uwaga, laptop). – Jak tam mała paskuda?

      - Bardzo dobrze. Ranka na plecach nie była wcale tak poważna, tylko powierzchowna w sumie, i już się praktycznie cała zagoiła – odparła Marabeth, rozsiadając się na niewygodnej kanapie. – Ciekawy stworek, szczerze powiedziawszy. Wygląda jak pająk… I to w sumie wszystko, co ma z nimi wspólnego.

      - Może to dla tego Nat się jej nie boi? – zapytał Yusuf, klękając przy stoliku i delikatnie pukając w szybkę terrarium. Został przez pająka całkowicie zignorowany.

      - Ja wam mówię, że to jest kot w pajęczej chitynie – Natalie wzruszyła ramionami, padając na kanapę obok babci.

      - Jak tam u nowych znajomych? – zapytała Marabeth. Yusuf niemal natychmiast parsknął śmiechem, po czym powiedział;

      - Natalie ujeżdża koty.

      - O? A to ciekawe.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      - Babcia, ty mnie weź kurwa nawet nie strasz – wysyczała Natalie, idąc za Marabeth z talerzem w rękach; i w bardzo złym humorze. Kiedy kobieta poszła do kuchni odebrać telefon (bo znowu go tam zostawiła), wnuczka poszła za nią bo stwierdziła, że jest głodna, bo od rana nic nie jadła. Yusuf został w salonie, nie chcąc za bardzo mieszać się w rozmowy telefoniczne pani domu, ale nawet głupi mógłby stwierdzić, że stało się coś, co bardzo rozzłościło Natalie. Choćby przez fakt, że talerz na stole postawiła bardzo niedelikatnie, ale na sam widok jej miny miało się ochotę uciekać.

       - Nie straszę cię – Marabeth pokręciła głową, patrząc na swoją komórkę z niedowierzaniem, po czym opadła na kanapę z westchnięciem. – Tylko czemu tak bez uprzedzenia?

      Yusuf naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, ale zbytnio się bał, że któraś z kobiet (Natalie) się na niego rzuci. Postanowił więc być cicho.

      - Kurwa jego jebana mać. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, czemu on? – wysyczała Natalie.

      - Bo tu nikt go nie zna, a jeśli będzie z tobą, to nikt nie odważy się nawet źle na niego spojrzeć? – zapytała Marabeth, kładąc nogi na stół.

      - Jaki on? – zapytał Yusuf nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Ku jego uldze, jednak, Natalie nie rzuciła się na niego z pazurami. Zamiast tego, warknęła głucho, ale zaczęła tłumaczyć:

      - Aiden, mój kuzyn od strony matki. Chwilę temu się dowiedziałam, że będzie tu mieszkał, i to od samego początku wakacji. Co gorsza, będzie chodził z nami do szkoły, a żeby było ciekawiej, jest naszym równolatkiem, więc i do tej samej klasy – wysyczała dziewczyna, siadając obok babci. Yusuf westchnął, biorąc jedną z kanapek.

      - A czemu dokładnie? – zapytał, po czym wgryzł się w kanapkę.

      - Bo jest gejem – westchnęła Natalie. – Albo raczej; bo nie ukrywa się z tym, że jest gejem. I tak bardo pechowo trafił do szkoły, gdzie połowa populacji to homobony, jeśli by wierzyć temu, co mówiła jego matka.

      - Zaczęło się niewinnie – odparła Marabeth. – A to zniknęła mu kanapka, a to długopis. Tylko, że szybko zrobiło się o wiele gorzej; poważniejsze kradzieże, stracił dwa telefony i dużą część zeszytów, potem pogróżki, a w końcu rękoczyny. Na chwilę obecną trafił do szpitala z połamanymi żebrami i ręką. Dlatego jego rodzice nagle postanowili, że wyślą go tu.

      - Ale przecież maja więcej członków rodziny, prawda? – zapytał Yusuf, a Marabeth pokiwała twierdząco głową. – To czemu tu, do was? Są inne miejsca, gdzie nikt go nie zna. Prawda?

      - Ale nie ma tam Natalie – mruknęła Marabeth.

      - Jak to?

      - Bo krew nie woda – prychnęła Natalie. – Ludzie w szkole się mnie boją, i to panicznie, może za wyjątkiem Lisy, ale ona jest zbyt głupia. Tak więc, nawet jeśli Aiden będzie się obnosił z tym, że jest gejem, myślisz, że mu coś zrobią? Po tym, co pokazałam na początku roku?

      - To mi powiedz, tylko szczerze – chłopak spojrzał na nią dość poważnie. –Obroniłabyś go?

      - Hm… - zastanowiła się dziewczyna. – No, raczej tak. Choćby tylko po to, żeby samej mu potem wybić wszystkie zęby.

      - Uff, to dobrze – Yusuf odetchnął z ulgą. – Bo już się bałem, że ci mózg wyprało.

      - Poza tym, nie lubię Aidena, bo jest pedałem.

      - Ale jak o nim wcześniej mówiłaś, to się nie wydawało, żeby…

      - Yuffie, debilu – syknęła Natalie, a Yusuf zamarł słysząc zdrobnienie. – Nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko temu, że jest gejem. Geje są spoko. Za to pedały, w babskich ubraniach, obcisłych gaciach, oczojebnych kolorach, z toną żelu na włosach i walący perfumami na kilometr? Borze sosnowy, oszczędź mi tego.

       - Czy ty mnie właśnie nazwałaś Yuffie?

       - Ty na mnie mówisz Nat, tak więc ja nie widzę powodu, który by mi przeszkadzał w nazywaniu cię Yuffie.

       Oczy Yusufa zabłysły.

       - **Nie** , nie znaczy to, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

       - Ale jesteście na dobrej drodze – dodała Marabeth z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

      - Kurnać, wszyscy spiskują przeciwko mnie – prychnęła Natalie.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Straszny film był niespecjalnie straszny; ale czego można się spodziewać, oglądając w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku slasher, który powstał ponad trzydzieści lat temu.

      Co nie zmieniało wcale faktu, że _Piątek trzynastego_ był klasykiem; i to nie byle jakim klasykiem. Dlatego też Natalie starała się trzymać język za zębami i nie kląć na błędy aktorów. Czy Yusuf, zakopany pod (jej) zieloną kołdrą w kocie łapki faktycznie się bał czy tylko udawał, nie potrafiła stwierdzić. Śniezka wydawała sie być zainteresowana migającymi na ekranie telewizora obrazami, bo siedziała niemalże przyklejona do szyby, a cztery pary niebieskich paciorków skierowane były w stronę ekranu.

      To nie Natalie wina, że Yusuf uparł się na nocne oglądanie horrorów; a teraz, geniusz, bał się jednego z najmniej strasznych. Klasyk, tak, ale straszne to było trzydzieści lat temu, a nie teraz, w erze animacji komputerowych i fikuśnych efektów specjalnych.

       - To jest stare – wymruczał Yusuf, wyciągając spod kołdry rękę i sięgając po prażynkę. – Ale ja się ciągle boję. Kurnać.

       - Bo z ciebie to kurczak jest – prychnęła Natalie, rozczesując włosy szczotką.

       - W ogóle, to czy ty masz jakąś manię kotów i zielonego? – zapytał Yusuf, rozglądając się po pokoju, po którym walały się najrozmaitsze rzeczy. Cóż, Natalie nie była z tych, co by się bawili w sprzątanie. – Pościel zielona w kocie łapki, dywan zielony w kocie łby, torba w kocie łby, na ścianie koty, na meblach naklejki kotów. Nawet na piżamie masz kota, mimo faktu, że to Chess z Alice: Madness Returns i jest szary. Też kot.

      - Lubię koty – Natalie tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – I zielony. Lubię też fioletowy.

      - I wielkie, ciche ninja-roboty w maskach.

      - Też.

      - Nawet nie zaprzeczy.

      Następna godzina minęła dwójce na tępym wpatrywaniu się w ekran telewizora, co było okraszone komentarzami Natalie, piskami Yusufa, a na koniec, ‘wielką wojną’ o ostatnie przekąski, którą wygrała Natalie, kiedy to w bardzo wredny sposób uwięziła Yusufa w kołdrze tak, że nie potrafił się wyswobodzić. Fakt, że usiadła sobie na jego nogach wcale nie pomagał.

      - Ratunku, mordują! – pisnął chłopak, rzucając się po łóżku, jednak niewiele mu to dało, bo Natalie nadal siedziała na jego nogach zupełnie niewzruszona, chrupiąc ostatnie prażynki do sceny, w której główna bohaterka (tudzież jedyna ocalała) jest już w szpitalu i majaczy.

      - Idź do siebie, spać chcę – prychnęła Natalie, gwałtownie zdzierając z chłopaka kołdrę.

      - A nie mogę spać u ciebie? – zapytał, i Natalie spojrzała na niego, jak na absolutnie skończonego debila.

      - Wypierdalaj do siebie.

      - Ale…!

      - To gdzie chcesz niby spać?

      - Na łóżku?

      - …

      - Już sobie idę! Nie patrz na mnie, jakbyś chciała mnie zagryźć!

 

~•(x)•~

 

       Następne tygodnie minęły bardzo szybko; szybciej, niż by się to Natalie podobało. Referaty, wystawienie ocen końcowych, zakończenie roku. I tak naprawdę, to dziewczyna nie wiedziała, kiedy to się stało. Wiedziała jednak jedną rzecz na pewno; Yusuf zdążył przenieść do jej domu praktycznie wszystkie swoje rzeczy, ręczniki i szczoteczkę wliczając, i nie zanosiło się, żeby miał zamiar się wynieść.

      Natalie najbardziej przeszkadzało to, że wcale nie przeszkadzała jej jego obecność.

      Dzieląc życie na rano w szkole, popołudnie u robotów i noc w domu, dziewczyna zdążyła wyprzeć z pamięci fakt, że po zakończeniu roku w domu pojawi się kolejny nieproszony gość, tym razem po stokroć bardziej irytujący od araba z dredami (który, co należy zaznaczyć, praktycznie dzielił z nią szafę, i Natalie nie miała już nawet siły kłócić się z nim os koszulki).

      Dlatego, kiedy pierwszego dnia wakacji, jakby zgodnie z zegarkiem, pod dom podjechał bladoniebieski van, zaklęła na tyle szpetnie, że nawet Marabeth dziwne się na nią spojrzała.


	15. Rozdział Piętnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ PIĘTNASTY|  
> |Aiden Carter|

      - Natalie, musimy porozmawiać. To ważne.

      Ostatniego dnia szkoły,  po rozdaniu świadectw, praktycznie już na progu willi Yusuf postanowił nagle zabrzmieć poważnie, zatrzymując Natalie w półkroku. Dziewczyna jednak w odpowiedzi tylko odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, patrząc na chłopaka jak na skończonego debila; którym zresztą zapewne był.

      - Może wejdziemy do środka, co? – zapytała, wywracając oczami, i nie zwracając uwagi na chłopaka weszła do wnętrza willi. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to po wszystkich jego ekscesach naprawdę nie ważne było, jakiego rodzaju wyznanie miał zamiar jej zaserwować; nie po tym, jak nie dość, że udało mu się namówić ją na regularne lekcje Kick-boxingu, ale od tygodnia wyciągał ją na jogging o nieludzkiej porze. (O siódmej; kto normalny wstawał o siódmej? Szczególnie w sobotę?) Z drugiej strony nie było to takie złe, czego jednak Natalie nie zamierzała mówić na głos; czuła się lżej, jakby lepiej, a wysiłek fizyczny pozwalał jej się wyżyć po całym dniu stresu. Do tego stopnia, że biedny instruktor osobiście ją poprosił, żeby się tak bardzo nie wyżywała na workach treningowych, bo zniszczyła już dwa; samymi celnymi ciosami rąk.

      Mimo wszystko tylko cudem powstrzymała się przed złamaniem Yusufowi szczęki za zakwasy nie do przeżycia.

      - Marabeth jest jeszcze w pracy, nie? – upewnił się Yusuf, kiedy już byli w zbyt jasnym, zbyt zimnym, zbyt nieprzyjemnym, brzydkim salonie.

      - Mieszkasz tu już dwa tygodnie z plusem i nadal nie wiesz? – prychnęła Natalie, niemal zrywając z siebie marynarkę. Ładne ubrania ładnymi ubraniami, nie zamierzała się więzić w grubym, nieprzyjemnym materiale ani sekundy dłużej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne.

      - To nie było potrzebne – żachnął się chłopak, nadymając policzki z takim zacięciem, jakby jego aspiracja życiową było zostanie profesjonalną rybą Fugu. – Tylko… Nie zagryziesz mnie?

      - Koleś – warknęła Natalie. – Wyciągnąłeś mnie na ten pieprzony Kick-boxing, a botem jeszcze na jogging. Nieważne, co teraz powiesz, i tak cię nienawidzę i mam ochotę zabić.

      - Pokrzepiające – prychnął Yusuf, wywracając oczami. – Mniejsza… Ja… Kurwa mać, nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć.

      -  Po prostu; hej, Natalie, jestem gejem. To nie powinno być takie trudne – Natalie parsknęła, wywracając oczami. Yusuf przez chwilę wyglądał na podirytowanego, ale kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, co powiedziała dziewczyna, zrobił bardzo zdziwioną minę.

      - Ty… Czekaj. Skąd wiesz?

      - Ciężko nie zauważyć, jak maślisz oczy do każdego ładniejszego chłopaka w tej szkole – zaśmiała się Natalie, ruszając w stronę swojego pokoju. – Nieporadnie się maskujesz.

      - Wiedziałaś. Cały ten czas wiedziałaś – mruczał chłopak pod nosem, posłusznie idąc za dziewczyną. – Powinienem się domyślić, że wiesz. Przynajmniej tyle, że ci to nie przeszkadza.

      - Twoja nowa najlepsza psiapsiółka, Breakdown, też jest gejem, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś.

      - …aha. Czekaj, co?!

      - Breakdown jest gejem – Natalie tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – Tak na marginesie, to on i KnockOut są oficjalną, legalną, ożenioną parą. Wave mówił, że to się nazywa Conjunx Endura czy coś takiego. Taki odpowiednik ślubu na Ziemi.

       - A tego to ja nie wiedziałem. To dlatego się zamykają w pracowni KO? – zapytał Yusuf, a opalona skóra na jego policzkach nagle przybrała o wiele bardziej rumiany kolor. Natalie tylko rzuciła jednym z tych swoich uśmieszków typu ‘ja wiem, co wiem, ale nic nie powiem’.

      - Czyli podsumujmy; jesteś arabem. Urodziłeś się muzułmaninem, ale naprawdę nie poczuwasz się do wiary w nic; do tego jesteś gejem, i dlatego twój ojciec-radykalista próbuje cię zabić – podsumowała Natalie, otwierając drzwi do swojego pokoju. Yusuf tylko pokiwał głową, mrucząc coś pod nosem i odwracając wzrok. Natalie odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i błysnęła zębami; – przejebane, koleś.

      - No nie powiesz? – prychnął chłopak, łapiąc ubrania, które już rano sobie przygotował na zmianę i zostawił na biurku Natalie, tuż obok szklanego terrarium, po którym wesoło hasała Śnieżka; teraz wielkości już nie tarantuli, a ptasznika. Westchnął, spoglądając na pająka-ale-jednak-nie-pająka, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę łazienki, żeby jak najszybciej wyswobodzić się z garnituru. Natalie za to szybko wygrzebała jakieś względnie świeże ubrania z szafki i sama się przebrała, rzucając swój garnitur (spódnice i garsonki są dla słabych) na kosz na pranie; który, tak na marginesie, był już przepełniony. Przydałoby się wytargać go w końcu na górę i zrobić pranie; zapas czystych koszulek nie był nieskończony. Właściwie, to zapas białych podkoszulków, które stanowiły dobrze ponad połowę wszystkich bluzek, jakie Natalie miała. Resztę stanowiły w większości koszulki z nadrukami z gier i anime.

      Przebrana w ubrania bardziej ludzkie niż garnitur, rzuciwszy torbę w koty na łóżko, razem z całą zawartością; świadectwem i toną nagród książkowych, po czym opadłszy na krzesło obrotowe przy biurku, zastukała palcem w szybkę terrarium. Śnieżka niemal natychmiast przylgnęła do tego miejsca, mieląc szczękoczułkami w powietrzu; normalnie, Natalie najpewniej zemdlałaby widząc coś takiego. Ale Śnieżka, biały pająk pokryty futrem, który w ciągu dwóch tygodni dwukrotnie zwiększył rozmiar swojego ciała, nie był normalny. Właściwie, to owo zjawisko powinno być zarówno zastanawiające jak i przerażające, ale Natalie naprawdę nie miała już się czemu dziwić; wielkie roboty z kosmosu, potem inny wielki pająk goniący ją i Yusufa po jaskiniach… Czy to czasem nie znaczyło, że Śnieżka sama osiągnie takie rozmiary?

      Yusuf wyszedł z łazienki właśnie w momencie, kiedy Śnieżka wpełzła na sam czubek głowy odchylonej na krześle Natalie. Chłopak pobladł i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał uciec, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że stworzenie jest niegroźne… Tylko w czystej teorii, znaczy się, która dotychczas, na całe szczęście, nie została niczym podważona.

      - A mogłabyś mi tak… Opowiedzieć o Aidenie? – zapytał w końcu Yusuf, przyciągając sobie drugie krzesło i siadając na nim w odległości, którą uznał za bezpieczną. – Bo ja absolutnie nie mam pojęcia, z czym będziemy mieć do czynienia.

      Natalie westchnęła, wywracając oczami po czym rzucając Yusufowi spojrzenie z serii ‘nie wiesz, o co prosisz’. Mimo to jednak, pod naporem proszącego spojrzenia, zaczęła tyradę;

      - Aiden to skończony debil, i do tego jeszcze pedał.

      - Mówiłaś, że gej.

      - Gej też, ale to mi w nim nie przeszkadza. O ile nie zaczyna się z ludźmi lizać i macać w odległości zbyt bliskiej ode mnie, by nie miała wpływu na moje poczucie prywatności. Jest wścibski, ma bardzo głupie pomysły, lubi się wymądrzać.

      - To raczej u was rodzinne…

      - Nosi się jak jakiś wielce paniczyk, bywa gorsy od Lisy i, co gorsza, jest od niej mądrzejszy, choć sprytu mu brakuje. Jest bardzo głośny, ubiera się w zbyt ciasne, oczojebnie-kolorowe ubrania jak jakaś niedorobiona papuga bez piórek. O ilości biżuterii, którą nosi, nawet nie wspomnę. Na błędach się nie uczy, nie docierają do niego oczywistości… Jedyną dobra rzeczą w całym jego absolutnie żałosnym, nieznośnym bycie jest to, że umie grać na skrzypcach, zamyka się kiedy to robi i nawet potrafi grać w duecie.

      - O, ciekawe. Ty też na czymś grasz? – zapytał Yusuf.

      - Na pianinie. Czasami – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Ojciec zawsze chciał grać, ale mu się nie udało, a wiesz jak to jest; jeśli rodzic nie spełni swojego marzenia, to dąży do tego, żeby jego dziecko to zrobiło. To absolutnie debilne, ale nawet lubię grać.

      - A ja gram na gitarze – wypalił chłopak.

      - Nie, wcale nie wiem bo wcale nie widziałam twojego występu na apelu. Wcale – parsknęła Natalie, patrząc na chłopaka rozbawiona. W odpowiedzi opalone policzki Yusufa zabarwiły się na bardziej czerwono, niż brązowo. Natalie była przecież Tą Straszną Osobą, którą nauczyciele wrobili w dopilnowanie, żeby wszystko na tamtym apelu z jakiejś-tam okazji było dopięte na ostatni guzik. To ona goniła terminy, groziła ludziom śmiercią tragiczną jeśli się nie wyrobią ze swoimi zadaniami, a w niektórych przypadkach potrafiła stać nad kimś, aż ten nie wywiązał się ze swojego zadania. Nie przysporzyło jej to popularności, wręcz przeciwnie, ale ona wydawała się być z takiego obrotu sprawy koniec końców bardzo zadowolona.

      Yusuf miał wrażenie, że Natalie żyła strachem, jaki czuły przed nią inne osoby. W każdym razie tak sobie tłumaczył brak działań dziewczyny ku jakiemukolwiek podreperowaniu swojej reputacji; która obecnie przedstawiała poziom ‘zostaw i módl się, że cię nie zauważy’. Z drugiej strony chłopak naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie się jej tak panicznie nie boją. Nawet nie gryzła, tylko była po prostu wredna; ale każdy czasem ma zły dzień.

      Czasem występujące w przypadku Natalie bez przerwy i permanentnie.

      - Myślisz, że się pozabijacie? – zapytał w końcu chłopak, wzdrygając się nieco, kiedy Śnieżka zeskoczyła z głowy Natalie wprost na jego kolana i zaczęła włazić mu do góry po bluzce.

      - Może nie – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Babcia pochowała patelnie i widelce, a noże to w sumie nawet nie wiem, gdzie są. Z drugiej strony, mam kable…

      - Nie strasz – syknął chłopak, patrząc na dziewczynę z lekkim przerażeniem. Niby nie powinien brać tego na poważnie, ale to jednak była Natalie.

      Dziewczyna tylko, po raz enty tego dnia, wywróciła oczami. Yusuf już dawno przestał liczyć, oraz przejmować faktem, że w jej oczach był najpewniej skończonym idiotą.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Natalie myślała – miała nadzieję – że Aiden zostanie im ‘podrzucony’ dopiero w połowie wakacji, albo coś takiego. Preferencyjnie, w sierpniu. Ale świat, jak to świat, postanowił, że będzie ją nienawidził, jak zwykle zresztą. Dlatego, zamiast o jakiejś choćby pół-ludzkiej porze, rodzice Aidena postanowili przywieźć go z samiutkiego rana; zaraz następnego dnia po zakończeniu roku szkolnego.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      W momencie, w którym niebieski van wjechał na podjazd dopiero szykowali się do jedzenia śniadania. Marabeth, jak zwykle w pełni sił i gotowości do wszystkiego, Yusuf po joggingu i prysznicu oraz Natalie, która po porannym bieganiu jeszcze wpełzła do łóżka i w efekcie tego teraz nadal była zupełnie nie do życia. Siedziała tylko na twardej kanapie w salonie, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w migające na ekranie telewizora obrazy, praktycznie cała zawinięta w zielony koc w czarne paski, z białym pająkiem na czubku głowy.

      Jednakże w momencie, kiedy usłyszała warkot silnika, obudziła się jakby za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, skacząc na równe nogi i patrząc przez okno na samochód. A kiedy widocznie stwierdziła, że to faktycznie jest to, co myślała, że to jest, zaklęła. Bardzo nieładnie, wyrażeniami rodem ze słownika typowego dzieciaka z podstawówki. Nie sądziła nawet, że zna niektóre z tych słow.

     Yusuf aż przysiadł słysząc soczystą wiązankę, i nawet Marabeth przystanęła, spoglądając na Natalie poniekąd rozbawiona i poniekąd zdziwiona. Nie trzeba było geniusza, żeby wiedzieć, że oto właśnie nadszedł dzień sądu… Aiden przyjechał, znaczy się. Jednakże pomimo nagłego wybuchu dziewczyny, następne pięć minut, kiedy to rodzice Aidena targali jego bagaże do drzwi, minęło dość spokojnie. Natalie miała neutralne nastawienie do Yvonne i Erica Carterów; to ich syn był skończonym debilem z wiecznym bólem zada, nie oni. Oni to tylko spłodzili i nie umieli wychować na normalnego, spokojnego, znośnego człowieka.

      Niepokojący był jednak fakt, że Aiden był cicho. O wiele zbyt cicho jak na niego. Natalie niemal nie zauważyła momentu, w którym wszedł do domu, a kiedy na niego spojrzała, przez chwilę myślała, że ma zwidy i widzi kogoś innego.

      Nadal był to ten chłopak o dużych, niebieskich oczach i przydługich platynowych włosach. Nadal miał delikatną, jasną skórę i poniekąd dziewczęcą urodę; nadal nosił oczojebnie kolorowe ubrania, które kolorystycznie do siebie nie pasowały. Mimo to, w tamtej właśnie chwili, wydał się Natalie zupełnie inną osobą; ze złamaną ręką w gipsie i temblaku, powoli gojącą cię, pękniętą wargą i blaknącym w swoim tempie sińcem pod prawym okiem i z lewej strony szczęki.

      Wyglądał absolutnie żałośnie; jak pobity, wystraszony kociak.

      Natalie nie była na tyle miła, żeby się tym przejąć.

      - Witamy w naszych skromnych progach – parsknęła, wstając i ciągnąć Yusufa za sobą, aż nie stanął naprzeciwko Aidena. – Pedał, to jest debil, debil, to jest pedał.

      - Mam na imię Yusuf – prychnął arab, zauważając, że Aiden jest nieco niższy od Natalie. – Ale dziękuję za dobre chęci.

      - Ładnie cię pokolorowali, ale fioletowy i żółty to nie twoje kolory – stwierdziła Natalie, mierząc blondyna wzrokiem od góry do dołu. – Radziłabym też zmianę garderoby, bo nie chce mi się kupować okularów przeciwsłonecznych. A twoje obecne ubrania jebią po oczach jak kula dyskotekowa, i to na spory dystans.

      - Milutka jak zawsze – prychnął Aiden, starając się nadać głosowi zirytowane brzmienie. Jednakże, nie wyszło mu, a w zamian jego głos był cichy i raczej ochrypły. Natalie rozwarła usta w zdumieniu, gdy rozum uparcie nasuwał jej na myśl tylko jedno możliwe rozwiązanie.

      - Próbowali cię udusić? – zapytała wreszcie, a Aiden odwrócił wzrok.

      - Próbowali go powiesić – odparł Eric, ojciec Aidena. Był to wysoki mężczyzna o jasnej cerze, falowanych, platynowych włosach i srebrzystoszarych oczach. Starszy brat Rachel, matki Natalie. Na szczęście o wiele mądrzejszy od swojej głupiej, młodszej siostry.

      - Że co proszę? – wydukał Yusuf, to zerkając na Erica, to na Aidena, to na Natalie, wyraźnie zdziwiony i jakby niedowierzając temu, co usłyszał. – Jak to; powiesić?

      - Normalnie; powiesić. Na sznurze, na drzewie – odparł mężczyzna mimo głośnego, zirytowanego syku, jaki wydał z siebie jego syn.

      - Słyszysz ty to, Yuffie? Ciebie chcieli zaszlachtować butelką, a jego powiesić. Trafił swój na swego, nie ma co.

      - Natalie! – Yusuf niemal krzyknął, całkowicie zaaferowany. – Ty tak na serio?!

      - A co ja się będę, w takt i sentymenty bawić? – prychnęła dziewczyna. – Takt i sentymenty są dla słabych. Chociaż chętnie poznam szczegóły.

      - Może później – odburknął Aiden, słabym głosem, i Natalie była wdzięczna niebiosom za jego obecny stan. Inaczej już by skakał po całym domu, wyjąc w niebogłosy. Potulny Aiden był czymś, z czym mogła żyć w teoretycznej zgodzie.

      - Po śniadaniu – zawyrokowała dziewczyna.

      - Mendo, co ty masz na łbie? – zapytał blondyn, odsuwając się od Natalie z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach. Dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się brzydko, zdejmując Śnieżkę ze swoich włosów. Rozbudzony pająk wyciągnął przednie odnóża i niemal natychmiast skoczył na Aidena. Chłopak krzyknął; albo raczej, próbował krzyknąć, bo przez jego poranione gardło przeszedł tylko odgłos duszonej kaczki, kiedy biały pająk przylgnął do jego bluzki i zaczął się wspinać w górę. Zamarł, nie warząc się ruszyć, aż pająk nie usadowił mu się na czubku głowy. Wtedy zaskomlał, i to tak żałośnie, że nawet Natalie zrobiło się go trochę szkoda, i, ociągając się ‘lekko’, w końcu zdjęła Śnieżkę z jego włosów.

      - To jest Śnieżka. I chyba cię lubi.

      - Dzieci, śniadanie – Marabeth klasnęła w ręce, zwracając na siebie uwagę. – Wiem, że miło jeden drugiego podręczyć, ale żadne z was nie lubi odgrzewanej jajecznicy. Macie całe dwa lata, jeśli nie więcej, żeby sobie życie uprzykrzać.

      Marabeth, jak zwykle, miała rację. Natalie westchnęła, kładąc pająka powrotem na swojej głowie i skierowała się do kuchni, zrzucając koc na ziemię jeszcze w salonie. Nie był jej już potrzebny, choć niekoniecznie podobało jej się to, że był pierwszy dzień wakacji, a ona na nogach przed dziesiątą. Ba, było ledwo po ósmej. Yusuf miał bardzo zły wpływ na jej wyniszczające nawyki; zaczęła chodzić spać pomiędzy dwudziestą trzecia a północą, a nie, około drugiej, jak zwykle; i zaczęła wstawać około siódmej, czasem nawet przed.

      Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, ciężko było nie wstać. Yusuf po prostu przychodził do niej do pokoju, siadał na łóżku i zaczynał gadać. O czymkolwiek, naprawdę, byleby głośno i wyraźnie, a Natalie miała szczerą ochotę go zamordować. Na tyle szczerą, żeby się z ów ochotą zwlec z łóżka; oczywiście, nie na tyle szybko, żeby go dopaść. A potem wyciągał ją na poranny jogging (i żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jakim cudem to robi), a dalej już było śniadanie.

      Yusuf bardzo się zadomowił w willi O’Correlów, należało zaznaczyć. Zresztą, i tak niezbyt miał dokąd wracać; w domu czekał na niego ojciec, który właściwie tylko czyhał na jego życie (Yusuf i tak nie poszedłby na policję, bo na tą z Jasper nigdy nie można liczyć), a pod mostem też spał nie będzie. Willa za to była na tyle duża, że niespecjalnie komukolwiek przeszkadzał. Mało tego, willa wydawała się wręcz żywsza, od kiedy się do niej przeniósł.

      Natalie właściwie przeszkadzało tylko to, że nie przeszkadzała jej jego obecność. Chłopak był absolutnie bezproblemowy, trochę zbyt naiwny i o wiele zbyt przyjacielski, choć potrafił być nieco wredny. Natalie wcale nie przeszkadzało przyjaźnienie się z wielkimi robotami z kosmosu, ale z innym człowiekiem? Co gorsza, kimś z jej najbliższego otoczenia? Zgroza. Co gorsza, już go trochę lubiła, a to nie powinno iść w parze z jej charakterem.

      Natalie westchnęła ciężko, siadając w kuchni przy stole i, nie czekając na nikogo, zaczęła jeść swoją porcję. Przy okazji wyciągnęła telefon, wybrała kontakt i zaczęła stukać palcem po ekranie w celu napisania wiadomości. (Orzy okazji; może już czas by tak paznokcie obciąć?)

      ‘ _Nie pokazujcie się na razie’_ , wystukała na ekranie. ‘ _Sama nie wiem, kiedy będziemy mogli przyjść. Są wakacje, a Aiden przyjechał o wiele wcześniej, niż bym chciała.’_

      Od razu nacisnęła ‘wyślij’ i schowała telefon pod stół, z dala od ciekawskich oczu Aidena, który już zaczął się pochylać nad jej ręką. Z trudem powstrzymała się, żeby go nie uderzyć; wścibski idiota. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby się dowiedział o wielkich robotach z kosmosu. Od razu wygadałby się na wszelkich portalach społecznościowych, na których bywa; zapewne ze zdjęciami, jeśliby się dorwał.

      Zanim zdążyła nawet wziąć następną porcję jajecznicy na widelec, jej telefon zawirował.

      ‘Raczej _nie ma problemu. Przekaże Megowi, najwyżej będę cię przez telefon męczył_ ’ odpisał Soundwave, na co Natalie uśmiechnęła się lekko.

      - Co się szczerzysz? – prychnął Aiden znad swojego talerza, uśmiechając się przy tym dość niemiło. – Z chłopakiem piszesz?

      - Można tak poniekąd powiedzieć – odparła Natalie, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Aidenowi natychmiast zrzedła mina i spojrzał się na nią jakby właśnie spadła z nieba i oznajmiła, że odgryzie mu twarz.

      - Pierdolisz! – blondyn niemalże krzyknął.

      - Wave? – zapytał Yusuf, na co Natalie kiwnęła głową. – No to jednak nie pierdoli.

      Całą resztę śniadanie Aiden spędził na wgapianiu się na Natalie ze skrajnym niedowierzaniem w oczach. Niekoniecznie tylko przez fakt wcześniejszej rozmowy; widocznie blondyn nie był w stanie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że Natalie mogłaby z kimś swobodnie, niemalże po przyjacielsku rozmawiać. (Szczerze, to dwa tygodnie temu Natalie też by do siebie tej myśli nie dopuściła.) Jednakże siedziała tam przy stole, popijając kakao i wesoło rozmawiając z Yusufem. Aiden jednak nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym mogą rozmawiać; terminy takie jak ‘Bercik’, ‘Wilkorożec’, ‘CBS’ czy ‘RF’, oraz wiele innych, były mu zupełnie obce. Jedyna rzecz, jaką wywnioskował, i która była w sumie oczywista, to był fakt, ze rozmawiają o jakiejś grze. Natalie zawsze rozmawiała o grach, o których Aiden nie miał zbyt dużego pojęcia. Zawsze czuł się wtedy wykluczony z rozmowy, czego szczerze nienawidził. Szczególnie, jeśli go kompletnie ignorowano. Wątpił jednak, żeby Yusuf wiedział wiele o modzie, magazynach i celebrytach. W każdym razie nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia, ubrany w wymęczone, proste jeansy, koszulki z jakimiś logami, których Aiden nie znał, i żywo dyskutujący z Natalie o jakimś ‘Elsie’.

      Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem przeżyje wakacje, w szczególności na takim zadupiu, jak Jasper. Mała mieścina pośrodku pustyni, nie zna nikogo, sklepy tutaj może dwa na krzyż. Tyle dobrze, że nikt nie próbował go zabić. Na razie.

      - To się nie dzieje – parsknęła w końcu Natalie, zwracając na niego uwagę. – Minęło pięć minut, odkąd się ostatnio odezwałeś. Aż tak cie gardło boli?

      - Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać o niecywilizowanych idiotyzmach – syknął blondyn.

      - Ale o ciuszkach, makijażu i tych okropnych celebrytach już tak? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna,, bawiąc się z pająkiem. – Przestań się dąsać i albo idź na miasto zaprzyjaźnij się z dziewczynami, które to interesuje, albo zainteresuj się czymś, czym interesuje się reszta świata.

      - Czym niby? Głupimi gierkami? Chińskimi bajkami?

      - Za te chińskie bajki to mam ochotę ci twarz odgryźć – syknęła Natalie, i przez chwilę faktycznie wyglądała tak, jakby miała się na niego rzucić. Aiden odruchowo odsunął się na tyle, na ile tylko pozwalało mu krzesło.

      - Jak tak bardzo nie lubisz gier i anime, nikt ci nie każe się nimi interesować – odparł Yusuf spokojnym tonem, choć i on wydał się na początku bardzo poirytowany słysząc o ‘chińskich bajkach’. – Ale są jeszcze filmy i książki. Sport też przejdzie.

      - Yuffie, udław się tym swoim sportem – prychnęła Natalie.

      - Przyznaj się, że lubisz od czasu do czasu sobie wyjść i się wyżyć – chłopak błysnął zębami w odpowiedzi, na co został uderzony w tył głowy. Jednakże niezbyt się tym przejął.

      - Bardzo się cieszę, że zaczynacie się dogadywać – odezwała się do tej pory cicha Marabeth, na co Aiden pisnął, podskakując w miejscu. Widocznie zupełnie zapomniał o obecności kobiety, która odsunęła się w kąt i przyglądała się poczynaniom trójki. – Za parę dni może nie będziecie się tak nienawidzić.

      - To wszystko jego wina! On jest głupi, i jego się nie da nie lubić, i on się chce z Aidenem lubić, zdrajca! – Natalie niemal krzyknęła dziecinnym głosem, przyjmując oskarżycielski ton i wskazując palcem na Yusufa, którego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

      - Idźcie na miasto, dzieciaki – zaproponowała Marabeth. – Aiden bywał tu zawsze tylko przejazdem, pokażecie mu, jak wygląda Jasper.

      - I zaryzykujemy spotkanie ze Sierrą albo Vincem? Albo, gorzej, Lisą? – mruknęła Natalie.

      - Od tego przecież mamy właśnie ciebie! – zaśmiał się Yusuf. – Mało kto ma na tyle odwagi albo głupoty, żeby cię próbować wkurzyć.

      - To nie jest zły pomysł – odezwał się Aiden. – Wolę wiedzieć, co gdzie jest.

      - Dobra – poddała się Natalie. – Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że Aiden ubierze coś normalnego. Przede wszystkim mniej oczojebnego.


	16. Rozdział Szesnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ROZDZIAŁ SZESNASTY|  
> •Zmiany, i inne niepokojące objawy•
> 
> Łooo paczcie, ja żyję.

      Powiedzieć, że Aiden guzdrał się niemiłosiernie to jak powiedzieć, że kocie gówna brzydko pachną. Niby oddaje to ogólny zamysł stwierdzenia, ale jednak niekoniecznie. Aiden, bowiem, naprawdę, guzdrał się o wiele gorzej, niż przysłowiowa baba. Jak on to robił, ani Natalie, ani Yusuf nie byli zdolni ogarnąć, ale jedno było pewne; z ósmej, o której przyjechał, w bardzo powolnym, pełnym agonii i czekania tempie, zrobiło się prawie wpół do jedenastej, a Aiden jak zamknął się w swoim pokoju, tak od ponad dwóch godziny nie wyszedł.

      Natalie była zła. A przynamniej tak mógł stwierdzić Yusuf, i wiele się nie mylił. Zdążyli rozegrać sporo partii remika, do których włączyła się Marabeth, potem co najmniej pół godziny grali w rummy. Obejrzeli kreskówki lecące na Cartoon Network i Nickelodeonie, pobawili się ze Śnieżką – a Aidena nadal nie było. Na chwilę obecną, było źle. Natalie siedziała na niewygodnej sofie w salonie, z nogą założoną na nogę i skrzyżowanymi rękami, bębniąc palcami w przedramię. Minę miała zirytowaną – a jeśli Yusuf nauczył się o niej czegoś w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, to był to fakt, że z poirytowaną Natalie nie należy się mierzyć, jeśli nie jest się Marabeth. A on na pewno Marabeth nie był.

      - Może… Może pójdę sprawdzić, co u niego? – zapytał w końcu chłopak, ale zaraz potem odskoczył z piskiem tak daleko, jak tylko pozwalała mu kanapa, kiedy Natalie spojrzała się na niego tak, że gdyby można było mordować wzrokiem, on umarłby parę ładnych razy.

      - Dzięki, ale sama pójdę – odparła Natalie wstając, takim tonem, że Yusuf poczuł, jak zjeżyły mu się włoski na karku. Było źle. – Ale najpierw wezmę coś od siebie z pokoju.

Pobiegł za nią, oczywiście. Natalie potrafiła być miła, na swój spaczony sposób, nawet przyjazna, ale, czego nie mógł nigdy zapomnieć, przede wszystkim była złą osobą. I naprawdę, wyglądała tak, jakby była zdolna do absolutnie wszystkiego. A czy nie trzymała czegoś pod poduszką albo w szafie… Tego Yusuf nie wiedział. Podejrzewał, że nie chce wiedzieć. Tak, o wiele lepiej mu się spało w błogiej niewiedzy.

      Natalie wpadła do swojego pokoju i, nadzwyczajnie zgrabnie przeskakując wszechobecny bajzel, o który Yusuf niemal natychmiast się potknął i upadł, dopadła szafy. Otworzyła drzwi z dość dużym impetem tak, że uderzyły w sąsiadujące z nimi obiekty (w ścianę i szafkę), i pokręciła głową. A potem, tak po prostu, złapała pierwszą z brzegu koszulkę (oczywiście białą, bez rękawów) i rzuciła nią w Yusufa. Chłopak krzyknął, zaskoczony nagłym atakiem, ale nie miał nawet czasu, żeby dojść do siebie, kiedy na jego głowie wylądowały jeszcze kolejno; blade jeansy, jeansowa kurtka i zielona czapka z daszkiem.

      - Na górę, ruchy – powiedziała Natalie, a chłopak wykonał polecenie dosłownie w podskokach, starając się nie zabić o walające się po dywanie rzeczy. Narażanie się dziewczynie nie było czymś, na co mógł sobie pozwolić. A już w szczególności, jeśli planował dalej sobie u niej pomieszkiwać. Albo chociaż dożyć jutra.

      Jakim cudem go wyprzedziła, nie był pewien, ale Natalie nie w humorze była zdolna do wielu rzeczy, których by się nie spodziewał, więc niekoniecznie się zdziwił. Wpadła na piętro, nie wydając praktycznie żadnego dźwięku swoimi krokami; kiedy nie miała na nogach podkutych metalem glanów potrafiła się poruszać niemożliwie wręcz cicho. Używała tego o wiele za często, a Yusuf o wiele za często dawał się jej w ten sposób straszyć. A w każdym razie tak uważał.

Kiedy dziewczyna z impetem otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do tymczasowego pokoju Aidena, przywitał ich iście niewieści wrzask i trzask, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło na ziemię. Po szybkiej inspekcji okazało się, w mało zaskakujący sposób, że wrzasnął Aiden, a na ziemię spadł jego laptop. Yusuf miał cichą nadzieję, że urządzeniu nic się nie stało.

      - Pojebało cię?! – wrzasnął blondyn, skacząc na równe nogi. Miał na sobie dokładnie to samo, co wcześniej, a cały pokój już teraz tonął w ubraniach. – To mój pokój, idiotko!

      - Miałeś być na dole dwie godziny temu, cioto. Dwie godziny! – krzyknęła Natalie tak, że Aiden aż przysiadł na łóżku, patrząc na nią szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. Widocznie nie był przyzwyczajony, żeby ktokolwiek mu się stawiał. Yusuf niemalże parsknął śmiechem na widok tej sytuacji; w tym domu panowała inna polityka. Natalie wyrwała mu ubrania, które do tej pory niósł, i cisnęła nimi w blondyna, sycząc przez zęby: – ubieraj się, masz pięć minut.

      - W twoje łachmany… Pfft – parsknął Aiden. – A co, jeśli odmówię.

      - To cie wywlokę na miasto z gołą dupą, jasne?

      Zachowanie choćby pozorów spokoju było w tej chwili naprawdę trudne, stwierdził Yusuf. Nawet mimo faktu, że gdyby się zaśmiał, to zapewne on stałby się podmiotem gniewu tej, której przede wszystkim nie chciał rozsierdzić. Jednakże mina Aidena była absolutnie bezcenna – szczególnie, że chyba właśnie zrozumiał, że Natalie nie żartuje. Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i wypchnęła Yusufa za drzwi, zamykając je za sobą i wyjęła telefon, nastawiając stoper.

      - Nagle się strasznie dokładna zrobiłaś – odezwał się w końcu chłopak, po półtorej minuty czasu. W każdym razie na to wskazywał stoper.

      - Ktoś musi nauczyć tą wołową cipę dyscypliny, skoro rodzice nie umieli – parsknęła Natalie, wzruszać ramionami. – Rozumiem spóźnić się pięć, dziesięć minut, może pół godziny. Ale dwie i pół? Kurwa, Yuffie, dwie i pół godziny facet się szykuje do wyjścia na miasto!

      - Cóż, jego pokój wygląda, jakby ze dwa razy się przekopał przez wszystko, co przywiózł…

      - Bierze się pierwsze lepsze czyste z brzegu, ubiera się i się idzie, kurwa jego jebana mać! Logiki w tym wielkiej nie ma! – syknęła dziewczyna, spoglądając z niecierpliwością na telefon. Trzy minuty, większa połowa za nimi.

      - Nie każdy tak umie, wiesz – westchnął chłopak, drapiąc się po karku.

      - Uciąć ci te dredy trzeba – parsknęła Natalie. – Do tyłka ci sięgają.

      - Ta – zgodził się chłopak. – I znowu zakręcić…

      Przynajmniej już nie wyglądała, jakby chciała rozszarpać pierwszą lepszą napotkaną osobę. Yusuf myślał, że pójdzie o wiele gorzej, ale naprawdę, nie było źle. Albo to po prostu na Aidena była tak wściekła, że ją trzepało i nie wyżywała się na reszcie środowiska. Można i tak.

      - Aiden! – Natalie krzyknęła, zatrzymując stoper na równiutkiej piątej minucie tak, że nawet jedna setna następnej sekundy nie zdążyła wskoczyć. Yusuf aż gwizdnął.

      - Chwila! – odkrzyknął blondyn zza drzwi. Jednakże, jak było doskonale widać, nie przemówiło to do Natalie wcale; dziewczyna bezpardonowo wparowała chłopakowi do pokoju, wydzierając z jego gardła drugi już dzisiaj wrzask, złapała go za kołnierz i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia. Blondyn wierzgnął parę razy, ale niewiele to dało. Yusuf nie wiedział, czy to przez treningi, czy też nie, ale dziewczyna pozostawała zupełnie niewzruszona wierzgnięciami.

      Chłopak faktycznie ubrał się w to, co rzuciła mu Natalie, i to nawet bez jakiejś wielkiej dramatyzacji. I, co ciekawe, ta jedna mała, pozornie niewiele znacząca zmiana sprawiła, że zaczął wyglądać jak normalny człowiek, przestając tym samym być porąbanym klaunem w niegustownie dobranych, neonowych kolorach. Być może to miłość Natalie do za dużych rzeczy, a być może delikatna sylwetka Aidena, ale ubrania pasowały idealnie. Tylko spodnie były za długie. Butów Natalie mu nie dała, więc ubrał sobie bardzo stylowe, bardzo drogie i bardzo białe najki. Yusuf, jeśli miał być szczery, w życiu nie dałby tyle za buty, ile daje się za takie.

      Sto pięćdziesiąt dolarów za buty? Ha-ha, nie. Pójdzie sobie do pierwszego lepszego obuwniczego i znajdzie adidasy za cztery dychy, a zapewne będą ładniejsze, wygodniejsze i przeżyją dłużej.

      - Umalujesz się kiedy indziej – syknęła, wywracając oczami.

      - Nawet sobie pomadki nie wziąłem, no! – prychnął Aiden, krzyżując ręce na piersi i nadymając policzki. Yusuf w odpowiedzi tylko parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

      - Ty naprawdę się malował będziesz? – zapytał szczerze rozbawiony. – Kurde, gorzej niż, nie przymierzając, Lisa.

      - Dla tego ci mówiłam, że go nie lubię – Natalie wzruszyła ramionami. – Zrozumiałabym, gdyby był trans. Naprawdę, przebrałby się za babę, umalował, i ładnie. Ale nie jest. Jest za to takim nie wiadomo czym, i co zrobisz?

      - Zamknij się, Natka – prychnął Aiden, wyszarpując się wreszcie z jej uścisku, już na zewnątrz. Rozejrzał się wokoło i westchnął. – A samochód gdzie?

      - Jaki samochód? – zdziwił się Yusuf. – Nóżek nie ma?

      - Że co? Taki kawał mam iść?! W życiu!

      - Kurwa mać, Aiden!

      - MAMO! ONA MNIE CHCE POGRYŹĆ!

      - On tak zawsze?

      - Niestety, to nie jest najgorsze, co umie pokazać.

      - …kurnać, Nat. My możemy nie przeżyć tych wakacji. I on też.

      - No co ty nie powiesz?

      - Ja was słyszę!

      - My ciebie, niestety, też.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Dzień był upalny. Okropnie upalny, należy zaznaczyć. W każdym razie na tyle, że Natalie zaczęła narzekać, zanim jeszcze dotarli do miasta, a należy nadmienić, że zajmowała ona mniej, niż pięć minut. Niestety, jęczenie z serii ‘ło boże jak gorąco’ oraz ‘czemu to tak świeci, weźcie to zgaście’ towarzyszyły trójce przez następne parę minut. Aż Yusuf łaskawie nie zarządził postoju w lodziarni na obrzeżach miasta, bo Natalie widocznie nie była w stanie, zbyt zajęta marudzeniem. Aiden zapewne by nawet o tym nie pomyślał, zbyt obrażony na świat, i nie orientujący się w nowym miejscu absolutnie wcale.

      Oczywiście, co Yusuf przewidział, Natalie, gdy tylko mniej-więcej doszła do siebie stwierdziła, że kupuje sobie lody. Jeszcze nigdy nie było sytuacji, żeby mijali lodziarnię bez kupna lodów. To było dla dziewczyny wręcz nie do pomyślenia.

      - Deser w miseczce – wyrecytował Yusuf zanim Natalie nawet podeszła do lady. – Dwie gałki toffi, jedna waniliowa, polewa truskawkowa.

      - Znasz mnie lepiej, niż bym chciała, żebyś znał – przyznała szczerze dziewczyna, wyciągając portfel. – Do tego jeszcze drugi, normalny, dwie gałki, czekolada i orzechy.

      - Serio? – zaśmiał się Yusuf, rozwierając oczy w zdziwieniu. – Dzięki!

      - A ja chcę… - zaczął Aiden.

      - A co ty chcesz to mnie już naprawdę nie obchodzi – odparowała Natalie, przerywając mu w pół zdania. Blondyn nadął policzki, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zapewne tupnąłby, gdyby nie fakt, że siedział. Wyglądał jak rozzłoszczone dziecko.

      - Ja mam u ciebie teraz mieszkać! – niemalże krzyknął. – Masz być dla mnie miła!

      - Nie rób scen, panienko – syknęła dziewczyna. – I kto powiedział, że mam być dla ciebie miła, hę? Ja mam cię tylko tolerować. Pilnować, żeby nikt ci się nie dobrał do dupy, jak ostatnim razem. Choćby tylko po to, żeby samej ci wyrównać tą twoją buźkę.

      - Ty…! Powiem mamie!

      - Bo jeszcze się wystraszę.

      - Dzieci! – krzyknął Yusuf, unosząc ręce do góry. – Naprawdę, proszę was. Nat, nie daj mu się sprowokować, proszę. Już mu kupię tego loda. Jeszcze się rozpłacze albo co.

      - Naprawdę, Yuffie? – prychnęła dziewczyna, machając na niego ręką, żeby nie wstawał. – No cóż. Gadaj co chcesz.

      - Ale że ja? – zapytał Aiden, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

      - Nie, ten wielki pająk za tobą – mruknęła Natalie, wywracając oczami, na co blondyn odwrócił się z piskiem do tyłu, a Yusuf wybuchnął śmiechem. Oczywiście, nie było za nimi wielkiego pająka, a Śnieżka została w domu. Chyba.

      - Geniusz zbrodni – parsknął arab, klaskając powoli.

      - M-Mniejsza! – prychnął Aiden, rumieniąc się widocznie. – Ja chcę deser, śmietankę, truskawkę i jagodę, z polewą czekoladową!

      - A może jeszcze frytki do tego? – zapytała Natalie.

      - Dotrzemy dziś do Maca, nie bój się – odparł Yusuf z uśmiechem. Natalie w odpowiedzi tylko uderzyła go z otwartej dłoni w tył głowy tak, że niemal wsadził nos w swój lód.

      - Z drugiej strony, czy Darby czasem tam nie pracuje? –zapytała wreszcie.

      - A na co ci Darby… Ahaaaaaa – westchnął Yusuf. – Nawet jeśli, to chcesz się z nim skonfrontować? Serio? Myślałem, że naszym głównym atutem jest element zaskoczenia…

      Aiden miał minę jakby właśnie, tuż przed nosem, wylądowało mu UFO. Jednakże nie odezwał się, a ani Yusuf, ani tym bardziej Natalie nie zwrócła na niego uwagi.

      - Nie będziemy go o nic konfrontować – stwierdziła Natalie. – Najpierw to trzeba się rozeznać, czy on w ogóle jest zagrożeniem. I czy, oprócz niego, jest ktoś jeszcze.

      - Co wy dwoje knujecie? – zapytał w końcu Aiden. – Nie podoba mi się to…

      - Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej śpisz – odpowiedziała dziewczyna zupełnie poważnie. Tak poważnie, że Aiden spojrzał na nią w przerażeniu, po czym odchrząknął i zajął się swoim deserem. Widocznie zdecydował, że faktycznie, lepiej nie warto wiedzieć. Yusuf wydał się być zadowolony otrzymaną odpowiedzią, gdyż również już się nie odezwał, więc mogli na spokojnie zjeść w ciszy. W międzyczasie okazało się, że Natalie przemyciła Śnieżkę poza dom, kiedy pająk wygramolił się z bocznej kieszeni kurtki dziewczyny i wspiął się po jej boku na rękę, z której, ku absolutnemu horrorowi pani za ladą, wszedł na stolik. Lodowo-błękitne oczy Aidena nie opuszczały stworzenia ani na sekundę, kiedy Śnieżka eksplorowała blat, a gdy skierowała się ku niemu, podniósł swój deser i odsunął się z krzesłem tak daleko, jak tylko pozwalała mu mieszcząca się za nim ściana. Wystarczyło to jednak by pająk stracił nim zainteresowanie i wpełzł Natalie na ramię.

      - Weź to cholerstwo ode mnie, kurwa mać – wyszeptał w końcu blondyn, by pisnąć z czystego przerażenia, gdy biała, ośmionożna kulka wyciągnęła w jego stronę przednie, patyczkowate, niby-futrzaste odnóża, jak gdyby w odpowiedzi. Jak gdyby, z czystej, odziedziczonej po dziewczynie wredoty pytała ‘a wskoczyć ci na twarz?’. Natalie tylko oglądała przedstawienie z idiotycznym wręcz, szerokim uśmiechem, widocznie mając niezły ubaw z zaistniałej sytuacji. Yusuf też niekoniecznie kwapił się pomóc blondynowi, a Śnieżki przecież się nie bał. Ba, przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zdążył się nawet nieco polubić z ‘białym koszmarkiem’, jak zwykł ją czasem nazywać, kiedy postanowił się z nią pobawić.

      - Nie – odparła w końcu Natalie, ciągle się uśmiechając.

      - Aż tak cię bawi ludzka tragedia i niedola? – syknął Aiden, wciskając plecy w ścianę, jakby chciał się w nią co najmniej wtopić, albo magicznie przeskoczyć na drugą stronę.

      - Tak – odpowiedziała dziewczyna patrząc mu w oczy. Blondynowi aż ciarki przeszły po plecach. Z kim on skończył? A, z osobą, która miała mu zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Jeśli sama mu łba nie ukręci, albo nie rzuci temu ośmionogiemu potworowi na pożarcie, znaczy się. Szykowały mu się cudowne wakacje. I jeszcze cudowniejszy rok szkolny, zapewne. Jeśli go dożyje, się znaczy, oczywiście.

      - To może już się wybierzemy… Gdzieś? – zaproponował Yusuf, widocznie próbując uratować sytuację. – Może, nie wiem, ubraniowych to w Jasper nie ma, biedna wiocha, ale może do parku?

      - A co w parku? – prychnęła Natalie. – Dwie palmy na krzyż, i do tego ususzone. Ale możemy się przejść, w sumie. Skoro już wyszłam na ten przeklęty dwór.

      Ku ogromnej uciesze Aidena, Śnieżka została złapana za głowotułów i schowana głęboko w kieszeni kurtki Natalie. Z której, na marginesie, dzięki temu w dość przerażający sposób wystawały pajęcze odnóża. Nie, żeby dziewczyna się tym przejmowała. Szybko i w ciszy dokończyli swoje desery i wyszli z lodziarni, ku uciesze pracowniczki, której widok pupila Natalie zapewne przysporzy nieciekawych snów na parę następnych dni.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Spacer po parku, kilka przerażonych dzieci i niepocieszonych rodziców później, Natalie została przyuważona przez panią Collinson, nauczycielkę fizyki. Kobieta, dużo by tu mówić, była absolutnie zachwycona faktem, że Natalie i Yusuf, dwoje jej absolutnie ulubionych uczniów, postanowiło się zaprzyjaźnić. Natalie pozostawiła ów fakt bez komentarza.

      - A kim jest ten młodzieniec? – zapytała w końcu pani Collinson, spoglądając na Aidena.

      - Aiden Carter, kuzyn Natalie – odpowiedział blondyn.

      - Och, przyjechałeś tu na wakacje? – zapytała pani Collinson, a blondyn pokręcił głową.

      - Nie. Od dzisiaj tu mieszkam, proszę pani – odparł chłopak. – I po wakacjach będę tu chodził do szkoły.

      - Och? A to czemu? – zapytała zaciekawiona nauczycielka.

      - To… Wolę przemilczeć. Po prostu były pewne problemy tam, gdzie mieszkałem, i rodzice stwierdzili, ze najlepiej będzie, jak się gdzieś przeniosę.

      - A gdzie mieszkałeś przedtem? – zapytała kobieta, i natychmiast po tym zaśmiała się ze wstydem. – Wybacz, chłopcze, stara już jestem, i ciekawa świata. Rozmowy z młodymi to jedyna rzecz, która teraz pozwala mi poznać świat.

      - Nie jest pani taka znowu stara – odparła Natalie, i Aiden przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że stoi przed nim zupełnie inna osoba. Natalie przecież nie jest miła, ani grzeczna, ani nie używa przyjaznego tonu do osób innych, niż jej babcia. Ale to była Natalie. – Poza tym, jestem pewna, że Aiden nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby o sobie opowiedzieć. Przecież po wakacjach będzie pani uczniem! Prawda, Aiden?

      Ostatnie zdanie dziewczyna wypowiedziała spoglądając na chłopaka tak, że potrafił tylko pokiwać głową w odpowiedzi, niezdolny nawet przełknąć guli w gardle.

      - Och, Natalie, jesteś naprawdę miłą osobą – zaśmiała się pani Collinson, na co Yusuf, dość mało dyskretnie, parsknął śmiechem. Nawet jeśli pani Collinson to słyszała, nie odniosła się do tego. – Właśnie, muszę niedługo odwiedzić Marabeth. Tak dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy!

      - Jestem pewna, że babcia będzie wniebowzięta, w końcu jesteście przyjaciółkami.

      _Oho_ , pomyślał Aiden. _To wiele wyjaśnia_.

      - Tak, tak – zaśmiała się pani Collinson. – Ale wracając, chłopcze, powiedz, skąd jesteś?

      - Mieszkałem w Astorii, w Oregonie, zanim się przeprowadziłem do Nevady – odparł chłopak. – Oregon graniczy z Nevadą, ale Astoria leży…

      - Bardzo blisko granicy Oregonu z Waszyngtonem, wiem – ucięła pani Collinson. – Jestem stara, ale znam rozkład stanów własnego kraju. Poza tym, byłyśmy z Marabeth w Astorii jakieś trzydzieści lat temu. Piękne, zielone, nadrzeczne miasto. Strasznie kontrastuje z Jasper pośrodku pustynnej Nevady, nieprawdaż?

      - Tak, bardzo – zgodził się Aiden, rumieniąc po uszy. Powinien był się spodziewać, że nauczycielka będzie wiedzieć, gdzie jest Oregon. Szczególnie, że sąsiaduje z Nevadą. – W Jasper jest jeszcze mniej, niż w Astorii, a to przecież małe miasto.

      - Jasper to nawet nie miasto, tylko miasteczko – zaśmiała się nauczycielka. – Mamy tu ledwo trzy tysiące mieszkańców na krzyż, i nawet porządnego sklepu z ubraniami nie ma.

      - I chwała panu za to – Natalie wysyczała cicho, przez zęby, na co Yusuf tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową.

      - Ale, ja wam już nie przeszkadzam – westchnęła pani Collinson. – Bawcie się, dzieciaki, ja wracam do domu. Trzeba ciast napiec, wnuki mają jutro przyjechać. A zresztą, nie słuchajcie ględzenia starej baby.

      - Pani jest młodsza od mojej babci, więc niech pani nie mówi, że jest stara – krzyknęła Natalie na odchodne, machając kobiecie.

      - Nie wiem, jak ona to robi, ale wygląda tak młodo, że mogłaby, na upartego, udawać i moją córkę! – zaśmiała się pani Collinson, spokojnym krokiem kierując się w stronę swojego domu.

Aiden wypuścił powietrze ze świstem, bujając się na piętach i patrząc na Natalie wyczekująco.

      - Czego? – prychnęła dziewczyna, natychmiast wracając do swojej wrednej, opryskliwej i ogólnie niemiłej siebie.

      - Przez chwilę myślałem, że ci mózg kosmici wyprali – wzruszył ramionami blondyn. – Ale z drugiej strony fajna babka z tej pani Collinson. Czy ona tak tylko prywatnie, a na lekcji jest postrachem wszystkich uczniów?

      Natalie i Yusuf wymienili spojrzenia, i oboje uśmiechnęli się bardzo, bardzo niemiło. Aiden od razu pożałował zadania tego pytania.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      - Co podać?

      Głos tylko jednej osoby potrafił tak efektownie sprawić, że zupełnie nagle traciło się wszelką chęć do życia i motywację do działania. Był to głos niemal doszczętnie wypruty z emocji, całkowicie z charakteru, i tak monotonny, że miało się ochotę odwrócić na pięcie i wyjść. Czemu McDonalds zatrudniłoby kogoś takiego jak Jackson Darby, i to, żeby pracował przy kasie, Natalie nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Nigdy.

      - Happy Meale dla dzieci – powiedziała, walcząc z ochotą odwrócenia się na pięcie i wyjścia.

      - Hej! – krzyknął Aiden. – Nie jestem dzieckiem!

      - Ale zachowujesz się jak dziecko – odciął się Yusuf, na co blondyn parsknął i, jak dziecko, tupnął nogą, nadął policzki i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

      - A tak na serio? – odezwał sie znowu Jackson Darby, raniąc uszy dziewczyny swoim monotonnym, niemal bezosobowym głosem. Tym razem Natalie się skrzywiła.

      - McWrap w zestawie powiększonym z sałatką, cola bez lodu – wyrecytowała bezbłędnie. – I jeszcze McNuggets, dwadzieścia sztuk, z sosem śmietankowym. Dzieci, co chcecie?

      - Przecież mówiłem…!

      - McChicken w powiększonym, też z sałatką, ale cola z lodem – uciął blondynowi Yusuf, skutecznie go ignorując. Aiden westchnął pokonany, drapiąc się po karku.

      - McChicken w powiększonym, z frytkami. Ice Tea bez lodu – powiedział wreszcie. Darby, chwała panu, już się nie odezwał, tylko pokiwał głową, wziął pieniądze i wydał resztę, razem z paragonem z numerkiem. Klasyczna procedura.

      - Czemu ty taka jesteś? – syknął w końcu Aiden, kiedy stanęli na boku.

      - Jaka? Wredna? Zła? Opryskliwa? Ogólnie nieprzyjemna? – zapytała Natalie, wywracając oczami. Blondyn tylko parsknął, odwracając głowę. – Kupuję ci lody, kupuję ci żarcie w Macu, a ty jeszcze mnie obrażasz? No wiesz co!

      - A dla niego jesteś miła! – Aiden podniósł głowę, wskazując na Yusufa oskarżycielsko palcem.

      - Robisz scenę – syknęła Natalie. – I nam obciach. Zachowujesz się jak niedorozwinięty dzieciak, drzesz się, biegasz, jesteś nadpobudliwy, nie potrafisz się zachować. Ba, nawet ubrać się nie umiesz. I ty chcesz, żebym ja cię traktowała inaczej, niż jak niedorobione dziecko? Dobra. Ale najpierw, niestety, musisz dorosnąć.

      - Ty…!

      - Ona ma rację – pokiwał głową Yusuf. – Zachowujesz się, jakby świat był twój i należało ci się wszystko. Nie ma tak, niestety. Świat już należy do Nat.

      - Dobrze powiedziane, Yuffie.

      - Wy chodzicie ze sobą, czy co? – syknął Aiden. – Bo tak się trzymacie siebie nawzajem…

      - Po prostu mamy parę wspólnych sekretów – odparł arab, uśmiechając się dość wrednie.

 

~•(x)•~

 

      Przez dłuższą chwilę ich pobytu w McDonaldzie nie działo się nic ciekawego. Dopiero koło samego południa, czyli po niemalże godzinie siedzenia i żerowania na McDonaldowym wi-fi, do budynku weszła, czy raczej wpadła jak z procy, bardzo głośna dziewczyna. Nosiła się pseudo-gotycko, tylko kolory się nie zgadzały; choć szczerze, to nie zgadzały się z niczym. Miała brązowe buty z różowymi sznurówkami, różowo-fioletowe rajstopy i niebieski, dżinsowy kombinezon na ramiączkach, z krótkimi spodenkami. I zielonymi akcentami. Włosy miała brązowe, związane w dwie dziki, wysokie kucyki, na końcach farbowane na różowo, jak grzywka.

      Aiden aż się odsunął, patrząc na dziewczynę z nieukrywaną odrazą.

      - Kto to jest i dlaczego popełnia tak ogromna zbrodnię na sztuce mody? – zapytał półszeptem, konspiracyjnie szturchając Yusufa.

      - Miko Nakadai, Japonka z wymiany, choć mam wrażenie, że ona już tu mieszka – odszepnął mu drugi. – Chodzi z nami do klasy, i jest znana tylko z tego, że jest głośna. Tak głośna, że weź się w leki przeciwbólowe zaopatrz pod koniec wakacji.

      - Boże, tak się w ogóle da? – zapytał blondyn z przerażeniem. – A myślałem, że to ja jestem nieznośny!

      - Ja też myślałam – przyznała Natalie. – Ale potem poszłam do liceum i trafiłam z nią do klasy. Byłam bardzo zadowolona z faktu, że nie musiałam pamiętać o jej żałosnej egzystencji. Do teraz. Za jakie grzechy? – jęknęła dziewczyna, łapiąc się za głowę.

      - Za żywota – odparł Yusuf w mało pocieszający sposób.

      Za Miko jednak, powoli i rzucając wszystkim przepraszające spojrzenia, dreptał ktoś inny – chłopak, dziecko wręcz, mógł mieć może z jedenaście lat. On sprawił, że Aiden parsknął śmiechem, i tylko to, że Yusuf go szturchnął łokciem w bok, powstrzymało go przed zaśmianiem się na głos. Chłopiec bowiem miał brązowe, stojące do góry włosy niby a’la Einstein, okulary jak denka od słoików, kremową koszulę pod pomarańczowym swetrem i o wiele za duże, jeansowe spodnie, które wyglądały na nim jak worki. Do tego biało-pomarańczowe buty.

      - A to jest Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel – podsumowała jego wygląd Natalie, i Yusuf musiał zatkać Aidenowi usta, żeby ten nie zaczął wyć ze śmiechu.

      - Na serio? – zapytał arab, samemu ledwo powstrzymując rozbawienie. Szczególnie, że Natalie nadal zachowywała pozory stoickiego spokoju, co bawiło go jeszcze bardziej.

      - Dzieciak jest geniuszem jeśli chodzi o klasy przed-licealne. I muszę przyznać, że nosi moje buty bardzo dobrze, i godnie. Poza tym, czasami piszemy na stronie dla… Hmm…

      - Hackerów? – podpowiedział Aiden, na co dziewczyna syknęła.

      - ‘Badaczy internetów’ – sprostowała. – Jestem tam administratorem, a szkoda marnować talenty, nieprawdacie?

      - Przyznaj się – uśmiechnął się Yusuf. – Ty sobie hodujesz godnego przeciwnika.

      - Może – odparła dziewczyna. Westchnęła, odwracając głowę, i zamarła. – O chuj.

      - Co? – zapytał Aiden, rozglądając się na boki. Nie zauważył jednak nic nadzwyczajnego.

      No, może poza bardzo stylowym i widocznie bardzo drogim, żółto-czarnym, sportowym samochodem, który uparcie przywodził na myśl pszczołę. I choć był czystszy niż ostatnio, Natalie nie miała złudzeń. To był zupełnie identyczny samochód, jak ten, w który zmienił się żółty robot, który strzelił KnokcOutowi w nogę.

      Rafael Esquivel porozmawiał chwilę z Miko i Jackiem, po czym pożegnał się, wybiegł z budynku, i wsiadł do samochodu. Do żółtego autobota.

      - To gdzie teraz jedziemy? – zapytał Rafael, a samochód wydał z radia parę nieskoordynowanych, piszczących dźwięków.

      - Nat? – Yusuf złapał dziewczynę za ramię i potrząsnął lekko.

      - W jakiej odległości od nas stoi ten żółty samochód, do którego wsiadł mały? – zapytała w końcu, patrząc na chłopaka.

      - Będzie ponad dwadzieścia metrów – odparł pomocnie chłopak. – A co?

      Z odległości dwudziestu metrów, i to oddzielonych ścianą i gwarem… Czy była możliwość, że dało się usłyszeć, co ten dzieciak mówił, wsiadając do samochodu?

      - Nic, nic – Natalie machnęła ręką. – Wracamy do domu, ten upał jest nieznośny. Zaczynam mieć przywidzenia.


End file.
